Maid For Crime
by Vaerin7
Summary: Living in his twin's shadow, Ichigo is finally given a mission of his own of extreme difficutly.  Unfortunately, his cover is a maid... for Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.  With Grimm, a master criminal, attracted to Ichi, how long can the poor berry stay pure?
1. Chapter 1

Maid For Crime

Ichigo Kurosaki is his family's well kept secret and, possibly, the means to their success. His father is an eccentric genius name Kisuke Urahara, his mother a notorious thief named Yorouchi Shihoin, and his older twin, Shiro, is known as the demon of the streets and leads his father's Visoreds. Ichigo grew up within the night world of the Underground, surrounded by crime and less than noble figures. He learned quickly who he can and can't trust, living behind his older twin's aggressive behavior. Kisuke and Yorouchi were very careful to keep Ichigo's presence and identity a tightly guarded secret, as the orangette isn't like them… he can be far worse than any demon when pressured. Although Ichigo is dangerous in his own right, Shiro is his protector… the one who's always there when he needs help. He loves his older brother with all his heart, but sometimes he just wants to take care of himself. So when he's the only one called into his father's office, his hopes rise considerably.

"Ichigo," Kisuke smiles. "I have a mission for you."

"For me?"

"Yep. You see, Los Noches is off the map now," he states. "Aizen has been killed and the territory is up for grabs… but it would seem someone has already gotten it."

"What? But… it's not even been a week."

"I know, so whoever it is must be very powerful and feared. I need to know who this person is, so I'm going to ask you to go into Los Noches and find out."

"… No one ever gets out of Los Noches once they go in," Ichigo frowns. "Not even Shiro could do that."

"Which is why I'm sending you. You're more adaptable than your twin, I trust that you'll find your way back out with ease," Kisuke grins. "After all, isn't that what you and your mother are good at?"

"… Yeah," he smirks. "Okay, I'll deal with everything, just leave it to me."

Kisuke nods and watches his son turn to walk away, head held just a tad higher as a cocky smile touches his lips. In all truth, Kisuke isn't the biological father to the twins… but he did raise them. Their parents were good friends of his, but died the day they were born and Kisuke took them in with Yorouchi, his wife. They told the boys the truth when they were old enough to understand, yet they saw no reason to call people they never met their parents and continued to view those that adopted them as such. It didn't help that Ichigo and Shiro took after Kisuke and Yorouchi more than those that bore them, something that still stumps the blonde genius. Sometimes he wishes he didn't need to draw on Ichigo's endless talents and potential, hoping to preserve some of the innocence he drew from his mother. Unfortunately, Ichigo is a protector and won't stand for sitting on the sidelines. Ichigo is a rarity, a male that appears so feminine he's almost ethereal and his genius is almost vindictive at times. Seeing as he took after Yorouchi greatly and the woman favors the child she raised as her little girl, there's no way in _hell _Kisuke will deny his 'daughter'. One Yorouchi is scary enough when angered, but to stare down _two _of them is just suicidal!

Ichigo walks the streets of Los Noches, turning heads with every step and ignoring the dropped jaws with little difficulty. The orangette has never been picky about what he wears, not exactly a cross-dresser and definitely not against it. In his line of work, you can't be picky when it comes to an escape route. The newspaper in his hand has a few jobs in the want ads circled with a red marker, the nineteen year old needing a job in order to blend in better to get the information needed. To his disgust and utter shock, the best paying jobs… and the majority of those in the ads for Los Noches… included strippers, prostitutes, and even lovers. He was lucky to have found the ad for the maid, though he had to read the paper three times before coming across the small thing. He looks over the address once more, clicking his tongue as he runs crimson painted nails through his spiky orange locks. Normally, he would have a wig or extensions put in, but he's not overly keen on getting jumped and yanked back by his hair. With a sigh, he catches the street he's looking for and starts his pace once more. He takes the elevator of a posh apartment building to the sixth floor, walking down the hallway to the only door on that floor that leads to the large expensive flat belonging to the one who placed the ad. Ichigo knocks, tapping a foot impatiently as he waits. The door opens and a man with a single eye, as the other is covered with an eye patch, lets his jaw drop. He starts at feet clad in spiked crimson heels, lets his eye linger up mile long tan legs, soaks in the mid-thigh black skirt, drools over the white button up although it covers a flat chest, and trails up a slender tan neck to stop on a gorgeous face. Plump lips frown slightly, a fine straight nose set between high cheekbones, and amber orbs shining in irritation beneath brilliant orange locks.

"Holy fuck!" the man states loudly. "Please tell me you're a stripper."

"Do you own this flat?" Ichigo sighs in a huff.

"No."

"Thank god!" he breath in relief. "I'm looking for the one who placed an add in the paper."

"Let her in, jackass!" a sultry voice growls from inside.

Ichigo shivers at the sound, not at all unpleasant, and walks past the tall lanky man at the door. He knows he should turn around and leave, yet he really needs this job in order to carry out his mission. When the orangette enters the dining room, he stops short at the sight that greets him. The man slumped over the table as though defeated is the most beautiful masculine creature he's ever seen. Teal locks pushed back and sticking about his head in perfectly imperfect spikes with a few strands hanging in his face, flawless tan skin, a wonderfully ripped frame packed with hard muscle, and Ichigo swears he has to stand around six foot one. When the man with the strong jaw and seemingly impossible Greek statuesque looks glances up, the smaller male can feel his knees go weak… his eyes are a piercing and untamed cyan.

"Hmm… You're answering the ad?" he questions with a purr.

"Yes," the teen breaths out. "I… My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You'll do nicely," the teal haired god grins widely. "When can you start?"

"Right…"

"She's a fucking beauty," the other grins slapping Ichigo's ass. "Can I fuck her, too? _I _always share with _you_, man."

Ichigo yelps at the smack, eyes blazing with murderous intent. He turns swiftly, his fist swinging and connecting with the taller man's gut to bring him down to Ichigo's level. After that hit, his knee jerks upward and jars the seven foot tall man's jaw.

"Fuck, Nnoitra, are you okay?" the teal haired male snickers.

"I did _not _come here to be fucked by _anyone_!" Ichigo snarls. "I'm answering the ad for a maid, dipshit! The next time you touch me, I'll happily break every fucking bone in your hand! Got that?"

"Got it," Nnoitra groans from the floor. "You can keep her, Grimmjow… She's too feisty for me."

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo," Grimmjow says while trying to hold back laughter. "It would seem your papers got tossed into the wrong pile. I had placed two separate ads, but the only one I've been getting answers for has been for a lover."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, I think I might have to place a few rules," Ichigo frowns. "You wanted a live-in maid, I can handle that. Don't touch me, don't enter my personal space, and don't even _think _about hidden cameras or perverted photos of any kind. I don't know you, I don't _want _to know you beyond my job, and if you fuck with me I swear to every god in this world I will fuck you up!"

"Mm-hm," Grimmjow hums with lazy eyes as he gazes at Ichigo. "When can you start?"

"… As soon as possible," the orangette remarks cautiously.

"Your room's at the end of the hall," Grimmjow states. "Last door on the left. You'll be getting $100 a week, but I'll pay you every two. I don't care what you wear, but I'll pay you an extra $50 to wear the uniform…"

"Each day."

"… Excuse me?"

"You'll pay me $50 _each day _I wear the damn thing," Ichigo frowns with hard amber orbs. "I don't like playing dress-up to provide wet dream material for over-hormonal men. I also don't like people ogling me for any amount of time. If I'm gonna dress in a sexy maid outfit, which I've _no _doubt in my mind is the one you're providing, I'm gonna be paid handsomely for showing off for your fantasies."

"Kick her ass out!"

"Do you want my heel up your ass?" Ichigo snaps. "Don't test me!"

"Alright."

"Huh?" both Ichigo and Nnoitra ask in unified shock.

"I'll give you $50 each day you wear it," the gorgeous sex god grins widely. "Anything else you'd like to say before I finish?"

"You'll be cleaning your fucking room your damn self," the slender male huffs. "I don't mind as long as you don't leave behind used condoms and stained sheets. You keep your personal life from my eyes, or you won't like my response."

"Which would be?"

"… I don't want to ruin the surprise."

The tone is playful and sends shivers of want through the two men, but the amber eyes promise pain and suffering. That's the only thing that has Nnoitra wondering if his best friend's gone insane… and Grimmjow hardening faster than he ever has. This new girl isn't a firecracker, she's a fucking explosion!

Ichigo is allowed the first day off, as he only just arrived and Grimmjow wants him to get situated. The orangette is nothing if not an opportunist, slipping out to go 'grocery shopping' so he can gather rumors and gossip off the street. Of course, he still has to do some shopping thanks to the teal haired male's complete lack of ability to keep his kitchen full. Honestly, no wonder he's looking for a maid! He's completely useless around the house!

"Hey, baby," a man purrs from alongside a building. "Why don't you come on over here. I can make it worth your while."

Ichigo ignores him, strolling past and looking down at his list. He's aware of the footsteps that follow him… far more than just one person. Narrowing amber orbs in anger, Ichigo breaths deep to calm his temper and keeps his path toward the store. Before he reaches said store, however, his upper arm is grabbed roughly.

"I said get over here, you snooty bitch," he growls out.

"I have more important things to worry about," the teen snaps. "I suggest you let go before I kick your ass."

The man snorts derisively, raising a hand to lay it across the smaller male's face. This, unfortunately, only serves to throw a truckload of gasoline on the fire that is his temper. They can practically here the flames go up in a rush of sound before he twists his lips into an ugly snarl, swinging his fist without a second thought. Two other men are with the first, leaping to grab hold as Ichigo ducks beneath their arms. He turns quickly, his foot slamming into one of their stomachs to drop them before the orangette jumps back to heel kick the other. With his two buddies unconscious on the ground, the first man isn't quick to attack again. The smaller male huffs, walking off as his heels click along the pavement rhythmically. His attacker-turned-victim can only stare in utter stupefaction at the chaos the youth has left in his wake.

Ichigo has never been so furious in his life! The whole four blocks he bothered to walk to the store he received twenty gropes, fifteen advances, three attempts to jump him, ten offers to be paid for sex, a offer from a pimp for a job, and absolutely NO FUCKIGN GOSSIP! What the hell has this world come to when the streets are lined with women and there's no gossip? He grumbles to himself as he stomps up to Grimmjow's door and slams it open… straight into something hard. He hears a groan, a blast of numerous cackles, and a few curses. Opening the door a little wider, he peeks in to see a silver haired male almost pouting as he rubs his backside. Ichigo is thrown for a minute, as the silver hair is reminiscent of his twin, but collects his bearings upon seeing the fox-like eyes.

"Sorry," he offers sincerely. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be standing there. I was just so upset and…"

"What got you upset?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Don't ask!" the orangette immediately growls. "The men of Los Noches are complete perverts just begging to taste the end of my fucking shoe! How the hell do women survive here without being someone's property?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," the larger man says chirpily. "I have a present for you."

"… A present?" Ichigo asks cautiously. "What kind of present?"

The teal haired male tosses a box to his new maid, a smirk Ichigo certainly doesn't find promising in the least. He's about to drop the groceries when the silver haired male catches the box for him.

"Grimmjow, she has eggs in that bag!" he frowns.

"Whoops, sorry," he grins sheepishly.

"Here, sweet thing, I'll take those."

Ichigo glares, ready to nail the upside the head with said bags eggs be damned, when Nnoitra hurries over to relieve him of his weapon. At the questioning look from both the amber eyed orangette and the silver haired fox, he shrugs as he makes safe distance between himself and the violent maid.

"Gin is as straight as a fucking rainbow, so don't abuse him for a misplaced comment," he grumbles. "And, Gin, you need to be more careful around Grimmjow's future murderess."

"… Future murderess?" Ichigo mumbles. "What the hell did I miss?"

Shrugging off the question, Ichigo opens the box… and immediately has to hold himself back from leaping at the teal haired male and tearing him a new one. There, resting innocently on white velvet, is a collar with a silver gothic six charm almost the length of his palm.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hisses. "You'd better pray you're kidding."

"Sorry, but if you don't wear that you'll be tainted by the end of the week," he waves off. "You'll thank me, I promise. Everyone here has a symbol, that one's mine. If you aren't wearing it, you're free territory people will strive to claim."

"… This sucks," Ichigo growls.

"Just wear the damn thing and no one will bother you. I'm near the top of the food chain here, they're not that stupid."

"So… who's the top?" Ichigo questions curiously.

"Aizen was."

"Yeah, but he was killed, right? Someone had to have taken the top."

"Nope, not yet. People just grew comfortable with the chain Aizen made, so they're going about life as though he's still here," Gin smiles. "See these guys? They're Aizen's Espada, and I was his right hand man."

Ichigo eyes the carefree looking bunch, remembering tales about them the made his blood run cold. Just by description he knows most of them… Stark Coyote, the lazy sniper. His wavy shoulder length brown hair and goatee, half mast blue-grey eyes, and slim six foot five frame. Tia Hallibel, the temperamental weapon specialist. Shaggy blonde hair with three long braids littered about, green eyes filled with steel, and a petite five foot six body of curves. Ulquiorra Cifer, Aizen's number one hacker. His small five foot six figure, large green eyes with matching tattoos running down his cheeks like tear streaks, and shoulder length black locks. Ichigo knows these in particular, as they were the ones that gave his father the most trouble… but there was one… one even his brother feared coming across even as anticipation welled in his golden eyes. Ichigo could never remember who it was, as Shiro never spoke his name, yet he remembers how Shiro would talk about him… Like he were nothing but a wild animal.

"Oi! You still with us?" Nnoitra asks carefully.

"… I'm gonna put the groceries away," Ichigo murmurs.

He's about to do just that, when the front door is flung wide open and almost smacks him in the shoulder. A woman that's all curves and mostly bust, long sea green hair curling about untamed and fury filling hazel orbs, glowers in the orangette's general direction. Even with his extensive training and thick determination, he shivers beneath her gaze… It's so like his mother's.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" she yells. "I am at the end of my rope! You help me move out of my apartment by tomorrow, or I'm gonna tear you limb from limb… starting with your favorite one."

Everyone is staring in complete shock at the new arrival, jaws hanging on open hinges as her words sink in. Ichigo carefully slips past the infuriated female and heads to the kitchen, wondering just who the heck she might be. His father told him of many Espada, yet he's never mentioned this one… not by appearance anyway. Before he sneaks all the way into the other room, a hand grips the back of his neck and he's yanked backwards into a large bosom.

"And what the hell is this?" the new female growls as she hugs Ichigo too tightly. "You've finally found a poor girl, down on her luck enough to let you corrupt her? Shame on you, Grimmy! I can't believe you would…"

"She's my maid," Grimmjow points out. "And she can take care of herself, trust me. Had Nnoitra begging to get away from her."

"… Oh! Well then… Good for you, honey!"

"Uh… who are you?"

"Don't mind her, Ichi," Grimmjow waves off. "She's just my older sister. Nelliel, let her go so she can put away the groceries."

Reluctantly, Nell leaves the orangette go and Ichigo bolts into the kitchen. It's official. Not only is his new boss crazy, but the entirety of his friends are completely nuts. With a heavy sigh, he leans against the counter and decides to just wait it out. After all, they have to leave sometime, right… right?

Well, apparently they didn't have to leave sometime. Ichigo ended up falling asleep in his room trying to wait them out, Grimmjow moving in to gaze at the orange haired beauty he can now call his own. He was going to ask if Ichigo could start work early and wait on them while they played poker and watched movies… but he looks so cute passed out on the bed. Quietly, the teal haired male shuts the door as he moves into the room.

"I know you said you wanted personal space," he murmurs. "But I've never been a personal space kind of guy. Besides, you don't want to sleep in those clothes, they're dirty."

Slyly, he runs his fingers through orange silk before deftly unbuttoning Ichigo's shirt. The smaller male whines in his sleep unhappily, yet doesn't wake and Grimmjow grins widely as he pulls the shirt off his maid without alerting him. He stops short in confusion after a minute, taking in the washboard abs and hard chest, before that grin multiplies in realization. With a soft snicker, he gently slides Ichigo's skirt off his hips and lets it drop to the floor. Strong hands run over soft thighs, marveling at how like a female this… apparently… male feels. His cyan pools stare at the lacy panties in a mixture of disbelief and lust, his fingers dragging those off as well. He can't deny the boy on the bed is hot, his perfect body well muscled and lithe and more feminine than should be legal for a guy. Carefully, Grimmjow slips a pair of boxers on the orangette, raising his hips and smothering the urge to do more than dress him. Afterward, he slips a large button up shirt on his maid. He has to lift Ichigo up to rest against his shoulder for this, the smaller male dead weight in his exhaustion, and Grimmjow can't help but breath in the scent of cinnamon and apples before licking along the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"Mm," Ichigo murmurs. "Not now, Kon."

*… Who the hell is Kon? * Grimmjow muses a tad jealous.

He shakes it off, laying the smaller male back onto his pillow and backing away to observe his handy work. With a feral grin, Grimmjow heads out of the room while humming to himself. He can't wait to see Ichigo's reaction when he wakes up, especially when he realizes he's wearing Grimmjow's clothes!

"What's with the grin?" Hallibel asks curiously.

"… Ichi's sleeping," Grimmjow says with a snicker.

"What did you do to that poor girl, Grimmjow?" Nell growls.

"That poor girl is a poor boy," he corrects. "He's a cross dresser."

He receives blank stares before the others comprehend what he's saying, their expressions all varying. Obviously, Nnoitra is showing his relief for not getting beat down by a girl. Gin is curious, he's only known a couple cross dressers in his life and none were quite like Ichigo. Nelliel and Hallibel don't really care what Ichigo is, his personality is enough like their's for them to accept him as a female.

"And you would know this… how?" Nell frowns angrily as Hallibel glares.

"… He fell asleep in his clothes!" Grimmjow attempts to say innocently. "I didn't want them getting wrinkly. I did a good thing!"

"Grimm!"

"Okay, so I took his clothes off and redressed him in my shirt and boxers," he huffs. "It won't kill him… but it'll shock the hell out of him! I can't wait until he wakes up!"

Nelliel and Hallibel immediately punch the muscular man, knocking him to the ground with a whine. The others laugh, yet one glare from the teal haired male has them stifling their snickers.

"Alright, get the hell out of here," he commands. "I need some sleep if I'm gonna survive a beating from an infuriated little cross dresser."

"Good luck with that," Nnoitra snorts. "Later, man."

He bids them all goodnight, waiting until the door closes behind his sister to grin like a fool. He raises onto his feet, sauntering over to Ichigo's room and debating whether he should chance moving the firecracker into his own bed. Deciding he'll get a good enough beating just undressing him, Grimmjow moves over to get ready for bed in the room across from Ichigo's.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The sun peeks in through the blinds and shined in Ichigo's eyes, waking him from his slumber in an unpleasant burst of light. He groans, opening bleary amber orbs to greet the day. With a stretch and yawn, Ichigo gets out of bed and starts to get ready for 'work'. His boxers slip down his slim hips, the orangette tugging them back up only to glance in confusion at the arm of his shirt… which has dropped to hang over his hand. He looks like a little kid in their parents clothes… or a lover in her boyfriend's. At that thought, his heart skips a beat and his eyes flash in deadly rage. Without even thinking about how he's currently dressed, Ichigo hurries out and slams open the door to Grimmjow's room. The sound doesn't even make Grimmjow flinch, Ichigo fuming even more. He opens his mouth to yell at him, but lets his jaw completely drop at what he hears.

"Mm… beautiful bitch," the larger male purrs. "Right there… yeah…"

Ichigo's anger is forgotten in the face of embarrassment, his cheeks flaring with a blush as intense as his fury. He walks over, ignoring the tent in his boss's blanket, and grabs his pillow to hit him over the head a few good times. Said teal haired male is startled awake so badly he falls out of bed, peeking over the mattress with large panicked eyes that are still fogged with sleep.

"… What the hell?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Who undressed me last night!" Ichigo snarls.

"… Nnoitra," Grimmjow states almost immediately at the warning swimming in those beautiful and dangerous amber orbs. "It was all him. I told him not to do it, you like your personal space, after all."

Ichigo hisses out his displeasure, turning to stomp out of the bedroom and leaving Grimmjow to let out a sigh of relief. Sure he thought it'd be funny to mess with Ichigo, but damn if he's not ten times scarier than usual in the face of his personal space being violated. He makes a quick mental note to _never _touch Ichigo like that again… unless of course he's completely bored, Nnoitra is present to be blamed, and he's horny enough not to mind almost getting killed. He gets up, too shaken to go back to sleep, and leaves the room to jump in the shower.

"I can't believe this," Ichigo grinds out quietly to himself. "That's my favorite shirt! How the hell did it get a stain in… Shiro! I knew he was fucking with my clothes the other night! Stupid son of a bitch, he knows I like this shirt. It's just because he thinks it's too provocative!"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?"

Ichigo jumps at the sound of Grimmjow's smooth seductive voice behind him, whipping his head around as shocked amber eyes search out the man. He regrets it in the span of two seconds. Said seconds involve locating Grimmjow, trailing his eyes over his body, and his cheeks flaring up as he looks away immediately. Teal hair laying waterlogged, confusion written on a handsome face, water trailing over coiling muscles… hard pecks, ripped abs, thick thighs, strong calves…

"Is that a nosebleed I see?" the other asks in humor.

"N-no," Ichigo stammers in attempts to hide it.

"My, my, the little orangette is a shy virgin!"

"I am not!" said orangette growls. "Go put some damn clothes on!"

"Make me."

"… You know how to dress yourself."

"Mm-hm, but I want you to."

Ichigo is on his feet by now, trying in vain to get away from the other. Grimmjow, realizing Ichigo's shyness toward his nakedness, steps into the forbidden personal area. To his delight, his little maid immediately blushes harder and moves away. In a quick burst of speed, he has Ichigo's front pinned against the wall as he breathes into his ear.

"You know… you were better off being a girl."

"W-why?"

"I may be bi-sexual, but… I favor smaller, more feminine, males," Grimmjow breathes with a lick to Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo whimpers, his knees fighting to keep him standing, and his 'boss' grins manically at the feeling of Ichigo slowly slipping down the wall. He notes that the other is still wearing the clothes he dressed him in last night, though he makes no move to reclaim them now. He lowers his head, nibbling on that slender neck as he makes his way up and over to pink lips… before a heel strikes him below the belt.

"Fuck!" he hisses.

"Serves you right! I fucking told you not to come in my damn room!" Ichigo yells as he rapidly makes space between them. "Get out and go put some clothes on!"

"… You're no fun," Grimmjow whimpers as he clutches his good parts. "Why can't you just loosen up? You know… I could loosen you up really good, if you…"

"No! Get out!"

"You're such a fucking chick, it's just sex, you know," he huffs.

"Yes, just sex… which I'm not partaking in with you!"

"You so want to."

Ichigo blushes brighter, almost passing out from the amount of blood traveling straight to his cheeks. He doesn't agree, but he doesn't deny it either. That alone has Grimmjow scheming. He's never found a lover he actually wanted to keep, yet Ichigo just might be the one for him and it has him drifting on cloud nine. He waits for the other to change and start work, fully intent on following his lovely eye candy about all day long just to rape him with his gaze… but his cell phone rings.

"This better be good," he growls when he answers it.

"Stop eye raping your bitch of a maid and get over here!" Nnoitra snaps.

*Wow, he know me well, * the teal haired male muses. "I'm busy."

"The Visoreds are inching toward Los Noches!" the taller gripes. "Just tie the fucker down to your bed for later and move it! We need you to help us protect Aizen's territory."

"… But…"

"Now! Or I'm telling Nelliel you tried to take advantage of him in his sleep!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Nelliel, you'll never guess what…"

"Okay, okay, just shut up!" he says in a panic. "Where are you?"

"By the dark streets, where they're raising that new joint… you know the one."

"Yeah, yet another bar to lure victims to the ladies of the night," Grimmjow sighs. "I'll be right there, keep them busy."

He hears nothing but a dial tone, as his best friend never says goodbye. Afterward, he catches Ichigo strolling out of his room… in the maid outfit. His pants immediately get too tight and he has to smack a hand over his nose to stop the small trickle of blood. Ichigo's body is perfectly complimenting the naughty maid outfit, his legs stretching so beautifully from beneath the tight and short skirt as his hips unconsciously sway.

"Fucking hell," he grumbles. "Of all the days you choose to waltz about in your uniform, it has to be when I have to leave!"

"Some good news at last."

"You stay in this apartment!" he snaps. "And if you seriously must leave it, don't forget to put on your…"

He stops in the middle of his sentence, his cyan orbs widening his shock. Around Ichigo's slender tan neck is an aqua collar, the silver gothic six dangling down between his collarbones. Heat is pooling in his abdomen at a rapid rate, his body moving before he can stop it. His arm loops around Ichigo's slim waist, yanking his forward so their bodies crash together before capturing his lips forcefully. Ichigo's hands press against the taller male's chest, his amber eyes wide though they begin to flutter shut, and he's quickly losing his will to get away. This time Grimmjow is smart enough to move the smaller male backward so he can pin his legs down, hoping to prevent last night's reaction.

"Mm… Grimm…"

He pushes closer, drawing a whimper from the smaller male that brings a feral grin to his lips. Before he knows what's going on, he gropes Ichigo's ass… and he's staring at the ceiling with a pain in his head. The little shit grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the wall.

"… Ouch," he growls.

"You know you're gonna get hurt, stupid ass!" Ichigo snaps. "Why do you keep doing it?"

"I'm persistent," Grimmjow shrugs.

"Next time, I'm sticking my heel up your ass!" the teen snarls. "Stop touching me!"

"I would like to do more than just touch you," the muscular man murmurs bitterly.

Ichigo watches him warily as he moves through the flat, grabbing his things and heading for the door. He's already taken too long as it is, Nnoitra will be pissed. Before he leaves, however, he leans back to see Ichigo stretching in order to reach the cleaner in the cabinets. That short skirt rides up to show off just a little more, the orangette taking down the cleaner to find that the duster he needs isn't there. He catches it in the bottom cabinets, bending over to reach it… and showing Grimmjow everything.

*Oh thank god I thought to split them up, * he states mentally while stopping his nosebleed. *So fucking gorgeous! That ass is so mine, I won't stop until he's under me! *

He slips out the door, walking with a little skip in his step and a huge satisfied grin. Ichigo, on the other hand, can only watch him leave in confusion. He missed the nosebleed, but caught the huge grin as he ambled out the door. With an irritated sigh, the orangette begins the rigorous task of cleaning the apartment before he can head out to deal with his mission. As he cleans the flat, he reflects on his boss. The man is the most domineering personality he's ever seen before, sending shivers through him with just a few words. Those eyes, though… so dangerous and wild, promising pain and suffering even as he purrs and flirts. Ichigo is no fool, although teasing and calm, Grimmjow is a dangerous person to get angry. He huffs as he drops the dirty laundry he's picked up in a basket for later, having already cleaned everything else, and quickly changes. he gazes upon the collar around his tan neck for a moment, debating whether or not he wants to keep it on, and reluctantly leaves it. After donning the light blue sundress and heels, he grabs his purse and heads out into Los Noches. He needs to find some sort of lead, or he'll be stuck here forever. The longer he stays, the more apt he'll lose his escape and be found out. His phone rings and he quickly answers it as he heads out.

"Ichi here," he chirps.

"Where the fuck are ya?"

"… Shi? What the hell are you doing calling me?"

"I had ta sleep by myself last night!" the snowy haired male snaps. "Ya know I can't sleep when yer not there!"

Ichigo blushes in mortification even though he knows no one can hear his brother. He and Shiro are joined at the hip, rarely ever out of one another's sight. They've shared a bed their since they were born, never seeing a reason not to as they were most comfortable together. They tried to separate when they turned twelve… taking separate showers or baths, staying in different rooms, hanging with different friends… but they couldn't handle being apart. Twelve years of being beside one another, nine months in the womb as well, have made them horribly dependant on each other. As it is, Ichigo had problems getting to sleep last night without the body he's so used to beside him to cuddle with. He only got into such a deep sleep by taking a few sleeping pills to help out.

"I'm sorry, Shi, but dad wanted my to do something for him," Ichigo hisses quietly.

"A mission? Why the hell aren't I with ya?"

"This is something only I can do, Shi," he sighs. "You're not trained for this."

"… Where are ya," he snaps suspiciously.

"… Don't worry about it."

"Where are ya!"

"In Los Noches."

"WHAT! GET YER ASS BACK HOME THIS MINUTE!"

"Shi, I'm fine! I have a good job that isn't on the street, a nice and extremely expensive place to stay, and my boss is a good person."

"There's no such thing in that gutter!" he growls before calming crazily fast. "What sort of job?"

"… I'm a live-in maid," he mumbles with that blush again.

It takes a long while, but soon he's holding the phone away from his ear as Shiro cackles insanely. After a shorter interval than Ichigo thought it'd be, Shiro yelps in pain and he catches Shinji's voice. He holds the phone to his ear to listen.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the blonde snaps. "They'll be here soon! We need to be ready, they're bringing the Beast!"

"Yer shitting me!"

"No, man, I'm serious. Hiyori fucking pissed them off!"

"Ya need ta keep that runt under control, Shin!"

"Shut the fuck up! You know how she is!" the other snarls. "Hey… Is that, Ichi? Hey, Ichi! How's the mission? I heard you left home dressed like a little doll!"

"Fuck did ya say! Ichi, are ya traipsing around Los Noches like a chick? Are ya fucking insane?"

"I did say 'maid', idiot! Don't tell me how to live!"

"Yer gonna end up sucking cock ta get by! Ya need ta come home right…"

"They're here," Shinji shouts. "Talk later, fight now!"

"Fuck! This isn't over, baby bro!" Shiro snaps. "I'm gonna rip ya a new one after this fight! Shit! Shin, look out! Gotta go, Ichi, fight's tough this time."

"B… Bye?" Ichigo murmurs as the line goes dead.

With a slight frown marring his lips, he heads to the elevator and down to the lobby. Shiro is just as good a fighter as he is, so it's strange to hear him so panicked. Granted, he wasn't taught by their mother… but still. Ichigo shrugs and heads out, hoping to gather information among the prostitutes and drunks. Not his brightest idea, but an idea nonetheless. He only knows one place where the gossip runs as often as the liquor… the dark streets.

The catcalls are grating, poor Ichigo trying his hardest to gather information without falling victim to some of the more horny jerks with booze upon their breath. He's just turning toward an empty lot, one man forcibly slamming him against the wall and leaning close. He's tough, larger than Ichigo, and has been drinking a heavy amount it the alcohol on his breath is any indication.

"You don't want to go that way," he slurs. "Pretty little thing like you would get hurt. You should stay here… with me… I'm take real good care of you."

He licks Ichigo's neck, the orangette pushing off the wall to knock him away before turning to glare furiously. The man's eyes grow large as they lock onto the collar around Ichigo's neck, stepping back slowly as fear washes over him.

"What's the hell's your problem!" Ichigo snaps.

"You're… you belong… t-to him."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

He shakes his head and turns to run, leaving a confused orangette alone on the dark streets. With a shrug, he turns and walks further down the street to the empty lot. As he reaches the end of the building he's walking along, something slams into him from the side and he's thrown onto the cement. Before he can even register what's going on, someone is gripping around his waist and he's being hauled away beneath their arm like a sack of potatoes. He cries out, hoping someone will help and knowing they won't. Finally, down an alleyway and out of sight as he's cloaked in the pitch that resides there, he's set on his feet. He's lost one of his heels, the thought pissing him off in the back of his mind that isn't reeling with fear. A hand is against his chest, pressing him back into the brick wall behind him, and Ichigo's eyes are closed tightly as he cringes away from his unknown attacker. When nothing more happens, he peeks one eye open and let's loose a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The person is looking away from him, yet he'd know those blue locks anywhere. He's about to comment when icy cyan orbs filled with a storm of fury turn on him… his knees buckle and he starts sliding down the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Grimmjow hisses.

His answer is a quiet whimper, the orangette unable to comprehend why he would immediately drop beneath this man. He's gone up against way worst, betrayed and spied on far more aggressive… Hell, he shares a bed with Shiro, the demon of the streets and the most feared gangster in three cities… but something about Grimmjow just steals away his pride and confidence and courage.

"Answer me!"

"I… was just…"

"Don't you know there's a gang fight happening here?" he snaps. "And you're waltzing around like they won't kidnap you and tear you apart? Think! I know you're not that stupid! That collar protects you from people in Los Noches, but it makes you a prime target for other gangs!"

"… I didn't… I was… I'm sorry, I…"

"Let's go before you get yourself killed."

Without another word, he grips Ichigo's upper arm and hauls him down the alley and back toward the flat. Glancing back, the orangette just makes out a flash of white darting past the mouth of the dank walkway, recognizing the albino he calls his twin. He's still trembling when Grimmjow pulls him to his side, keeping one heavy hand upon the back of his neck possessively. Ichigo doesn't like it, but he's not about to anger the other any more than he already has… he still hasn't recovered enough bravery for that.

When they reach the flat, Ichigo is practically thrown through the doorway and stumbles to catch his balance. The silver six hanging from his collar clinks almost musically against the ring that holds it as it's disturbed from the motion, reminding Ichigo of it's presence… a presence he wishes he could forget. Why did he leave the damn thing on, it only seems to bring out the more possessives side of the unruly gangster.

"I… I should start dinner," he murmurs as he attempts to retreat to the kitchen.

"It's not that late yet," Grimmjow growls.

"Then I should start lunch," Ichigo replies.

He really just wants to put some distance between them, unwilling to do or say anything he normally would that might have the other blowing up on him. Before he can go anywhere, however, the door is slammed and Grimmjow has him up against the countertop of the breakfast bar.

"What were you thinking going there?" he says quietly and dangerously calm. "Don't you know that's the worst possible area to be in?"

"… I just wanted… to see."

"Don't you ever go there again without me, do you understand?" Grimmjow growls. "You could've been killed! You could've been hurt so many different ways you never would've recovered!"

"I'm not a baby! Just because I dress like a girl, doesn't mean I need protecting!"

He immediately regrets shouting, as those cyan orbs go as cold as a glacier in Grimmjow's fury. Normally, Ichigo will rise to any challenge set before him without hesitation… those eyes, so feral and primitive, have him frozen in place. It's almost like Grimmjow never evolved mentally, like he's still the hunter… and Ichigo is now his prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It takes Ichigo a moment to realize that he's been staring, making himself small unconsciously so the teal haired male won't get too aggressive with him. Those cold eyes are still laying heavily upon him, the weight tensing his shoulders to the point of pain, but Grimmjow's brow is raised now in question instead of narrowed in anger. He's seen how Ichigo acts toward others, he's noticed how aggressive the younger can be, and yet he's before him now one step from cowering. He says nothing, but Ichigo doesn't relax one iota and it's starting to worry him. Not that the orangette won't relax, mind you, since every lover he's ever had acted the same way… but because he actually cares.

"C-can I m-make lunch now?" Ichigo murmurs in a timid whisper.

"… Go," he mutters. "Don't leave the flat again."

The orangette bolts into the kitchen in a heartbeat, leaning against the counter before sliding to the floor. He draws his knees up to set his chin on, his arms wrapped tightly around them as he tries to stop his trembling. He hasn't shaken this badly since his last boyfriend, two years ago. God how he hates that man, how he hates himself for being stupid enough to believe his lies. Thank god Shiro was a tad wiser than his baby twin, or Ichigo could've been seriously hurt… maybe killed. At the memory of his last boyfriend, he breathes in sharply and forces back the tears that want to fall with an air of stubbornness not many can produce. He won't let Grimmjow treat him like Trae did, he won't be a victim again. But how can he stand up to the man when a single breath from those sinful lips has his very heart stilled in his chest? It's just not fair that someone so thoughtless and arrogant has the looks of something so beautiful… a fallen angel if ever Ichigo has seen one. And a rather vicious one at that.

"Grimm!"

The voice startles Ichigo, the orangette jumping before forcing himself to settle down. The front door had opened without him noticing, the tall lanky man Ichigo met the day he arrived walking through. The teen says nothing, choosing to stay safe within his small area.

"The fuck did you go?" Nnoitra snaps. "Nell's pissed you cut out!"

"Ichi was there, I had to get him away from the dark streets," Grimmjow huffs. "With that collar on, the Visoreds would be all over him."

"No shit? Where is he now?" the dark haired male wonders curiously. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No I didn't hurt him, jackass!" the larger man growls. "I just scared him a bit, that's all."

"You have a horrid temper, Grimm-kitty," Nnoitra remarks easily as he flops onto the couch beside Grimmjow. "I know, I grew up with you. You scare that little bitch one too many times and he's gonna hightail it… just like all the others."

"… I don't care."

"Not many are willing to look past your more primal nature, he may be the very last to step through those doors… and we both know you can't survive on your own cooking. Hell, we barely survived as it is on that shit. We were lucky Nelliel decided to take pity on us and make our meals."

"Shut up, it ain't that bad!"

"Dude! Last time you made a casserole, it crawled out of the pan!"

"It did not!"

The front door slams open, startling Ichigo one more time. He huddles more into himself, listening and praying no one comes into the kitchen. This time, Nelliel and a large group join the two. The greetings are given, Ichigo recognizing many of the voices… Gin, Ulquiorra, Nell, Hallibel, Stark… but there are a couple he doesn't know. He's tempted to peek over the breakfast bar to see them, but those icy blue eyes flash through his mind and he stifles a whimper before thinking better of it.

"Grimmy, I can't believe you left like that!"

"I'm sorry, Nell, I had to drag Ichi back here."

"… He was there? Oh my god, is he okay? Where is he?"

Her voice is panicked now, edging close to hysterical, and Ichigo knows she'll be coming into the kitchen to check on him. He's about to stand and at least look as though he were making lunch, but she's faster. He only has time to drop the arms wrapped around his legs before she's in the doorway, her body darting forward as she slides along the linoleum to grab him into her arms and pet his silken orange locks.

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" she asks. "Did they _try _to hurt you? Who was it! Tell me right now, I'll make them suffer!"

Ichigo opens his mouth to answer, yet realizes another hand is in his hair and glances over to see Hallibel's concerned eyes watching him… and a pink haired male he doesn't know stroking his head like a kitten. Nell squeezes him tighter, apparently taking his silence for an answer, and he's forced to say something before she cuts off his air supply. Unbidden and completely against his will, everything spills from his lips as the tears start pouring. Granted the tears might be a little overkill, but they _are _a nice touch and they always get him what he wants… and right now, that happens to be getting Grimmjow in trouble with the only person he seems to fear just a bit.

"I was just curious!" he cries. "I did everything I was told to, I put on that stupid collar that makes me feel like a worthless pet, and I stayed away from everyone that seemed bad! I heard the clubs were really cool and I just wanted to see them! I didn't mean to get in trouble!"

"Calm down and tell me everything that happened," Nell coos.

"… Grimmjow left and I did my job, but after I cleaned everything there was nothing left to do. I went out and wanted to check out the clubs, so I went to the dark streets. I didn't know there was a fight going on."

"I know, sweetie, I know," she purrs soothingly.

"There were a few guys whistling and sending cat-calls, but I just kept walking," he continues with a hiccup. "And then there was a guy the slammed me up against the wall, but he saw my collar and ran off. I was heading back here, but something tackled me from the side. I was so scared, I thought someone was going to hurt me and I just wanted to get back here! It was Grimmjow… but he looked really mad. He started yelling at me and I got even more scared, and then he hurt my arm and pulled me back here…"

"Let me see your arm," Nell growls with a glare toward the living room.

Ichigo lifts the arm Grimmjow handled toward Nell, letting her lift the sleeve to get a better look. Already the bruises are showing, the red turning to a dark black and bright blue. They can see the fingerprints wrapped around the slender feminine arm, marring the smooth skin as though screaming of abuse. Ichigo watches as Nelliel's eyes go hard, her lips tightening into a thin line, and her free hand clenching into a fist… the transition is intriguing. Ichigo sniffles, wiping tears from his face as Nelliel carefully lifts him to his feet before handing him off to the pink haired male.

"Szayel, please tend to Ichigo's wounds," she states tightly. "I have to teach my little brother some manners."

"Of course," the thin male with golden eyes purrs cheerfully.

They watch over the breakfast bar as Nelliel stomps over to the laughing male sitting among the others. One hand immediately grips his vibrant teal locks, the result being his laughter cut off at once as his eyes go large. Without giving him time to breath, she's yanking backward harshly and dragging him over the back of the couch. Grimmjow is gripping her wrist, trying to dislodge her monstrous grip as he hisses in pain. His body hit's the floor with a resounding thump and an agonized yelp… but Nell isn't done yet. Those long fingers, entwined within blue locks in a death grip, drag him across the floor and toward the kitchen. The others are now leaning over the back of the couch to watch, eyes large and jaws hanging open in shock. Apparently, Nelliel doesn't get violent often and when she does… no one wants to get in her way. Once Grimmjow is just before the entrance to the spacious kitchen, Szayel brings Ichigo closer though he stays right beside the younger male. Nelliel jerks Grimmjow's head upward harshly, her eyes furious and almost as scary as Grimmjow's were to Ichigo. The teal haired male barely managed to get himself in a sitting position before he's assaulted with the storm in those hazel orbs.

"Do you see what you did to him?" she growls. "Look! Look at his arm!"

"Ease up, will you?" Grimmjow growls.

His answer is a hit to the back of his head and furious snarl from his older sister, Nelliel giving him one more warning glare before he quiets. Ichigo is caught between grinning madly at the fact his boss is just as scared as he was… just desserts, in a way… and regretting ever saying anything to get him in trouble. He had no clue Nelliel could be so vicious.

"You apologize! You tell him you're sorry right now!"

"What's the big deal! It's just a bruise," the younger sibling snaps. "If he would've stayed where I told him to, it never would've happened!"

The retort is rewarded with a swift punch to his jaw and a hard kick straight into his gut. He's doubled over and groaning, Ichigo's trained sensitive hearing catching a whimper the larger male couldn't keep down.

"He's doing his best to clean this _pigpen _of a flat you call home! Making your meals, wearing that stupid and _degrading _collar, which he doesn't have to do _either_, and dealing with your constant perverse teasing… And _don't _try to tell me you haven't been teasing him! It may have only been a day, but I'm your sister and I know how you operate! The least you can do is _attempt _to act civil and put aside your _barbaric _tendency to harm and scare those around you! He isn't used to you, he doesn't know you like we do, and he _certainly _isn't diamond hard enough to deal with your temperamental ass! Now… Tell… him… you're… sorry!"

"… I'm sorry," Grimmjow growls.

"Promise it won't happen again!"

"… Wouldn't that be a lie?"

He's punched one more time, right in the stomach to cause more discomfort and pain. He mumbles under his breath, cursing out his older sister and getting laid flat on the floor for his trouble.

"I promise… it won't happen again," he groans out.

"And if it does, you'd better _pray _I don't get wind of it!" she hisses out. "Now go sit down before I beat the _shit _out of you! Just _looking _at you pisses me off right now. And Ichigo's coming with me for the night. I'm not leaving such a fragile thing in your uncaring hands until you learn to play nice!"

"N-no, that's okay," Ichigo stammers. "I… I'll be fine. Besides, I still have to work. There's no excuse not to… I'm not injured badly."

"… Are you sure, Ichigo?" Hallibel wonders.

"Yeah… I just… have to be more careful," Ichigo smiles. "I shouldn't make him angry anyway, he's my boss after all."

"If he's bad to you again, you tell me," Nelliel frowns. "I'll put him in his place. That's what you have to do with guys like him, you know… put them in their… Ichi? Are you okay?"

Grimmjow is worried now, as something within Nelliel's words has triggered a reaction in Ichigo that he doesn't like one bit. Ichigo has shrunk back and has started crying, more of a whimpering cry than a full blown sob. His body is trembling just a tad worse than when he was faced with Grimmjow's anger, his distant and unfocused orbs of amber shining with memories that don't settle well with those watching the reaction they pull forth.

"… Ichigo? Are you all right?" Hallibel murmurs quietly. "Please answer me."

"I… I just… I have to go clean the bathroom."

The voice is a whisper, barely that much, and his normally tan skin is pale as he moves almost mechanically toward the bathroom. They're all quiet as he shuts and locks the door, almost missing the sound of him throwing up in the toilet… almost.

"Now look what you did!" Nell shouts.

"Like hell it was _my _fault!" Grimmjow snaps. "He didn't freak out until _you _started talking! It was you and big fucking mouth that did it!"

"What was that!"

"Guys… I think he's crying," Gin mumbles from the hallway near the bathroom door. "Do ya think something happened ta him before he got here? Maybe he really did get hurt on the dark streets."

"Then he'll learn to stay away from there," the teal haired man scoffs. "Come on, guys, get the hell out. You all have better things to be doing than watching Nelliel hand me my ass."

"But it's so entertaining," Nnoitra grins. "I haven't seen her do that to you since you hit that female Shinigami that was on our turf!"

"We have girls in this gang to fight girls," Nell states. "There's no reason for a male to be hitting on a female, I don't care how Aizen planned all this shit!"

"Right, right, yeah, I totally agree," Grimmjow states hurriedly as he pushes them to the door. "Now leave! I have shit to do."

"Like what?" Szayel snorts derisively. "It's not like you have a job or anything."

"I'm insulted!" Grimmjow gasps. "I do _so _have a job! For your information, Ulquiorra assigned me an assassination for tonight. If I'm gonna be top notch for that, I have to get some sleep."

"He's right," Ulquiorra murmurs monotonously when they look for confirmation.

With united groans, they all leave. Nelliel and Hallibel send their more aggressive friend one last warning glare, however, sending chills along Grimmjow's spine in the face of their combined wraths… never a pretty sight. The minute they're gone, he heads for his room… and stops beside the bathroom door. He sighs in exasperation at himself, digging in the kitchen drawer for his extra lock picking kit before setting to work on the bathroom door. When he enters, he finds Ichigo sleeping in the fetal position on the cool linoleum. Shaking his head in frustration, he wets a washrag to wipe the leftover bile from the smaller male's mouth, flushes the toilet, and gently carries Ichigo to his room. He lays him down, stripping him down to his boxers… mainly because he wants to see more skin… and then drapes the sheet over his slim frame.

"… What the hell happened to you, Ichigo," he sighs.

"Please… Trae… I'm sorry," Ichigo murmurs in his sleep. "I-I'm sorry… I won't… I'll listen… please don't hurt me."

A foreign feeling passes through Grimmjow's psyche at the words, something akin to familiarity and fury mixed with a possessiveness that holds more than just primitive want. He shakes it off, leaning forward and kissing the orangette's forehead as he strokes those vibrant strands.

"You're _mine _now, Ichigo," he purrs quietly. "No one is going to hurt you again, I promise. If you just stick with me, I'll make sure no one ever touches you again."

Slowly, the tenseness in those feminine shoulders relaxes and the fear and worry creasing orange brows melts away. He knows he's not the best at emotional stuff and he knows he's probably the last thing Ichigo needs if he's suffering an abusive boyfriend's after effects, but he knows what he wants… and he'll damn well get it.

Ichigo is startled awake by his rumbling stomach, the now empty organ protesting vehemently it's lack of nourishment. With a grumble, he glances at the clock to see it's nearly dinnertime and bolts out of bed. At the door to his bedroom he stops on a dime, wracking his mind to figure out when he pulled himself to bed and realizing Grimmjow must've done so. Speaking of which, that brings two thoughts to mind. One being that the teal haired male is nowhere to be seen, and two… his mouth tastes disgusting! He quickly brushes his teeth before heading back into the kitchen, catching sight of a note on the fridge that reads:

Hey Berry,

I had to leave for a job, have dinner ready when I get back… And a bath, I'll need a bath. I should be home around midnight, so take your time. You don't have to stay up that long, though. Just put dinner in the microwave or oven, I'll find it. If, on the unlikely chance, I don't get back tonight… check the hospital first and then talk to Nnoitra, his number is next to the phone.

Grimmjow

Ichigo stares at the note for a moment, confused and a bit upset. Nelliel was right, he doesn't have to cook for Grimmjow as well… he was hired to clean and that's it. Of course, it wouldn't feel right cooking for just him. He's so used to cooking for himself and his brother that he would cook too much food anyway. The thought of his twin pulls at his heart, said organ dropping to his stomach as it's weighted down with sadness and a sense of loss. He's never been away from Shiro for this long before, it's beginning to physically hurt. No one knows, but he and Shiro are probably in a relationship that binds them a bit closer than brothers should be. Even twins usually find their own paths before nineteen, never as dependant on one another as Ichigo and Shiro are. He shakes off his musings, heaving a heavy sigh as he checks the time. It's 11:30 now, so he gets stuff out for a stir-fry and finds the box of rice. He's not very hungry, but Grimmjow's note states he'll be coming back from work and he'll likely be starved.

"I might make him dinner, but I'm definitely not waiting for his stupid ass," he grumbles. "He can eat by his damn self!"

After downing his dinner and starting Grimmjow's bathwater… There's no way in hell he's gonna wash _anything _out of the carpet or furniture after he's already cleaned… he gets ready for bed himself. He doesn't know what sort of job Grimmjow has, though he entertains the idea of the other working as a male stripper or prostitute… he'd be a fucking billionaire with a body like his! Seeing as he's associated with the Espada, however, he's going to have to assume it's gang related.

Grimmjow is soaked with his target's blood when he gets back, peeking in first to make sure Ichigo isn't where he can see him. Once he's positive the orangette is in bed, he strips down to his boxers and stuffs his clothes into the bag he's been carrying. He already freaked his maid out enough, there's no reason to get him fearing for his life because of a little blood. He goes straight to his room to stick the bag into the basket he keeps hidden beneath his bed for work clothes, which he'll take to Ulquiorra tomorrow to be washed since he assigned the damn mission in the first place, and then heads into the bathroom to wash up. His bath is drawn and ready for him, still piping hot and perfect.

"Damn… I didn't expect him to actually draw it for me," he murmurs. "Let alone get the temperature perfect with such a large window of time to work with."

He sighs as the crimson streaking his skin is washed off, Grimmjow sinking into the hot water before dipping below to rinse his hair. The target wasn't difficult at all, merely a low level thug that's battered the street women one too many times. The Espada made it perfectly clear that although Aizen overlooked such a thing, they most certainly wouldn't. First time is a warning, second is an injury, and third is death. If you didn't learn by the third time, you were too stupid to live by their book. Especially when Gin, their torture expert, is free to do as he pleases on the second time. Who in their right mind wants to face that maniac a second time? Whoever breaks the rules the third time just has to be looking for a death sentence.

"… Grimmjow?" Ichigo calls curiously. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm in the tub," he states. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I… I was," the orangette says from outside the bathroom door. "I just heard something and wanted to make sure it wasn't a robber or something."

"There's no one in the _world _stupid enough to break into my flat for _any _reason," he snorts derisively. "Except maybe Nnoitra, but he just crashes on the couch."

"Oh… okay. Well… Dinner's in the oven," he offers. "I'll just… go back to bed."

"You could join me if you'd like," the teal haired being teases with a feral grin.

"… Good night," Ichigo snaps tersely.

He snickers to himself, his earlier temperament gone in the face of his success. He's not the type to admit to being wrong, well… unless his sister is hovering over him with that ominous face that terrifies him… so he's not about to apologize and actually mean it. He's far too used to his lovers constantly overlooking when he gets something wrong, too afraid to say anything for one of two reasons. The first is because they don't want to be dumped too soon, as he tends to spoil his lovers in the money department simply to shut them up. The second reason, is because he's probably the most dangerous person in the world. Once his bath is over, he doesn't bother drying off and walks through the house naked in hopes of filling his empty stomach. His senses have always been unnaturally good, so he smelled the delicious meal Ichigo made from the elevator. He runs a hand through his blue locks and pulls out the still warm bowl, digging in at once and practically salivating all over it.

"Shit," he murmurs. "I've never had food this good before."

Once he finishes, he drops the dish into the sink and heads to brush his teeth. Ichigo is just coming out of his room when he hit's the hall, his amber eyes going wide before makes an abrupt u-turn and heads straight back into his room to slam the door shut. Grimmjow stops to contemplate the other, smirking a bit at the neon blush that painted his cheeks for that moment. Ichigo doesn't look very good, the other noting the dark circles under his eyes and a slight pale hue to his lovely tan skin. He steps closer to the other's bedroom, listening for anything that might indicate the other being under the weather.

"No, I'm fine," Ichigo's soft voice sighs out quietly. "I don't need you to come get me, I'll be okay. It's just… I miss you."

*Miss who? * Grimmjow growls mentally.

"I know, I know," Ichigo mutters in his one-sided conversation. "I don't like sleeping without you either. I really… I think I may have acted rashly when I left to find a job. This place is so much worse than I heard… I… I'm scared."

"_Ya've seen worse, I'm sure,"_ a slightly watery voice remarks softly on the other end. _"Just remember, I'm right here if ya need me. Just say the word and I'll head out to pick ya up, okay?"_

"… Could you talk to me until I fall asleep?"

Grimmjow sits down to lean against the door, listening to _his _Ichigo talk to another man. He suppresses the insane urge he feels to intrude, instead glaring at the wall while he listens to that watery voice chatter away to his future lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The lack of sleep is getting to the orangette, his focus just a tad off as he fixes breakfast that morning. Shiro spoke to him half the night and, though his voice helped on some level, Ichigo couldn't get past the lack of a body. He understands most people would laugh at him, but being so dependant on his twin leaving him for more than a day or two is a serious blow to his safety blanket. When he woke that morning, he panicked as he searched for Shiro and found nothing. He realized where he was just a few minutes later, his heart sinking for no reason other than knowing he wouldn't see his twin for a long while.

"Morning," Grimmjow murmurs gruffly as he enters the area. "You make coffee yet?"

"Over there," the orangette sighs.

He grunts his thanks, pouring a cup and downing it quickly before getting another. The younger male has never been a coffee drinker, always being alert enough thanks to his mother's training. He never liked the crash that came when the caffeine ran out, anyway.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh… yeah."

"Sleep last night?" the teal haired male wonders.

"… Not really. I… I miss my brother."

*Hell yes! It was his brother one the phone! * Grimmjow screams on the inside as he nods with a neutral face. "Yeah? You two close?"

"We're never apart," Ichigo smiles softly. "This… is the longest I've been away from him. I… I wanted to try going out on my own, but… I… it's just…"

Grimmjow gets a strange sense of foreboding and knows immediately what's going to happen next, struggling on the inside between leaving the room and comforting the orangette. Comforting Ichigo won out as he grins inwardly and scoops the other against his chest. Ichigo is fighting with all he is not to cry, he's not normally one to give in to tears but he's been so off balance since coming to Los Noches. In the meanwhile, Grimmjow is savoring the scent of cinnamon and apples mixed with Ichigo's own personal musk that's barely noticeable. He nuzzles orange locks, reveling in their silky texture, and grips the lithe body tightly to his own hard and muscular one. He's not stupid, he knows Ichigo will shy away after he lets go and he's going to take in everything he can in this moment. If it's one thing he's learned in his twenty-one years, it's how to take advantage of an opportunity.

"You're doing fine on your own right now," he purrs. "So you had a few bumps, it's only been a day. It'll take you a week or two to get a feel for things. After all, Los Noches is a difficult place to adjust to."

"He wants me to go back home."

"I won't let you," Grimmjow scoffs. "I mean, maybe before last night… but you're a fucking talented cook. I've never had such a good meal before, so you stay."

"If I want to quit…"

"You stay," Grimmjow growls as his hold tightens. "Besides, Nelliel would kick my ass if you left. She likes you and she doesn't like… well… any of the females or males I bring into the group. I lose you and I lose my dick."

"… I'm not promising anything," Ichigo grumbles.

"I am."

The tone is one of finality and Ichigo knows not to challenge it lest things turn ugly fast… he's heard that tone before. That's about the time the orangette decides he's gotten enough comfort, returning to breakfast and fixing their plates. Grimmjow is quiet while they eat, yet he really seems to enjoy the meal as he shovels it in his mouth.

"You wearing that today?" he asks after swallowing his food.

Ichigo looks down at the outfit Grimmjow points to with a jab of his fork, frowning in confusion as he looks it over. Just a simply mini skirt in blue jean, a red halter top, and crimson heels. He put on some gold bangles and a gold necklace, an anklet and hoop earrings, and the collar Grimmjow gave him.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Uh… no," Grimmjow frowns. "Go throw on some jeans and a tee shirt."

"… What? Why?"

"I said so. People are coming over and I don't want them getting the wrong idea," he mutters. "If you have to dress like a girl, don't dress so fucking sluttish."

"This coming from the guy who's preferred uniform for his maids is more skin than fabric," Ichigo scoffs irritably.

Grimmjow levels him with a heavy glare, the orangette snorting at the look as he forces the fear down his throat. With a roll of his eyes, he picks up his plate and turns swiftly to set it in the sink.

"I didn't say I wouldn't change, I just wanted to point that out."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why? Something wrong with someone pointing out your kinks?" the amber eyed male smirks. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I wore it for you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Grimmjow states. "Which I wasn't around for. Now get your cute little ass back in your room and change."

"Don't I have time?"

"No, they'll be here in about half an hour."

With a growl, Ichigo stomps off into his room and slams the door. Grimmjow, growls after him… yet can't help the grin that touches his lips. Even though he knows Ichigo is petrified of him, he can tell the other is trying his hardest to put up a fight… something the larger male has always looked for in a lover. When Ichigo comes back with a furious look in his feisty orbs, he's shaken from his thoughts with a shiver. Ichigo is now wearing a slim black dress that sets his orange locks ablaze.

"Change," he states exasperatedly.

"I don't have any boy clothes."

"… What? What the hell kind of guy are you?"

The smaller male sends him a critical glare, the expression obviously screaming 'duh', and Grimmjow has the sense enough to look sheepish at his own statement. With a sigh and one last longing look to the last of his meal, he gets up and pulls the other with him. He's extremely careful not to grip the feminine wrist too hard, however, unwilling to explain the bruising to his sister. Once he's in his own room, he picks through his clothes and tosses some at Ichigo.

"Oh, this won't give the wrong impression at all," the orangette mutters sarcastically.

"Just go change, damn it!"

"Why can't I just wear my own clothes?"

"Because you look like a prostitute in them."

"Maybe I wouldn't if you could get your fucking head out of the gutter."

"Change!"

With a furious snarl, Ichigo carries the clothes into his own room and slams the door once more. Pulling the black dress off and pulling on the tee shirt and jeans, holding up the slightly too large jeans to keep them on his slender hips. Grimmjow catches his struggle as he enters the living room, slipping the belt from his own pants and sliding it through the loops on Ichigo's jeans.

"Shit, you're skinny," he complains. "Don't you fucking eat?"

"Of course I do! It's not my fault I'm not a muscle-bound asshole!"

"You know, I like your feisty personality, but I could seriously do without you jumping down my throat."

"… There are so many things I could reply to that," Ichigo murmurs.

Grimmjow growls quietly, yanking the belt too tight in warning as Ichigo yelps in pain. Once he gets the jeans to stay upon the hips he wants to grip, Grimmjow leaves Ichigo to his own devices. A knock on the door not long after has Ichigo glancing over in question.

"Grab that tray and put some snacks on it, okay?" Grimmjow states quietly. "And if anyone asks, you're my roommate."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"… Okay… whatever."

Ichigo sighs as he fills the large glass tray with crackers and a few different cheese balls, humming to himself as he listens to his 'boss' greet a few people gathering in the living room. The orangette briefly wonders who could be coming over, as he's positive they're not Grimmjow's Espada pals. He heads into the living room with the tray, turning only to lock on to a person he knows all too well. Two years haven't changed Trae one bit, the tall man with a larger build than his own and cold hazel eyes beneath a mop of black hair… he finds himself frozen. Grimmjow and the others don't notice, the trembling racing along Ichigo's frame causing the glass try to slip from his hands. He's not off the linoleum yet, the glass shattering and cutting up his right leg as it rebounds upon impact. Ichigo yelps at the pain, pulled from his stupor long enough to retreat to the bathroom. Grimmjow looks up at the sound of glass shattering, all too intent on bitching out his maid for fucking up his expensive platter, but stops upon seeing blood on the floor. His heart jumps to his throat and thumps violently, the gangster pushing that reaction down immediately as he heads over to the bathroom.

"You okay?" he calls.

"I… I'm sorry," Ichigo says in a shaky tone. "I'll… c-clean it up. I just… c-can it wait until your f-friends leave?"

"… Open the door," Grimmjow sighs.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, open the fucking door."

There's a moment of silence, those that came over glancing curiously at Grimmjow as he motions for them to wait a moment, and then the door is opened just a crack. Without another word, the larger male shoves Ichigo back with one good shoulder to the door and walks in. Ichigo is sitting on the floor, blood still dripping from his shin and trailing on the floor.

"… You're gonna have a hell of a time cleaning that," the other points out.

"I know… but at least it wasn't the carpet," the orangette sighs with a small smirk.

Grimmjow shuts the door and crouches beside Ichigo, carefully gripping his ankle to taking in the injury. It's deep, but not deep enough to deserve stitches, and it most likely only needs a good cleaning and wrapping. With a sigh, he rummages through his bottom cabinets and pulls out a first aid kit that Szayel absolutely insisted on him keeping… thank god he listened.

"I can do it," the teen protests.

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow mutters, though the tone isn't threatening. "I know how to do this shit right, I've had to fix up enough of my own injuries to learn. Now… what the hell happened?"

"… I don't want to…"

"Yes you do. You owe me that much, that platter was $500."

"What the hell do you have such expensive shit for!" the orangette yells in shock.

"I don't know, I liked it," Grimmjow shrugs. "Now, what happened?"

"… That man in there… I know him," Ichigo murmurs very quietly.

Grimmjow can feel the violent shiver that trails all the way to his roommate's toes, confusion and wariness touching on him as he waits for more. When nothing more comes, he intentionally presses a bit too hard.

"Ouch!" Ichigo whines. "What the hell?"

"Finish."

"Can't you just ask?"

"Nope. Finish."

"I thought he was a nice guy," the orangette blushes. "He treated me really good… and then he didn't. We dated two years ago. Oh, god, please don't tell him I live here! Please, Grimmjow, I'll do _anything_… Just keep him away from me!"

Grimmjow sits back on his haunches and watches the emotions swimming in amber pools… fear, confusion, sadness, and desperation. He doesn't like these emotions on Ichigo, they don't suite the feisty male, so he gives him a curt nod. With a large grin and tears shining in his eyes from earlier, Ichigo leans forward and hugs his 'boss'.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to repay me," he smirks.

Immediately, the orangette backs away with a wary look in his orbs. Happy the younger male has at least shed his sadness and fear, Grimmjow finishes wrapping the injured shin and stands up to wash his hands.

"You work on cleaning this room up, I'll take care of the glass by the kitchen, okay?" he offers.

"… Okay. Thanks again, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighs in relief. "I really don't like that guy, he's… he's just… I wish my brother had _killed _him instead of just beating him up."

"Whoa, that's kind of dark for a cute guy like you. You seem so sweet on the outside," the teal haired male says in surprise. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"… Your friends are waiting for you."

The older of the two knows Ichigo won't talk, his frown deep as it mars his perfect features. With a quiet sigh, Grimmjow heads back out to deal with the others. The quicker he can see them off, the quicker he can get back to his injured maid. Once he steps into the room, however, he's already keen on finding which man Ichigo knew. He doesn't like competition, so it's easier for him to stake a claim early in the game and cut out anyone that may attempt to step on his territory. The minute Ichigo donned that collar, he became Grimmjow's territory and that won't change anytime soon.

"Who was the bitch?" one wonders. "Cute little minx."

"Feisty, too," Grimmjow smirks.

"I thought you went for males," a second points out curiously.

"I do, but she needed a place to stay."

Those in front of him he knows well, as they're all leaders of smaller gangs within Los Noches. They go about their business, however they still have to run things through the Espada. Last meeting Ulquiorra had to deal with them, but this meeting Grimmjow was saddled with the ones no one likes to bother with. Unfortunately, this is important. The Espada have certain rules pertaining to illegal business, rules they demand be followed. When these smaller gang leaders allow their members to break those rules, the Espada deal the punishment. Today, Grimmjow has to deal with Soren's lack of interested where the prostitutes are concerned. His men have been raping them and playing a tad too rough, which Hall and Nell don't appreciate.

"I'd like to tap that," Soren grins lecherously. "If you're not fucking her, I'd like a taste."

"Just because I'm not fucking her, doesn't mean she's not mine," Grimmjow snarls. "Just back off, you're in enough trouble as it is."

"She looked familiar," Trae remarks. "What's her name?"

"Don't worry about it, she's not a part of this," the teal haired male huffs. "Down to business so I can kick your asses out."

Ichigo is in the bathroom scrubbing the blood off the floor, his tears dried up and his smile gone with the knowledge of who's sitting in the living room. Trae seemed like the perfect guy, always calm and patient where Ichigo was concerned. He never shared much about himself though, so Ichigo didn't either. The orangette figured his beau would eventually open up once their relationship took off. They were together for three months, the longest relationship Ichigo has ever had… and that was because he was afraid to leave the man. The soft words and gentle touches soon turned into insults and beatings, yet Ichigo couldn't strike the man he thought he loved. He learned from that experience though, he learned what love didn't feel like. When it came time to leave Trae never understood that Ichigo wanted to break up with him, stalking him for at least a month or two before Shiro snapped. The memories of that time have the same affect as they did back then, still fresh though so much time has passed. A knock on the door has Ichigo yelping in a combination of fear and surprise, jolting upward and smacking his head on the sink he'd been cleaning beneath.

"Ichi? You okay? Did you hurt yourself again?" Grimmjow states exasperatedly. "Fucking hell, you're such a fucking klutz."

"Shut up, I was thinking!" Ichigo snaps as he holds his head. "You surprised me!"

"They're gone now, you can come out."

Ichigo opens the door, wincing at the pain in his head. Grimmjow is standing on the other side, arms over his sculpted chest and eyes looking toward the living room in thought. Once the door is open, he looks the smaller male over and catches the rip in his jeans from the glass.

"… You'll be buying me a new pair of jeans, by the way," he points out. "Along with a nice selection of clothes for yourself… Male clothes, not female. I don't mind the cross-dressing… actually, I'd have to say my libido prefers it… but you need some guy clothes when I do business at home. I don't want that trash eye raping you."

"Oh, so that's reserved especially for you," Ichigo snorts derisively.

"Duh. What, you thought I'd want you to show off your sluttish side to them? No way, Kitten, you're all mine. You see, you automatically agreed to that when you took the job… it's like the fine print."

"So, I'm all yours and I'm not allowed to quit… fine print… got it," Ichigo says with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm glad you're catching on. I'll have Nell and Hall take you shopping, so call them up," he states. "I don't do shopping. Besides, I have to clear up the glass in the hall. Be careful walking over… you know what, never mind. Come here."

"Hey!"

Grimmjow lifts Ichigo up bridal style, heading over to the living room and stepping over the glass. Ichigo complains the whole way, but it all falls on deaf ears. Once he's deposited on the couch, Grimmjow hands the smaller male his expensive cell phone and leaves to grab the broom and dustpan. With a sigh, Ichigo finds Nelliel's number and dials it. He really doesn't want to go shopping, but apparently the fine print in his contract… damn him for not reading it before he signed… included the services of a cook, secretary, and everything else Grimmjow finds he might need.

Ichigo is beating his head against a wall… not literally, mind you, but it's starting to sound like a damn good idea. Nell and Hall, well mostly Nell, have been gossiping nonstop since they picked up Ichigo. It's been three hours now, the orangette panicking as he thinks about what to make for dinner and the fact that he'll miss making Grimmjow's lunch.

"Nell, I have to get back and make lunch…"

"No you don't, I told him to go order pizza with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra," she waves off. "Dumb ass should've learned to at least make a sandwich by now, it's his own fault."

"Can't we just pick a store and grab everything?"

"Of course we could, but that doesn't waste enough time."

"I don't want to waste time, Nelliel, I want to get through this and get back."

"What's with you?" she frowns. "You're acting like someone's gonna jump you any second now."

"… It's… It's nothing," he states. "I'm just… I have to get back and clean everything up and… and my shin really hurts. I dropped a glass platter and it cut into my leg…"

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say something before?" she gasps. "We should've stopped to see Szayel. Wait… was it Grimmy's fault?"

"No, it was me," he sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "I was surprised and just… dropped it. He was actually really nice about it, even helped me bandage it up."

She nods, pulling the orangette along to a clothing store in the mall. This mall isn't like the one in Karakura, though they're both watched over by the largest gang within the area. Karakura's mall is much cleaner, with less shoplifters and a strict rule against selling women and drugs.

"Don't mind them," Hall murmurs. "They'll be out of business soon enough."

"Why not now?"

"We can only work on a single area at a time," she explains. "We're doing our best to right Aizen's wrongs, but it takes all of us to fix one area."

"Who's in charge?"

"… Aizen."

"But he's…"

"I know, but that's who's in charge."

Ichigo huffs in frustration, as he knows someone is pulling the strings around here and he just can't figure out who. He can't leave until he figures it out, but with everyone so adamant that Aizen is pulling the strings… how the hell can he ferret out the one who's really responsible? At the rate things are going now, he'll never be back with Shiro! So lost is he in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice that one of the men that leaves the neon shop is staring in determination at the little orangette.

"Oi! Ichigo!"

He freezes. Just those two simple words spoken in the familiar voice of the one man that caused him so much fear has him petrified, the only movement in his body being the trembling that erupts from head to toe. Hallibel and Nelliel turn when they notice he's not between them anymore, narrowing their gaze in caution when they catch his current condition.

"Ichigo, I've missed you!" Trae grins as he strolls up to him. "Damn you look better then ever. Such a hot little thing. So, tell me… What have you been up to?"

He says nothing, eyes large and face pale as he tries to pretend he's anywhere but next to Trae. Nelliel and Hallibel are beside him in an instant.

"Back the fuck off!" Nell growls. "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable? Come on, Ichi, let's go."

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Trae snaps. "He's mine!"

"Yeah?" Hallibel intones quietly. "Well, that collar around his neck says otherwise."

Trae stops, blinking in surprise before taking in the silver six around Ichigo's slender column. It takes only a second for the reaction, a second that Ichigo has learned to brace himself within, and a hand is drawn across his cheek with a loud smack. Nell and Hall are stunned, the blonde immediately pulling Ichigo behind her as he fights back the reaction he's so used to giving. The two females are in rabid mother bear mode right now, the transition shocking to those that don't know them, and Ichigo is almost worried about Trae… almost. Inside, however, he's grinning like his insane twin in a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Ichigo can't think straight, swearing his own twin just invaded his mind and took over. It was so fast, so completely supernatural and unexpected, and he's left dizzy and confused. All he remembers is that strike, Nell and Hallibel standing to protect him before seeing that look he knows so well in those hazel eyes of Trae's. He slowly pushes them aside, unwilling to allow them to get hurt because of him. Trae has always expected Ichigo to drop down and worship him, yet Shiro has always been excessively violent toward the other… and that's the vibe Ichigo has at that moment. The punch is fast, connecting with a stunned Trae's jaw. Ichigo doesn't let up, diving atop the other and wailing on him without mercy. On his lips is stretched an insane grin, one that matches his twin perfectly, and the sight of it has Trae fighting to get away. Shiro has never been anything but violent to his opponents, spilling as much blood as possible without actually killing them, and Trae doesn't want a repeat of that lesson. The other finally frees a hand, punching Ichigo hard and tossing his lighter body off. He scrambles to his feet, gasping for breath after his scare before turning to Ichigo in anger. Ichigo cries out as a foot plants itself in his stomach, then his chin, his shoulder, and his chest. It's just repeated, the orangette unable to get on his feet. The only thing that saves him from coughing up blood, which he can taste upon his tongue, is Nelliel and Hallibel jumping on the guy with twin war cries. After that, his vision begins to blacken and all he can hear are screams of pain and two women cursing the colors of the rainbow.

"Ichi? Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Wake up, Ichigo."

"Oi! What the fuck happened!"

That last voice is the one that rouses the half unconscious orangette, Grimmjow's tones purring with sex appeal even beneath the colorful language. It's always a good idea to stay awake and aware when that man is in the room, as Ichigo can't be certain his body will behave itself… and Grimmjow will behave _himself_.

"Uh… Well…"

"We took care of it," Hallibel assures.

"Took care of it? He looks like Gin beat the shit out of him."

"Szayel looked him over, he said it's just bruising and he'll be fine."

"How long is he gonna be out?"

"A day or two, though Szayel insists he be inactive for a week."

"A week!"

Ichigo shouts as he sits up, immediately regretting it as pain wracks his whole body. A large hand sets itself on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows as Grimmjow sighs in irritation. The orangette is a stubborn one, though, fighting against the heavy hand even though it causes him increased pain.

"Did Szayel give you guys a sedative?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Yes, would you like me to get it?" Nell grins.

"No! No, I'll behave," the youngest of the group mumbles.

"Now, what the fuck happened."

Carefully, Nelliel goes into an edited version of everything that went on. Hallibel sits and watches, listening as she tends to Ichigo when he attempts to slip from the bed. Hallibel is nice enough, though he can see where she can be quite the hard female. She's quiet for the most part, rarely ever speaking unless she deems it necessary, and she goes along rather well with Nelliel… who can't seem to shut up. Don't get him wrong, he really likes Nell… but she's fucking scary as hell! When Ichigo first met the two, there was no way he would agree to them being big shot gangsters. The way they pounced on Trae, however, leaves absolutely no room for argument.

"He what!" Grimmjow roars. "How dare he fucking touch my shit!"

"Uh… Grimmjow," Nelliel mutters as she smacks her face with her palm. "Ichigo's sitting right there."

"I don't fucking care! I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"What's going on?" Ichigo wonders. "I spaced out."

"Don't worry about it," she waves off nervously. "He's just babbling."

Grimmjow storms out of the room, hollering about his cell phone and setting Gin after some asshole with a death wish. He's thoroughly confused, yet decides against saying anything more. Instead, he cuddles into his pillow and feigns sleep until the females leave. That doesn't take long, the two eager to keep Grimmjow from killing someone, and once they're gone Ichigo grins to himself as he gets up. It's painful and he regrets it at first, yet the shower is calling his name and he's not about to lay in bed for a week without one. Hell, he's not about to lay in bed for a week. He ignores the shouting and cursing, reminded of home and his twin as he allows a soft smile to grace his lips. Making sure no one is looking, he slips into the bathroom with his favorite silk boxers and tank top and locks the door. The sound of the door locking stills Grimmjow's shouts at once, his sensitive ears picking it up and knowing without a doubt Ichigo is behind it.

"Hey, girls, why don't you run and get Szayel?" he suggests. "I might need a little more sedative to deal with that feisty little bitch."

"… Three isn't enough?" Hallibel questions in surprise.

"He couldn't even wait five minutes before sneaking out of his room, three is _definitely _not enough."

The two sigh and head for the door, leaving Grimmjow to care of Ichigo… although it's with extreme reluctance. They're still not sure if they should allow Grimmjow's quick and violent temper around the orangette, as they're under the impression Ichigo is quite defenseless… which he's not, not really. Once they're gone, however, Grimmjow is after his lock picking kit. He hums to himself as he picks the lock, opening the door without a sound and peeking in to see the outline of Ichigo's tan body behind the warped glass doors of the shower. Lithe sinewy muscles beneath water logged skin, a slightly more curvy frame than a male and still just as sturdy, and…

*Fucking hell, that's his natural hair color, * Grimmjow muses as he bites back a moan. *Damn… I wouldn't mind seeing that body squirming beneath me. *

"… Grimmjow?" Ichigo voices a tad nervously. "You're not watching me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Grimmjow! Get the hell out!"

"No, it's my bathroom, too," he scoffs. "I can come in if I want."

"I'm showering you pervert!" the orangette screams. "You have no reason to… Ah!"

"You want to finish that sentence?" the teal haired male snickers.

"Sh-shut up," Ichigo gasps out as he slide to the shower floor. "You're just here to… mm… to get an eyeful! You're not… fooling me."

"Ah, but it has a secondary purpose this time," he points out. "I'm making sure shit like this doesn't happen. You need help?"

"I'd rather die on the shower floor than let you touch me now," Ichigo growls.

"Now, you see… that would be a problem for me in many ways."

Grimmjow moseys closer, fully intent on taking advantage of Ichigo's helplessness to touch whatever he pleases… within reason. Unfortunately when he touches the shower door, he's acutely aware of Ichigo hyperventilating within the confined space. He stops, thrown off by the reaction that he's never gotten unless he's about to kill someone and they know it.

"You all right?" he wonders. "You don't sound too good."

"Get… away," Ichigo struggles to say through his attack. "Get away… from… me."

"Look, I just want to help you."

The larger male, though he curses every fiber of his being for doing so, is beginning to seriously worry. His plans to get in his maid's pants… or skirt, depending… are beginning to seem a waste of time. More than that, however, Grimmjow is catching himself treating Ichigo differently from other potential lovers. He doesn't like the idea and knows he should just fire the orangette and move on with his life, but… he's always been the extremely possessive type. He likes Ichigo, he knows that much, so Ichigo belongs to him until he's bored with him.

*Damn it, why'd he have to be the one person I don't see myself getting bored with! * he sighs inwardly. "Okay, look… I'm getting you a towel. Just… wrap it around yourself and… Ichigo? Hey, are you still with me?"

There's no answer from the shower stall, the orangette's body leaning heavily on the glass door. With a furious growl, the gangster carefully opens the door enough to turn off the spray of the shower and eases it open further to reach his maid. Ichigo is down for the count, bruised body practically falling into Grimmjow's arms when he's tugged gently to the side.

"Fucking perfect," the larger man mutters as he cradles the orangette in his arms. "Now I'm soaked, irritated, and hard. What else could go wrong?"

A ringing from Ichigo's room catches his attention, a frown marring his features. He settles Ichigo on the bed and picks up the phone, checking the caller ID to see the name 'Shi' and pressing send to answer.

"Yeah?"

"… Who the hell is this?" the voice on the other end snaps after a pause.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," the teal haired male sighs. "You're calling Ichigo's phone."

"I know who the fuck I'm calling, the question here is what the hell are ya answering his phone fer?"

"He's sleeping, he had a rough day today and he's not feeling well."

"What's he doing wit ya?"

"He works for me, any other questions?" Grimmjow growls.

"Put Ichi on the phone."

"He's… sleeping," the violent male grinds out between clenched teeth.

"Mm… Shi…" Ichigo murmurs in his sleep.

"Look, you egotistical piece of shit!" Shiro snarls. "I wanna talk ta my baby brother and I wanna talk ta him now! Ya wake his ass up and put him on the phone, or I'm gonna go over there and rip ya a new one!"

"… What was that?" Grimmjow calls as he hisses static into the phone. "Sorry… losing… You still…"

He hangs up, turning the phone off and dropping it on the bedside table. Ichigo doesn't need anyone bothering him right now, he's supposed to be recuperating. with a huff, Grimmjow tucks the smaller into his bed and walks out of the room. At the door, however, he can't help but stop and look back on the other.

*Come on, Grimmjow, stop acting like that! * he growls inwardly. *He's just another body, nothing more! You don't need to start getting attached to outsiders. *

Against his better judgment, he looks back once more and shuts the door quietly. This new male will be the death of him, he can just feel it. The pure worry and frustration and… dare he say it… attraction that touches just past lust will drive him to an early grave. The sad part of that is, Grimmjow can't find it in himself to care. That's what really freaks the teal haired male out. He's tried to hard to keep everyone but his sister at arms reach, punishing himself whenever someone gets too close… like Nnoitra and Ulquiorra and even Gin. Now, however, six years after the single worst mistake of his entire life… the one that pressed him into the aggressive and promiscuous creature he is now… Ichigo comes along and starts worming his way past all Grimmjow's guards. He knows he's only going to get more aggressive and dangerous toward the teen, yet the more animalistic part of him doesn't give a damn. He wants Ichigo, that's all he needs to know right now. He'll worry about all the rest when it happens.

Ichigo wakes with a start when he turns onto his stomach, the pain enough to jolt him from his heavy sleep. He looks around, surprised to find himself in his room. The last thing he remembers is hyperventilating in the shower, so how he got into bed he has no idea. Curiously, he lifts his blanket to find that he's completely naked. His face turns bright red in a mix of anger and mortification, the orangette counting back from ten a couple times to get his temper under control. The next thing he notices is his phone is on the bedside table… turned off.

"What the hell?" he murmurs.

He reaches over and picks the phone up, carefully laying back against his pillows with a hiss before turning on the device. His eyes grow wide at the number of missed calls, at least twenty, from his older twin. He tentatively tries to hear any footsteps, yet there's no sound that he can make out within the flat, and then he presses the call button. The line rings in twice, just barely, and his twin is on the other end.

"Why the hell didn't ya answer yer phone!" Shiro screams.

"… I was… sleeping?" Ichigo answers in confusion. "How'd it get turned off anyway?"

"Turned off? Turned off! I'll fucking kill that blue haired bastard!"

"… Grimmjow? Why?"

"Ichi, ya listen ta me and ya listen good," Shiro growls out. "I need ya ta pack up yer things and head ta the border between Los Noches and Karakura right now! I'll be there ta pick ya up."

"I can't," Ichigo frowns.

"Like hell ya can't! Ichigo, Grimmjow's an Espada!"

"I know. I'll be fine, you're making a lion out of a pussycat," the orangette snorts. "Don't forget to feed Kon for me, either, or I'll kick your ass!"

"I fed yer damn cat!"

"Good! I don't want him upset because I'm away, so you take good care of him…"

"Yer coming home!"

"I just told you I…"

He's cut off as the door swings open, Grimmjow glaring at the orangette before waltzing forward. He plucks the phone from Ichigo's fingers with little effort, presses the end call button, and turns it off one more time. Afterward, he pockets it and turns to walk out.

"H-Hey!" Ichigo sputters as he comes to his senses. "What the hell?"

"You're recuperating," Grimmjow sighs. "No phone calls until you're better."

"I was talking to my brother!"

"Yeah, charming guy, that one," the larger male snorts. "Had a lovely, albeit short, conversation with him earlier. You don't need him talking you into another blackout. Lay down and I'll get you some dinner."

"It's that late!"

"Yeah… it is. I took care of everything, so just lay back and relax. I ordered some pizza. I promise it won't kill you or make you sick."

"I have cleaning to do…"

"Lay down, damn it!"

"But…"

"Don't make me tell you again."

Those cyan orbs turn glacial once more, drawing Ichigo's argument toward an abrupt and bloody death. Around that same time, Ichigo chides himself on his inability to stand up to Grimmjow. The guy hasn't even hit him yet, he's only backing away because of the cold look in his eyes. Granted that look is one Trae used on a regular basis and there was something that came after it when Ichi said no, which was usually a beating, but that doesn't mean Grimmjow is the same… right?

"I-I don't want to l-lay down," he states as evenly as possible.

"… What was that?" Grimmjow wonders with a raised brow.

"I s-said I… I don't want to lay down."

He crosses his arms over his chest, not so much a rebellious move as one to make him feel slightly more protected, and stares at Grimmjow unflinchingly. The teal haired man can only stare back, taking in the determination in amber orbs… and the fear hidden within it. After a moment of contemplation, Grimmjow leans back against the doorframe and crosses his own, much larger, arms over his sculpted chest.

"And why, may I ask, don't you want to lay down anymore?"

"It's boring!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm not tired! I hurt, yeah, I won't lie about that, but… I don't want to stay in here all by myself!"

"… Fine," the other huffs. "Come here."

"I can walk!"

"It's either I carry your scrawny ass into the living room where you lay down on the couch, or you stay here in your room where you keep laying on the bed," Grimmjow frowns. "End of discussion, Ichigo."

"… Carry me into the living room," he grumbles. "B-But dress me first!"

With more pleasure than should be in his eyes, Grimmjow lifts the bare male up into a sitting position. He rummages through Ichigo's dresser, finally getting fed up with all the feminine clothing and lack of masculine. He heads into his own room, muttering to himself about pansy 'cross-dressers' and their 'lack of sensibility'. Ichigo watches curiously, frowning every so slightly and very much unconsciously when Grimmjow returns with a pair of boxers and a button up shirt.

"… Those aren't mine," Ichigo points out.

"You're so observant," Grimmjow states sarcastically. "A regular Sherlock Holmes."

"Shut the fuck up," the orangette huffs. "I'm not insulting you."

"Nelliel and Hallibel are out picking up some better clothes for you," the larger man offers. "In the meantime, you'll have to borrow my shit."

"I have clothes."

"Yeah… but I don't like them. These will do the job until they get back."

Ichigo scowls at the remark, a bit affronted Grimmjow would say he didn't like his clothes. Ichigo sees no problem in wearing women's clothes or visa-versa, but that's the way he was raised. His mother is almost as eccentric as his father, both not really caring what their kids do and how they do it as long as they're safe and healthy. The teal haired gangster's logic doesn't make sense to the younger male, but then again… it would seem his family is the only one with that logic.

*Maybe it's just us and we're crazy, * he sighs inwardly.

He lifts his arms out so Grimmjow can drape the black silk button up around him and works on the buttons while the more aggressive man grabs the boxers. His hand touches Ichigo's ankle… and the orangette freezes as it becomes difficult to breath.

"Hey… you still there?"

Ichigo carefully and slowly nods his head, panic building a skyscraper in his chest. The older man lifts his ankle and moves his leg to place the boxers on that one… and Ichigo's free foot kicks him straight in the face.

"Shit!" Grimmjow states in shock. "What the hell was that for?"

"I-I'm sorry," Ichigo stammers. "I th-think I can do it myself."

"Mm-hm, then let's see. Here's the other side, you put your foot in there by yourself," the teal haired male frowns.

Ichigo leans forward, biting back a cry of agony at the searing pain in his gut and chest. His hands are so close to the waistband of the boxers, yet they're not close enough and he has to relent to Grimmjow helping him out. This time, the older male is more attentive to Ichigo's feet. He's never been kicked so hard in his life and he knows Ichigo isn't coherent enough to use all his strength either! One blow almost had him blacking out, so he's very careful to steer clear of a repeat. Ichigo tries, he'll give him that, he tries like hell. Grimmjow, thankfully, has had a lot of practice with dodging in his life.

*Great, now I have to thank Nelliel for beating up on me when I was younger, * he thinks bitterly. *Way to give her a reason to do it, idiot. *

Finally, Ichigo has worn himself out and Grimmjow easily slides the boxers up his strong thighs. Once that's done, he lifts the smaller male into his arms and carries him to the living room. Ichigo is half asleep when he lays him on the couch, propping his head up with a few pillows and covering him with the blanket he keeps on the back of the couch.

"You're a real firecracker, Ichi," he sighs as he plops down in the armchair next to the couch. "One of these days, I'm gonna get my ass handed to me by you."

"… You would never hit me, would you?" Ichigo mumbles tiredly.

"What? Where the hell is this shit coming from?"

"He hit me," Ichigo yawns as he slips further into slumber. "You remind me… of him. But, you wouldn't… you wouldn't hit me… right?"

Grimmjow is stunned into silence, watching as the last trace of alertness drifts from Ichigo's face and leaves him relaxed and quiet. To say Grimmjow is upset would be putting it mildly. Here he is trying to get into his maid's pants and someone's already ruined his chances because of their carelessness! How the hell is he supposed to fuck Ichigo if Trae, and he's putting all his money on the fact Ichigo is talking about Trae's attack earlier, beat him bad enough to have him flinching away?

"No," he murmurs in thought. "There has to be something more. Ichigo's a strong guy, all things considered, so one beating wouldn't break him… he'd probably welcome it with open arms. So… what is it? What's torn him down like this?"

He sighs as he sits back, his cyan orbs lingering on the orangette as he gets lost within his thoughts. He's grown up learning that the best way to get what you want, is simply by learning how others will respond. If you can manipulate weaker points, like ego or vanity, it's likely you'll get exactly what you want. With Ichigo, it's obvious his weakness is Grimmjow's temper. There's just something about when Grimmjow gets pissed that has Ichigo giving in to what he wants. The only problem with this, is that Grimmjow's heart… the damn thing… won't allow him to take advantage of the berry in that way.

"You just have to make life complicated," he sighs as he watches the other.

In a last ditch effort to get his mind off the petite male on his couch, he reaches for the remote and turns on a movie. Ichigo grumbles and turns away from the noise, so the teal haired man turns it down to just above a whisper. The movie is a good one, one he and Nnoitra went to multiple times when it first came out. He knows all the lines, and is still enthralled by the plot and more bloody scenes… but little by little, his attention drifts back to the one he's supposed to be watching over. Unbidden, his hand reaches over and gently combs through orange locks. Ichigo sighs, trying his best to move into the hand on his head, and the hard ass gangster smirks as his eyes soften. Once he's aware of his own slip up, he jerks his hand back and scowls at the orangette. He's had many maids before, he's fucked and tossed every one of them… but Ichigo is the first that's enthralled him so completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Nelliel and Hallibel are just coming back in when Nnoitra and Ulquiorra catch up to them with Gin. Szayel, apparently, had an emergency at the hospital and couldn't make it for their Friday night game. Stark, on the other hand, was just too lazy. Besides, he had to stay and watch his little sister, Lilinette, and her friends. The small aggressive girl talked Stark into letting her have a sleepover, something Hallibel was adamant she wasn't sticking around for. When they open the door, they're met with a remote smashing against the wall beside the door… and then a pillow landing on the floor, a shoe hitting the door when Gin quickly closes it, and screaming.

"Stupid fucker!" Ichigo snaps. "That hurt you son of a bitch!"

"I told you not to move, damn it!" Grimmjow yells back.

"Get over here so I can abuse you!" Ichigo snarls. "I can't move and you're too far away!"

"Like hell I'm gonna be your punching bag just because you were stupid enough to get your ass kicked!"

"Oi! That's not fair!" the orangette shouts defensively. "I wasn't the only one beaten!"

"Yet he managed to walk away. You're such an evil little bitch, aren't you?" Grimmjow teases haughtily. "Kick a man's ass and let him walk away, oh you scare me so."

"Asshole!"

"Uh… Is it safe to come in yet?" Nell calls. "I mean… We can always go to Ulquiorra's to watch the game."

"Ulquiorra's TV is a piece of shit!" Nnoitra snaps. "Grimm's is a fucking wide screen! He's the only one that bothers to spoil himself with good electronic shit!"

"Give me a minute!" Grimmjow replies. "Settle down, you little fucker!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Stop squirming so I can check your in… Damn it!"

That last exclamation is spouted after a solid 'thump' rings throughout the room, the sound of clicking teeth following. Nell opens the door further, Gin hiding behind her just in case, and catches her little brother holding his jaw as blood drips from his busted lip.

"Bitch!" he hisses. "You didn't have to kick me!"

"I'm fine!" Ichigo huffs. "I don't need you poking me anymore!"

"I have to take you back to bed anyway, so just… Oi! No kicking!"

"I don't want to go! Why can't I stay out here?"

"You need rest and you won't get that with everyone hooting and hollering… and cussing… and throwing things… and beating each other up."

"I don't want to be by myself," Ichigo mutters. "Besides, I want to watch the game, too! It's a big one, my favorite team is playing!"

"You are such a little…"

"I'll kick you again!" the other warns.

The others manage to trail in just as Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's ankle and pulls, the smaller male sliding right off the couch and onto the floor. The cry of agony is all Nelliel needs and she's jumping on Grimmjow's back, knocking him to the floor before pulling back a fist to start pounding.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouts. "It's not his…"

It's too late, the other wailing on the larger male. All Grimmjow can do is shield his face and head, sighing as he winces against the onslaught of his sisters inhumanly strong attacks.

"Nell, let him go," Ulquiorra sighs calmly. "We're here to watch the game, not beat up on your little brother."

With reluctance, she listens and lets Grimmjow up. Although, he doesn't get away without a kick to his backside. Ichigo is helped off the floor by the quiet raven, thankful for the change of pace… he doesn't think he can handle being smothered by the girls right now. He doesn't mind Ulquiorra, but he's very wary of the other. The petite man that's even shorter than Ichigo is a hacker, a very brilliant mind that's capable of many horrible plots and schemes should he be provoked. The man himself doesn't say much, speaking in a soft monotone when he does, but always has something important to state when he chooses to add his two cents worth. He's dressed in baggy black jeans and a black graphic tee with a picture of a skull on it today, those eerie green tattooed tear tracks seeming to glow on his pale skin.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Ichigo smiles. "I'll go get you guys some snacks made up, okay? I won't take long."

"Like hell," Nnoitra mutters. "You just got your ass kicked, sit down and rest."

"I can handle making snacks, it's not that strenuous."

"Would you like me to break your legs?" the tall and lanky male growls.

"Don't get fucking cocky just because I'm injured!" Ichigo snaps.

"Trust me, Nnoi, you don't want to take him on," Grimmjow sighs rubbing his jaw. "His legs are lethal and they're not injured in the least."

It takes a bit, however they all settle down and get things organized. Nell and Hallibel take care of snacks, yet Ichigo is forced to curl up on Grimmjow's lap if he wants to stay in the living room. The tactic was a ploy to force Ichigo into his room, however he saw through it and is stubborn enough to suffer it just so the other won't get his way. Needless to say, Grimmjow is finding this far better than locking the orangette in his room with a sedative. The others are draped along the couch, the TV blaring as they watch the football game. Now that he has time, Ichigo gazes over the others' outfits. He already knows Grimmjow has thrown on tight jeans and a black tank, one that fits his form in a mouthwatering manner… not that Ichigo would know, he's totally not into the other like that. Gin is wearing black jeans and a polo shirt in a salmon shade, Nell in a black mini skirt Ichigo swears he bought last week and a slinky hot pink spaghetti strap he's made a mental note to look for. Hallibel has on baggy jeans in an olive color with a tight pale yellow graphic tee that sports a label that states 'I like my boyfriend, I love my bitch', and Nnoitra has on black slacks and a white button up shirt. He's startled from his observations by the tall lanky male, Nnoitra staring furiously at the TV before snapping.

"The fuck!" Nnoitra frowns. "That was a foul!"

"Actually, it wasn't," Ulquiorra murmurs before taking a drink. "The position of the camera makes it appear to be one."

"Fuck you! You're just saying that cause I bet against you!"

"He's right though," Ichigo mumbles in his nest of blankets upon Grimmjow's lap.

"Oi! Don't agree with him!"

"Don't yell at Ichigo!" Grimmjow snaps.

"Don't protect your psycho bitch maid!"

"Don't talk over the damn game!" Gin shouts before throwing a pillow at the two.

He misses them both, yet it has the desired effect. Nelliel and Hallibel carrying a couple bowls of chips with a smaller bowl of dip and a platter of hot wings. Ichigo can tell they ordered out for those, but he'll keep quiet on that one. Grimmjow maneuvers him carefully when reaching for a snack, eventually setting a bowl of chips on Ichigo's bunched up blanket so he doesn't have to chance dumping the smaller male onto the floor. Ichigo wants the hot wings, he's _dying _for hot wings, but the sauce will stain the blanket and it'll just make a huge mess he's not willing to clean up. Not to mention it'll make his split lip throb with renewed pain. With a pout, he resigns himself to the chips on his lap.

"Fuck yeah!" Gin shouts as he jumps off the couch. "My team's up three touchdowns! Ya'll be paying out the ass when this is over, Nnoi!"

"Damn it all!"

"I told you not to bet," Grimmjow snorts.

"Nnoitra's team will most likely win," Ichigo shrugs. "They're holding back to gauge the strength of the others."

Everyone stops and stares at the youngest male, Ichigo munching on the chips and completely oblivious to their looks of surprise. Nell and Hall return to the room, setting cans of both beer and pop onto the coffee table before flopping into the other armchair across from Grimmjow and Ichigo. The orangette watches them with curious amber orbs as Nell makes herself comfortable on Hall's lap, the blonde's jean clad leg resting in a purely male stance as she slouches in the chair.

"I thought you liked Stark," Ichigo murmurs to Hall.

"Stark and I are friends with benefits," she remarks. "Nell is my bitch."

"… And Nell's okay with sharing?"

"Why not? She fucks him, too," the blonde scoffs. "He's too lazy to find a relationship worth keeping and we're bi with a tendency to cheat on one another, so he proposed we work out a satisfactory deal. The threesomes are a bit annoying, but sharing him works out perfectly for us."

"Plus, we get the chance to raise a daughter!" Nell squeals. "Lily is so cute! But she takes after Hallibel more than myself and Stark."

"… It sounds confusing," Ichigo replies. "But I find no problem dressing in women's clothing, so who am I to talk. It's like my parents say, as long as your happy, safe, and healthy fuck society and go down punching."

"You're parents sound fucking fantastic," Grimmjow smirks. "I'd love to meet them. Is your dick of a brother like that, too?"

"Pretty much, but he's strictly seme," Ichigo sighs. "The day you find him dressed in women's clothes, is the day I manage to knock him out with a heavy duty tranquilizer and get him back for that time he stole my clothes at the mall when I was in the changing rooms! Fucking jerk."

"Okay, yer gonna hafta explain that one," Gin frowns.

"… He took me to the mall when I needed some new… er… clothes," Ichigo blushes hotly. "Usually mom takes me, or a couple of my girl friends do, but they were busy. I had gotten him back for his last prank on me by stealing his swimming trunks at the public pool… while he was wearing them in the pool…"

"Fuck, that's harsh," Nnoitra frowns. "And embarrassing as hell."

"He deserved it! Anyway, we went shopping for lin… clothes…"

"Lingerie," Nell grins wickedly.

"Shit, don't tell me you're girl there, too," the lanky man cackles.

"I've seen them," Grimmjow grins. "They're fucking hot."

"Only you, Grimmy," Nell laughs.

"ANYWAY!" Ichigo snaps. "We went shopping and while I was trying on my… clothes… he had one of our mutual… and extremely evil… friends call me. I was so busy focusing on arguing with them that I didn't notice my brother slipping in beneath the door and pulling my clothes off the bench. I had to either sit there all day, or leave the changing room to retrieve my clothes… I wasn't patient enough to wait and the whole store saw me in my… uh… clothes."

"How skimpy were the panties?" the sea green haired woman asks teasingly.

"… Enough to get me in trouble for indecent exposure," he blushes brighter.

The laughter is booming, Grimmjow forced to hold tightly to the crimson faced orangette as he almost drops him. Ichigo gives a small smile through his embarrassment, yet that's all he gives. One of these days, he's so gonna get Shiro back for that officer groping him. Granted the overbearing twin did get a couple days for assaulting an officer, but still… it's the principle of the thing. At the thought of his overbearing and extremely malicious twin, Ichigo sighs with a tiny hint of longing. He misses laying next to Shiro at night, cuddled into his arms as they sleep soundly. He misses waking up to his twin, laughing together and spending the day tormenting the Visoreds… he misses Shiro.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" Nell asks curiously. "You look so depressed all of a sudden."

"Oh, I just… I miss my brother."

"You don't need that ass," Grimmjow snorts. "You've got plenty right here to make up for his loss."

"Grimm! Don't talk like that!" Nell hisses. "How would you feel if I left you!"

"… Would you?"

The only thing that saves Grimmjow after that hopeful question, is the fact Ichigo is sitting on his lap. Just the venom in those hazel eyes is enough to have the slender male shrinking away warily, though it's quelled when Hallibel tightens her grip around Nell's waist.

"The game's back on!" Gin grins widely. "Two more quarters, get ready ta pay up, Nnoi!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Grimmjow glances down at Ichigo near the third quarter, not at all surprised to see the orangette snoozing away as he's cradled against the larger male's chest. Before the others can get rowdy again over a touchdown, Grimmjow sends them a warning glare and a hiss.

"He's sleeping," he mutters at the questioning gazes. "You can wait to celebrate until after I get him in bed."

They nod stupidly, knowing when to push and when to back off when it comes to their violent companion. Gathering the blankets around Ichigo's small body, Grimmjow lifts him up and stands carefully. As he strolls down the hallway, he looks down at the other softly. This doesn't go unnoticed by Nelliel, her hazel eyes glancing back at Hall as they meet in a knowing gaze. Grimmjow opens Ichigo's door and lays the other on his bed, running a hand through his hair before kneeling beside the bed to watch him.

"The last time I felt something like this… it didn't turn out well," he murmurs. "I just want you to know that I won't let that happen again, okay? You'll stay safe, I won't let anyone touch you."

Ichigo wakes in the middle of the night, disoriented and still half trapped in a nightmare. Rain is pounding on his window, probably the same rain that was falling within his dream before it all turned bad. He's never like the rain… never liked the memories it invokes. Though he's still sore, he doesn't want to be alone right now. The rain and the nightmare of past events have him nerved and upset, not an uncommon occurrence… but one Shiro has always been beside him for. His phone isn't with him, or he'd call his twin for some verbal soothing. It's not going to make everything one hundred percent better, however it will help him get back into a dreamless sleep. Without his twin's voice, he's at a loss for what to do. Carefully, he slips out of bed and catches himself before he falls to the ground. The pain is immense, shocking every nerve ending within his abused body as he tries to but his weight on his feet. With a hiss, he leans on the walls and doorjamb for support as he makes his way down the hallway. Almost to the kitchen, he misjudges his step and falls to the floor with a yelp. It's not five seconds later that Grimmjow's bedroom door swings open, the teal haired male half asleep and pissed at being woken up.

"The hell's going on?" he mutters sleepily. "Better not be a break in, I'll fuck someone up!"

"It's not," Ichigo sighs. "I fell."

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? Do you have to go to the bathroom or something? Why didn't you just call me?"

"I didn't know you were a light sleeper," he huffs. "Besides, I just… had a bad dream, okay? I don't like the rain. I was just going to find my cell phone and…"

"It's one in the morning, Ichigo," Grimmjow replies. "Whoever you were gonna call is probably two hours into a pleasant dream. Besides, your phone isn't out there. I hid it so you wouldn't stress yourself out arguing with your brother."

"… Jerk."

"Let's get you back to bed."

He's lifted up again, the orangette protesting vehemently though it gets him nowhere. As Grimmjow starts to head back to Ichigo's room, the teen swallows his pride and asks the question he knows without a doubt he'll regret later.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"… What?"

"I don't want to be alone," Ichigo mumbles to clarify.

"That wasn't just a bad dream, was it? It was more a night terror, right?"

Ichigo nods, his eyes looking anywhere but into cyan ones. Grimmjow has never shared a bed with anyone without fucking them first… sometimes not even then… so this is a new one for him. In fact, he's absolutely shocked his mind is screaming for him to agree. Why should he give Ichigo something like that without getting something he wants in return? With a sigh and a metal curse for his traitorous conscience, Grimmjow detours to his own room and lays Ichigo on his bed. When he finally makes it to his own side and lays down, Ichigo scooting over to sleep as close as possible as he clings to the larger male, he knows there won't be any sleep for him without waking with a huge problem.

*Oh well, he asked for it, * he muses before smirking at the thought.

He pulls Ichigo closer, the other draped halfway over his chest as Ichi lies on his stomach and Grimmjow on his back. Those thick muscular arms wrap tight around Ichigo's waist, long fingered hands with soft skin pressed flat against hard pecks as Ichigo snoozes quietly. Only a few seconds, not even long enough to admire the feminine male's beauty, and Grimmjow is asleep.

The next morning, the teal haired male is the first to wake. Ichigo hasn't moved from his spot, though it has to be causing him pain, and the other can't help but wonder just how bad his nightmare was. Grimmjow, himself, dreams of only one thing that's happened in his life to cause a nightmare… but he damn well doesn't put himself in pain to escape the memory. Gently, he disentangles himself from the smaller male, Ichigo cringing in pain as he's set back against the feather soft pillows.

"Mm… Grimm?" he murmurs sleepily.

"I'll be right back."

He settles once more, curling up against Grimmjow's pillow and drawing it into his arms to snuggle with it. The other snorts in humor as he shakes his head, never having seen any gender he's slept with act like that. It reminds him of a vulnerable child… which only serves to make him feel even _more _guilty about wanting to fuck the orangette with no strings attached.

"Great, I'm going soft," he grumbles.

He leaves the room, shedding what little clothes he wore to bed… just a pair of tight boxers… as he heads for the shower. He would've liked to lay with Ichigo all day… cue shiver of disgust at his fluffy thoughts… but the smaller male would've had a heart attack if he felt the monster erection Grimmjow woke with. He loves to tease the other, but he loves his cooking more. If Ichigo died of a heart attack from that, he'd never find a maid that can cook like that. He's under the spray when the tentative knock sounds at the door, a hopeful smirk touching his lips before he stomps it back down furiously.

"Yeah?"

"… Can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm just taking a shower."

The door opens slowly, hesitantly, and Ichigo scoots in to sit on the floor by the sink. Obviously, after a night like last night he and Shiro would shower together to quell whatever lingered of Ichigo's self-consciousness and fear… but there's no way in hell he's jumping in the shower with Grimmjow. The guy already teases him mercilessly and he knows he's Grimmjow's main target for sex right now, so he's not going to give him the wrong idea. Hell, sleeping in his bed last night was pushing it enough as it is! Not that that wasn't the most comfortable sleep of his life, but that's beside the point!

"You doing better?"

"I'm okay," Ichigo sighs. "Just… really pissed at myself."

"What for? You didn't do anything."

"It's just like last time!" Ichigo scowls at the tiles. "He tried to be nice just like before, when I first met him. Then something passed him off and… and I just took the beating. Just like then."

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem the type to let others wail on him. What the hell is so special about Trae that you don't fight back?"

"… It's a long story."

"I got time."

"I don't want to talk about it," the orangette states coldly. "You can't imagine what it was like with him, you're not a submissive… you probably never even entertained the idea before."

"Nope, thought never crossed my mind," Grimmjow grins. "I'm a hundred percent pure seme."

"Yeah, well… I'm not. I'm an uke through and through," Ichigo sighs sadly. "I never took that from anyone before, they never would've dreamed of raising their hand to me lest I fuck them up six ways from Sunday! Trae was different… I thought I loved him."

"That's no excuse," Grimmjow snorts. "If you really loved him, you would've put him in his place the first time he did it. A guy that loves his bitch wouldn't ever hit them let alone beat the shit out of them."

"What if that happened to you? If your submissive hit you in retaliation to one of your own smacks, what would you do?"

"… Point taken, I probably wouldn't like that very much."

"You remind me of him, you know," Ichigo sighs. "So much… it's hard to even be around you without feeling that fear I felt with him. Without freezing up and flinching in anticipation of a beating… Maybe I should just go home."

"Like hell!" Grimmjow snaps. "You'll stay here with me, where you belong."

"Why?" Ichigo frowns. "Why do I belong here, Grimmjow? Because no one else will want me? Because I'm nothing without you? Because I'll never make it on my own? What about because I belong to you? I've heard them all, Grimmjow, Trae used everyone of them to keep me with him. Which one is the one you're going to use?"

"Because I'll fucking die without your cooking," Grimmjow mumbles.

In truth, he was thinking more of the property one... even now, his symbol hangs around Ichigo's neck… but that probably isn't the best thing to bring up so early in the morning. The best he can do right now is sway the smaller away from the thought he's like Trae.

"Can I ask you something?" he wonders.

"Might as well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you so fucking scared of that dick wad? I've got the time, so spill."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Ichigo takes a deep breath a shiver traveling the expanse of his spine as he debates whether or not to speak of his past. He never spoke of anything with Trae unless it involved what they were doing and the sex they had, because Trae never wanted to know anything about Ichigo and never wanted Ichigo to know about him. It was a purely sexual relationship, although the teen had thought more of it… he can see that now and it pains him. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is more intrusive and he'll find out eventually if he seriously wants to know… so he might as well hear it straight from the source.

"Okay… but don't say anything until I'm done," Ichigo frowns. "It's a long story and I have trouble talking about it, so just bear with me."

"I'm all ears."

"It started two years ago…"

-Flashback-

Ichigo is considered a strange guy at sixteen, on the verge of seventeen, and many people stay away from him. They don't know him well, though they're able to point him out wherever he goes because of his vibrant orange hair. Though he's been urged to stay away from his twin in public, Ichigo is horribly dependant on him. He always has been, ever since the day they were born. He can't say it's always kept him safe, as a matter of fact he was kidnapped once while out with Shiro. The gangster recognized Shiro as Kisuke's son and went for the weaker looking twin dressed in a small sundress of pale yellow… god his mother was twisted sometimes and damn it all if it didn't rub off on him. The guy only got two blocks before Shiro jumped him, kicking and hitting and biting like a rabid dog. Needless to say, the embarrassment of getting his ass kicked by a toddler was enough to keep the guy on the straight and narrow. That was the beginning of the only rule their parents ever set down… Ichigo can't be seen with Shiro in public and no one can know he has anything to do with the Visoreds. It was difficult, Ichigo needs to be with Shiro like he needs to breath, but they've survived their daily partings. It's mainly Shiro that brought about that rule, as the other is so completely different from everyone else that he sticks out like a sore thumb… especially as they got older. Shiro is completely identical to his baby twin, yet their tastes are totally different. His twin wears contacts that off set his naturally gold eyes with a black sclera, has very pale, almost white skin, and is constantly sucking on blue suckers that turn his tongue abnormal shades. Ichigo loves his snowy haired twin and Shiro would do anything to keep Ichigo happy… but them being together only draws attention to his baby brother.

"Hey, you look so sad," a strange voice murmurs close to his ear.

"Ah!"

Ichigo pulls away, a thick blush on his face as he stares into hazel eyes. The man is perfect, deep hazel orbs filled with kindness and a body trimmed in lithe muscle. The orangette can feel his heart skipping beats as he stares in appreciation, the other chuckling at his reaction.

"I'm Trae," he greets.

"I-Ichigo."

"So, what's a cute guy like you doing sulking around here?"

"It's nothing."

It took less than a week of spontaneous appearances and a few dates for Ichigo to fall for Trae, the other portraying humor and love. Every caress, every conversation, and every kiss had Ichigo feeling like most important person in the world… something he craved more than anything now that Shiro wasn't beside him all the time.

"I love you," Ichigo says one day as they lay in bed together.

"I love you, too, Ichigo."

The orangette frowns, the tone with which Trae said those words seemingly used far too often. He knows he shouldn't, but he ignores it. He's happy within the arms of his boyfriend, something he never finds unless he's within the safety of Shiro's arms.

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course we will, I won't let you get away so easily."

"What if you find someone better than me? Or I find someone…"

"I'm not worried about that, Ichigo," Trae snorts half asleep. "No one wanted you before me and no one's gonna want you after."

It hurts, that comment, yet Ichigo knows it to be true. No one wanted him before, Trae was the only one that paid him any mind. Though he wants to cry, to scream and holler at what an uncaring thing to say that was, Ichigo isn't the type to fight the truth and he lets it go.

They had been dating two weeks when things started going strange in Ichigo's eyes, the larger male finally getting Ichigo to move in with him. It starts out so simple, just a small comment he never expects.

"Where are you off to?" Trae calls.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm going shopping with a few of my friends," he smiles widely.

"I don't like those friends of yours," the hazel eyed male scowls.

"But… Orihime and Tatsuki are so sweet…"

"They always bring around those guys," he huffs. "I don't like the way they look at you. Why can't you just stay home tonight, huh? We can do something different… kinky?"

Ichigo blushes, but nods his head shyly at that before picking up his phone to dial Orihime and cancel. That wasn't the last time, however. More often, Trae would insist Ichigo stay with him. First he had pulled Ichigo away from his female friends, then his male, and now he's trying to pull him away from Shiro. The first week he had stayed with Trae was the hardest in his life, as he was unable to leave in order to see his brother. Now, however, he's been away from Shiro for a whole month. He just can't take it anymore. When he tries to sneak out, however, Trae catches him.

"Oi! Ichi, I thought we were supposed to have a nice dinner tonight?"

"Yeah… but… I just want to stop out and see my brother."

"I told you, I don't like him. He sounded like a real ass on the phone, I'm afraid he'll hurt you."

"… You're jealous of him," Ichigo states in realization.

That's the day Trae started beating him, starting with that sharp slap across his face for such a stupid comment. Ichigo was tempted to hit back, yet every time he looked into those hazel eyes he saw the man that was so nice to him. The one that loves him and takes care of him, the one he loves. How could he ever harm someone he loves?

For the next four weeks, everyday at least three times, he swallows his pride and takes the beatings. The first few times weren't that bad, but after that the alcohol got involved and Trae didn't know when to stop. It was the last time that Ichigo wouldn't go back… couldn't go back. That night, Trae had been out at work and came home after celebrating with his co-workers… at least, that's what he told Ichigo before he went out. Ichigo is already pissed at being locked in the apartment all day… literally! Trae had taken Ichigo's keys and the orangette knows better than to sneak out when that happens, the last time he was unconscious for three hours from the beating. Trae slides up behind him as he tries to fold clothes, feeling every bit the unappreciated housewife Trae intended.

"Come, Baby, I'm horny as hell," the other breaths.

"Your breath is horrid," Ichigo growls. "And I'm not in the mood, so just go take a cold shower and go to bed!"

"I know you want it, you're just playing hard to get," he slurs.

"No, I'm not! I'm tired of this, Trae! Every night you come home drunk off your ass and I wake up too sore to get to the bathroom!" Ichigo snaps. "Unless your stupid ass is sober, the only action you'll be getting is from your fucking hand!"

"You know I don't like when you talk to me like that!" the hazel eyed male snarls. "Now get to the bedroom and lay down so I don't have to hurt you!"

"You're gonna hurt me anyway!" the orangette screams back. "I'd rather get hurt and you not get what you want than just give in! I'm not playing this anymore!"

The punch is a fast one considering how drunk the other is, slamming into Ichigo's jaw and sending him onto the floor. The smaller male just can't do it anymore, he can't sit back and take the beating… he isn't feeling the love he felt before, only fear. He's felt more fear than love ever since these beatings started, so when his foot kicks out roughly to plant itself in Trae's stomach he feels no remorse. He doesn't really remember much of the initial fight, just the pain and the punches and the kicking. Somewhere along the way, he knows he lost himself and he knows Trae is in just as bad a state as himself. The last thing he remembers is the fight moving outside the apartment when he attempted to leave… and then nothing.

He had been hospitalized, beaten so badly he has broken bones and fractures, bruises and cuts, a minor concussion… and somewhere along the way, he had been thrown down the stairs of the apartment building. He slept heavy for a couple days, waking to his twin curled up beside him. Shiro has taken out his contacts and temporarily dyed his hair, as is the custom when he wants to be with Ichigo in public.

"Ya fuckin' scared the shit outta me," he cries once he notices Ichigo's eyes are open. "I was so fuckin' lost when they told me... Ichi, I can' live witout ya so don' go doin' this shit again."

"I'm sorry, Shi," Ichigo rasps, his throat raw from screaming and disuse.

"Yer coming home wit me, I don' fuckin' care what ya say," the other snaps through his tears. "An if I _ever _see the douche that did this ta ya, I'll fuckin' tear his limbs off!"

"Shi, I love him," even to his own ears his tone sounds doubtful.

"This ain't love, aibou!" Shiro growls. "_I _love ya, _that's _love. Love is protectin' wit yer life, not this. This ain't protectin', aibou, this is just plain hurtin'. He almost killed ya!"

"… I c-can't get away f-from him," Ichigo cries as he finally lets go.

Shiro is his twin, no one understands him better. If there's anyone Ichigo can be himself around, be vulnerable and truthful with, it's Shiro. The other gently pulls the orangette into his arms, sitting Ichigo up so he can straddle his legs and wrap his arms around him protectively.

"I'll help ya," he murmurs.

The two sit and cry as they hold one another for at least an hour, the staff of the hospital leaving them be and only glancing in to check on Ichigo once in awhile. After their session, their released frustrations and emotions, the two fall asleep again… Ichigo wrapped tightly in Shiro's arms.

Trae arrives the next day, a few roses and a stuffed fox in his hands. He's sober now, nervous as he opens the door to Ichigo's room. When he sees the other curled up on _his _boyfriend's bed, arms around _his _Ichigo, he has to fight to keep the violent outburst from bubbling to the surface. This is Ichigo's brother, he knows that, and he also knows that the two were far closer than considered healthy. That was one of the reasons Trae insisted Ichigo stay away from his older brother.

"Get away from my boyfriend," he growls.

From beneath the navy hood of his hoodie, Shiro glares furiously up at the man he instinctively knows hurt his baby twin. He looks much different from usual, his light blue jeans and navy hoodie covering the majority of his pale skin and his dyed orange locks only a shade lighter than Ichigo's, so Trae doesn't recognize him as anything more than Ichigo's brother.

"You," Shiro growls out. "How dare ya come here after what ya did ta my baby brother!"

"Mm… Shi?" Ichigo mumbles as he stirs. "What's… What's going on?"

"He knows I didn't mean it," Trae frowns. "Right, Ichigo? You know I'm sorry, don't you, Baby? Besides, no one wanted you before and no one's gonna want you if you leave. You'll be all alone again…"

"_I'll _be wit him," Shiro hisses. "We don' need nothin' but each other! And he _certainly _don't need someone like ya messing wit him!"

"Baby, come on," Trae smiles softly. "Let me take you home."

"… P-Please leave, Trae," Ichigo whispers as his body trembles. "Please… just g-go. I… I don't want to b-be with you anymore."

"Don't talk like that, Baby," he purrs. "I'm the only one that will ever love you, you're nothing without me."

"He's more witout ya than he can be wit ya!" Shiro snaps. "I'm takin' him wit me, I'll keep him far away from ya, I promise ya that! If I _ever _see ya round my baby brother again, I'll _kill _ya!"

"Ichigo, we're gonna be together forever, remember?" Trae frowns. "Don't let that nobody pull us apart."

"I told you… I d-don't want to b-be with you anymore," the smaller stammers. "I'd r-rather be all alone… than put up with you for o-one more d-day."

"… You'll regret this, Ichigo," Trae snarls out. "I swear, I'll make you regret this!"

Trae leaves, slamming the door and throwing the gifts on the floor in his rush to exit. Ichigo is crying again, Shiro holding him in his lap as he murmurs encouraging words into his younger twin's orange locks. He rubs his back soothingly, the safety of his embrace the only thing keep Ichigo from insanity.

"Ya did real good, aibou," he whispers. "Ya did real good. That was the first step, but now it's my turn. I'm gonna keep him away from ya… and I'm gonna keep ya from going back ta him."

Ichigo is allowed to go home a week later, the doctors able to get him patched up and capable of movement. He's still tender and Shiro is very careful with him, yet he's independent enough to get around on his own. His friends are coming over more now, the only ones that know the family he's from, and he's happily entertaining them every day. Shiro is with him more often than not, his temporary dye used so often it's beginning to stain his pure white locks. They're in the store a few days after his return from the hospital, gathering ingredients for dinner with Ichigo's friends, when the orangette first notices something strange.

"Shi… that guy's been following us," he murmurs as he looks at the beef section.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. I mean… I guess I could be mistaken, but…"

"Don' do that," the other mutters. "Ya know ma would have a canary if she heard ya say that. Ya should always trust yer judgment. Just cause that prick had ya so googol eyed over him, don't mean ya didn't judge him spot on. Ya thought he was a douche, ya ignored yer instincts, he ended up bein' a douche."

"… I love your vocabulary, Shiro," Ichigo sighs. "It always makes me feel so much better."

"Why? Cause I'm the type ta tell it like it is?"

"No… because it reminds me that I'm the smart one," the orangette snickers as he sticks out his tongue.

Shiro sulks at the comment, but gives his twin a small smirk. He leans forward and licks Ichigo's cheek in retaliation, the smaller squeaking in disgust as he wipes his face with his sleeve. The older twin cackles at Ichigo, the orangette yelling and shouting at how rude and gross his brother is. When Ichigo notices that people are staring at him, he blushes crimson and ducks his head down in mortification… which only has Shiro laughing harder. By the time they're finished, the man is gone and forgotten.

Another gift outside the apartment door, another dead rose attached to a mangled stuffed animal. Ichigo shivers at the disturbing scene, trashing the items before Shiro can see them. He knows who they're from, he knows who's been following him, and Shiro isn't happy in the least. Thankfully, it's only been minor gifts and watching so far. Trae has never seemed drunk, so Ichigo isn't worried about him doing something harmful. All in all, when they were together and Trae was sober, he was relatively composed and rational. Shiro is gone today, the apartment left in Ichigo's care as he heads out on a scouting mission for their parents. His cell phone is in his pocket, his mother is on speed dial, and just in case she's hanging out at the bar a street away. The woman can move faster than Ichigo has ever seen a person travel, so he has no fears on her getting to him in time. With a sigh, he washes his dinner dishes and sets them aside to air dry. Drying his hands, he heads to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. While in the shower, he doesn't hear the door open silently and doesn't catch the footsteps in the hall. His back is to the door when it opens, the hot water pounding down on his tired body, and the only thing that alerts him to someone else's presence is when the door slams shut.

"Shi?" he questions as he turns around. "Trae! W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Did you get my presents?"

"… G-go away!"

"I've missed you, Ichigo. Come back home to me."

"No! I-I don't want to be with you! Why can't you understand that!"

"I promised to make you regret leaving… Tonight, I'm gonna do just that."

"St-stay away!" Ichigo cries as the other moves forward. "P-please, just… g-get away from me!"

Slowly, Ichigo's body slides down the shower wall. His amber orbs, just a shade darker than his brother's gold, are large and filled with conflicting emotions. It takes no time at all for the orangette to be yanked along by his hair, kicking and screaming although it doesn't help any. Trae throws him onto the bed, immediately pinning the smaller frame down as he pulls handcuffs from his pockets.

"No! No, please, Trae!" Ichigo whimpers. "D-don't do this!"

The handcuffs click around one wrist, Trae taking his time since he knows from experience that Ichigo can't throw off his heavier form. That wrist is connected to the headboard before the other follows, his ankles quickly getting cuffed to the base board and leaving Ichigo spread eagle for the most part.

"Please, Trae, please don't do this. I d-didn't do anything to d-deserve… Mm!"

"Sorry, Ichigo, but tonight I don't want to hear you scream," Trae murmurs. "You know I don't like to hurt you, I don't know why you insist on making me do so. Besides, you're gonna need that pretty voice of yours to call some help… if you can move."

The sound of a zipper is all Ichigo has to hear before he starts hyperventilating. He can't get away, he can't fight back, and he knows Shiro won't be home until the morning. The sheer pain of Trae entering him swiftly and unprepared is enough to make him see blackness, although the other is far from letting him pass out. Trae hammers into him mercilessly, his manic grin holding hints of insanity as he tears into the tan skin beneath him. Still injured from his beating before, Ichigo can only cry and scream against him gag as his insides are abused until they bleed. It seems like such a long time, teeth and nails biting into him to draw more blood, before Trae empties himself into Ichigo. The feeling of the hot semen burns his torn channel, drawing more tears from the orangette. When the larger male pulls out to pump himself back into arousal, Ichigo knows he won't be left alone anytime soon. Trae must've known Shiro would be gone all night, the other having planned all this in advance. He groans as he pushes in again, yet this time he doesn't hesitate to hit Ichigo while he fucks him. The cuffs on his ankles are pulling at his skin, cutting him as his blood stains the sheets beneath him. He prays Shiro comes home early, begs any deity listening that they draw his mother to check on him soon, yet he knows he's not going anywhere. Just as Trae repeats as he wails on Ichigo, pounding into him hard and uncaring… No one loved him before and no one will love him after, he's good for nothing but a quick fuck. After this, how could anyone look at him without being disgusted. He sobs, voice muffled by the cloth tied over his mouth. Finally, after what feels like an eternity and is probably somewhere around two hours of all kinds of abuse, Trae slams his fist against Ichigo's temple and blackness swallows his vision… The shower still beating down in the background like rain.

When he wakes again, nothing is the same. Every little sound, every little movement, has him flinching and drawing away from those around him. He's back in the hospital, thoroughly beaten and broken. The only one he allows near him is Shiro, as Shiro is all he's ever counted on… the one who's been protecting him since the womb. He won't let Shiro go, won't let him leave the room again for fear something bad will happen once more. It scares the snowy haired male, he's never seen his feisty counterpart like this before. Ichigo was never meant to cower and whimper like this, he was meant to fight back and triumph against all odds.

"Ichigo, how about we go for a walk today?" he offers.

"N-No," Ichigo stammers. "He's out there, he's out there and he's waiting!"

"I'll be wit ya, aibou," Shiro frowns. "No one's gonna hurt ya wit me around."

"I don't want to!"

"Ya can't hide ferever."

"… I can try."

"I'm gonna heal ya, Ichi," the older twin promises. "I'm gonna make ya all better again… and I'm gonna start wit teachin' that prick a lesson he won' ever ferget!"

That night, Shiro slips away from his twin. When Ichigo wakes in the morning to find him missing, he panics and curls into the fetal position in hopes he's small enough to be overlooked. When the door opens and Shiro calls out to him, just wanting to ease Ichigo's mind if he's awake, the orangette hurries to see him… only to find his twin covered in blood.

"Shiro!"

"It ain't mine… It's Trae's," he smirks deviously. "An don' worry, he ain't dead."

"… Why not?"

"Ya ain't like that, Ichi," he frowns. "He won' bother ya again, or I'll be payin' him another visit. Now come on, it's time ta heal ya."

It takes a long while, but Shiro manages to draw Ichigo back from whatever broken plain he'd been lost to. Without his twin, Ichigo would never have bounced back from that. Though it only makes it more difficult to separate the two, Ichigo doesn't mind a bit.

-End Flashback-

"That's why I'm scared of him," Ichigo murmurs in conclusion.

By now they've retired to the couch, Grimmjow in sweatpants as he listens intently to the orangette. So many emotions fly through him, so much finally coming to light, that he can't say a thing in return to Ichigo's story. The smaller male is crying by now, sobbing horribly, so Grimmjow pulls him close and doesn't let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Ichigo cries into Grimmjow's chest, taking comfort in the larger man's arms that now hold him tightly. Mentally, in a part of his brain he isn't crying in, he congratulates himself on going through the whole story without calling Shiro anything other than 'my brother', 'my older brother', and 'Shi'. never once did he say anything about being twins, about Shiro having to change his appearance, and about anything that could give him away. As much as he wants to trust Grimmjow… he still reminds him of Trae. This is how Trae acted in the beginning, something Ichigo has learned never to trust as there's no telling when they'll turn on you.

"I… I'm okay now," Ichigo murmurs as he wipes his eyes. "I just… I need a shower after that."

"I have a bathtub," Grimmjow states.

"No, I… I'm over that part," Ichigo sighs. "Well… for the most part. I still watch the door with a horrid paranoia, but other than that… I can take a shower without any attacks."

"He's not stupid enough to try anything here," the larger male assures.

"… That's what my brother said, too," Ichigo scoffs humorlessly. "He was wrong."

Grimmjow sits back and frowns, thoughts flowing a mile a minute within his mind. As they weave and entwine with emotions he had hoped he's gotten rid of, Grimmjow touches an idea he's been pondering and never had an excuse to actually use. With a huge feral grin, he grabs his things and waits for Ichigo to finish his shower. A second thought hits him as he waits, the teal haired Espada picking up his phone and speed dialing one of his friends.

"Gin? I have a favor to ask," he states and a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah?" the silver haired male wonders.

"I need you to send a warning to Trae… Ichigo belongs to me and I don't appreciate him touching my shit."

"I always knew ya liked me more than ya let on!" the other cheers. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he don't forget it."

With that, the silver haired male hangs up with a particularly evil cackle and Grimmjow gives off his own malicious grin at the thought of what Gin might do. There's a reason he's the tormentor of the group, as he knows just about every form of torture there is… a personal twisted hobby of an even more twisted mind. It isn't an hour later that Ichigo gets out of the shower, his skin pink and raw from scrubbing too hard.

"Fuck, Ichi," Grimmjow mutters. "What the hell? One more layer and you'd be down to the muscle."

"… I told you I don't like to talk about it," he murmurs back.

"Well… go get dressed and get your ass back here. Oh! Male clothes preferably," he sighs. "Where we're going, you don't want to be caught wearing heels and a mini skirt. Nelliel and Hallibel left your bags by the door yesterday."

"Okay. Wait… where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises!"

"You'll like this one, I promise."

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo walks over to grab a shopping bag and head to his room. The whole time, Grimmjow's eyes are riveted to a perfect little ass barely covered by a towel. Once Ichigo is dressed in blue jeans and a white tee with graffiti on it, he follows Grimmjow outside and to his ridiculously expensive car.

"Are we almost there?" he whines after three hours.

"Yep."

"Are we even still in Los Noches?"

"Sure we are, just in the more wild area," Grimmjow shrugs. "The city only takes up so much room. Aizen never knew anything but the city, so he never cared when his Espada bought land outside it. We all pooled out money after a long talk and built a wildlife preserve out here. It's ultra costly and works on cloning animals to keep them from extinction, but it's worth it."

"… You guys have far too much free time on your hands," the orangette remarks flatly.

"We just wanted the preserve, Szayel was into cloning at the time and added that. We tried to talk him out of it, but he was far too stubborn."

"And why are we going there?"

"Not telling."

Another sigh as they pull into the parking lot of the preserve, Grimmjow shutting off the car and Ichigo following him out. The preserve is huge, with some artificial habitats as well as natural so Ichigo knows they're keeping more than just local wildlife here. The inside of the building they enter is huge and domed, extravagant in style and décor, and Ichigo knows he's gawking like an idiot. Grimmjow doesn't even stop to look, placing a hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and guiding him up to the desk where a blonde male sits typing.

"Hello, Tesla," Grimmjow greets.

"Ah! Jaegerjaques-san, how nice to see you! You haven't been here for a few weeks, we were getting worried."

"My maid had an accident and I had to watch over him," he explains. "I'm in need of something special today, Tesla. Something protective and obedient enough… something big."

"I think I may know just what you're looking for!" the blonde male grins. "She was made just last weekend, very mild mannered for the most part. Come right this way, Szayel should be with her right now."

"Szayel? I thought he was busy with the hospital?"

"Oh no, he's been here for the last few months working on this one. He said she's very special and he wants her to be perfect, so he took over her care himself."

Ichigo is quiet the whole time, wondering what the hell is going on. Finally, he's guided up to a large glass window that looks in on a huge room with various objects strewn about. It actually reminds him of an animal's nursery, toys and posts and beds littering the area. The only difference, is that there's an enormous doggy-door in one wall that leads out into a desert habitat and another that leads to a forested one. He leans forward to get a better look, a huge white paw the size of his head smacking the glass before him and sending him darting behind Grimmjow. When he peeks around the other, he sees a large feline head of white set with icy blue orbs filled with a strange and almost human humor.

"This is Pantera," Tesla smiles. "She's a very playful panther, as you can see, but don't anger her. She can be just as vicious as she can be playful."

"Grimmjow! Ichigo!" Szayel calls out. "I wasn't expecting you! How are your wounds healing, Ichi?"

"Fine," he smiles. "Thank you."

"Not at all," the pink haired male waves off. "I see you've met my latest creation. What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful. I was actually looking for something big to take home," Grimmjow muses. "For security purposes."

"You feel insecure in your own home?" the other scoffs almost arrogantly. "That's a first, Grimmjow."

"Not me, dipshit!"

The growls retort is followed by a pointed look Ichigo's way, though the orangette is still watching the feline curiously and misses it. Grimmjow will admit that Szayel is an arrogant fool sometimes, blinded by ambition and his own genius, but he means well and he's always there for them. At the indication that Ichigo may be in trouble, his arrogance melts away just a bit. It doesn't happen often, but every now and then he does take to someone rather well… Ichigo just happens to be the latest. He pushes his white frames up his nose, closing his eyes as he clears his throat.

"To tell you the truth, she was supposed to be a birthday present for you anyway," he sighs. "That's why I dealt with her myself. I will, however, ask that you allow me to try out my newest invention on her."

"What invention?" Grimmjow asks cautiously.

"I'd gotten so frustrated with attempting to figure out what she wants just by body language, that I'd invented a collar to help her communicate with me. If it works on her, it'll help my research immensely."

"That sounds fine."

"She's going home with us!" Ichigo gasps. "I so do not do litter boxes! And I'm not walking her! There's no way in hell I'll be able to control an animal that huge!"

"Pantera is trained, Ichigo," Szayel chuckles. "And the collar also allows her to understand you just as you can her. It connects to a chip I've implanted in her ear, transmitting our language to her in her own language. Granted, I'm not certain it'll work… I'm still working out the bugs."

"… Still…"

"It's for your own good," Grimmjow frowns. "She'll keep you safe when I'm gone."

Ichigo flinches at the reminder, yet nods in reluctance. Looking back at the large panther, he can make out a grin on her lips as she watches him. She looks nothing more than an overgrown housecat, but Ichigo has only ever dealt with Kon and this is far too big for his liking. Before he knows what's going on, he's being pushed into the room after Szayel. He fights it, leans away as much as possible, yet Grimmjow is stronger and he ends up sliding in anyway. The minute he's in the room, Pantera crouches down with her tail in the air.

"Exit!" Ichigo yells.

"Pantera," Szayel scolds. "Don't scare him, he's not used to big cats… well… literal big cats. We're still debating which species Grimmjow falls under."

"Hey!"

The large white panther stands, her head titled to the side in question as her tail swishes back and forth. Szayel nods in approval, giving the great creature a pat on the head as a reward.

"Now, go apologize."

The panther strides forward almost tentatively, leaning that massive head closer to give a quick lick to Ichigo's hand. Immediately, Pantera pulls away and returns to her seat. Ichigo's face is pale, his back plastered against Grimmjow's torso, and the teal haired male is almost afraid he'll pass out. He strokes orange locks gently to calm him down, hoping to relax the other enough to get him used to the great feline. Finally, the orangette calms and allows Pantera closer. It's surprising to see just how calm and patient the panther is, taking her time around Ichigo and feeling out boundaries of what he'll allow and what he's uncomfortable with.

"I don't think she'll fit in my sport's car," Grimmjow chuckles as she licks his cheek.

"I'll have the truck follow you back to your place," the thin pink haired male smirks. "I'll expect your observations on her as well, Grimmjow. She's still new and I have to know how she's taking to her new environment. I'll have Tesla print out some papers for you to fill out. Please, for all that's holy, take good care of her. She's my prized creation."

"I'll take care of her Szayel," Ichigo assures.

The other gives Ichigo a grateful smile, knowing the orangette won't lie about that. After leading them back to the front room with Pantera following Ichigo happily, Szayel tells Pantera to go to the truck with Tesla. She hangs her head, yet follows the blonde anyway. Szayel gets into one of the rooms leading off the front room, rummaging around before bringing back a slim band of a collar and a thick rope leash. Both of these he hands to Ichigo, telling him how to turn the collar on and off and how to change the battery if needed. Once that's all set, Grimmjow thanks Szayel once more and takes Ichigo back to the car.

"Is this what he does all the time?" Ichigo wonders.

"Pretty much. It's either here or the hospital for him," Grimmjow shrugs. "Guy can't ever stay still."

"He doesn't come over as much as the others."

"He's not the sitting still type. Too much going on in his head, too many ideas. Besides, he doesn't like groups and he's usually very arrogant within them. He thinks our idea of conversation is 'below' him on an intellectual level. He's a great guy… but too smart for his own good."

The smaller male nods in understanding, glancing into his mirror to see the truck following. It doesn't take them long to get back, the two in thought as they park and head to the truck. Ichigo is immediately aware of someone behind him, stilling in fear as he slowly turns to see a familiar face.

"Ichigo," Trae remarks. "I got a very interesting visit from Gin this morning."

"… Oh? And why do I care?"

"I've just spent a good two hours getting beat up," he growls. "My hand is in a cast now, because he smashed the bones in it one at a time. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Probably about as much as what you did to me," Ichigo frowns. "He should've broken them _all_."

"I'm just here to take you back with me," he states. "I'm not letting the Sexta have you, you belong to me and I'll never let you find safety with another!"

He grabs Ichigo's upper arms harshly, Grimmjow casually opening the back of the truck. In a split second, Ichigo yelps in pain and Pantera is leaping with an enraged snarl. Trae, in his shock, pushes Ichigo toward the panther. Ichigo falls to the ground instinctively, Pantera clearing him and landing between Ichigo and Trae. A furious snarl, her icy blue eyes glinting in rage, and she starts pacing between them.

"Say hello to Ichigo's new mommy," Grimmjow smirks. "She'll be with him… at all times. She's a specially cloned animal, supped up with all the latest in Szayel Technology! The largest animal in the panther species, unaffected by tranquilizers and sedatives, and with an abnormally fast healing property. You touch Ichigo again… hell, you come anywhere near him… and she'll chew the head off your shoulders."

"… Ichigo belongs to me!"

"Not anymore, not for a long while now. He belongs with Pantera now, she'll be keeping a very trained eye on him. Won't you, girl?"

Pantera turns for only a second to purr in agreement, circling around Ichigo and tucking him beneath her larger form. With a final hiss Trae's way, she looks back at Grimmjow and swishes her tail. The teal haired being grins feral, talking Pantera's language in just that simple action, and then scratches behind her ear.

"Such a good girl," he purrs.

"I'll be back, Ichigo. By then, you'd better have chosen who it is you belong to!"

"I don't belong to anyone, you jackass!" he hisses. "Leave me alone!"

He steps forward, eyes filled with rage as his hand twitches in anticipation of a hit. Ichigo slides back further beneath Pantera, the panther growling low in warning before taking a swipe with her heavy paw for good measure. Trae backs down immediately, not willing to go up against a 200+ pounds animal with dagger-like teeth and sharp claws. He sends Ichigo one last look he's all too familiar with, stomping off as the smaller male pales from flashes of memory assaulting his mind in that instant. Grimmjow pats Pantera on the head one last time, giving her a pointed look and nothing more before she backs off from Ichigo and allows him access to the other. At the look of horror on the teen's face, the Sexta sighs and lifts Ichigo into his arms. One more look toward the white panther and she's trotting along behind him, eyeing her new territory… or, at least, her new alpha's territory… with interest and fascination.

"Okay, Ichigo, come on out."

"I'm not done!"

"You sound done to me."

"Just a few more minutes… just in case."

"Any longer and you'll rub your fucking skin off!" he snaps. "Did you forget you were just in there this morning?"

"… There's still some skin left."

"That's it!"

The door is forced open and Grimmjow marches in, Ichigo shouting and yelling as one large hand reaches in and grips the back of Ichigo's neck. One good yank and the orangette is out of the shower, Grimmjow's free hand grabbing a towel to hand him as he reaches into the shower to shut it off. When he looks back at the smaller male, Ichigo's face is on fire from embarrassment as he clutches the towel around his slim hips.

"Look at this!" Grimmjow frowns. "Damn it, Ichigo, you're bleeding on your arm from scrubbing too hard!"

"I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, but peeling your skin off isn't gonna do you any better than leaving it on. As a matter of fact, it's probably healthier to leave it on," he sighs. "Just because Trae touched you, doesn't mean he left deadly germs on you. It's just your imagination."

"He makes my skin crawl," Ichigo shudders.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's crawling right off your body," the larger male frowns. "Come on, let's get dinner around."

"No! I'm better, I can do it!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Grimmjow sighs in relief.

"… It might take me a bit longer, I'm still sore," Ichigo blushes. "But I can do it myself. I'm just glad I can walk on my own now."

"I don't know… I kind of like carrying you around."

Ichigo blushes worse as he heads to the kitchen, one arm still wrapped around his abdomen as he winces from all the movement. Thankfully, the pain has receded a lot and such movement doesn't bother him as much… he's had far worse from his training sessions with Shiro and his parents, though, so he's used to this amount. Dinner that night is Miso soup and onigiri, Ichigo also making a leafy salad to go with it and chocolate chip cookies for desert. After so long doing nothing, he's going a bit overboard with his cooking. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is in culinary heaven. He doesn't even have to say anything for Ichigo to know he's enjoying it, as his silence speaks a lot more than words can… especially since he's silent because he's shoveling in more dinner.

"I take it you're enjoying the meal?" he smirks.

Grimmjow nods, reaching for a glass of water before downing that as well. The orangette chuckles, finishing his own meal before picking up his plate to set in the sink. When the teal haired male leans back with a content sigh, Ichigo takes that as a signal to start clearing the table. Those deep cyan orbs follow his every move, unnerving him slightly. Once he's finished with the table, he scraps a good amount of leftovers into Pantera's bowl. Although he had served her some of the meal as they ate, her large pleading blue orbs are telling him she's still hungry.

"You'll have to take her out to run you know," Grimmjow points out. "To get off the calories and keep her girlish figure."

"What do you know about a girlish figure," Ichigo snorts.

"I know your downtime has lost some of yours."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding, Ichi, you're not fat," Grimmjow snickers. "But you're a total chick for thinking it."

"You asshole! I try really hard to keep in shape!" Ichigo growls. "It's not easy to gain back muscle and strength…"

"Don't you mean curves and slimness? Because you sure as hell didn't have either of the other two when you arrived," the teal haired Espada laughs. "If you did, Nnoitra wouldn't have been gun hoe on drilling you into my wall!"

Ichigo huffs and storms off, leaving Grimmjow to cackle alone in his fit of humor. Pantera shakes her head, going back to devouring her food with relish. As the two are preoccupied, Ichigo fiddles with the collar Szayel gave him to test out.

"I'm so glad you're having such a great laugh at my expense," he mutters. "But we should really get this think onto Pantera before we forget and Szayel visits."

"… Good idea."

The taller male forces his laughter to settle to a chuckle before falling silent, giving the panther one of his hard stares before she abandons her food for the moment to go over to Ichigo. The orangette is watching curiously, dumbfounded Grimmjow can communicate with the beast on it's own level. Then again, the pink haired male had said they were still trying to classify Grimmjow's species… maybe he's some sort of strange science experiment with panther DNA!

*Damn it, Ichigo, you watch too many weird movies! * he hisses internally.

Pantera sits happily before Ichigo, waiting for the collar as her tails languidly moves back and forth behind her. When Ichigo raises the collar, she lifts her large head to bare her neck and make things easier. Surprisingly, it takes no more than a couple seconds to fasten the collar and turn it on.

"Okay… so… how do we know if it works?" Grimmjow wonders.

"Hey, Pantera, how was your ride here?" Ichigo says with a smile.

'_Horrid_,' comes the reply that startles them both. '_They couldn't even put a cushion in the back to lay on. Szayel would've put a cushion in the back, he always does. He's my favorite human_.'

"He does seem very nice," Ichigo nods.

"How did you like Ichi's friend?" Grimmjow smirks meanly.

'_Cub, if you ever go near him again, I shall tear out his entrails and make him my meal_,' she growls furiously. '_You stay with our alpha, where you belong_.'

"… Alpha?"

'_The teal haired panther_,' Pantera states as though it's obvious.

"… I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she's talking about you," Ichigo mutters.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Grimmjow grins smugly.

"Not that awesome," comes the flat reply.

'_Cub, it's late_,' Pantera states with a purr. '_You need to get rest if you're to work efficiently for our alpha_.'

"… This is gonna be the worst occurrence of my life to date," Ichigo sighs.

"I don't know, I'm loving it!"

Ichigo throws a heated glare at Grimmjow, which earns him a soft whap from Pantera. Apparently, it isn't considered good manners to glare at your 'alpha'. with a heavy sigh, the orangette follows the white panther down the hall and into his room. Pantera watches him get ready for bed, hopping up to sleep with all through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Ichigo is cleaning the next morning when things start to get weird, starting with being woken by an enormous panther bent on getting him a bath. Needless to say, that ended with Grimmjow cackling after waking to see what Ichigo was yelling about. After explaining to Pantera that they had a shower to get cleaned up in, showing her how it works, and sitting down after his shower so she can inspect his cleanliness… she agreed that was fine and slinked off. Now, however, he's staring at the white panther that's made herself at home on the couch.

'_Our alpha takes good care of you, does he not_?' she wonders in that silken voice with jus the right depth for a female.

"… I guess," he murmurs as he wipes off the coffee table.

'_You are a very attractive cub_,' Pantera muses aloud.

"Uh… thanks."

'_Has he mated with you_?'

"Oh my god!" Ichigo shouts. "I can't believe you just asked me that! That topic is so off limits!"

'_You seem to be a very shy cub_,' Pantera sighs with a shake of her head. '_I don't understand why, the act of reproduction is essential to_…'

"I'm not listening!" Ichigo hollers as he covers his ears. "I'm not listening!"

'_I know you're not too young to mate, you exude so many hormones around our alpha_…'

"I'll take that fucking collar off, I swear I will!"

Pantera swiftly and gently, so as not to harm Ichigo more than a warning, reaches out and bops his head. The orangette is shocked to say the least, stunned enough to not retaliate verbally as he sits on the floor near her lounging form.

'_Cubs should not speak that way to their mothers_,' she says. '_Whether you be mine by birth or not, your care is mine at the moment and a mother I shall be to you_.'

"… Sorry," he murmurs.

She purrs her approval, watching as Ichigo moves from the coffee table to dusting the shelves of the entertainment stand. This is the last thing he has to do before going out to work on completing his mission, which will be difficult to do now that Pantera can speak… and she's under the impression Grimmjow is their alpha. There will be no secrets when the teal haired being can command the panther with just a glance.

"Pantera, I'm going out," Ichigo calls. "Are you coming, or… okay, I guess you're coming."

Said panther takes no more than a few seconds to sit before him with her rope lead in her mouth. He takes it from her, clipping it to her collar and opening the door to leave before locking it once more. When he turns around to walk to the elevator, he spies a black rose taped to the wall across from him. Pantera notes her cubs discomfort, growling low in displeasure as she eyes the offending rose. With one swift swipe of her tail, the rose is knocked to the floor before she shreds it with her claws. Ichigo relaxes at the sight, breathing out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thanks," he murmurs. "Let's go."

In the lobby, people part like the Red Sea as Ichigo walks out with the great panther. Ichigo can tell she doesn't like people near her cub, that she's a very overprotective creature, and it soothes him. The streets are no different, as anyone that might normally flirt with him or get too touchy stray quickly at the sight of the feline. Pantera's head is held high in pride, overjoyed to be showing off her exquisite cub, and Ichigo can't help but wonder why she looks so happy.

"You seem happy. Are you liking your new home?" he asks.

'_I am, but that's not why I'm happy at the moment_,' she purrs. '_right now, I'm walking my cub… my very beautiful cub that turns the heads of every male with just his presence_.'

"Never mind," Ichigo huffs. "I shouldn't have asked."

'_Why don't you have a mate yet_?'

"… Trae was my last. Uh… the guy that you threatened to kill?"

'_He isn't worthy of such a finely bred creature_.'

"I guess. But that could also just be a mother talking," Ichigo smirks. "Mom's always favor their own cubs."

'_No cub of mine should be with anything less than a powerful alpha_,' Pantera replies haughtily. '_You belong with our alpha, he can please you_…"

"Whoa! Venturing into uncomfortable territory!"

'_You're my cub, why shouldn't I speak to you of mating? After all, I need to make certain you lay down for an adequate mate_,' she points out sensibly. '_You're too young to know what to look for in a mate to get strong and healthy cubs, decent treatment, and adequate territory_.'

"I hate to say this, but there's _absolutely _no way in the skin-melting fires of the underworld that I'm gonna lay down for Grimmjow," he frowns.

'_And why not_?"

"… He's too much like Trae. When I first met him, I couldn't even relax in his presence. Every time he looked at me with anger in his eyes, I just froze up," Ichigo sighs. "I mean, he's been okay now. He's been patient and caring, let me get away with things Trae would've beat me for… but Trae was like that in the beginning, too. I just… I'm not gonna get hurt again! He could change at any minute, just like Trae did! I refuse to leave myself open like that one more time, I… I don't think I could survive it again."

Pantera says nothing, just watches Ichigo carefully before moving just a tad closer to her self-conscious cub. As beautiful as Ichigo is, he shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt. Any _good _alpha would shower him with affection and attention… he would be their queen. With a heavy sigh, she keeps her glare trained on those around her and snarls when they get too close. Ichigo seems to be listening hard to his surroundings, something Pantera approves of considering those paying too much attention to her gorgeous cub. A few whispers and Ichigo slows down, the wildcat noticing immediately that Ichigo wants to hear what they're saying more than keeping their position in mind.

"Did you hear? The new leader is starting another clean-up program," a woman remarks. "They're moving to another area now, the Westside has been 'fumigated'."

"About time the last of those druggies were kicked out!" another snorts. "Those neon stores of theirs were an eyesore. I mean, who deals drugs from a location that advertises them just as much as a strip joint advertises their women?"

"You know who's in charge now?"

"Nah, they just keep saying it's Aizen… but I heard the new leader is a male and he's one of the Espada. Hey! Maybe Aizen's second took over."

"Gin? Yeah right, he's way too into doing things himself. I swear, if he couldn't go out and play executioner, he'd kill himself."

"He's not the executioner, idiot, that hunk of meat is. God, what I wouldn't give to have him inside me every night!"

Ichigo stills completely at that, wondering who they're talking about. He knows all the Espada, knows all the men, and the majority would make damn fine leaders… well… there are a couple he would have to think about. Now, however, he's more interested in who they're talking about sexually. It's rare for anyone on the streets to throw the Espadas' names around carelessly, so whoever it is must be worth any retaliation.

"Did you apply for the maid job?" the first brunette wonders curiously.

*Oh… it's Grimmjow, * he thinks with a scowl.

"Yeah, but I heard some other little _bitch _got the job," the blonde growls out. "I was _so _ready to lay down for him, but he had to pick a little whore that's not even into him!"

"Yeah, but he's always enjoyed the chase."

"I don't fucking care! That little slut is waltzing around displaying his _mark _on her neck like it's _nothing_! She doesn't even know what she _has_! He _never _gives his mark to anyone, not _ever_!"

"Wow… he must be really serious about her."

"That's the only thing keeping the ladies of the night from beating the shit out of her!" the blonde huffs. "Wouldn't do to get on his bad side and have things not work out with the little twit."

"From what I hear, things are getting really serious… He bought her a gift," the brunette gossips.

"What! No kidding?"

"Get this… it was a panther!"

"Oh my fucking god! That has to be worth _three _wedding rings! This is way worse than I thought, we have got to get that bitch away from the Sexta!"

Ichigo frowns, shaking his head as he walks away. Once again, the gossip is worth nil. Of course, it helps that now he knows he has to watch his back… but he would've preferred his mission be over. He's getting far to comfortable with Grimmjow and the teal haired male is getting far too used to having him around, so it'll be hard enough as it is to get away without getting dragged back. He looks beside him to see that Pantera isn't there, he took the lead rope off her collar a few blocks from the apartment… He feels much safer with her capable of easy movement. Glancing back, he sees her glaring at the women on the corner with only the wall's meeting point to obscure her from view.

"Pantera, come on," he calls without thinking.

Pantera saunters over to his side, but she's not the only one on the move. The two prostitutes he had overheard are around that corner in seconds, furious gazes settling on Ichigo as they stand haughtily with arms over their ample chests.

"You're Grimmjow's maid," the blonde growls.

"… Uh… yeah?"

"You little bitch, thinking you're so much better than us!" the brunette snaps.

"Whoa… where'd that come from?" the orangette wonders in confusion.

"You better get the hell out of town like yesterday!" the first states. "Or I'm gonna rearrange that pretty face of yours!"

Ichigo can't help it, tries to stop but it just can't be done, and bursts up laughing at the two. Their faces, thick with makeup, twist in a form of rage that only has him laughing harder. When they step forward, Pantera is curling her body to cover the sides and back of Ichigo's, her lips in a snarl as one paw gets ready to strike. Her tail swings restlessly, challengingly, and settles for hooking around her cub protectively.

'_If you two know what's good for you, you'll leave my cub be_,' she hisses. '_An alpha like Grimmjow would want nothing to do with such loose females, anyway_.'

"Jeez, Pantera, that wasn't nice," Ichigo says through his laughter.

'_No one wants to keep creatures like them… they belong with the rats in an alley. Now, come, cub. We should be getting back to forage food for our alpha_.'

"Right… almost dinner time," Ichigo frowns. "I wonder if the others are coming over, Grimmjow never tells me how much food to make."

'_Concern yourself with your alpha, cub. No one else matters, they can forage for themselves_,' Pantera points out.

"… I guess."

Her tail wraps around Ichigo's wrist and pulls him along_, _almost as though her little cub is on a leash as she guides him back to the apartment building. It's just a single walk, yet Pantera is a very smart predator… just as Szayel made her. This place is her new territory, or at least her alpha's territory, and she will learn it far faster than any other of her kind. Even more so with a cub to take of. When they reach the apartment building, Ichigo gets on the elevator with Pantera sitting like a prized Doberman beside him, the orangette pressing the button for Grimmjow's flat as Pantera watches. She recognizes the button's symbol as the same as the one on her cub's collar, rightfully claiming him as their alpha's property or mate… the panther hoping it will soon be the later. At the flat, Ichigo can smell a familiar cologne and frowns. Upon opening the door, it gets stronger and he gets warier. Pantera stiffens at his discomfort, stalking instead of sauntering as she moves through the flat like a predator in the jungle. She darts forward, snarling viciously as she bounds closer to the one causing her cub fear… before skidding to a halt that most certainly left marks on the wooden floor. Grimmjow glares down at the panther that quickly backs down with her ears pressed flat against her head, her body low and almost laying on the floor.

"The hell's wrong with you," he frowns.

'_I'm sorry, my alpha_,' she answers hurriedly. '_That scent covered your own and my cub was upset at it. I thought there was an intruder_.'

"… All right, just be more careful next time," he states. "Ichi, what's up?"

Ichigo immediately hurries past the teal haired male and into the bathroom, rummaging through cabinets and drawers as Grimmjow watches curiously. After failing to locate whatever it is he's looking for, Ichigo darts into Grimmjow's room and heads for his dresser.

"Oi! You already cleaned in here," he frowns. "What the hell are you doing?"

He sniffs the different bottles of cologne on the top of the dresser, setting the first down before doing the same with three more. Finally, he gives an exclamation of triumph before carrying a smoky green bottle to the kitchen. The teal haired male almost has a heart attack when Ichigo up-ends the $50 bottle of cologne into the sink, his face twisted in disbelief as he searches for the words to say in his stupefaction.

"W-What are you doing!" he finally shouts. "That's a fucking expensive bottle, damn it!"

"It stinks!" Ichigo growls.

"You're not wearing it!"

"I have to smell it!"

Grimmjow leaps, hands outstretched in an attempt to save the last quarter of his new cologne. Ichigo catches it, raising it higher than Grimmjow is reaching and successfully dumping the remaining bit down the sink before turning on the water to wash it away.

"You little bitch!" Grimmjow snarls.

"I don't like it!"

"I don't fucking care!" he growls out. "I didn't spend 50 fucking dollars for you to trash my shit!"

Ichigo flinches, but forces himself not to step back. He has good reason for what he did, why can't Grimmjow just look past it like he usually does? Ichigo catches Grimmjow's hand twitch, sucking in a sharp breath as his eyes go wide and tripping over himself to get away. He falls, yelping in surprise as one hand flings outward in order to stop his decent… and hitting a sharp knife he had left on the counter to air-dry. The knife is smacked off the counter, Grimmjow shouting as it falls straight for the orangette's torso with the blade pointing down. His hand jerks forward, Ichigo screaming as flashbacks assault his mind and kicking outward to prevent the other from touching him. The pain blossoms in his side, higher up at his chest, and his shock subsides just enough that he can feel something is wrong. Blood is seeping through his shirt as he slowly sits up, his mind not yet allowing him to react to the wound. He looks dumbly at the red spreading on his shirt, the knife cutting into his side and the inside of his upper arm.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow states in shock. "Are you okay? Come here so I can check the wound. We have to get some alcohol on it and stop the bleeding."

"… I'm sorry," Ichigo murmurs quietly.

"Sorry? You dipshit, this wasn't your fault! Well… Okay, it was mostly your fault," he muses distractedly. "Get over…"

"No… I mean… your cologne," Ichigo whispers with his eyes downcast and shielded by his hair. "It's just… _he _wore that cologne."

"Damn it, Ichi, you have to tell me this shit! I'm not a fucking mind reader, you know!" the larger male huffs as he pulls out some rubbing alcohol from beneath the sink. "How am I supposed to know you're not just being a bitch about things? This is gonna hurt a moment, just bear with it."

"I don't know," Ichigo pouts before hissing at the pain. "I'm just not used to talking about this shit, my brother is the only person I've ever had to deal with and he always just knows!"

"… Take off your damn shirt, I can't clean this with it on," Grimmjow sighs. "Why would you act like that? I mean, I can understand dumping my cologne… but why would you hurt yourself like this?"

"Oh, like I seriously just thought 'hey, wouldn't it be fun to cut the fuck out of my chest just for the hell of it'!" Ichigo hisses as he carefully takes off his shirt. "It was an accident!"

"I didn't do anything for you to back away like that, what gives?" the teal haired male clarifies in irritation.

"… Your hand twitched," Ichigo frowns. "Trae's hand always twitched right before he started beating me. I learned how to read his movements very well… I had to."

"I'm not him."

"But you remind me of him."

"Look at me!" Grimmjow commands as Ichigo does as told in surprise. "I… am not… him. Ichigo, you're hurting yourself twice as badly thinking that then you could without! Look at all this fucking blood! You can't keep doing this or you'll end up in the hospital! Szayel and myself can only handle so many injuries before our experience runs out, he'll insist on you staying in the hospital where you'll be watched twenty four-seven. Is that what you want?"

"… No," he sulks.

"Then you need to trust me more often, I won't hurt you."

Ichigo can see that Grimmjow is pleading now, his eyes large and filled with worry. It pulls at the orangette's heart, yet he stomps that feeling flat immediately. He can't get attached to Grimmjow, he'll just be leaving soon anyway. He gives the other a small nod, never looking up from his discarded shirt as his wounds are dressed. Afterward, he washes the knife and makes dinner. It's a quiet affair, neither over the accident yet, and they just go to bed after. Pantera is sent to sleep with Ichigo, Grimmjow not willing to leave the accident prone male alone anymore.

The next day, the house is spotless in no time and Pantera is prancing beside Ichigo in the street. Ichigo is by the dark streets, almost in the exact place he first encountered Grimmjow's scary side, and Pantera isn't very happy about this idea. Standing in an alleyway is a tall and muscular form, one that seems to have taken straight from some dramatic love story. His hair is short and silver, his features sharp and his eyes a piercing brown. There are three ear piercing and one brow piercing in all, his shirt unbuttoned enough to show a strong chest and a black 69 tattoo on it. Pantera immediate crouches, hackles raised and hiss pouring from her mouth like a steam from a pipe.

"It's okay, Pantera," Ichigo smiles. "I know him from home. Hey, Kensei, what are you doing here?"

"Heard you were slumming it," the large man states. "Any chance I can convince you to come back home?"

"I have a job here, Kensei," Ichigo frowns. "Besides, I'm doing pretty good on my own here. I don't want to have to rely on my brother forever."

"I know, I know," he huffs. "Still… I'm tired of listening to him bellyache."

"How's the tattoo parlor?" Ichigo asks with a grin.

"Fucking great," the other smirks. "Business is always good there."

"Has my brother chosen that tattoo yet?"

"No, he wants you two to get matching ones. You know how stubborn he is."

Ichigo goes to say more, yet Pantera's purr catches his attention. He glances around, yet doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. With a shrug, he finishes his discussion with Kensei and then allows Pantera to lead him home. The other is always very wary of him on his own, so there's no doubt in his mind he'll relay everything to his brother.

Ichigo thinks nothing of it when he opens the door to the flat and Pantera bounds in to lay on the couch, catching Grimmjow sitting at the small dining room table he has just in case the others stop over for food. Ichigo walks past him, noting an emotion swimming in cyan pools that he's not familiar with.

"Have fun, Ichigo?" he mumbles.

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Meet anybody new?"

"… No, not really."

"I saw you with a man, Ichigo," he frowns. "Did you know him?"

"Hmm? Kensei? Yeah, I know him. He owes the tattoo parlor my brother goes to," Ichigo remarks. "Really nice guy, asked me out a few times."

"And why were you talking to him?" Grimmjow glares. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted me to go back home, said my brother was getting upset," Ichigo mutters as he watches Grimmjow's anger grow. "Wait… are you… jealous?"

The last word is said so quietly the other almost misses it, but the reaction to it is far different from what Ichigo expects. Instead of a hit, Grimmjow's face turns crimson in an embarrassed blush and he gets up to go to his room. Ichigo brushes it off, making dinner while Pantera watches.

The next morning, Ichigo is washing dishes from breakfast while Grimmjow yells at Nnoitra. Everyone is over this time, all lounging around so Pantera has to lay on the kitchen floor as she watches Ichigo. Grimmjow has been acting oddly since last night, refusing to say anything more than necessary to Ichigo although the other has struggled to get him talking. A knock on the door has Gin vaulting over the back of the couch to answer it, the silver haired male smiling widely the whole way.

"Can I… whoa… uh… Ichigo, you're in the kitchen, right?" he calls back.

"Duh, I've only been here for the last fifteen minutes!" the orangette snaps.

"Um… there's someone at the door for you."

Curiously, Ichigo walks around to the door and gapes like a fish out of water. Standing as though he belongs nowhere else, is a male of nineteen. His hair is styled like Ichigo's and flares a beautiful orange just a shade lighter than the smaller male's, his figure is built the exact same way with the exact same height, and his eyes are gold. Ichigo can't say a word, yet Grimmjow is all over the newcomer.

"Who the fuck are you!" he growls.

"I'm Kaishi," Ichigo's reflection grins widely. "I'm Ichi's older twin."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Everyone can only stare in complete shock, the twins shouting and yelling and carrying on as though they live off aggression between each other. It took Ichigo half a heartbeat to shake his stupor, throwing a punch his older twin was obviously waiting for. Grimmjow is sorely tempted to throw the other out, yet refrains from it… it's not like he's not used to such roughhousing and rambunctious behavior. After all, he grew up with Nell.

"Get out!" Ichigo snaps. "Get out right now!"

"But I was worried about ya, baby bro," Shiro pouts. "Can't I come see my little twin at work? Don't ya have a uniform… Can I see it?"

"No!" Ichigo yells with a crimson blush. "You most certainly can not see my uniform! Now leave!"

"Awe, that blush means it's skimpy," Shiro grins insanely. "Booty shorts, or a fuckin' short skirt? Are there frills? He doesn' try an fuck ya, does he? I won' be havin' that, Ichi. If he ain't a gentleman, I'm gonna beat the shit outta him."

"Oh my god, you're more embarrassing than our parents!" Ichigo cries out while pulling at his orange locks.

"… I try," the more pale copy says happily. "Ya gonna introduce me ta yer friends?"

"No, I'm gonna kick you out! How'd you even find me?"

"Apparently, everyone knows where ta find 'the Sexta's new bitch'," he scoffs humorlessly. "I gotta admit, for a bit I was scared ya got yerself inta a shady business. I mean, I'm all fer a good whore… but the minute I hear that's what yer doin', ya better pray ya can run faster than me. There's no reason ya should be a personal slut fer some lowlife gangster, yer better than that. I mean… need I remind ya what happened last time ya did that?"

"… No," Ichigo mutters while looking away. "You don't have to remind me."

"How is ol' Trae? Haven't seen him since I put him in the hospital a couple years ago. I do hope he didn't take it too personal."

Ichigo gives up, throwing his hands in the air in surrender as he marches off to his room and slams the door shut. Grimmjow growls as Shiro makes himself at home, shutting the door and taking a perch on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Pantera, sensing his anger, sleeks around the corner and out of the kitchen. She's growling, the hair on the back of her neck raised and she warns the other with a hiss… Shiro is on top of the breakfast bar in no time.

"Fuckin' hell!" he shouts. "Who the fuck keeps a panther as a pet!"

"It's Ichigo's," Grimmjow mutters. "I bought her for him… to keep him safe while I'm gone."

"Are you fuckin' crazy! That bloodthirsty piece of 'search and destroy' can tear him apart without a thought!"

'_I resent that remark, cub_!' Pantera hisses.

"It fuckin' talks!"

"Yes, my invention is working quite well," Szayel pipes in happily. "Such a good girl, proving my genius right one more time."

"Why the fuck would ya make it talk!"

"It helps Ichigo out," Grimmjow shrugs. "It isn't easy for him to guess what a panther is thinking."

"No fucking joke!" Shiro snarls. "That's cause he's too nice ta think it's just sizin' him up fer dinner!"

'_I dislike this loudmouthed mammal, my alpha_,' Pantera growls lowly. '_Please allow me to render his spine from his back_.'

"Nah, he's Ichi's problem," Grimmjow waves off uncaringly. "Let him deal with his own pests."

Shiro notes that the others are sparing the teal haired male a strange glance, figuring that Grimmjow doesn't talk this way about Ichigo often… if ever. Frowning deeply, his golden eyes sharpen as he watches the scene unfold. Nelliel is the first to speak up, Shiro a forgotten wisp of a memory now that Grimmjow has caught their interest with his uncharacteristic attitude.

"Is something wrong, Grimmy?" she wonders. "I mean, you're usually so attentive to Ichigo… Well… more so than with anyone else."

"It's nothing," he snaps. "Just drop it."

"Oh, now we have to know," Nnoitra grins maddeningly. "Oi! Gin, hold him down and I'll start tickling!"

"That is juvenile," Ulquiorra mutters.

"I agree," Szayel smirks arrogantly. "We could just use the truth serum I keep in my bag, it'll knock him out and have him spilling everything from the past three days!"

'_Are you jealous of that other alpha_?' Pantera wonders as she licks her paw. '_You shouldn't be. He's not my cub's type_.'

"Not now, Pantera!"

She huffs, yet says no more. They know she's upset by the way she lays her ears back, though only Szayel isn't surprised she doesn't snap back. He knew all along she would take to Grimmjow grandly, as his personality has always been far too domineering for his own good. Shiro slowly slides down to the stool he vacated upon seeing the panther, riveted to the conversation.

"I can't believe my baby brother is jealous!" Nell squeals. "Oh my god, this is like… a monumental moment! It means you're finally growing up!"

"It's okay, Nell," Hallibel murmurs as she holds her. "No need to cry."

"I'm just… so… happy!" she sobs. "My little Grimmy, all grown up! It feels like just yesterday I was changing his diaper."

"No way is he jealous!" Nnoitra scoffs. "Grimm's got nothing to be jealous about, men and women would kill to be fucked by him!"

"Not Ichi," Gin smiles widely and knowingly as he sits beside Shiro. "Right, Kaishi? Little Ichi's a keeper, not a toy."

"I'd hate like hell ta see ya try an use him fer a toy now-a-days," Shiro snorts. "Last guy that even mentioned it was given a nice weekend in critical care."

"Feisty, eh?" the silver haired male chuckles as he leans closer. "What about you? Ya feisty, too?"

"Hmm," Shiro almost purrs as his manic grins stretches along his lips. "Honey, I'm ta _die _fer."

"Whoa! Gin, don't even think it!" Grimmjow snaps. "That's Ichi's older brother, he'd be pissed to high heaven if you fuck around with him!"

"Ah, but he ain't my problem," the other snickers. "You have ta deal wit his little hissy fits and ya handle him just fine. Besides, it's Kaishi's choice ta fuck around or not, right, Kai?"

"Yer absolutely right," Shiro smiles wickedly. "And who might ya be?"

"Gin Ichimaru," the fox-like male answers. "And yer my new interest."

'_Oh brother_,' Pantera sighs as she rolls her icy eyes. '_If an alpha came up to me and acted like that, I'd tear his fur out in a cat fight before leaving him to bleed to death_.'

"You're such a beautiful feline, you know that?" Grimmjow grins.

'_Yes! Szayel tells me all the time_!'

"Is anyone the least bit interested in whom Grimmjow is jealous of?" Szayel wonders curiously as he tries to bring the conversation around once more. "I, for one, would love to know."

"… I saw Ichigo talking very familiarly with a Visored," he sighs in defeat.

"Which one!" Stark asks from the arm chair.

Stark is just coming into the conversation, having just woken when Pantera scared Shiro. He's more of an analytic person, his eyes sharp and knowing as he stares down those around him. He doesn't make them uncomfortable, yet he can read them like a book in only a few seconds. He was Aizen's sniper, a one-shot killer with wavy brown locks that hang to his shoulders and a tall lithe frame. When he visits Grimmjow, he's content to sleep out the visit on the couch or armchair… he only comes when Hallibel and Nelliel both catch him in a unified puppy pout. Since Lilinette chose to stay the week with a friend, he had no distraction from keeping the sinister duo away.

"I saw him with Kensei."

"Ouch," Nnoitra mutters. "That one's fucking hot, no wonder your jealous."

"Kensei?" Shiro wonders. "My tattoo artist? He told me Ichi was here, but… he's a Visored? Damn… ya think ya know a person."

"How well does he know you and Ichi?" Hallibel frowns.

"Well… I've known him for quite a few years now," Shiro pretends to muse. "Went ta the same school an shit. Never would've pegged him fer a gangster, though. I just thought he was really inta his work."

"And Ichigo? How well does he knows him?" Stark asks a bit more interested.

"Oh, he asks Ichi out all the time," Shiro waves off. "They actually did date 'bout three weeks after Trae and Ichi split… Ichi felt bad about not bein' able ta sleep wit him, so he broke it off. Always thought he would've went back when he started loosenin' up, though. He really likes Kensei."

'_Liar_,' Pantera snarls from her spot on the floor. '_I saw my cub's eyes when he spoke to that alpha… he looked about as interested as an antelope is in a lion's mouth_.'

"What do ya know, anyway? Yer jus' a stupid animal!"

Pantera lifts her head indignantly, wrapping her tail around the leg of Shiro's stool and yanking it from beneath him. The more pale copy of Ichigo yelps as he falls over… face first into Gin's lap. The silver haired male's blue eyes open wider than any of his companions have ever seen at the unexpected surprise, his breath hitching as a blushing Shiro quickly moves away only to slip and hit his head on the breakfast bar.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Ichigo shouts. "If you piss ants broke anything, I'm so not cleaning it! Nnoitra, did you spill shit on the carpet again?"

"Nope! It's not me… this time," the lanky man grins.

"Ichi, yer fuckin' pet is being…"

'_I am not a pet_,' the panther growls. '_Ichi is my cub, I protect and raise him as our alpha asks. That doesn't make me a lowly pet! Next time you insult me, I shan't be merciful with you_!'

"Don't mind him, Pantera, he's stupid," Ichigo waves off. "Grimm, what do you want for dinner? Is everyone staying?"

"Fuck no! get the hell out, people," the teal haired male hisses. "Ichi's gonna make dinner."

"Why can't we stay?" Nelliel snaps with her hands on her hips.

"Cause, he's making dinner for me, not you!"

Shiro is about to snap back at the other, yet a slim hand on his shoulder stops him. Gin is smiling widely, none of his teeth showing and his eyes tightly closed like a fox. He's actually very comfortable around this man, though they've been enemies for a very long time… not that Gin knows that. Shiro's gone through enemy territory thousands of times as 'Kaishi', none the wiser to his and Ichi's little game and sadistic nature at times. Normally, to cure their boredom, Shiro will pester Ichigo to do something less than nice… and Ichigo will manipulate someone around him to do something less than smart. Shiro gets a fucking hoot out of it, yet Ichigo's resistance to his pestering has grown to the point it's a rare occasion the orangette do something so mean solely for his twin's enjoyment. He has absolutely no worries Gin won't realize who he is, not with their track record.

"Come on, gorgeous," Gin states. "Let's go out for dinner. Ya can stay at my place… Grimmy won' let ya stay here."

"Like hell! I haven' been with my baby brother in weeks, I ain't stayin' anywhere unless it's wit him!"

"Out!" Grimmjow growls. "I don't run a fucking hotel!"

'_Oh, let him stay_,' Pantera purrs as she stalks over to rub her head against Grimmjow's leg. '_I can always use a new chew toy_.'

Shiro is behind Gin in seconds, glaring furiously at the white panther. Grimmjow's sadistic grin only proves to tell him that the teal haired male would love nothing more, yet the paler copy of Ichigo is just counting down to the turn of events.

"Well… I guess I'll be staying with Gin then," he sighs dramatically. *Three… Two… One… *

"NO!" Ichigo shouts.

It takes the blink of and eye and Ichigo is diving over to glomp his twin, the two of them falling to the floor with the force of it. Arms and legs wrap around Shiro's body, Ichigo's face buried in his chest as orange locks tickle the other's nose. Shiro grins happily, the more than obvious feeling of his twin's absence immediately disappearing… god he really needs to start keeping his baby twin on a leash, he can't handle these damn withdrawals!

"I thought ya were mad at me," he states smugly.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snaps. "I'll let Pantera smack you if you don't stop teasing me!"

'_Please do_,' the panther nods eagerly. '_Perhaps I'll knock some manners into him_.'

"I hate yer cat, Ichi," Shiro growls.

"I love Pantera, she's awesome," Ichigo huffs. "Besides, it was really nice of Grimmjow to get her. I feel really safe with her around."

"Oh, yeah… I can totally see how'd a person in their right mind could feel safe round a 500 pound carnivore…"

'_Excuse me_!' Pantera gasps affronted.'_500 pounds! Why you little_…'

"That's nonsense, darling, you look positively beautiful," Szayel waves off. "He's just jealous Ichigo prefers your protection to his."

'… _He'd better watch his insolent mouth_,' she snarls as she curls up at Szayel's feet near the couch. '_I have to qualms with making my cub angry by destroying his twin… Ichigo will forgive me eventually._'

"Grimmjow, can Kaishi stay? Please?" Ichigo asks with wide puppy eyes.

Grimmjow's cyan pools widen just a bit at the look, his mouth opening and closing as he searches for a rebuttal and sputters out incomplete words. Finally, once Ichigo starts with a quivering lip, Grimmjow throws his hands in the air defeated.

"Whatever," he growls. "But he can only sleep here, I'm not paying for him to eat my fucking food! If he doesn't work, he doesn't stay through the day!"

"That's fine," Ichigo agrees readily. "Just sleeping… Come on Kaishi, you can…"

"Only sleeping!" Grimmjow snaps. "It's dinner time, I'm starving, and he has a date. Leave!"

"… Real charmer ya work fer, Ichi."

"He could've kicked you out on your stupid ass," Ichigo points out huffily.

"Hmm… a bit snappish, huh? You like..?"

He sucks in a sharp breath when his question is cut off with a punch to his jaw, Ichigo's furious amber orbs drilling holes into his own golden. Everyone is shocked, as Ichigo has been rather passive aggressive since Grimmjow found him roaming the dark streets. They certainly didn't expect their little berry to attack his twin, either. Nnoitra grins sadistically, waiting for the fight to break out, but Grimmjow is tense… waiting to step in and keep Ichigo from getting hurt further.

"… Ya hurt yer arm, Ichi?" Shiro wonders. "Yer left hook is normally a tad harder and just a hint faster."

"It was an accident," he mutters. "Grimmjow took care of it."

"Did he really."

He sends a cold glare toward the other, immediately noting how tense he is as he relaxes significantly. He knows Grimmjow, he's fought him on numerous occasions… he's not stupid enough to think himself better of the other. In all truth, he's fucking scared of the wildcat. He uses that description, as Grimmjow's fighting style is so akin to a panther or jaguar on a hunt… fast, merciless, clean, and soundless. One of the reasons he was Aizen's executioner… he's more animal than man.

"Let's go, Kaishi," Gin smiles. "How bout Chinese fer dinner?"

"Sounds fuckin' awesome. See ya after dinner, Ichi!"

"Later, Shi!" Ichigo waves from his seat on the floor.

Grimmjow turns away from Ichigo when he stands, finding himself even more jealous than when he started out. Ichigo was friendly with Kensei, but his eyes light up with his twin. As stupid as it sounds, and it sounds seriously stupid to the teal haired gangster, he wants that for himself. He doesn't care if Ichigo smiles at everyone, doesn't care if he talks to everyone… he wants those eyes to light up like that when Ichigo sees him instead of turn so dull and withdrawn.

'_My cub likes you_,' Pantera offers quietly. '_You would make a wonderful alpha for him. He just needs time to come around._'

"… Thanks," he mutters. "But he's interested in someone else."

'_Not that I've seen_.'

"No offense, Pantera, but he's human… they don't think exactly like panthers," Grimmjow smirks minutely. "They always have to complicate things."

'_Don't worry, I'll work on him_.'

He pats her head, turning his gaze on to the orangette shuffling around the kitchen. Ever since Ichigo's accident in the kitchen, Grimmjow won't set foot in the same room with the other… especially if there are things he could harm himself on. He felt so bad he almost puked the other day, the guilt laying heavily within him still at the mere thought. He flops on the couch, Pantera curling up beside him and making it a rather tight fit, and watches the movie that was playing though no one paid it any mind. He's almost asleep when Ichigo shakes his shoulder, sending him a foot in the air in his surprise.

"Dinner's done," he says cautiously. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," he murmurs. "I was almost asleep. Come on, Pantera, let's eat."

"… Are you angry with me?" Ichigo asks as they sit at the table.

Grimmjow looks up curiously, wondering where Ichigo got the idea, but shakes his head in the negative. He's not angry with Ichigo, he's fucking jealous of all those other people that get the orangette's attention.

"Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"I'm not," the other sighs. "I just don't have anything to say."

"Haven't you ever thought about asking me if I want to talk about anything?"

"… On occasion."

"I can't believe you! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"… Yeah, I did… It's not working out well," he mutters bitterly.

"Maybe you should take her out to a nice place," Ichigo smiles. "Girls like that kind of stuff, they're all 'hopeless romantic' and… stuff."

"It's not a girl," Grimmjow sighs as he pokes at his food. "He's more like… you. What would you like?"

"Um… I don't know," Ichigo shrugs. "No one ever really took me out… well… Kensei did, but I didn't really get into that shit. He tried though, I have to give him that."

"Never mind," the taller growls quietly. "I'll just… figure it out myself."

"… It's the thought that counts, Grimmjow," Ichigo says warily. "If they can't understand that, then they're just greedy and you don't need that. You need someone who will love you for you!"

"And you? Does Kensei love you like that?"

"I don't know. I think he's in love with this girl I see him with all the time," Ichigo muses. "But she's completely oblivious and he gets really frustrated about it."

"… I know his pain," Grimmjow mutters under his breath.

"Now eat your food, I didn't make all this to have leftovers!"

"Pantera will eat the leftovers," he snorts in humor.

Dinner is silent after that, Pantera watching the tension grow between the two in worry. Her cub deserves the best and Grimmjow is the best alpha in her opinion, yet Ichigo is fighting it every step of the way. After dinner, Ichigo is the first in the shower and Grimmjow is so tempted to sneak in and play with him. The memory of Ichigo's story, however, stills him and has him waiting like a statue in the living room. He doesn't like when Ichigo is afraid of him, it only makes the smaller hurt himself far worse than he ever could. Though he prided himself on scaring the shit out of his other lovers… Ichigo is different and he really wants to make things work with the other. His cell phone rings and he picks it up, sighing heavily as he greets the other person with silence.

"Oi! Grimm-kitty, is it okay ta bring Kaishi back now? I mean, I don' mind keeping' him, but I'm afraid I'll fuck him before he's ready," Gin says lightly.

"… Fine."

"Come on, Kaishi, I'm takin' ya back ta…"

The other is cut off when Grimmjow unceremoniously hangs up, his face lacking expression and his brow twitching at the announcement on the Espadas' nickname for him. No doubt that prick will announce it to everyone he meets, just to piss Grimmjow off.

"Grimm? I forgot my clothes, can you get them for me?" Ichigo calls.

"Hang on, I'm coming," he replies before glancing at Pantera. "I don't suppose I could get you to go do it."

'_Do I _look_ like a trained mongrel_?' she sniffs.

"Didn't think so."

With that, he gets up and heads to Ichigo's room. He knows the other is very particular about cleanliness, especially with how spotless the orangette can manage to get his apartment, so he knows Ichigo's clothes will be folded neatly in a small pile on his bed. They're there and he quickly grabs them before moving onward to the bathroom, knocking on the door for Ichigo to open it.

"Thanks," he smiles in relief as he reaches out.

Grimmjow pulls them away, a playful grin on his lips. The orangette scowls, reaching out further to close the little distance Grimmjow made… only for the larger male to pull them away a bit more.

"Damn it, Grimm!" Ichigo growls. "Give me my fucking clothes!"

"Come and get them," he snickers.

"You fucking pervert! I'm not walking out so you can eye-rape me!"

"Why not?"

"I can't believe you!" the smaller male snaps. "Just give me my clothes!"

"Mm… I think I'd rather you come get them," the other grins feral.

"Pantera! Help me!"

'_I don't see why you're having problems with this, cub_,' the panther sighs from her seat at the entrance to the living room. '_He's your alpha, you shouldn't have problems with showing your body to him. How are you supposed to reproduce if_…'

"Damn it! Why do I even bother asking you anything!"

'_Obviously, I need to teach you to be more secure in your own fur_,' she huffs. '_So much to teach you, so little time. We shall start tomorrow on attracting an alpha mate_…'

"Great idea, Pantera!" Grimmjow grins as he forces back the laughter.

While the other is preoccupied, Ichigo attempts a grab and run for his clothes. Unfortunately, Grimmjow is far more in tune with his surroundings than the other thought. Two steps and Ichigo's bare form is wrapped in Grimmjow's thick arms.

"Caught you," he chuckles.

"Grimmjow, let go!" Ichigo screams as a blush flares on his face.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it all before," he snorts. "It just looks all that much better with water dripping down tan skin… Hmm…"

"What the fuck!" Ichigo screeches.

Grimmjow warm tongue travels the expanse of the orangette's slender neck, licking up the stray beads of water. The orangette tenses, though not because of fear this time, and fights back a moan as a tingling sensation shoots along his spine. The larger male covers his back, holding him far more gently than Trae ever thought of as he nuzzles the smaller male's soaked orange locks.

"You smell so good," Grimmjow purrs.

"I should," the teen murmurs. "I just showered."

"You should sleep with me tonight… like last time," the teal haired man ventures cautiously. "I won't mess with you."

"I would like…"

A knock at the door startles Ichigo, his blush growing brighter as he slips from a disappointed gangster's arms. He rushes to his room, unconsciously attempting to hide his nakedness with the clothes he stole from Grimmjow, and slams his door shut. Ichigo is ready for bed in record time, leaving Grimmjow to deal with his guest. Gin is pressing an eager Shiro to the wall beside Grimmjow's door, the paler copy grabbing Gin's ass as he attempts to dominate the other.

"Wow… I really needed to see this," Grimmjow states flatly.

"Mm… Sorry," Gin chuckles. "I told ya I'd end up fuckin' him."

"Where's Ichi?" Shiro asks breathlessly.

"In his room, getting ready for bed," the taller states.

"See ya tomorrow, Gin," Shiro grins widely as he locks them in another kiss.

Their tongues slip into each other's mouths, Shiro replacing his hands on Gin's ass roughly as the silver haired male's knee makes itself at home between Shiro's legs. They both moan and Grimmjow automatically slams the door shut, leaving them to stumble and fall to the floor with a yelp.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asks.

"Two horny dogs," Grimmjow shrugs off. "Don't open the door unless you want to see them rutting."

'_Disgusting canine vermin_,' Pantera hisses disgruntled.

"Is Kaishi here?" Ichigo wonders. "What the hell's he doing rutting with Gin!"

"Don't ask me, they were pretty… Where the hell are you going?"

Ichigo yanks the front door open, seeing Shiro and Gin fighting for the top position. Shiro wins momentarily. He's rewarded with Ichigo's fist slamming against his head, the smaller dragging his promiscuous copy into his room. Grimmjow shuts the door in Gin's face, brushes his teeth after a rather long shower, and strolls to bed with Pantera. He pauses outside his bedroom door, sparing a curious glance inside his 'maid's' room. Ichigo is wrapped up in his twin's arms like they're long lost lovers… and Grimmjow's heart sinks a little bit more as the jealousy grows rampant.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Grimmjow is quiet all day the next day, leaving at every opportunity and ignoring Ichigo as he tries to make conversation during work. He doesn't mind cleaning, loves to cook, and likes Grimmjow company… but he'll be damned if that asshole ignores him. Before dinner, when everyone is kicked out so the gangster with cyan orbs can get some peace and quiet, Ichigo steels his nerve and marches over to the snoozing Grimmjow. Pantera opens one eye and watches curiously as her nerved cub stands beside their alpha and mentally debates with himself, yet lifts her head completely when Ichigo moves to straddle Grimmjow's stomach as he lays on the couch.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow mutters sleepily. "Who the fuck woke me up?"

"I want to talk to you," Ichigo says only a few inches from Grimmjow's face.

"… Don't you have dinner to make?"

"No, that's not part of my contract," he waves off. "I'm a maid, I'm supposed to clean. I only cook because I like it, but I'm not in the mood today. Today, I'm in the mood to talk to you."

"Get off me before I fuck you into the couch," he huffs.

"You wouldn't do that," Ichigo says with a nervous smile. "You're not like that."

"You don't know me."

"You wouldn't hurt me, you promised…"

"Those are just words, Ichigo! People can tell you anything if you're gullible enough to fall for it!" he hisses. "Do you seriously believe I wouldn't hurt you?"

"… Yes."

The answer is quiet and slightly unsure, but there's an underlying belief… if only infantile. Grimmjow sighs and moves Ichigo, sitting up so he can lean back on the couch arm. He levels Ichigo with darkening orbs, uncertain about speaking to the other after everything he's seen. Ichigo is odd, he'll admit that, so there are probably a lot of things he doesn't understand about the other… like his taste in clothing. Ichigo seems to pick up on his unvoiced questions easily, frowning for a moment before laying against that chiseled chest and breathing out slowly through his nose.

"If you have questions you want to ask me, I'll answer everything I'm comfortable with," Ichigo states quietly. "But I don't like to talk about my parents and home… I'm uncomfortable with memories of home, because my memories with Trae sort of drown out all the good ones."

"Fair enough… Do you love him? Kensei, I mean."

"No, he's my brother's friend and I like him… but I wouldn't date him again," Ichigo smiles minutely. "We're just not… compatible. He favors women… one in particular. Why… are you jealous?"

"Fuck yes," Grimmjow huffs. "You're mi… I mean… I just… This is really hard for me."

"What is? Talking?" Ichigo asks oblivious.

"… Are you letting your brother fuck you?"

"WHAT!" the orangette shouts in shock. "Are you mental? He's my brother! And a totally sadistic asshole that finds pleasure in teasing me!"

"You two look so intimate when you sleep," the taller male blushes hotly. "How was I supposed to know you two weren't fucking?"

"We're comfortable with each other," Ichigo scowls. "We've been that close since the womb. We don't know where it all went wrong, we tried to separate, but… it's like we're addicted to one another's presence. It's so fucking hard to just walk away from him. I need him like I need air, he's a part of me like no one else ever could be… Don't you understand?"

"… Yeah, I get it," Grimmjow sighs. "It's like cutting off your arm and trying to function normally, right?"

"Exactly!" the smaller male sighs in relief. "I'm glad someone gets it."

"So… how'd you get stuck on women's clothing?"

"… That was my mother," he blushes furiously. "We're her only kids… she can't have anymore. She always wanted a daughter, I looked like a girl… Voila! Instant daughter."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I really don't mind it, people always mistake me for a girl dressing as a guy anyway."

"… Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"… I'm gonna kiss you."

Ichigo is stunned at the statement, stiffening as Grimmjow moves his lips closer to the smaller male's. A thousand and one reasons scream in his head to pull away, but one silences them… the simple reason that 'he wants this'. Though that reason won out, the unpleasant nagging at the back of his head that screams warning has him pulling away. Obviously, with his eyes nearly completely closed, Grimmjow doesn't notice this. Just when he's about to get up, a heavy paw smacks the back of his head and pushes his own lips straight into the other's. Pantera had snuck up behind them upon her cub's hesitation, deciding to 'help' her little one in the decision process. Ichigo gasps as his lips connect with the larger male's, warmth pooling in his chest as butterflies erupt within his stomach. Grimmjow doesn't hold him still, doesn't dominate the kiss entirely so Ichigo will be uncomfortable… he leaves room for the other to move or pull back. Trae never did that, always holding Ichigo's head roughly so he couldn't deny him anything. Ichigo's hand tentatively lifts to press against Grimmjow's chest, the orangette leaning more into the kiss and allowing Grimmjow's hands to rest along his hips. Amber orbs close as he melts against the other, a feeling he's never felt before bubbling over within his heart. It's unnerving, but it's exhilarating and he finds he wants more. It seems only seconds before Grimmjow pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips stubbornly.

"You might want to move," he murmurs.

"Kiss me again," Ichigo murmurs with half lidded eyes.

Grimmjow leans back, tucking his arms back to pillow his head as a smug expression crosses his face. Ichigo's body follows, the smaller practically laying atop Grimmjow's chest as he takes to sucking on the skin beneath the other's chin and close to their throat.

"Mm… Ichi," Grimmjow sighs. "You really might want to stop now."

"I don't."

With an exasperated sigh, the larger male shifts beneath Ichigo. His hardened member presses against Ichigo's ass, the orangette stiffening as his eyes go wide and the lust within them is killed dramatically. Grimmjow doesn't try to stop him when he scrambles off the chiseled stomach and onto sculpted thighs, denying the intimate touch as he fights not to completely snap.

"Better?" Grimmjow asks.

"… Yeah…"

"Good. You took that rather well," he states. "You're doing much better than when you first got here."

"… I guess," Ichigo mutters.

"You still want to talk?"

"No," he bristles. "I'm gonna go make dinner."

As Ichigo gets up and stomps off to the kitchen, Grimmjow grins feral to himself. Ichigo likes him, that's easy enough to discern after their talk and the other's reaction to him. His only problem now is… how the hell is he gonna get past the scars Trae left? He glances over to a grinning Pantera, her grin so much like his own it's scary.

"Thanks, Pantera," he smirks.

'_He belongs with you_,' she says. '_I'll make certain that's where he ends up_.'

Grimmjow chuckles at the feline's absolute certainty and determination, wondering why it is she's so driven to keep Ichigo with him. He's not going to say he's not grateful, someone has to help him out with this love crap, but it's just curious. He lays back, grinning to himself as the tingling from the touch of Ichigo's lips still assaults his own. What he wouldn't give to taste that mouth again.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo murmurs after a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is done."

He joins Ichigo at the table, watching as the smaller male keeps his eyes averted as he sets out the food. They're just starting to eat when there's a knock at the door, though Grimmjow doesn't get up to get it. Ichigo sends him a questioning look before averting his amber orbs quickly, saying nothing until the knock comes again.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he wonders.

"Nope. It's dinnertime."

"It could be important…"

"It's not. Anything important is Nelliel's to deal with today."

"What's that mean?"

"… I dealt with important shit the other day, it's not my turn again until everyone goes through it," he shrugs. "That's just the way we've always dealt with shit… we take turns."

"So… who does everyone go to when a problem can't be dealt with?"

"Stark or Ulquiorra," he remarks. "Unless it's not an intellectual problem, then they go to Gin or myself… then again, if the problem pertains to weaponry or bombs, Hallibel is the one that would deal with it… I guess it just depends on the type of problem."

Ichigo suppresses the urge to growl in frustration, mentally cursing the oblivious male across from him. He needs to finish up this mission quickly, he's getting in way over his head here! A clap of thunder sounds, the orangette jumping so badly he almost falls over in his chair. Pantera's head lifts from her bowl to eye him before shrugging it off, leaving Grimmjow to deal with her cub for the moment.

"You okay?" the teal haired male asks with a grin.

"Fine," he mutters. "I just… have to call Kaishi."

Grimmjow let's his grin fall a bit, yet nods anyway. He goes back to his meal, watching Ichigo fumble with his cell phone nervously before finally getting it open. The thunder cracks again, tensing the smaller male and perking Grimmjow's interest. He's never met anyone so afraid of thunder before, but then again… thunder normally equals rain and Ichigo is kind of petrified of rain.

"Shi?" Ichigo states when the line is picked up.

"Uh… Hang on," Gin mumbles. "Kaishi, phone."

"Hello?"

"Are you fucking sleeping?" Ichigo snaps.

"Mm… yeah… I was," Shiro grumbles still half asleep. "What ya need?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ichigo snaps. "Why didn't you call if you weren't coming back?"

Grimmjow grins at that, cheering mentally as his inner self does a victory dance. It's not that he doesn't want Ichigo is hang out with his twin… he just doesn't like said twin in his house. He's always been extremely territorial, which is why the only ones to actually live within his walls are submissive males or females. Ichigo's older twin is definitely _not _a submissive in any way when it comes to personality, which automatically has Grimmjow clashing with him… especially when they're both after Ichigo in a way.

"The hell?" Shiro mumbles on the other line. "I'm coming back…"

"Oh yeah? Look outside, you dumb fuck!" Ichigo snaps.

There's a long pause on the other end of the line, a bit of rustling to indicate Shiro's movement off the bed, and a groan of protest from Gin. After that moment has passed, Ichigo can here his older twin utter a quiet 'oh shit'.

"Ichi, I'm so sorry, I didn' hear the storm," he says.

"It's fine… I'll just sleep with Pantera…"

"That fuckin' animal's gonna kill yer ass!"

"I wouldn't have to sleep with her if you weren't stupid enough to… were you having sex with Gin!" Ichigo gasps incredulously after making the realization.

"… No."

"You fucking liar! I can't believe you!" the orangette snaps. "You're leaving me to suffer a horrible storm alone just so you can get a piece of ass from… Shi? Shi, are you still there? Oh my god, that fucker hung up on me!"

Grimmjow says nothing as Ichigo shovels his meal into his mouth with extreme prejudice, simply watching quietly and waiting for the other to calm down. Once Ichigo has cleaned the table and done up the dishes, he seems just a tad more serene. The water has started coming down in sheets, beating against the windows as the wind howls loudly. Ichigo hurries to his room, exiting to jump in the shower before Grimmjow gets the chance, and Pantera looks to her alpha curiously.

'_The evil replica isn't coming back_?'

"No, he's stuck at Gin's place thanks to the storm."

'_What will my cub do_?'

"… I don't know. I suppose he'll try to tough it out in his own room with you," Grimmjow shrugs.

'_He needs to be with you_,' she frowns. '_You can protect him better than I_.'

"Let him do as he pleases," the larger male waves off. "As long as he comfortable and feels safe, do things his way."

She nods curtly, catching the bathroom door open for Ichigo and trailing after her cub. Grimmjow gets up to take a shower and get ready for bed, not bothering with modesty like his smaller companion. By the time he's out of the shower, he catches Ichigo's door opening. Pantera's head peeks out, a sly glint in her eyes.

'_He's dressed_,' she comments.

Ichigo walks out, blushing at Grimmjow's lack of clothes and humorous eyes before making a u-turn back into his room. His head hanging so a shadow falls over his eyes from his bangs, his hands curled tightly into fists.

"You're so evil," he mutters to a joyful Pantera.

"Something wrong, Ichi?" Grimmjow asks.

"… Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he sighs out.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just give me a minute to grab some sleeping pants."

Grimmjow heads into his room, grabs the red sleeping pants off his bed to pull on quickly, and then calls Ichigo in. the orangette roams in hesitantly, still uncertain after what happened on the couch, and Grimmjow lays back to let him feel things out on his own. After a minute of pacing, Ichigo finally slides into his side of the bed. Grimmjow clicks off the bedside lamp, staying still as Ichigo immediately cuddles up against his side. He's planning on holding the orangette once he falls asleep, yet Ichigo shifts to sit up again.

"Something wrong?"

"… Why did you kiss me?" Ichigo asks quietly.

"I like you."

"Yeah, but… why?"

"How the hell should I know?" the teal haired male scoffs. "I don't usually like people as much I do you. Normally it's just a faint like, but with you… it hurts. Like… they only tapped my heart, but you slam it with a sledgehammer."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't like to use that word," the other says. "It sounds so… intimate. I'd much rather anything intimate come from sex."

"When was the last time you loved someone?"

"… I don't remember. It was a very long time ago."

"Tell me about it."

"… I don't really want to…"

"I told you about Trae," Ichigo murmurs quietly.

"… It was over two years ago," he sighs. "I was in my first serious relationship and I was working for Aizen at the time. He wanted a powerful killer, something far greater than anything anyone's ever known. He's the one that started Szayel on DNA research, but he was dabbling in it beforehand and continues it now. Szayel had a few experiments, one turned out successful… but wasn't strong enough to handle the changes and died. Aizen asked me to meet with him… I refused. I had a date that night and I didn't want to miss it for anything. I was going to ask my boyfriend to marry me… we had been dating for over four years."

"That's so sweet!" Ichigo smiles widely within the darkness.

Grimmjow pauses, pulling the other against his chest so he can't see him. The last thing he needs it Ichigo noticing the tears, his pride would never allow something like that. This memory is so life-altering and fresh within his mind, it's painful to even think about let alone speak. Ichigo doesn't fight it, just let's Grimmjow hold him close as he recounts his worst memory.

"I made it to the date on time, but they were late," he sighs. "I got worried, my profession isn't one you brush off a missing person on, so I headed in the direction of our apartment… I had come from work, so I hadn't been home yet. When I walked in, he was dead. He was stretched across our bed, tortured and torn apart with his insides laying about him… his blood was everywhere. I was so shocked I couldn't move, I never even noticed someone else in the room. I was knocked out and when I woke… Szayel was sitting beside my cot in a white room I've never seen before. Aizen was at the door, looking all happy and concerned at the same time. I don't' know what happened, but I learned later that Aizen had murdered my partner because I refused him. He was there and knocked me out, taking me to Szayel for one of his experiments. Apparently, whatever was done either took or didn't work. That's why he goes on about trying to place me."

"… That's why Pantera thinks you're her alpha?"

"Most likely. Szayel had altered my own DNA with that of a panther's and a little bit of a jaguar's."

"That's a really strange story, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs sleepily. "But I understand why you have such trouble committing. If that happened to me, I'd never touch another person lovingly for as long as I lived."

"So you can see my problem," the larger male sighs.

"Aizen is gone, Grimm. He can't hurt me."

"… Others can."

"Just don't worry about it, we'll go one step at a time. If it works out, that's great. If it doesn't, that's fine, too."

Ichigo curses himself for his words, furious he can't control his traitorous tongue when so tired. Grimmjow's arm tightens around his waist, a light purr rumbling against Ichigo's frame to draw a small smirk to his lips. Although he knows he shouldn't be getting attached to this dangerous adversary… he also knows he won't be able to stop it now that it's begun. He'll damn well fight it though!


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The next morning, Ichigo finds that he's losing his iron clad control. The second he wakes, he just lays and watches Grimmjow's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful and content, a harmless feline stretched out on his back. The orangette knows he shouldn't stay in bed, he knows he should get up and leave… but he wants to stay and it's so rare since his incident with Trae that's he's allowed him to have what he wants. Grimmjow mumbles in his sleeping, breathing in deeply before turning and pulling Ichigo flush against his bare chest. The teal haired male is so warm and comfortable, eliciting a feeling of unfamiliar safety as his body cloaks Ichigo's smaller one.

"Mm… You awake?" Grimmjow mumbles tiredly.

"No," Ichigo comments.

"Okay then, we can stay here a bit longer."

Ichigo hums in approval at the suggestion, slipping his leg between Grimmjow's to get closer. He hears a sharp inhale, smirking as he rubs his knee up against the larger male's hardened member one more time.

"Keep that up, and I'll kick your ass out," Grimmjow grumbles.

"Don't you want to touch me, too?"

"That hasn't exactly worked out for us thus far."

"… I'll tell you when to stop," Ichigo states nervously. "If you promise to listen."

With a huge grin at the green light, Grimmjow moves Ichigo to sit on his stomach. It's obvious this is a far more comfortable position for Ichigo although Grimmjow hates it, because this gives him more control and if he wants to stop there's no chance Grimmjow can force him to stay. He has escape routes on each side and behind him, just in case he needs to run. Though he's not aware of it, this simple position gives him some serious points in Ichigo's book. The orangette is so used to being pressed down and held there, it's nice to have someone that allows him control.

"Go ahead," Grimmjow breaths huskily. "You lead."

Ichigo nods, hesitantly setting a hand flat against his chest to feel over the tight muscle beneath the skin. Grimmjow purrs at the touch, his half lidded orbs of cyan following Ichigo's every movement. Ichigo licks his lips, leaning forward and touching his nose to the other's before the teal haired male lifts his head. Their lips touch, Grimmjow pressing forward more to deepen the kiss as Ichigo moans. Taking the opportunity, a slick tongue crosses the slight gap between their mouths and slips into Ichigo's. It's heated and slow, Grimmjow's hand twitching with the need to bury itself in orange locks. Finally, he can't help it. That hand reaches up and pulls Ichigo closer, his other hand gripping a slim hip as Ichigo rocks his pelvis against Grimmjow's.

"Shit," he hisses.

"Mm…"

Amber orbs are glazed with lust and an unfamiliar emotion, a slight smirk settling on Ichigo's lips as he rocks again. Grimmjow breaths in sharply, Ichigo moaning softly in his ear after dropping his head to his shoulder. Both hands are on Ichigo's hips now, Grimmjow getting impatient with the slow rock. The need for friction is great, getting worse… it's been far longer than he thought since his last good fuck. Ichigo whimpers when he guides those hips into a faster rhythm, pulling them closer as they begin to pant. It's not much activity, but it feels fantastic to their sex starved bodies and a light sheen of sweat is chilling their skin as they get nearer to the edge.

"Ah!" Ichigo moans. "So good."

"Mm… yeah."

A knock on the door doesn't even faze them, Ichigo growling low in his throat as he grips the headboard and speeds up. The bed is creaking quietly, not as badly as it could be, and it only hit's the wall every so often. They're close… so close they can taste it.

"Ichi!" Shiro screams from the hallway outside the flat. "Ichigo! Answer the fuckin' door! Are ya okay? Ichi!"

Ichigo is snapped from his daze, pulling away from Grimmjow rapidly in his shock and tumbling backwards off the bed. Before the other can say anything, the orangette is hurrying out of the room with a crimson face. Snarling his displeasure at the interruption, the teal haired man gets up to take a cold shower in place of the hot body that _was _taking care of his morning problem. Pantera is glaring at the door from the hallway when he walks out, her ears laid flat and her tail twitching in irritation.

'_Shall I maim him for you_?' she wonders.

"Nah, Ichi wouldn't like that."

'_May I do so for myself_?'

"Definitely not."

She growls toward the door as he wanders past her, the white panther infuriated her precious cub was pulled away from the most important moment of his life! Every cub should be given complete and utter privacy with absolutely no interruptions at a time like that, after all… finding a proper mate is the hardest thing for female cubs in a jungle like this. Ichigo could've had life by the tail, but no! His stupid copy had to arrive at the worst possible time! She stalks into the room to watch over her cub, Shiro's golden gaze narrowing at the sight of her.

"Beast," he mutters.

'_Vermin_,' she spits back.

"Guys, behave," Ichigo sighs in annoyance. "Shi, leave Pantera alone, she never did anything to you."

"She don't gotta… It's what she's likely ta do that I don' like."

'_My alpha said I'm not to harm you_,' she states bitterly. '_But don't get the wrong idea, I will destroy you in the most painful way possible if you hinder my cub again_.'

"… What's she talkin' bout?"

Ichigo blushes hotly and walks away, Shiro frowning at that before following. Pantera briefly wonders why her cub would act that way, yet knows he's not comfortable speaking of sex and brushes it off.

"Answer me, Ichi," Shiro huffs. "Did he do somethin' ta ya?"

"… I… Did something to him," Ichigo murmurs. "And it just… got heated."

"Ya fucked him!"

"No," the orangette snaps.

"Ya let him..?"

"NO!" Ichigo blushes even brighter.

"Ya can't go sleeping wit him, he's…"

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Ichigo yells. "I was alone last night because you just had to fuck your new little boy toy! Was he worth it, Shi? Was he worth leaving an opportunity for me to find comfort elsewhere?"

"Yer such a little bitch sometimes, do ya know that?" Shiro growls lowly. "Do ya hear yerself talk? It's not my fault yer crackin', Ichi! If you seriously need ta get laid that bad, ask Kensei! Don' go slobberin' all over that douche!"

"Don't call him that," Ichigo scowls. "He's a great person."

"Just like Trae was?" the paler copy scoffs. "He's gonna hurt ya just like, if not worse than, Trae did, Ichigo. He's an Espada, they're evil and he'll use ya even worse when he…"

Ichigo's fist moves faster than Shiro can block, the rage twisting those normally inviting features telling the older twin he most likely just fucked up. Pantera is on her feet and bolting off the couch to get Grimmjow, recognizing this as a fight between an alpha and a submissive… that later of which rarely ever wins. Shiro ducks the next hit, barely getting out of the way for a powerful kick to his stomach. He knows his brother well, knows his legs are the most dangerous part of him, and he has a habit of keeping them in sight at all times. Unfortunately, Ichigo knows this and uses it to his advantage. Their little game of attack and dodge leave Ichigo open near the end, Shiro's fist swinging to catch his baby twin's jaw… only to be stopped inches from the target. Grimmjow is glaring furiously at the paler twin, his large hand gripping Shiro's wrist tight enough to bruise. Shiro absently notes the water still soaking the other, his eyes following a stray droplet on its downward path to see nothing but tan skin over tightly packed muscle.

*Shit, no wonder Ichi wants to get fucked my him, * he muses.

"Get… out… of my house," he growls out.

Shiro hesitates, knowing that look far better than anyone else. After a moment of growing tension, he nods slowly and Grimmjow let's go of him. The paler copy hurries out of the flat, one last look at his twin… Ichigo averting his eyes as he normally does when angry at Shiro.

"I'll call ya later, Ichi," he mumbles.

"Okay."

The front door closes and Grimmjow turns to his companion, eyes no longer holding as much feral quality as they had with Shiro. Ichigo is hurt, not physically but emotionally, and that takes precedence over his anger. Carefully, he grips Ichigo's hand in a light hold and slowly pulls him closer. The orangette doesn't fight it and doesn't flinch, so Grimmjow wraps his arms around him once he's close enough and rests his chin atop orange locks.

"You okay?" he wonders.

"Yeah, just… confused."

"He never should've tried to hit you."

"No, I threw the first punch," Ichigo informs. "It's just… I don't do that. I mean I do, but… not for that. I didn't like how he talked about you. I've never even done that when he spoke badly about Trae, especially when I was still hung up on him between breaking up and getting… hurt."

Grimmjow notes the small voice that speaks the last word, holding the other tighter as he kisses the top of his head. Ichigo's arms finally lift and wrap loosely around Grimmjow's narrow hips, the smaller breathing deep the scent of pine and fresh rain… and an underlying musk that's purely Grimmjow. He swallows the moan that wants to squeeze through his lips, burying his face deeper in that chest just in case.

"Grimmjow," he whispers.

"Come on, Ichi," he sighs. "We should get stuff done today. Besides, I have to go out for a few errands before dinner."

"Why? Where are you… Never mind, I probably don't want to know. What do you want for dinner tonight and when are you planning on being home."

"Ten-thirty," he remarks. "Surprise me for dinner. Pantera, you take care of Ichi while I'm gone."

'_As if it needs said_,' she remarks.

Grimmjow leans forward once more and Ichigo wraps his arms around the other's thick neck to lock their lips together, the kiss numbing the orangette's lips before it ends all too soon. He whimpers when Grimmjow pulls away, the heat from the teal haired male's lips still tingling against Ichigo's. After a quick goodbye, Grimmjow walks out the door and leaves Ichigo with Pantera.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Pantera," Ichigo sighs.

'_You should've ignored the door_,' she huffs.

"Why?"

'_You can't have sex with your alpha if you back off like a simpering cub every time someone intterupts you,' she points out scoldingly. 'You should be able to let him take you no matter where you are_.'

"… Great, I've been left alone with a panther that preaches exhibitionism," the orangette growls. "How about we just not talk about anything pertaining to mating while Grimmjow's gone. That way, when he gets back, you two perverts can chat it up and leave me out of it!"

'_How about my precious cub acts like the bitch he is and grows a backbone_,' she quips mockingly. '_Because that's the only way you're going to get anywhere with the alpha you want_.'

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ichigo mutters as he looks heavenward. "Things just seem to go from bad to worse."

'_They'd get extremely better if you just let your alpha nail you into the mattress!'_

"Pantera!" Ichigo yells with a deep blush. "You've been listening to Nnoitra too much! Stop talking like that!"

She huffs and stalks away, her tail in the air along with her nose. Unfortunately, the damage has been done and Ichigo can't help but picture her comment playing repeated within his head. With a frustrated growl, he heads into the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies… he needs to get his mind off all this before he jumps Grimmjow upon his return.

It's around noon when everything starts to take a pretty bad turn, Ichigo snoozing on the couch when he's startled awake by a knock at the door. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, the orangette heads over to answer it. Pantera is lying beside the couch, her eyes of ice sharp and cautious as she follows Ichigo's progress across the room. He opens the door, just wide enough to see who it is, and the sound of a gunshot has Pantera on her feet and rushing to his side. Shocked, Ichigo looks down with wide eyes at the crimson blossoming along his white shirt. Three more shots, pain finally speeding along Ichigo's nerve endings as his body slowly drops to the ground. His torso hurts so much, his vision blackening along the edges from the intensity of the pain. He barely makes out Pantera leaping through the door and snarling furiously, a bullet hitting shoulder only to be pushed back out from her rapid regeneration. The white panther, seeing red in her fury, tackles the one who would dare harm her cub. With teeth and claws, she shreds their skin, ripping away flesh and crunching bone between her teeth. She barely restrains herself from killing the assailant, having to force images of what her alpha will do to this foolish human once he finds out what happened. At the thought, Pantera backs off with a sinister grin upon her feline lips.

'_Cub, are you okay_?' she asks as she lays beside him.

"… I don't… think so," he murmurs. "I think… I think I'm gonna… die."

'_Don't' be foolish, I'm here_,' she mutters. '_I can heal most of your injuries_.'

"I wish I would've… let Grimmjow… I… I regret it," he babbles weakly.

'_Stop talking_,' she orders. '_Lay still while I clean your wounds_.'

"Tell my brother I'm sorry… take care… of… him for… me," Ichigo sighs out. "He'll be… lost without…"

He stops moving, stops speaking, and Pantera can barely tell that he's still breathing. She keeps her cool, knows panicking won't help save her cub, and hurries over to the phone. One of the numbers Grimmjow told her was on speed dial is Szayel's and he knows how to fix everything in her opinion, so she jumps up to the wall mounted phone and bats the receiver off the hook. She pressed the button that looks like her little cub's charm, setting herself on the floor again to listen to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

'_Thank god, I thought you'd never answer_!' she says in relief.

"Hello? Pantera, is that you?"

'_Of course it's me, can't you hear my voice_?'

"Shit, I didn't make that collar to go through phone wires," he sighs in irritation. "Okay, if this in an emergency give me a long growl and if not just meow."

'_I wouldn't be calling if it weren't_,' she roars long and loud.

"… I'll be there in a few moments."

When the pink haired male she knows as her creator and first caretaker hangs up, Pantera hurries back over to Ichigo. Gently, she grips his shirt's collar in her mouth and drags him away from the door. Afterward, she jumps up on the door to shut it and circles her cub. She lays down, dragging his limp body closer before ripping the shirt open with claws and licking the wounds to clean them and heal them just a bit. She can't allow her cub to lose too much blood before Szayel arrives… by then it might be too late.

Szayel was with Gin and Kaishi for lunch when Pantera called him, so it was difficult to shake the two. He assured them Pantera was most likely sick and didn't know who else to call, promising to check in with them as soon as possible. The only reason the two brought it, which Ichigo's older twin only did when Gin explained things further, is the fact that she is a laboratory bred clone that has altered DNA. The first thing he sees when getting off the elevator, is a splatter of crimson all over the walls, a pool of it stretching along the floor, and a body laying within it.

"Good god," he mutters passively. "What the hell have you been up to, Pantera?"

The body can't be recognized by looks alone, yet he can tell they're still alive… most likely barely, but still hanging on. He sighs, knocks on the door before calling out his presence, and then opens it. It's surprising Ichigo doesn't have the door locked, as Grimmjow has always stressed how important it was to the orangette… but the bloody trails soaked into the carpet set off an uneasy feeling on why the door isn't locked. Stepping further in, he sees a heartbroken and worried Pantera. Her usually impeccable white coat is stained with blood to the point she's almost completely crimson, her eyes looking over to Szayel as though he has all the answers in the world for miracles, and huddled within her protective embrace… is Ichigo.

"Oh no," he whispers. "Pantera, what happened?"

'_There was a knock on the door… he's always so careful when answering the door. I heard a gunshot when he cracked it open and hurried over, there were a few more and Ichigo fell. I attacked the one that hurt him, but left them alive… our alpha will deal with them later. I didn't know what else to do, he was fading so fast. I healed up most of his more serious wounds until you got here_…'

"Thank god I had the foresight to place a healing ability in your saliva," he states in relief. "If Grimmjow isn't so prone to harming himself in fights, I never would've bothered."

'_You can fix him… right_?'

"I will try my hardest, girl," he assures. "Y_ou've done very well, but now I need you to do something else for me. You see, Grimmjow is dealing with a stubborn lower-dealer within the dark streets. Just follow his scent, you'll find him. Tell him what happened and that I'm transporting Ichigo and his attacker to my labs at the preservation, okay?"_

_She nods and hurries off, barreling down the hall to the elevator and standing on her hind legs to push the down button with her larger paw. Szayel is so glad he made her such a smart feline, remembering that when choosing her personality he went heavily off of Grimmjow's… one of them had to smart and thoughtful enough to keep them out of trouble. He pulls out his cell phone and dials his lab._

"Tesla?" he states firmly. "I need you at Grimmjow's apartment immediately. Bring two gurneys and my things… I have two seriously injured patients that might not make it without immediate attention."

"I'll be right there!"

In the meantime, he grabs Grimmjow's first aid kit and uses what he can to patch up Ichigo. It's a rough job and it only serves to stop what little bleeding Pantera couldn't, but it'll keep him alive until they reach the lab.

Pantera is hot on Grimmjow's trail, sniffing out the teal haired man with only a little difficulty. Everyone around her is tense and shies away, afraid she'll attack and most likely right on the money in assuming such a thing. She moves this way and that, blue eyes piercing the darker parts of the alleyways and clubs to seek out the one she's looking for. Finally, she sees someone familiar… Gin.

"Hey, Pantera," he smiles widely. "Szayel jus' went ta see ya."

"Where's Ichi!" Shiro demands.

'_I was sent to retrieve my alpha_,' she states. '_Do you know where he is_?"

"Yeah, he's inside," Gin points out. "Havin' some trouble wit the lower-dealer."

She bounds in, completely ignoring the other two that hurriedly try to stop her. The minute she hits the backroom, Grimmjow almost falls over her. His eyes are feral, something that normally doesn't happen often, yet he pushes the attribute aside to focus on not harming anyone more than need be. They still make money off these dealers, but they need to follow the Espada's rules of conduct.

"Pantera? What the hell are you doing here?" he hisses. "I left you with Ichigo!"

'_Szayel told me to retrieve you_,' she offers. '_Ichigo is hurt_.'

"Hurt?" he asks as his heart stalls in his chest. "Hurt like… paper cut hurt?"

'… _No. hurt very badly… he's dying, but Szayel said he might be able to save him_,' she murmurs with her eyes downcast. '_I protected him as best I could… but I made a misjudgment. I'm sorry, I will never forgive myself for this_.'

"… You can make it up to me by taking care of them," he states. "Kill that one… maim the rest. And let this be a lesson to the rest of you… Don't fuck with me again! I'll see you later, Pantera. Once you're finished, I'll have Gin bring you back to me in the flat…"

'_Szayel is taking Ichigo and his attacker to his labs at the preservation_,' she informs. '_I didn't kill the one that harmed my cub… I left them for you to deal with_.'

"Good girl!"

Grimmjow hurries out of the building, calling back for Gin to wait for Pantera, and runs off toward his flat. Once he arrives, he doesn't bother with heading upstairs and goes directly to his car. He peels out of the drive and races down the maze of streets, his heart thumping so erratically he wants to throw up. Just like last time, just as he feared… Ichigo will die because of him just like his last boyfriend. He's too stubborn to cry right now, barely keeping the tears at bay as he keeps promising himself Szayel won't let anything happen to his Ichigo.

Szayel is just coming out of the lab when he finds Grimmjow literally dragging Tesla down the corridor, the blonde calling out directions as though this happens everyday to him… depending on how worked up Grimmjow or Nnoitra are when they visit, it really does.

"Where is he!" Grimmjow snaps. "Where's my Ichigo!"

"He's sleeping right now," he sighs. "But it's very bad Grimmjow."

"… What do you mean? You saved him, didn't you?"

"I stabilized him, yes," Szayel murmurs. "But… It's worse than I thought. Pantera managed to heal a good potion of the damage done by the bullet wounds… but she missed one. It hit right through the center of his torso, just below the ribcage. He's also lost more blood than he can regenerate in his weakened state. I'm afraid he won't wake up, Grimm."

"… No," he whispers. "You have to fix him, Szayel, I can't lose another one."

"There is a chance for him, thought I don't use this option lightly," the pink haired man sighs as Gin and Shiro join them. "I could alter his DNA with that of Pantera's. She has instant regeneration capabilities that will be passed to him. But there will be effects."

"… Do it," Shiro murmurs quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Grimmjow doesn't leave Ichigo's side, doesn't care to bother with anything as long as Ichigo is unconscious. Though it's been two days since Szayel altered Ichigo's DNA, the orangette has yet to awaken. He's healed just fine, his wounds nothing but a memory that left no scars upon tan skin. Pantera has taken up her old room while they're there, roaming the different habitats and leaving her cub in Grimmjow's hands. She's still upset she let something like this happen to her cub, though Szayel has managed to soothe her bruised ego. Shiro visits constantly, would even lay beside Ichigo until the very moment he awoke just like the time with Trae, but Gin insists on keeping him away. It's not to punish the other, as Shiro believes this is all his fault for riling Ichigo and getting kicked out… for even leaving in the first place… but because Gin knows how difficult this is from Grimmjow and he realizes the other needs time alone with Ichigo. Shiro comes in an emotional wreck, sobs and yells and apologizes to Ichigo, and then Gin forcibly separates the two so they can go back to his place. It's quite a sight, leaves one completely drained, and makes Grimmjow wonder how Ichigo would act should their positions have been switched. He understand now just how deeply the twin's depend on one another, how difficult it is for Ichigo to have walked away and gotten a job so far away from his older brother… He can't help but respect that in the orangette.

"… Mm… G-Grimm?" Ichigo's small rough voice murmurs.

"Ichi? Oh my god, I was so worried about you!" Grimmjow states in joy as he grabs the vibrant haired teen into his arms. "Are you okay? Are you feeling any pain? Are you nauseous? Should I get Szayel?"

"Calm down," Ichigo mutters with a light scowl. "It's too early for this shit."

"Ichigo… It's five in the afternoon," the larger male replies a tad warily. "You… You've been unconscious for two days."

"I… what?"

"You were shot… don't you remember?"

Ichigo's features are filled with confusion as they try to remember what transpired, slowly morphing to a wince in remembrance and fear. He shivers and wraps his arms around himself, sending a hopeful yet discreet glance toward his roommate. Grimmjow notices it, recognizes the stubborn refusal to ask him what he knows the other wants, and gives in. he carefully pulls the smaller male into his arms as he seats himself on the bed, allowing Ichigo to curl up on his lap and cling for all he's worth.

"Grimmjow… How did I… I thought for sure I'd…"

"Pantera called Szayel," he explains. "She's a smart girl, that one. She healed a lot of your wounds… but missed one. Szayel couldn't save you unless he did surgery, so he brought you back here. You're all better now."

"Surgery? Like what kind?"

"… He had to alter your DNA with a bit of Pantera's," he sighs sadly. "Just like he did me with those other animals. She had instant regeneration capabilities… that's the only thing that saved you."

"Y-You let him!"

"I struggled with it," Grimmjow sighs. "I don't think that's something for another to decide… Your twin brother, Kaishi, told Szayel to do it. He was here with Gin."

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asks in a panic.

"You were just shot multiple time, dumb ass!" Grimmjow snaps in disbelief. "Worry about yourself!"

"Just tell me!"

"… He's taking it rather well. Gin's helping him through it, brings him everyday to visit and has to drag him out kicking and screaming."

"Good… I remember how badly he took me being in the hospital after Trae and I fought that last time… He laid next to me the whole time. The doctors had to force feed him and he only left me to go to the bathroom. Though, he did ask for a bed tin… I'm so glad they didn't give him one."

"You get some sleep, okay?" Grimmjow sighs. "I'll call and check on Kaishi… He'll want to know you're awake."

"No," he says quickly. "I mean… not this minute. I'm still really tired and he'll be all emotional and bi-polar… It's something I need to be rested to deal with."

"Oh, I believe it," Grimmjow mutters under his breath.

Gin is seated on his couch as he watches Shiro pace back and forth before him, worry in his icy eyes as they follow the other's movements. This is how Shiro's been spending his days, pacing back and forth as he slowly wears a hole in Gin's carpet. He's tried everything to calm the other's nerves, yet Shiro simply can't calm down.

"Shi, come over here," he says softly. "Ya need ta calm down, worryin' ain't gonna help Ichi."

"… I know," Shiro sighs.

He trudges over to the silver haired male, sinking down on Gin's lap and settling his head on the other's shoulder. He's not typically an uke, yet he's always been far more vulnerable when Ichigo is hurt or in trouble. Gin rubs slow circles on his back, kissing the top of his dyed pale orange locks and breathing in Shiro's unique scent.

"Ichi's a fighter, he'll pull through," the fox-like man assures. "Ya just need ta relax… I can help ya wit that."

"Grimmjow said he'd call when Ichi wakes up," Shiro states.

"Shi, Ichi's gonna wanna sleep a bit more. Even if he wakes up, ya really shouldn' bother him till tomorrow."

"… Yeah… maybe yer right."

"Course I am! Now come here," he smiles widely.

Shiro spares a smile for him, leaning forward so their foreheads touch. He pushes forward and roughly connects their lips, drawing a moan from the thin male beneath him. The two deepen the kiss, their tongues mapping out one another's mouth as they rut against each other. Their position is moved onto the floor, Gin kicking the coffee table away to give them room as they fight for the top. Shiro slips his knee between Gin's legs, prodding his arousal to give himself an opportunity to win the seme spot. The silver haired male tips his head back to moan, relaxing enough for Shiro to flip them rather roughly. He yelps in pain when he's slammed onto the floor, Shiro pinning him as he grins in triumph. Gin gazes at his beau from beneath his bangs, a mischievous glint lighting up his eyes as he purposely backs off from the fight.

"Mm… I'm gonna make ya scream," Shiro purrs.

"Oh, Shi," Gin sighs out. "Take me hard."

Grinning insanely, Shiro strips himself of his clothes and almost rips off Gin's in his haste. The silver haired male gladly sheds them, sitting them both up and kissing a trail down Shiro's body… straight to his arousal. He licks the pale twin's dripping head, delighting in the low moan that spills from those lips. When he takes the whole rigid member into his mouth, he holds tightly to narrow hips in order to keep them from thrusting. Long slim fingers are threading in his hair now, Shiro hissing when he sucks hard before grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

"Shit!" Shiro gasps. "Mm… fuck, Gin! Y-yer so good… feels so good."

He hums his approval, the vibrations sending spikes of pleasure racing along his shaft and up his spine. While he's not paying attention, so enthralled with the mouth at work on his arousal, Gin bobs his head and slips a small tube of lube from his pocket. Shiro squeaks in shock when a slicked finger nestles itself within his entrance, the snowy haired male yanking on Gin's hair during his surprise. His eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open before he looks down into sly orbs.

"N-not far… Hn!"

Gin mentally cheers, striking that pleasure button a few more times as he stretches Shiro. The paler twin shudders in his release, Gin swallowing it quickly before moving up to kiss his lover intensely. As he drowns Shiro in a battle of tongues, he lays the other on the floor and slicks his own painful arousal. Shiro moans when Gin presses his cheeks apart, playfully sliding his arousal over the puckered entrance that's normally hidden.

"Just fuckin' do it!" the older twin breaths out huskily.

"As ya wish," Gin smiles widely.

He sheathes his arousal within the tight heat in one thrust, striking Shiro's prostate and listening to the beautiful moan that follows. He doesn't stop to coddle the other, neither of them like that, but starts up a punishing rhythm that can't get much faster or harder. Shiro screams for him, unwillingly begging for more as he throws his head back and arches his back off the floor. He's already hard again, his stiff member trapped between their muscled stomachs as Gin slides along his body. A lights sheen of sweat sticks to their skin, making it easier to move against one another, and both are so blind to the world that they don't hear the phone ring. Gin slams into Shiro harshly a couple times, the other tensing and convulsing in a glorious orgasm that turns his vision white. His inner walls tighten around Gin, the silver haired male dropping his forehead to Shiro's shoulder as he releases within the other. After they've come down from their high, Gin pulls out of his lover and grabs the throw off the back of the couch. Shiro yanks down a couple pillows as the other cuddles with him.

"Asshole," Shiro growls out. "I can't believe ya did that! Manipulatin' me an shit. I thought fer sure I had yer ass."

"Maybe next time, Shi," Gin chuckles. "I don' like being uke all the time, ya know. Ya got ta top last time, it's my turn."

"… Could a told me that before," he huffs.

"Now ya know," the fox-like man smiles. "I wanna cuddle."

"Sure yer not the chick?" Shiro teases as he snuggles up to Gin.

"Maybe sometimes… But definitely not all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll take turns then."

Back at the lab, Grimmjow looks down at his cell phone in confusion. He's called twice now, but no one has picked up. He knows he told Ichigo he'd wait, but he really thought his older brother would've like to at least know the other was okay. Then again, knowing Gin… the other is probably pinned to a counter getting nailed. With a shrug, the teal haired male goes back in to Ichigo's side. The other is awake again, the last remnants of fear from a memory drawn into a nightmare dissipating.

"You all right?"

"Yeah… just… a bad dream."

"Trae? Or getting shot?"

"… I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he sighs. "Just… hold me?"

"Of course."

Grimmjow stops at the side of the bed, yet Ichigo pulls him into it and forces him to lay back against the pillow. He cuddles into Grimmjow's side, breathing deep that calming scent of his alpha, and… purrs?

"You're purring," Grimmjow comments in surprise.

"I know… it feels funny," Ichigo muses with a small smile. "Like there's a massager on my chest that's making it go numb."

"You're not worried?"

"Szayel was just in here while you were out," he shrugs. "He said it's one of the side effects… that you do it, too."

"I most certainly do not!"

"He said you do it in your sleep for the most part, but sometimes you do it unconsciously… like when someone does this…"

Ichigo's hand strokes Grimmjow's stomach lightly, the teal haired male purring louder than Ichigo as a blush spreads across the bridge of his nose. Afterward, Ichigo lifts himself up along Grimmjow's body to lick and nibble at his right ear… more purring, louder and more insistent.

"Fucking hell, stop that!"

"Sorry," the orangette chuckles. "I can't help it. When I hear you purr, I purr louder… I like it."

"I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

"I would like that," the other grins.

The two sit together and eat their dinner, Ichigo occasionally asking little questions. What happened to his attacker? How is Pantera? Where is Kaishi staying? Grimmjow answers them all truthfully and dutifully, loving the moments he spends with his 'maid'. Although, to be truthful, Grimmjow has stopped thinking of Ichigo as hired help from the moment he was beat down.

"Ichigo, I want to talk to you about something," he comments suddenly.

"What is it, Grimm?"

"About that maid job… I… you don't have to…" he struggles nervously. "What I mean to say is…"

"Grimmjow, I don't mind the job," Ichigo says sweetly. "I like the extra money…"

"I don't like thinking of you as hire help," he finally sighs. "You're so much more than that! Can't you just… I don't know… be my roommate instead?"

Ichigo stares at him in surprise and confusion, trying to figure out where all this is going. In the back of his mind, his mission still sits and nags… but in the forefront, this gorgeous man drowns him in sex appeal. He's never been this torn during a mission before, never this involved or attached. There's just something about Grimmjow that pulls him in, something that has hiss inner kitten purring like mad with each word that spills from between those lips… with each casual and intimate touch from those hands.

"I could really use the money, Grimmjow," he attempts.

"Forget about that, I'll take care of everything," he states stubbornly. "Everything can stay like it is if you want… I'll just give you money when you need it. Please, Ichigo, this hired help thing is killing me! I've never kept a maid as long as you, I can't stand this! I'm not used to having servants and shit taking up my space, I never treat them like I should. Just… please."

"… Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he replies with a sigh of relief.

When they finish dinner, Grimmjow sets the plates outside the door on a table there for Tesla to pick up. Ichigo is waiting for him when he starts turning out lights to get some sleep, the other quickly grabbing his wrist with wide amber eyes glowing faintly in the dark.

"Ichi?"

"Lay with me," he insists. "I want to feel you beside me."

It takes only those words to take a wrecking ball to Grimmjow's wall of self restraint, the cyan orbed male grinning feral as he slips into bed beside his Ichigo. The vibrant haired teen immediately lays as close as possible, pressing his palms against that rock hard chest as thick muscled arms hold him close. So different from his older twin, but with such a similar affect is could almost be considered better.

"Good night, Grimm," Ichigo purrs against him.

"Night, Ichi," Grimmjow returns with his own purr.

The two fall asleep together, small smiles on their faces as they drift into slumber. They're unaware of the pink haired scientist strolling in to check on Ichigo, nor are they aware of the 'aww' he muffles and the joyous smile on his normally arrogant features. Szayel tiptoes back out of the room, heading straight for Pantera's room to tell her the good news. They haven't mated completely yet, but they're so close! The news will cheer her up further, hopefully draw her from what little depression still clings to his perfect creation. Before bounding into Pantera's room, however, the scientist stops to check on his other patient. The hardly recognizable man, something Szayel checked for immediately in hopes it be Trae, is still asleep. The injuries have scarred over, the bleed stopped and lost blood rejuvenated. This one will have hell once Grimmjow can pull himself away from Ichigo.

"I almost feel sorry for you," Szayel murmurs. "Of course… if he doesn't get you, many others will certainly try. It was very foolish of you to do such a thing…"

There's no answer, yet the other never expected one. The patient is under some serious sedatives to keep them from attacking the poor berry once more, just until the other has settled into his new DNA. After checking vitals, the other leaves the room in a huff. If it were his choice, he would've done the man in ten times over… but Pantera requested that Grimmjow handle it. He has to admit, the teal haired 'animal' will do so far better than he could… but that doesn't stop him from wishing.

Shiro is racing down the halls with a slight limp the next morning, Gin calmly following as he does every morning they visit. Grimmjow is just cleaning up their breakfast dishes for Tesla to take away, almost getting bowled over by an anxious pale orange-head. Shiro practically leaps from the room's halfway point and lands on Ichigo, more vibrant orangette yelping in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo snaps. "I just woke up from surgery you dumb ass!"

"I missed ya so much!" Shiro cries. "Ya promised not ta do that ta me anymore!"

"… I… I'm sorry."

"When we get home, I'm gonna lock ya in our room so ya can't get hurt no more!" he sobs.

"… Okay, that's going a little on the dramatic side," Ichigo mumbles flatly.

"How ya holdin' up, Ichi?" Gin wonders with a wide smile.

"Pretty good, actually! Grimmjow's been watching over me just fine," he grins before it turns sly. "I bet you were looking after Kaishi just fine, too. Am I right?"

"Hmm… Every few minutes," he chuckles with a perverse grin.

It takes a whole hour to calm Shiro down and pull him away from Ichigo, his grip becoming more tight by the minute until the orangette couldn't breath. Now, Ichigo sits in Grimmjow's lap as Gin keeps Shiro in his. The two never thought it would be so hard to keep the twins away from one another… Gin got Ichigo's foot in his groin and Shiro sucker punched Grimmjow… but now that they're within one of their safer areas, they've settled down considerably.

"Shi an me should get goin'," Gin sighs after a bit. "I jus' wanted him ta see that Ichi was all right… he was wearin' a hole in my carpet."

"Oh no!" Ichigo gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" Grimmjow and Shiro ask in unison as their bodies tense.

"… How the fuck am I gonna get all that blood out of the carpet!" he screams in dismay.

"… Just… don't worry about it, idiot," the teal haired gangster remarks with a sigh of relief. "I already had it cleaned."

"What, my cleaning isn't good enough for you!"

"No, it's nothing like that…"

"Then what?"

"Don't get so defensive, I just didn't want to stain to set in," he states quickly.

"… Okay, I guess I can let that slide," the orangette pouts. "But they better do a fucking good job!"

"Alright, visiting hours are over," Szayel smiles from the doorway. "Grimmjow, why don't you escort these two out while I check over my patient?"

"…"

"That wasn't a request," the pink haired male frowns dangerously.

"You know what, how about I take you guys to the entrance?" the other says nervously. "Be right back, Ichi."

He sets the other on the bed, absentmindedly kissing the top of vibrant locks before leading Gin and scowling Shiro outside. The normally snowy haired twin doesn't like that Grimmjow is getting so attached to his baby twin, Ichigo gets hurt too easily and Grimmjow is technically the enemy. Gin notices his troubled and baleful glare, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Shi," he purrs. "Grimm-kitty is very serious about Ichigo."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You're dating me, so why can't Ichigo date Grimm?"

"I'm touch as nails when it comes to relationships… Ichi's about as tough as a marshmallow in a bonfire."

"Perhaps you don't give him enough credit."

"No, I'm giving him too much. I know my twin. If Grimmjow fucks this up, Ichigo might never recover from it."

"Grimmjow won't hurt him…"

"You don't understand," Shiro frowns. "It may not be Grimmjow, but outside circumstances that affect their decisions toward one another. What if a Shinigami catches them together and forces Ichigo to fuck one of them long-term to keep them from killing Grimmjow. What if a Visored wants to get in Ichi's pants, or even Grimmjow's, and threatens to harm the other unless they play by their rules? There's a million different ways this could work out unfavorably, Gin… I can't let Ichi get hurt emotionally a second time."

"Please, Shi… Give them a chance."

"How can you be so suer things will work out for them!" he huffs in irritation.

"Because… I know who you are and I still love you," he states seriously.

Shiro can do nothing but stare in complete shock, those golden orbs taking in the love and truthfulness within icy blue depths. Gin pulls Shiro close and kisses him deeply, pulling him after Grimmjow when the other shouts from up ahead. Grimmjow is back in Ichigo's room only second afterward, running the whole way back. The orangette is abnormally quiet for a little while, but breaks the silence before he can be questioned.

"Szayel said I'm gonna go into heat tonight," Ichigo murmurs. "Another side effect… Do you go into heat?"

"Yeah, it's a bitch," the other sighs.

"He said I don't have to sleep with someone but… after what happened I… I want to sleep with you," Ichigo blushes. "I don't want to regret pushing you away, Grimm. It hurt so much to think I'd never get the chance to… to… you know… act on my f-feelings."

"Ichigo, I don't think…"

"Please? I… really like you," he murmurs. "A lot… More than anyone I've ever thought I loved. It's just… It can be… you know… just one night?"

"… Fuck it, why the hell not," the other sighs in acceptance.

There's no sense in fighting it, the two of them want it and that's all that matters right now. Ichigo will go into heat, a painful process that will have him bending over for anyone, and he wants Grimmjow to help him through it. On the outside Grimmjow doubts this 'one night stand', as it will never stop there, but on the inside his inner animal is roaring in delight.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

It's around eleven when Ichigo starts to feel the strange heat pooling in his abdomen, his breathing picking up and his body sweating lightly. He doesn't like the feeling, but it's more uncomfortable than unbearable. Grimmjow is snoozing on the bed when the orangette first feels that surge of dizzying heat, his amber eyes shimmering with gold flecks as his pupils elongate to look more feline.

"Grimm," he whispers huskily. "Grimm, wake up."

"Mm… Five more minutes," the other grumbles.

"No! Wake up now!" Ichigo whines. "I'm warm."

"Oh, that's just your heat… Heat?" Grimmjow states as he sits up fully. "Oh shit. Okay, hold on… I'll get Szayel…"

"No, Grimm, I need you."

Grimmjow stops and stares at the other, baffled when innocent amber eyes stare back with feline pupils. The scent of Ichigo's heat catches Grimmjow off guard, his own pupils turning feline in answer to the inviting scent. He purrs loudly, Ichigo crawling over and circling the teal haired male while keeping his body close enough to rub against his bare skin. Once he makes a full circle, he makes himself comfortable on his alpha's lap and connects their lips. Grimmjow groans, tasting the sweet hint of cinnamon on Ichigo's tongue as it slips inside his mouth. Ichigo purrs against him, rocking his hips for a little friction and drawing a growl from his soon-to-be lover. Grimmjow flips them quickly, thoughtlessly, and Ichigo's breathing becomes panicked at his pinned position beneath the heavier body.

"N-No," he gasps out. "L-let me up. Please, Grimm, n-not like this."

"… Sorry," he murmurs as he pulls away. "I got a bit carried away."

"I… I don't think I do this," Ichigo sighs sadly. "I don't want to end up pinned to the bed, it reminds me of the night Trae… when he… you know…"

"Hmm… I know! You into bondage?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ichigo gasps as his face pales and fear fills his eyes.

"Not you, stupid," Grimmjow huffs. "Look, as long as I'm not being the bitch, I don't mind my hands tied… Just don't leave them like that, it hurts like hell in the morning."

"… You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, it's no problem… but only you and don't you dare tell anyone."

Ichigo smiles brightly as Grimmjow shifts their positions again to lay down, lifting his hands above his head and patiently watching Ichigo look around for a restraint. After a moment, he grabs Grimmjow's discarded shirt and secures those powerful hands to the headboard. Grimmjow gives a couple sharp tugs to make certain he can't get loose, and then Ichigo looks down at him curiously.

"… I've never taken the lead before," he murmurs with a blush.

"Just explore a bit… or you can skip to the good part if you'd like, I'm not picky," Grimmjow grins lecherously.

"You wouldn't be… Okay, how about…"

Ichigo leans down and nips at Grimmjow's throat, earning a sharp inhale and smirking happily. He licks and hips down the other's torso, sucking on his left nipple as he pinches the right and listening to the groans and growls from Grimmjow.

"Fuck, Ichi, just move lower!" he hisses.

"But, Grimm, I'm in lead," he states teasingly.

"Ichi!" Grimmjow snarls out.

"Okay, okay," the orangette huffs with his hands on his hips. "No need to get all hostile, we have all night you know."

"We had all morning, too… up until your brother burst in!"

"… Good point. Okay, I'll move on."

He scoots down Grimmjow's body, palming his erection through his pants with a smirk before hearing the impatient growl. He reaches for the zipper, but pulls back and leans down instead. With a teasing and heated look up that muscular body, he mouths the bulge before him for a moan and then grips the zipper between his teeth.

"I swear to god, Ichi, I'm gonna fuck you as hard as possible once I'm inside you."

"Hmm."

The other pulls the zipper down and yanks the jeans off Grimmjow thickly muscled legs, going back for the boxers and taking a moment to drool at the sight. Grimmjow is long and very thick, pearls of pre-cum sliding down his length from his swollen head, and Ichigo leans forward thoughtlessly to lick it up. The teal haired male hisses in pleasure, bucking his hips up and managing to force the head past Ichigo's lips. He sucks lightly, slowly inching his way down the engorged member until his nose is buried in course teal pubic hair. Grimmjow bucks up sharply at a strong suck that's accompanied by Ichigo's deep-throating him, the orangette gagging and pulling away with a glare. The other is completely gone, his eyes clouded with lust and a million other emotions Ichigo's own pleasure fogged brain can't decipher. Ichigo sucks on his fingers, as he can't find anything else to use, and carefully stretches his entrance. He doesn't want this experience to remind him of Trae, so he takes a little longer in preparation before he crawls up far enough and slowly begins to lower himself onto Grimmjow's aching erection.

"Ah!" Grimmjow gasps. "Holy fucking… mm… so tight, Ichi!"

"Grimm… hah. Ah!" Ichigo moans once he's fully seated. "Mm… so full."

Grimmjow can't wait much longer, shifting just a bit and pushing against Ichigo's prostate. The orangette's eyes widen and his mouth falls open at the feeling, wondering what that spot was. Trae never pushed that spot before… Ichigo didn't even know it existed! Grimmjow bucks up again, striking the other's prostate and sending him screaming in ecstasy.

"More!"

Grimmjow grins feral at that, quick turning and sending Ichigo to the mattress beneath him. His hands are still bound, but he twists the shirt as he moves with Ichigo to lay between his legs. He pushes up, deeper into Ichigo and shifting the two so the orangette is trapped between his own hard body and the headboard.

"Hold on tight," Grimmjow grins. "This is gonna be a fucking wild ride."

Ichigo's eyes are eager for the first during sex, his legs locking around Grimmjow's waist and his arms wrapping around his neck. Grimmjow presses their lips together, starting a fast pace and knowing they won't last long… it's been so long for them both, though mostly longer for Ichigo. He slams hard into Ichigo, the orangette breaking the kiss to scream his pleasure, and keeps that pace as his chiseled stomach stimulates the smaller male's trapped arousal. The bed moves with every thrust, hitting the wall behind it harshly as it creaks in protest.

"Yes!" Ichigo screams. "Fuck yes! Grimm! Harder… t-take me harder!"

"That's it," Grimmjow purrs loudly. "I want to hear my name from your lips."

"Grimm!"

The orangette is reduced to a mess of incoherent mumbles, eventually settling for repeating Grimmjow's name as he pants in exertion. They're so close, Grimmjow just needs Ichigo to come for him. He whispers such a thing into the smaller male's ear, delighting in the low moan that answers him just before Ichigo tenses. A shudder travels the length of his slim body, his eyes closed tight as his mouth opens in a silent scream. His inner walls practically strangle Grimmjow's member, the other slamming in deep as his release coats Ichigo's insides. He growls during his release, biting on Ichigo's shoulder at the height of their pleasure before licking the wound in apology.

"Mine," he purrs.

"Yes," Ichigo murmurs sleepily. "Yours. Only yours."

Grimmjow pulls out, Ichigo barely able to untie his wrists before they both collapse onto the bed. Ichigo snuggles up to Grimmjow's side, his purr filling the entire room before drifting into the hallway. It's soon joined by Grimmjow's, the larger male wrapping Ichigo possessively in his arms. In the hallway, Pantera is just on her way back to her room after hunting a bothersome mouse down for a snack. It was giving Szayel trouble and had to go. She stops at the sound of the purring, tilting her head to the side in curiosity before grinning and prancing around happily.

Ichigo wakes the next morning, sore and grumpy… but soaring on cloud 9. He doesn't understand it, as he never felt this way with Trae. Then again, Trae never cared about Ichigo's comfort and release. He can remember their first time when he was in so much pain he couldn't get an arousal, ending up crying quietly as Trae slept peacefully. It wouldn't have been that way if he met Grimmjow first…

*Stupid! * he chastises himself. *You shouldn't have let him take you like that, he's the enemy! *

A part of his mind gladly points out that Shiro is doing the exact same thing, something that calms Ichigo greatly. He looks to Grimmjow's sleeping face, feeling a peace envelope him that he's only felt with Shiro. It's just not fair that the one person that makes him feel as secure as his twin, the one person that could finally make it okay to stay away from Shiro for more than a day, happens to be his enemy.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow mumbles.

"No."

"Sore?"

"Hell yes," Ichigo mutters as he lays against Grimmjow's body again. "And it's your fault, asshole."

"You know, a part of me feels really bad," the teal haired male offers as he looks down on Ichigo with playful cyan orbs. "And there's this other part of me, a bigger part of me, that's shouting in victory and doing a little dance."

"Why would that be?"

"Because… I just caught myself the perfect lover."

Ichigo laughs at that, kissing Grimmjow for his attempt at being sweet. That's about when Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise, his head lifting just in time to see Shiro running into the room. The paler twin skids to a halt, a thousand emotions warring in his eyes at the sight of his baby twin and Grimmjow wrapped up in the covers together… after obviously having sex. Gin walks in, gasping in shock before quickly herding his own lover out of the room.

"I'm so glad Gin can handle Kaishi," Ichigo smiles. "It's nice to see that he's finally found someone that understands him enough to…"

His smile drops and his sentence cuts off, leaving Grimmjow curious. The thought before of Grimmjow making it okay to leave his twin just slammed back into him, but this time it's of Shiro leaving him. He won't be able to stay with Grimmjow, which only makes everything worse. Sensing the change in Ichigo's emotions, Grimmjow holds him close and tries to soothe him with soft words and rumbling purrs. It works for the most part, but the depressed feeling is still nibbling at the back of Ichigo's mind. He gives Grimmjow a thankful smile, the two getting dressed quickly before Szayel drags in the other two and Pantera prances in.

'_My beautiful little cub has finally found a mate_,' she cheers. '_I'm so happy_!'

"Shut up, you enormous pest!" Shiro hisses. "Ichi's ain't gonna stay wit him!"

"Why not?" Ichigo wonders a bit upset.

"Ichigo, are ya insane? He's a gangster, he ain't good fer ya!"

"Pot… kettle," the other snaps with a scowl. "Don't tell me who I can stay with and who I can't!"

"Yer playin' wit fire, Ichi," Shiro growls out. "Yer gonna get hurt!"

"… I just…"

"Ichi! Listen ta me! Ya should go back home, kay?" he sighs. "Yer not safe here."

"What do you know!"

Gin and Grimmjow know a fight is coming up, dragging their respective others into their arms to calm them down as electricity dances between gold and amber. Szayel and Pantera just shake their heads. Ichigo is suddenly very pale, gripping Grimmjow's forearm as his knees give out from beneath him. Panic races through Shiro's system, Gin holding him tighter.

"It's okay, Grimmjow offers. "He's just exerted too much energy so soon after waking up… It happened to me to."

"This is yer fault!" Shiro snaps. "If ya hadn' a conned my baby brother ta let ya fuck him, he wouldn'…"

"Oi! I didn't con shit!" Grimmjow snarls as he lifts Ichigo into his arms carefully. "For your information, he was the one insisting."

"It's not like yer fuckin' hands were tied!"

Grimmjow is quiet at that, a light blush touching his face before he turns away so they can't see it. Ichigo is weakly snickering in his grasp, too quiet to hear and his expression almost pained. Gin notices the exchange, swallowing the cackling laughter he knows wants to erupt from his lips. Grimmjow doesn't like other people leading and he certainly doesn't like others being in charge, so allowing Ichigo to take the lead in something so intimate is a huge step for him. It just proves to Gin how serious the teal haired male is about his little orangette… but how will their relationship stand the test of territories? He knows, as much as he doesn't want to believe it, Shiro is right. Eventually, Ichigo's identity will get out and Grimmjow will have to deal with the betrayal it brings.

"Help him to the bed," Szayel orders. "I want all of you outside this room, you're just stressing him out more and it's not healthy for his state."

Grimmjow sets Ichigo on the bed, kissing the top of his head sweetly before turning to leave. A weak hand is on his wrist, Ichigo watching Grimmjow with scared and pleading amber orbs. Shiro glares in hurt and anger, though he knows Ichi would've grabbed for him if he were close enough.

"Please," the other whispers out. "I don't want to be alone."

'_I will stay with my cub_,' Pantera states in finality.

"That's fine," Szayel remarks. "You three much go, though. Don't worry, I'll take excellent care of him."

The three males leave, Gin ready to referee any spats that may break out. Grimmjow isn't in the mood for a fight, yet Shiro is, and Gin knows that when Grimmjow isn't in the mood the damage he does is far worse than when he is. With a heavy sigh, he makes certain to stand between the two hot-headed males. They shoot dirty looks full of venom at one another, just itching to say something and knowing it won't help matters any.

"… Well, I'm hungry," Gin states with a smile. "Let's go, Shi."

"But…"

"I think they got everything handled here for the moment."

"… Fine."

With a reluctant look back at Ichigo's room, Shiro allows Gin to lead him down the hallway and away from his twin once more. Grimmjow just stands there, thankful for his friend's foresight even as a part of him is angry for it. If Ichigo's older twin had tried anything, Grimmjow would've probably killed him. Sure Ichigo would've been angry for awhile, but he would've forgiven him… eventually… before he died, definitely.

Ichigo is watching Szayel warily as he checks him over, the teen feeling as though every ounce of his energy has been sapped from him all at once. Pantera is at his other side, a paw on the bed so he can rest one hand on it for comfort. It helps that the crazy panther that's dubbed Ichigo as her cub is there, it feels as though an extension of his own mother is in the room with him… which makes him wonder who would win in a fight over who gets to be Ichigo's mother, for he has no doubt in his mind that's exactly what it would come down to between the aggressive females.

*It would probably be mom, she's evil as hell, * he decides after a moment.

"Okay, Ichigo," Szayel says softly. "I'm going to inject you with a sedative."

"I just woke up," he whines quietly.

"I know you did, but you shouldn't have participated in mating season so early," he chuckles. "We'll talk about that later, but right now I have to stabilize you and that means you need to go back to sleep."

"But why?"

"The environment outside sleep is too stressful for you right now, making your alteration waver and threaten to collapse. Don't worry, this is perfectly normal. Grimmjow was put to sleep three times before he finally settled."

"… Okay."

"Good night, Ichigo," Szayel smiles.

"Good…"

He's out before he even finishes his comment, his head dropping back to the pillow as he's yanked forcibly into a dreamless slumber. Szayel sets the needle aside and checks the machines beside the bed, Pantera licking Ichigo's hand before she's sent to get Grimmjow. She finds the alpha pacing nervously although he knows how this whole procedure goes, the white panther sitting patiently for him to notice her.

"Pantera? How's Ichigo?" he asks once he does.

'_Szayel put him to sleep to reduce the stress on his body_,' she informs.

"I shouldn't have helped him," he growls at himself.

'_You did what you thought was right, no one can blame you for that_,' she offers. '_Szayel should've known better then to leave an alpha panther with him_.'

"… I guess."

She nods at that, turning to saunter back down the hall with Grimmjow in tow. Once they reach Ichigo's room, the teal haired male makes a beeline for Ichigo's bed and curls up with him. Szayel just watches, jotting down a few notes before leaving with his white panther creation.

'_Why are you taking notes on them_?' she wonders curiously.

"Well, my dear Pantera, I've never been given the opportunity to observe two panther hybrids like them," he smiles widely. "Although they're my friends, as a scientist I would never forgive myself for missing such a feat."

'_I suppose_,' she purrs. '_But what makes them so special_?'

"Grimmjow was altered with both male jaguar and male panther," he informs giddily. "But because of Ichigo's size and personality, he was more compatible with the female jaguar genetics I had in storage and yours… female panther."

'_I thought you said you were only using mine_.'

"That was the plan, but his body started to fail at the entrance of only a single species. I don't know why, but I always have to use two different species to keep a chain from falling apart," the pink haired scientist sighs in irritation. "Someday I'll figure it out, but right now I was lucky to add the jaguar in time. Ichigo will have difficulty, just like Grimmjow, but he'll settle."

Ichigo wakes that night, wrapped in Grimmjow's arms and purring loudly. The other is so deeply asleep that he doesn't even catch the slight movement on the bed, something he notices immediately. Ichigo moves as close as possible, looking around him curiously as the pitch of night casts strange shadows around him. It's raining outside, the fat drops playing a pitter-patter rhythm on the window glass in his room, and Ichigo whimpers before shaking Grimmjow awake.

"Hmm?" he murmurs sleepily. "Ichi? What's wrong?"

"It's raining," he answers.

"I can't wave a magic wand, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't," he whines.

"Okay, okay… Come here."

Ichigo moves closer, tucking his head beneath Grimmjow's chin and sighing in relief when the other embraces him. Slow circles are rubbing along his back, Grimmjow purring loudly before he starts murmuring assurances. Slowly, Ichigo's eyelids start to droop and he purrs quietly against Grimmjow's continuing ministrations. The teal haired male smiles softly at his mate, gently laying him down and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. Afterward, he presses his own body tight against Ichigo's front to allow him his chest as a pillow… and follows him into sleep.

Shiro and Gin arrive just as they do every morning, though Gin had a very long talk with his lover. The last thing he wants is for Shiro to piss off Grimmjow in the state he's in now, so he managed to get Shiro to swear he'll be good no matter what. It didn't escape Gin's notice that Grimmjow was looking for any reason possible to harm the paler twin.

"Hello, Gin!" Tesla smiles. "Kaishi!"

"Sup," the golden eyed male states.

"Mornin', Tesla," Gin replies. "How goes things?"

"Szayel is in the lab with a blood sample from his mysterious patient," he answers. "Grimmjow is still in with Ichigo, but they should be awake by now. Ichigo has made progress, however he's still weak. Please refrain from arguing around him. If he gets stressed out bad enough, the poor thing could fall into a coma."

"Gotcha," Shiro nods. "Play nice."

"Ya can do this, Shi," Gin assures. "It's fer Ichi remember."

"Yeah, fer Ichi."

The two head into the room to find Ichigo and Grimmjow eating breakfast, the orangette picking at his eggs in dislike. Shiro shakes his head in humor, realizing they must be fake eggs. he plops down on the bed beside Ichigo, the vibrant haired teen brightening at the sight of him.

"Grimmy won' let me get away wit eatin' yer nasty fake eggs," he replies.

"Awe," Ichigo whines. "But I don't like them."

"I'll go get you a real cheeseburger for lunch," Grimmjow promises. "Just eat the damn eggs. You don't want to hurt Tesla's feelings, do you?"

"… With fries?" the orangette asks hopefully.

"The whole nine yards."

With a grin he picks up a forkful of eggs… and shudders as he downs them quickly. Shiro snickers and Grimmjow shakes his head, yet Gin can't help but admire the obvious potential in the smaller male. If he weren't afraid of how badly Grimmjow would kill him, Gin would most definitely take Ichigo under his wing for a lesson of all he knows in deception and manipulation. Breakfast goes fast with little banter, and then they find themselves watching Szayel stride in with Pantera beside him. Ichigo and Grimmjow are a tad upset the panther decided to stick around the pink haired male, but it's understandable when you look at the fact he 'bore' her.

"Ichigo," Szayel says more seriously than normal. "I did a DNA test on the one who attacked you… they're in the other room."

"What?" the teen gasps.

"Ichigo… it's not Trae."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

The other's face pales, confusion evident within all their eyes. Grimmjow holds Ichigo closer to himself, a feral rage swimming in his cyan orbs. If this person isn't Trae… who is it? Szayel beckons them all to follow him, leading them over to the man's room. They're finally awake, in pain but awake, and Pantera snarls in fury as she keeps herself between Ichigo and the other. Grimmjow takes the lead this time, arms over his broad chest and eyes glowing as they glare down at the one that attacked his mate.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snarls.

"…"

"If you don't start talking, I'm gonna set Pantera on you again!"

"My name is Luppi," the man immediately answers.

"Keep going, I'm sure I don't need to ask you for you to know what questions I'm gonna ask."

"I'm… I'm Trae's boyfriend," he murmurs. "He loves me, but lately… he's been talking about his ex a lot. He told me if I got rid of his ex, he would love me even more and he'd stop sleeping with his other lovers. I wanted him all to myself, so… I told him I would. He gave me all the information… and I killed him."

"Not likely, but close," Gin frowns. "Ichi's right here… Szayel saved him."

"No! That can't be!"

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway," Grimmjow snorts. "Gin, you and Pantera may deal with this one… Trae is the only one I'm interested in."

As eerie as it seems, twin malicious grins touch the lips of Gin and Pantera. Shiro shudders simultaneously with Ichigo, though Shiro stays behind when Grimmjow takes Ichigo's hand to lead him away. Once the door shuts, Ichigo hears a strangled scream and moves closer to his alpha… amber eyes staring back at the door as his face goes pale. Poor Ichigo has always had a very active imagination, so he doesn't need to guess what's going on to see it flashing before his eyes. He huddles closer to Grimmjow, whimpering slightly although he attempts to appear unbothered on the outside.

"It's okay, Kitten," Grimmjow purrs quietly. "I'm gonna keep you safe from jerks like that… okay?"

He nods, letting the larger male draw him in for a soft kiss before nipping Grimmjow's lower lip. The gangster growls playfully, chuckling before pulling Ichigo in for a more steamy kiss that involves tongue and teeth. Ichigo moans into the other's mouth, gripping at Grimmjow's shirt front as he presses himself ever closer.

"God, Grimm… hah… take me," Ichigo murmurs heatedly against the larger male's lips.

"Mm… Sounds like a wonderful idea," he teases with a smirk. "But this is hardly the place to be taking advantage of you. Besides, last time we had sex you had some rather ill effects. I don't want that to happen again, Ichi… it could be fatal with the procedure you went through."

"But…"

"No buts," he says firmly. "You'll just have to dream about me. Now come on, you need to get all the rest you can."

Shiro watches as Pantera bathes the blood from her fur, glancing sidelong as Gin frowns down at his own crimson coated frame. The two got a little too carried away, drenching themselves in red life-fluid as the dumb ass that tried to take Ichi's like slowly faded away.

"Well… That's something I'll never ferget," he mutters.

"Ya should've joined in!"

"Hmm… Gin? How did ya know?" the paler twin asks.

"… Hey, Pantera, why don't you go tell Szayel he has a mess to clean up," the fox-like man suggests.

'… _I can't eat it_?' the panther wonders in dismay.

"Seriously? I wouldn' touch the thing wit a ten foot pole," Gin scoffs. "Never know where trash like that's been layin' around."

"Too right," Shiro gags.

Pantera hangs her head in disappointment, trudging out of the room as Gin and Shiro watch. Once she's gone, the silver haired male sighs and turns back to his beau. He didn't want to reveal that he knew Shiro's identity, but his love is stressing far too much over Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"How did you know?" Shiro repeats.

"I love ya," he shrugs. "I have fer a while now. I'll admit, I didn' have a clue when ya showed up at Grimm-kitty's. It was the little things that gave ya away, things no one would really look fer."

"… Like what?"

"When ya get irritated, ya chew on the right corner of ya bottom lip," he explains. "Ya like blue suckers tha' turn ya tongue colors, I saw ya eyein' em at the store. When yer bored wit somethin', ya play wit yer lip piercin'…"

"Okay, okay… stalker," he mutters. "How'd ya know it wasn' just a coincidence?"

"I thought that the first time, brushed it off the second, but… ya started grumblin' in yer sleep and I knew I was right. I didn' fall in love wit someone else… I was still in love wit ya."

"… Sap."

"Call me what ya will," Gin smiles widely as he pull Shiro closer. "Won' change nothin'."

"How long were ya pinin' after me, anyway?"

"Hmm… Couple years, I think," he shrugs. "I sorta fell hard when I saw ya torturin' that Shinigami."

"… That was five years ago!"

"Yeah… I've been sufferin' real bad," Gin chuckles. "Ya should make it up ta me… like now."

"I'll be the first ta admit I'm prone ta kinks… but havin' sex in a hospital room with a mutilated dead body on the bed ain't one of em," he scoffs. "Ya want a piece a me, we get the hell outta here."

Gin grabs Shiro's wrist and yanks him out the door, the golden eyed male barely calling a goodbye to Ichigo when they pass the room. Ichigo is sitting on his bed, eyes wide and confused as Shiro is dragged hastily past his room. Grimmjow is sitting behind him, arms around his waist as he attempts to lull the other to sleep.

"Where's Gin taking Shi?" he asks.

"Most likely to his place," the teal haired male answers uncaringly. "I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow."

The orangette nods slowly, leaning back to get comfortable within the arms of his lover before closing his eyes. Grimmjow's heartbeat thumps just beneath his ear, strong and even and comforting. With a content sigh, the smaller male finds himself slowly drifting off to the sound of it.

Ichigo wakes to the sound of many voices arguing, groaning as he sits up and stretches. Grimmjow isn't with him, so he knows who the antagonist of the argument is. Carefully, he slips from bed and strolls out of the room. He actually feels really good, not nauseous or dizzy as he did before. He stops outside the room across the way, lifting a hand to open the door… when hears it.

"Fucking hell, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra snarls. "Just level the dick!"

"… That's not how things work…"

"I have to agree with Nnoitra," Hallibel replies.

"Yeah, Grimmy!" Nell growls. "Obviously, they've gotten a tad too comfortable in your new little world. They need to be reminded who they're dealing with!"

"I'm not like that!"

Ichigo stills, trying so hard not to listen although a part of him can't help it. He has this horrible feeling he's about to hear something he doesn't want to, yet that well trained part of his brain is taking in everything. He holds his breath, praying he's not right about that feeling.

"It's only a matter of time until they move in on Ichigo," Ulquiorra points out. "You need to take the bull by the horns."

"I won't them hurt him anymore!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Grimmjow, I don't want to tell you how to operate around here," Stark sighs. "But if it were me… I'd have already killed him. You are the executioner, you have every right to."

"No, we deal with things together!"

"Aizen isn't in charge anymore, Grimmjow! You are!" Nell shouts. "Start acting like it, or those petty thugs are gonna walk all over you!"

Ichigo gasps, backing away from the door as he can feel tears irritate his amber orbs. That's what he didn't want to hear… that means his mission is over and he has to leave. Wiping away a stray tear, he turns and starts to walk away… just like he's done a million times before. This time, however, it hurts so much more. He loves Grimmjow, something he didn't want to admit to himself, and it's physically painful to leave him. If he were to tell the other, however, he knows the larger male would never let him go. He catches sight of Szayel, stopping to speak with him only a moment.

"Ah! I see you're feeling better," the pink haired scientist smiles.

"Am I stable now?" Ichigo wonders feigning curiosity.

"Hmm… It would seem you're past the critical time of the procedure. A little more rest and a couple more stress free days and you'll be perfect."

"Thank you so much, Szayel, I really appreciate all you've done for me," the orangette says with a sad smile. "Um… How's Pantera?"

"She's out stalking animals in the forest habitat," the other replies with a cautious frown. "She should be in later to lay with you. In the meantime, however, I'll get you back to your room."

"No thank you. I really want to take a walk while everyone is too busy to bother me."

"… Then I'll accompany you…"

"Please, Szayel? I just want a little time alone," Ichigo pleads. "It's been forever since I've been by myself, what with Grimmjow constantly hovering me, my brother smothering me in hugs, Pantera giving me her motherly lectures on sex, and you poking and prodding. Not that's not grateful, because I am! I just…"

He trails off, amber orbs looking away from knowing mustard colored eyes. Szayel is a smart man, far more than most, and he can read a person like a book. He knows Ichigo is planning on leaving, he knows Grimmjow will be pissed beyond anything he's been before, but he also knows that this vibrant haired male needs this time off from all this craziness and threat. If they're to go after Trae soon, Ichigo will be a prime target… and if he's with Grimmjow he'll be far too easy to find.

"I understand," Szayel sighs. "Be careful, Ichigo. You're not completely healed yet, don't push yourself. You've also yet to learn of your feline traits and how to control them."

"… I know, I'll be careful."

"Here… If you have any problems, call me," he orders as he hands over his card. "Anything at all, Ichigo. It could be imperative to your health no matter how small, so don't wait until you're half dead on the floor to contact me."

The feminine male nods and hurries off, Szayel watching after him a long moment before heading out to find Pantera. She'll be hurt her cub ran off, so he'll have to explain to her that this is a part of his growing up to keep her from chasing him down.

Shiro is snoozing against Gin's back, the multiple rounds they had yesterday leaving them both sore and exhausted. They took turns being seme, but Shiro was seme last… he didn't even bother pulling out of Gin when they collapsed in satisfaction. If anything, that will earn him an automatic seme should they be in the mood when they wake. His phone goes off, startling him into semi-alertness as he groans at the wakeup call.

"Answer yer damn phone," Gin grumbles.

"Shut the hell up, I'm sleepin'," Shiro mumbles in answer.

Gin growls sleepily, jerking his elbow back and hearing a grunt of pain. The paler twin holds his stomach, now more awake than before as he curses beneath his breath. Running a hand through snowy locks, as it's pointless to hide their natural color when Gin already knows him, Shiro leans over his lover to reach his phone. Just to get back at him for the rude attack, he slams his already hard member into his prostate.

"Fucking hell, Shiro!" Gin snaps. "I'm sleepin'!"

"Correction, ya were sleepin'. Just like I was sleepin' when ya elbowed me."

"I am so not havin' sex with ya this mornin'," he huffs.

"Yes ya will," Shiro grins as he answers the call. "Hello!"

"Shi? I'm leaving," Ichigo mutters sadly.

"Whoa, wait… what?"

"I finished my mission… It's time to go home."

"But… but… but I…"

"You can stay if you want, Shiro," the orangette sighs. "I have to leave. I'll talk to you later… bye."

"Ichi, wait! Don't…"

The line is dead now, the last depressed tones of his baby twin's voice replaying in his head. Ichigo hasn't been that depressed in a long while… it scares Shiro. Gin turns to look at his stilled and silent lover, frowning at the shocked and stricken look upon his face.

"Everythin' okay, Shiro?" he asks quietly.

"… Ichigo's leaving."

"What? Does Grimmjow know?"

"That ain't how we work," he mutters. "We go in, do our mission, and leave witout a trace. Ichigo didn't leave nothin' behind. He'll stop at Grimmjow's flat if he has time and grab his things, but he won' even leave a note ta explain himself."

"Grimmjow's gonna have a heart attack when he finds Ichigo gone," Gin frowns in worry. "He always thinks the worst…"

"I'm really sorry, Gin," Shiro sighs. "I have ta go find him, make sure he gets home okay."

"Yeah, that's fine," the fox-like male nods. "Call me later, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

Shiro leans in and kisses Gin, carefully pulling out of him. Thanks to the call from Ichigo, neither are much in the mood anymore. With that one last kiss, Shiro gets up and searches for his clothes before hurrying out the door. Gin watches him leave, still sitting in bed with the sheets wrapped around his waist. As he hears the front door shut, his heart sinks just a little in anxiety. Though he has all the faith in the world in Shiro, a small part of him has to wonder if the other will do as he says… the larger part screams in fury that he's acting like a 'chick'.

Ichigo is just walking into town when a car pulls up beside him, Shiro at the wheel with his hair perfectly white again. Ichigo smirks and slides into the passenger seat, shutting the door and grinning at his twin. The smile, however, doesn't reach his eyes.

"I should take yer ass straight back ta him!" Shiro grumbles.

"What?"

"Grimmjow," he mutters. "That's who yer all upset about. I should take ya back."

"My mission is over."

"He wasn' part of yer mission, now was he?"

"… He's the new leader," the orangette answers quietly. "I heard them talking today when I woke up… they said Grimmjow was in charge now."

"Great, I'll tell dad," Shiro smiles. "Ya can go back ta…"

"No. The mission is over, Shiro," Ichigo frowns. "I know the rules and I didn't follow them. It's my own fault I feel like shit, so please just take me home."

"Ya know, Ichi… rules were made ta be broken. Ain't that what ma says? Didn' she meet dad on a mission just like thing one?"

"I'm not gonna leave everything I've ever known to be with someone I've only just met!" the other yells as tears finally breach his control. "Just take me home, damn it!"

With a heavy sigh, Shiro heads out of town and toward Karakura. His younger brother is curled up in the passenger seat, eyes staring into the review mirror to watch as Los Noches gets further away from him. There's so much hurt in Ichigo's eyes, but Shiro knows his brother well and doesn't say anything about it… not yet. When they get home, Ichigo will report his findings to their father and then lock himself in his room… just like when he first started coming out of his shell after Trae's attack. Shiro, however, will go straight to their mother and tell her everything so she can beat some sense into her overly proud child… just like he did after Trae's attack to jumpstart Ichigo's recovery.

Grimmjow is just getting out of his meeting when Shiro speeds past the border and into Karakura, the teal haired male sighing in annoyance as he heads to Ichigo's room. Right now, he just really needs to hold his lover and calm down. When he opens the door, however, he doesn't find his perfect uke sitting upon the bed where he usually is.

"He's not here, Grimmjow," Szayel states from behind him.

"… I can see that," the other replies cautiously. "Where is he?"

"He went home for a bit."

"What!"

"Grimmjow, calm down. Him going home is a good thing. He'll be less stressed in a familiar environment, no one will know where to find him, and he'll be protected by people who can read him better than us."

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow snarls. "He was perfectly fine with us!"

"He almost died in our care, Grimmjow," the pink haired male points out huffily. "Did you forget that? What if something like that happens again? You know that Trae will target him once he finds out Luppi failed!"

"I can take care of him."

"Grimmjow… no. Just let him go for now."

The other's voice is softer now, the doubts within the back of Grimmjow's head gaining strength as they whisper of past experiences. With forlorn eyes of dulled cyan, Grimmjow gives the pink haired male a sidelong glance.

"… Did he think I couldn't protect him?"

"No, Grimmjow," Szayel assures. "He was actually quite upset to leave."

"Did he leave me his number?"

"No. I'm sure that was the last thing on his mind, but Gin most likely has his twin's number if you really need to get a hold of him."

"Fuck… I miss him already."

"You're a strong guy, Grimmjow, don't this little thing bring you down," the scientist teases. "If Pantera sees you like this, she'll be a mess."

Gin hurries through the halls of the lab, cursing himself for forgetting about the meeting and wondering why no one called. Everyone is already gone, so he'll have to get the information from Grimmjow. As he slows to a stop near Ichigo's room, a spike of panic races through him. He's always been good about digging up information, always kept the majority of it locked away within his ever-sharp mind, but this time it's about someone very close to the entire group… very close to Grimmjow. Aizen was easy to keep information from, the guy was far too blinded by his own ego and ambition. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is more animal than human thanks to Aizen forcing that experiment on him… he can always tell.

"Hey, Gin," Grimmjow sighs. "What's up."

"… Well… Kaishi took Ichigo home, so I got nothin' ta do taday," he murmurs.

Grimmjow nods at the comment, absentmindedly gazing back at Ichigo's empty bed. Gin can see the hurt and want in those eyes, the heartache at losing yet another person he cares for more than his own life. It stings even the fox-like man, remembering how badly Grimmjow took his last love's loss.

"He'll be back, Grimm."

"… Maybe he shouldn't come back," the other murmurs. "He's not safe with me."

Gin is about to say something, but immediately buttons his lip. He's not about to mention anything that could have his beloved Shiro in trouble… or him. Szayel, however, catches on to him and gives him a firm look that destroys the other's resolve.

"Ichigo is safe wit ya, Grimm," Gin sighs.

"You don't know that."

"I do. I trust ya wit my life completely."

"He doesn't trust me!"

Szayel sighs at that, about to smack the other upside the head for his inability to listen. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Grimmjow were punishing himself for allowing Ichigo a chance to get away from him.

"Grimmjow, I thought I made it perfectly clear that wasn't the case," he frowns.

"Then why would he leave me?"

"Ichi just needs a little breathin' time," Gin offers. "We have been up his ass lately… ya more than us."

"You're fucking hilarious," Grimmjow glares.

Gin smiles widely, but that's about the time Grimmjow catches on to his strange behavior. When Gin's smile doesn't crinkle the corners of his eyes, something is up. With a cautious look, the larger man stares down the more willowy one. Szayel carefully scoots away, as Gin has a horrible habit of using him for a shield.

"… Something wrong, Gin?" the teal haired gangster asks with a raised brow.

"Nothin'. Nothin's wrong."

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"… I just really miss him is all."

Grimmjow growls fiercely, startling the silver haired male. Grimmjow may not be Aizen, but when he gets pissed it's best to appease him fast before your limb gets broken. Gin learned that the hard way, unfortunately. Grimmjow felt like shit afterwards, but that took a couple days. With a heavy sigh, Gin hangs his head and debates how he should go about telling the other without giving away everything.

"Well… I found out that Ichigo… he's not… well ya see… don't be pissed at him," he pleads as he stumbles over his words. "It's not his fault… I mean, he meant everything with ya… fuck, this is harder than I thought it'd be."

"Just spit it out, Gin!"

"Fuck it," the silver haired male sighs. "Kaishi is actually Shiro from the Visoreds and Ichigo is the son of Kisuke Urahara."

"… WHAT!"


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Oh my," Szayel murmurs in surprise. "He didn't come off as a gangster type."

"He ain't. Ichigo isn't a Visored, he's a thief. He was trained by Yorouchi ta take over her business an Shiro is takin' over the Visoreds," Gin shrugs. "It's not widely known, but I nabbed a couple Shinigami a few years ago that knew em pretty well. Sent em home wit a few broken bones… didn' last very long."

"Kisuke Urahara and Yorouchi Shihoin only have one son," Szayel points out.

"That's what they want everyone ta think, but it ain't true. Ichigo is the one they keep undercover, they use him ta get information. I never knew his name or what he looked like, so I didn' expect him ta be Grimm-kitty's little maid, but I've no doubts now. I can pick out Shiro in a crowd of a million snowy haired gangsters…"

"How?" Grimmjow frowns.

"… I kinda, sorta… love him," Gin blushes brightly.

"Unbelievable!"

"Oi! That didn' hinder my job!"

"It better not now!"

"Look who's talkin', Mr. Leave-in-the-middle-of-a-fight! Yer head over heels fer his little bitch brother!"

Grimmjow snarls in anger, raising a fist in warning, and Gin immediately bolts to keep Szayel between them. The pink haired male huffs indignantly, glaring at Gin coldly. Grimmjow lowers his fist, though his eyes are still screaming for blood, and paces before the two like a powerful feline in a cage.

"What was he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Was he on a mission?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"He's a thief, correct?" Szayel muses. "So… he could've been after my research."

"Some way ta get it," Gin scoffs. "Anyway, I don' think that's it. Shiro said he was really depressed about leavin', he really wants ta stay wit ya Grimm… he's just hardwired ta abandon everythin' after a mission. Shiro most likely tried ta talk him inta comin' back when he picked him up."

"Yeah, because we all know how much he absolutely loves me," Grimmjow states with a tone that drips in sarcasm. "I guess I should just face it… I've been used."

"Mm," Szayel utters with just as much sarcasm. "Yes, and Ichigo was just _begging _you to have sex with him the moment he stepped through your front door. If I recall, Grimmjow, it was _you _who've been attempting to get in Ichigo's pants since you first saw him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he growls. "So sue me, I wanted to fuck him! That doesn't mean I didn't want to keep him! How the hell can I do that if he runs off?"

"How can you do that if he's kidnapped by Trae?"

The teal haired male throws his hands up in the air in defeat, his cyan orbs turning to Gin once more. The other is still behind Szayel, never too keen on leaving himself without some sort of shield when he's pestered Grimmjow to the point of animalistic behavior.

"Give me his number."

"… Who?"

"Shiro. I want his number… I have to talk to Ichigo."

"Grimmjow, please… don't do this. I don't want Shiro thinking I've betrayed him."

"Give it to me."

With a sigh, Gin pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to the new boss of Los Noches. They've all gotten quite used to doing things as a whole, but they're not stupid enough to believe Grimmjow isn't in charge. Though it's extremely rare and they're the ones that normally have to push him into action, the larger male does press his authority when he believes it's necessary. The silver haired man watches as Grimmjow calls Shiro, a frown marring his face in thought. Finally, the line is picked up and Grin perks up at the sound of his beau's voice.

"Shiro here!"

"Shiro?" Grimmjow asks just to cover Gin's tracks. "I thought I was calling Kaishi."

"Uh… well… ya must've gotten the wrong number."

"Well then, perhaps I should try the number again. I mean, this is _Gin's _phone and Kaishi is his _boyfriend_… the contact should be accurate."

"… What the fuck do ya want?" Shiro growls out.

"I want to speak with Ichigo."

"… Hang on… I gotta pick the lock on his door."

"Why?"

"He locked himself in, duh," the other scoffs.

"Why the hell did he do that?"

"He's upset, that's what he _always _does when he's upset!" Shiro snaps. "Stop fuckin' yellin' at me! Oi! Ichi, open the fuckin' door!"

"No! Go away!"

"Yer boyfriend's on the phone."

Grimmjow hears the very faint sound of running footsteps, a door being flung open, and Shiro yelping in pain as he's pushed to the floor. The next thing he hears, however, has his heart soaring high.

"Grimm!" Ichigo says cheerfully.

"Hey, Kitten," he smiles softly. "You didn't even say goodbye to me."

"… I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs with a more formal tone. "I… I can't see you anymore."

He knows no one else can hear it, but the shattering of his heart is so loud within his own ears it's deafening. His more animal part screams that Ichigo belongs to him and he'll drag his ass back if he has to, but that human part of him is dying. Thanks to that, his inner animal gets a surge of power and takes over.

"You're my mate, Ichigo," he says firmly. "We belong together."

"I… I can't…"

"I don't care what you can and can't do," he growls. "What is it you _want _to do?"

"… Please, Grimm… don't," Ichigo whispers.

"Answer me!"

"I… I want to be with you."

"That's all I need to know," he says. "I'll see you soon. Right now, I gotta deal with Trae and his constant need to challenge me."

"But…"

He hangs up, tossing the phone back to Gin and walking out. Gin looks to Szayel, the two wondering just how Grimmjow's mind works sometimes. Normally, the words 'I can't see you anymore' should shatter any normal guy in love. Grimmjow, however, always seems to come up with the strangest responses.

"… I do wish he'd let me study him," Szayel sighs.

"Ya and me both."

Ichigo stares at the phone, completely dumbfounded as Shiro stares at him. Carefully, his twin takes the phone from him. It's difficult at first, which tells Shiro one of the side effects of Ichigo's procedure is most likely dependence on an alpha mate. It irritates him, as Ichigo should only be dependant on him, but at the same time it soothes him. Now they can start to separate… if only just a little. Obviously, when together they'll cling and cry and fight to stay beside one another, but right now they can survive staying the night away from one another and that's a good start.

"Ichigo?"

"He just doesn't give up," the orangette huffs. "How am I supposed to cut all ties to my mission if he won't give up!"

"Well, ya practically jumpin' at the sound a his voice and breakin' down so easy ta admit ya want him didn' help," the older twin frowns.

When they got home, Shiro decked himself out in all his glory. His contacts are back in, black sclera that sets off his gold eyes, and he has a blue sucker between his lips that's slowly turning his tongue the same color. His pale skin is more noticeable now that he's changed into a tee shirt and baggy shorts, darker colors to offset his ghostly skin, and his snowy hair is once more a beacon to those around him.

"By the way, ma's comin' over ta see ya… wants ta give ya another pep talk."

At the word 'pep', Ichigo is already locking his door again. Shiro sighs, wondering exactly why his precious baby brother can't stand those talks… he's been beaten worse before. Ichigo, however, hasn't told his older brother that he's been feeling sick. He huddles in the deepest part of his closet, blocked in by a nest of clothes he pulled off the hangers, and pulls his phone from his pocket.

"… Szayel?" he murmurs.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"Are you alone?"

"I am."

"… I don't feel very well," Ichigo cries. "I'm nauseous and I've thrown up twice now! It's not serious is it?"

"Calm down, Ichigo," the pink haired male orders softly. "Stressing will only hurt you worse. Now… I'm going to tell you to do something and I need you to do so without complaint or questions, understand?"

"Yes."

"Go to the nearest store and pick up a couple pregnancy tests, use them both, and tell me what the results are."

"… Okay," the smaller male replies uncertainly. "I'll call you back. Szayel?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell anyone I called, okay? I don't want them to worry. Besides… this is my problem, not theirs."

"… I won't, I promise."

The minute they hang up, Ichigo slips out his window and down the fire escape of his and Shiro's flat. He hurries to the corner store up the street, a friend of his that has nothing to do with the Visoreds works there. Chad has always been an understanding and helpful friend, so Ichigo isn't worried about him getting into his business. When he sets the tests on the counter, the giant of a man says nothing… but when he leaves, Chad decides to speak.

"You can use the bathroom in the back, if you want."

"… H-How did you..?"

"You're acting out of character," he shrugs. "I've known you since we were little… You're going to do something embarrassing that you don't want others to know about."

"… Thanks," he blushes.

He hurries to the bathroom, reading the instructions on the box and hesitating before going through with the two tests. They're the easy read ones, if it's a yes then there's a plus and a no is a minus. Taking a deep breath after the allotted time, Ichigo looks down at the sticks he's set beside one another… they're both showing a plus. He can't even explain what's going on in his mind at the moment, his entire mind short circuiting. In fact, the only thing he heard was a couple zaps of something akin to bug zapper and then the telltale pop of an outlet before it's fried. He shakes his head, eyes staring and unseeing as the reminiscent picture before the blown fuse invokes the motion from reflex. Fear, sadness, a strange happiness, confusion… all of them are throwing a wild frat party within the confines of his head. Finally, he pulls himself together enough to think.

"Oh no," he finally murmurs.

Slowly, carefully, he lifts his phone up and forces back his tears as he calls Szayel through blurry sight. Two rings and the phone is picked up, the voice on the other end excited and dismayed at the same time.

"Ichigo?" he ask cautiously.

"… They're both positive," Ichigo whispers in a strained tone.

"That's great!" the pink haired male cries happily. "I mean… well… it's great on some levels. Obviously, you won't be thinking that… I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! I mean… I shouldn't be, I apologize. But wow! Congratulations! You and Grimmjow will…"

"NO!"

"… No?"

"Don't tell him! Don't tell anyone! You can't, Szayel, I don't want anyone to know… promise me!"

If it weren't for the desperate tone of voice, the completely terrified hint wrapped within it, he never would've promised. Ichigo, however, is beyond scared at this point in time. The scientist agrees reluctantly, knowing the only thing that has any chance of saving him from Grimmjow fury is the teen on the other end of the line. Ichigo hangs up afterward, leaning heavily against the wall of the bathroom before sliding down it to cry. Chad enters a few minutes into his break down, glancing at the tests from beneath wavy dark brown bangs and sitting down to comfort his friend. He isn't Grimmjow, but the build so close to the teal haired male's helps and the fact Ichigo has known Chad from elementary school helps more.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Chad asks.

"why does everyone keep asking me that?" the orangette sighs. "It's not what I want it's what I can."

"Why?"

"… Because it just is."

"I've known you a long time, Ichigo… you've never done anything for yourself," the larger man sighs. "Maybe it's about time you did."

Ichigo stares at the floor, huddled close to Chad's side and contemplating the words. It's true, he doesn't do anything for himself. The last time he did led him to Trae, which didn't work out at all. He's been timid to do something like that again ever since, but now he has more than just one life to think of. It's not just him anymore… it's him and a baby. He sets his hand lightly on his abdomen, flinching at the thought. How did his mother ever do her job when totting around twin infants? Then again, he's not going to fool himself. He's not confused simply because of that, because if that's all it is he'd gladly hurl himself back at Grimmjow.

"I can't leave all you guys…"

"You live in a box within the world," Chad murmurs. "It's time you opened it."

"… Maybe… I'll think about it," he sighs. "Thanks, Chad. As always, you're the perfect friend."

"Uryu and Orihime want to get together this weekend for a movie," Chad replies as they clean up. "They want you to join us."

"I can do that!"

Once Ichigo is on his way home, Chad heads back into the store. The orangette is a little less frazzled, actually thinking about a future with a child now. It's something he'll have to speak with his mother about, she never stopped thieving because of a couple kids. Movement to his side has him tense and glancing that way.

"Hey, Ichi!" Shinji calls. "Glad you're back!"

Shinji is a tall blonde with a piano toothed grin like Nnoitra's, someone Ichigo has always had fun with. The blonde Visored is the only one within the group that Ichigo feels comfortable telling all his secrets to, because he and Shinji grew up together since diapers. They've been through everything the Ichigo and Shiro have been through, the orangette and the blonde frequently getting together to have bitch sessions… Shinji is the only other male close to Ichigo that's a submissive as well.

"Hi, Shin!"

"We missed you. So… how was the dark side?"

"Extremely arrogant and sadistic and fucking gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous you say? Do tell!"

"I'm not talking your average, everyday good looking guy, Shin," Ichigo smirks. "I'm talking a walking embodiment of Adonis! As he knows it, too! Which makes him an arrogant fucker!"

Shinji bursts up laughing about that, gripping his middle in his mirth and drawing a soft smile from his vibrant haired friend. At the thought of leaving all of this for one person… no… two people… he unconsciously touches his abdomen again.

"… You feeling sick, Ichi?" Shinji wonders.

"… Can I talk to you?" the younger whispers.

"You can talk to me about anything, Ichigo. Why? What's wrong?"

The concern isn't unusual, as that's the only tone Shinji doesn't use around other people… Shiro doesn't do concern well, it makes him more violent. Ichigo sighs and looks over to the blonde that's lost his signature grin.

"You can't tell anyone, Shinji, not even on threat of death or torture."

"I won't, you know I won't," he huffs. "I've never told anyone anything about you! Yorouchi would kill me and she scares the shit out of me."

"… I'm pregnant."

"… You wanna repeat that? I think I heard you wrong."

"You heard me perfectly well," Ichigo snaps. "I'm not repeating it!"

The other gawks a moment, however pulls his thoughts together and eyes the orangette in disbelief. Ichigo knows what's coming, so he readies himself to give an explanation.

"How the hell did that happen?" Shinji hisses.

Ichigo goes into the whole tale of his mission, from the moment he set foot in Grimmjow's home to the moment he ran off. He doesn't leave out anything, telling Shinji about seeing Trae, about how Grimmjow reminded him of the other, about how he managed to calm Ichigo down so well, about Pantera, and him getting shot… even about the sex he had with Grimmjow. He never leaves out anything when talking with Shinji, no matter how much information may be too much, and Shinji never does so with him either. Once he's finished, he's crying and the blonde is holding him close and petting his silken locks soothingly.

"I don't know what to do, Shinji!"

"Calming down would be a good starting point," he offers. "Didn't that pink haired guy warn you of that?"

"How can I calm down when…"

"Ichigo, you're more level headed than this. Didn't Yorouchi teach you how to calm down? Just think of yourself on an important job, ready to steal the most valuable diamond in the world with guards all around you that could catch you with the slightest fuck up…"

"… I'm better," Ichigo comments. "Stop there or I'll have a totally different problem to deal with."

"I can never understand why stealing excites you that much," the blonde sighs. "I swear, your wet dreams revolve around stealing jewels and getting sexed up by someone right in the middle of the vault."

"… Shiro told you, didn't he? I knew I shouldn't have told him!"

"You're serious! Fuck, Ichi, you have problems!"

"I know that already, now help me figure this out!"

"Well… first off, you have two choices. Are you gonna keep it, or are you gonna kill it?" he asks.

"I'm keeping it," Ichigo blushes.

"Second choice… are you gonna tell him, or are you not?"

"… I haven't decided, but he doesn't need to know right now."

"Well then, I suggest you deal with choice number three after figuring out your second one, okay? Until then, let's take you shopping. That always makes you feel better."

"You're the best, Shin," Ichigo smiles.

They manage to get to the mall, but by that time Ichigo isn't feeling well at all. He spends fifteen minutes throwing up as Shinji rubs his back, the orangette slipping his phone from his pocket and giving it to the blonde. Clicking the redial button, the other line is answered by an arrogant sounding voice.

"Ichi?" the state. "Are you okay?"

"This is Shinji, I'm Ichi's friend," Shinji states uncertainly. "He's kind of throwing up right now, but he asked me to call you."

"How long?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Where are you?"

"The mall in Karakura… the restrooms near the north entrance."

"Saltines will settle his stomach for now, but I need him to come back here so I can watch him."

"No way, he's not going back. Just tell me what to do…"

"That's the problem! I don't know."

"… What?"

"Ichigo is the first that's taken to the procedure that's come out submissive and gotten pregnant," Szayel sighs. "I know what to do when dealing with animals, which is about the same, but everything else I'm going through with him."

"… Then I have just as much a chance at helping him than you do."

"No! Please, don't hang up," Szayel states in worry. "You don't know how delicate he is right now, the slightest strain on his DNA could cause it to unravel!"

"I'm not taking Ichigo back to Los Noches, so you'd better figure something out."

"… Can you get him to the hospital on the outskirts of our boarders?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Great! I'll meet you there. When you get there, ask for Tesla and he'll take you back to a private room. Make sure Ichigo is dressed as a female, though," he adds. "A pregnant male will raise too many brows. And tell absolutely no one!"

"Understood."

He hangs up, glancing over to Ichigo and finding the other nearly asleep against the stall of the toilet. He carefully rouses him, flushing the toilet before getting Ichigo to the sink to rinse his mouth. Next, he takes the orangette to the nearest store to get a new outfit. Once Ichigo is dressed in long black dress pants and a white blouse, they head out. Shinji holds his breath, praying everything will be okay for his best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

The trip to the hospital is quiet, Ichigo having fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Shinji had to call Shiro as well, telling him that he and Ichigo were on a shopping spree throughout Karakura and he didn't know when they'd be home. Normally, those sort of sprees were day to weekend long trips. The two were always on the move and never paid attention to their phones, so it's not uncommon for no one to be able to get a hold of them or find them until they're finished. After those excursions, Ichigo and Shinji would crash at the blonde's place and Shinji would take Ichigo home the next afternoon. It's happened so many times, Shiro has learned to keep himself calm until Ichigo is brought back… but only if Shinji gives him a heads up first. It's late, but that's not uncommon either. If there's a store open, these two go there just for the hell of it and they'll pick up again in the morning.

"Ichi, we're here," he states after parking. "Come on, wake up."

Ichigo rouses from his sleep, setting bleary amber orbs onto Shinji's worried face. The orangette yawns and stretches, ignoring the nausea in his gut to get out of the car… and then he throws up. Shinji waits for him to settle, locking the car and helping him toward the doors to the hospital.

"Hey," he greets the receptionist. "I'm looking for Tesla?"

The woman's eyes widen at that, her hand brushing back long green locks as she stands from her chair. With a movement so graceful it looks to be almost snake-like, she rounds the counter and looks the two over.

"This way please," she says kindly. "My name is Sun-Sun, I'll be looking after you as well. My adopted sister is a friend of Szayel's."

"Adopted sister?" Shinji wonders.

"Yes… Tia Hallibel?" she says happily. "She, myself, Mila Rose, and Apache are all sisters. We grew up in the same orphanage and decided to make our own family."

Shinji nods as she leads them back to a private room, surprised that she would be so kind when he's faced Hallibel himself… she's definitely not a kind fighter, his nuts are still sore from the last time they fought two months ago. He says nothing when the green haired woman helps him get Ichigo onto the bed, smiling before she pats Ichigo's orange locks and walks out.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. The call button will show up directly at my station and I'll be down as fast as possible. Szayel has told me that she is a 'first priority' patient."

"Thank you."

She nods once more and closes the door, the blonde sitting in a chair and watching as his best friend nods off again. It isn't five minutes later that a pink haired male bursts into the room, panting and looking to have just run a marathon.

"Is he okay?" he asks.

"… He's sleeping," Shinji points out. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Szayel," he states. "I'm the Espada medic. How has he been? Has he thrown up again since our conversation?"

"Yes, in the parking garage. He fell asleep while I was talking to you, once more in the car, and drifted off right away when I got him here."

"Good, that's good," he nods as he makes his way over to Ichigo. "He doesn't have a fever, but the rest is a good sign… it means his body can now recognize when he's going to start stressing and it puts him in a less stressful and dreamless sleep."

"That's a good thing?"

"It calms him," the pink haired male nods. "You just have to be careful with it. This means that he'll automatically pass out if he starts getting stressed, so you need to have someone with him at all times. Don't let him drive, I don't want him doing anything that may result in harm should he fall asleep."

"Duh," Shinji scoffs. "That's a given, but how long is this gonna last?"

"It should last another week," he states after a moment's thought. "After that, his DNA should be perfectly settled. He'll stop passing out and answer his stress in a more aggressive manner… more feline."

"As if he wasn't aggressive enough."

"I am worried about his pregnancy though… it should be too soon to be feeling it's effects."

"What? He'll be okay, won't he?"

"… I think we should get a look at the baby, don't you?"

"You won't find much of anything, didn't it just happen?"

"That's what worries me. It's only been three days."

Tesla and Sun-Sun bring in the ultrasound machine, Shinji waking Ichigo once more before Szayel lifts his shirt and rubs a cool gel on his stomach. The orangette watches, dazed and uncaring… he just wants to go back to sleep. When Szayel gets ready to take pictures of the baby, however, he gets a little more interested.

"I can watch?" he asks quietly.

"Of course. It can also be placed on DVD if you wish," he smiles. "Just watch that screen there, it'll come up quickly."

Ichigo watches curiously, the black and white picture confusing at first before Szayel moves to the right spot. Shinji's mouth drops open, confusion evident within his eyes as he looks at the picture.

"Look, Shin," Ichigo murmurs too stunned for anything else. "There are two."

"Yes," the pink haired male sighs. "And they've grown much faster than they should've. This is far too conceived for a nine month period… I'm afraid you're running on a feline's clock, Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asks.

"Well, jaguars and panthers are practically the same species, but I believe Pantera is more cougar. This means he's either going to carry as long as a jaguar, which would be around 93-100 some days… a little over 3 or 4 months. Or he'll carry as long as a cougar, which is about 91 days. Either way, it's not nine months."

"… That's not long at all," Ichigo frowns. "What am I gonna do? I can't hide something like this!"

"Calm down, Ichi, we'll think of something," Shinji assures.

The orangette watches the screen once more, the little lives inside of him shifting ever so slightly within the womb he's inherited from the female feline genetics implanted in his code. On one hand, that is so wrong on so many levels he can't even grasp it. On the other, though… this is his future, his litter, and he can feel a sense of warmth and pride as he gazes upon them.

"Ichigo, you have less than four months to decide what you're going to do," the pink haired male points out. "Grimmjow will want to know something this big."

"… I can't… not yet."

"Please come back with me, I can watch over you better at the lab."

"They're just babies," Ichigo murmurs uncertainly. "It shouldn't be any different… just faster. My mom will know what to do, she had me and Shiro… he's animal enough."

Shinji snorts in humor, stifling it as best he can while Szayel sighs. The vibrant haired male is stubborn, too stubborn for Szayel to reach. Grimmjow is probably the only person that can manage to make him see reason, but then again… Grimmjow is pretty damn stubborn, too.

"Don't worry, Yorouchi is number one when it comes to animals," Shinji assures. "She's practically a cat herself! She'll take really good care of Ichigo and I'll check in with you on occasion."

"… Fine. Just… be careful."

He nods, helping clean off Ichigo stomach before the other slides off the bed. He's not showing yet, but it should be soon with the way those little ones are growing. He'll have to make certain Ichigo is well supplied in feminine clothes, they don't want people poking their nose into business that may get Ichi in terrible trouble… the Shinigami have been trying to get a hold of Szayel's DNA research for years.

Grimmjow is pacing back and forth as he thinks… something just isn't right here. He's been getting this horrid feeling for a few days now, every since he raced through Szayel's lab the day Ichigo was shot. Something just isn't right. Hallibel and Nelliel walk in, the blonde sitting down as her girlfriend makes herself comfortable on her lap. Stark moseys in a few minutes later and lays on the love seat with his head beside the girls, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra joining before Gin walks in. Everyone files in and sits down… everyone but Szayel.

"So… what's up, Grimmy?" Nell wonders. "What's with the meeting? I mean… two in a couple days? You're on a roll!"

"Where's Szayel?"

"I'm here!" the pink haired male calls as he hurries in. "I'm sorry I'm late, an experiment of mine needed attention yesterday and I lost track of time with my research on it today."

He sits down on the couch near Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, turning his attention to Grimmjow before trying to look completely innocent. Grimmjow brushes it off, knowing something is up with the other and not wanting to lose focus right now.

"Something isn't right," he frowns. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, since Ichigo was shot. Doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"What do you mean?" Stark wonders.

"Trae didn't know Ichigo was with me, but he requested we have the meeting at my flat when we usually have it at a bar," he starts.

"That would've been nice to know beforehand," Ulquiorra remarks.

"I didn't think anything of it," Grimmjow muses. "I mean, it's not common, but it happens with you guys every now and then."

"Yeah, with the girls," Nnoitra grins. "Because a few of them want in their pants."

Nelliel and Hallibel glare daggers at the other, Szayel and Ulquiorra getting ready to dodge stiletto projectiles… It's happened before. Thankfully, the warning growl from Grimmjow calms the two. Their eyes, however, warning Nnoitra that he'll be hurting later.

"It's not just that though. I find it to be more than coincidence that they run into one another in a mall, in front of a store Trae doesn't normally check on. And then he's in front of my building without even knowing when we'd be back with Pantera? And how the hell did Luppi manage to get past security down here and get to my floor?"

"Those are good questions, Grimmjow, but it proves nothing," the raven haired male states. "Trae is a brilliant mind, he may have planned it perfectly."

"I don't think so, my gut is telling me something more is going on. Trae never goes up against me, there has to be something bigger."

"I don't get it. Trae was jealous Ichigo didn't want him, thought he was with you, and tried to have him killed," Nnoitra shrugs. "Seems pretty cut and dry to me."

"But why Ichi? He could've had me killed just as easily."

"You have instant regeneration," Szayel points out disinterestedly. "You can't be killed… I don't even think you can die at all really, your cells are constantly regenerating and keeping their lifespan in tack."

"Hey! That's right!" Nell frowns. "You totally haven't aged a day since that procedure thing!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair and deciding to move on… he asked them here for more than his gut feeling. After a couple rounds of pacing, he stops again and eyes the others. They know he's about to get down to business, as this is usually how he acts when he's serious.

"Ulquiorra, what have you found on Trae?"

"He's picked up shop and moved," he states. "I've tracked him to the dark streets, within an old warehouse. I'm positive the signal belongs to him, I've been hacking his computer for years, after all."

"Nnoitra?"

"I checked out the warehouse with Gin… it's his. He's got a few guards, joined up with another gang that was forced to leave Seireitei, and they're pretty well equipped."

"… Hallibel?"

"The pictures they took were good enough, I've identified the weapons… none have night vision scopes. I suggest a night attack, make sure all the lights are not operational."

"I can take care of that, they're connected the power grid I frequent," the raven murmurs.

"… Why would you frequent a power grid?" Stark wonders.

"… I have a habit of shutting down functions within Karakura and Seireitei," he states with a light blush.

"You're serious," Gin smiles widely.

"They started it," Ulquiorra huffs.

"How juvenile, Ulquiorra," Szayel frowns. "I thought you better than that."

"Gin!" Grimmjow shouts to get everyone's attention once more. "Set it up!"

"With pleasure, Grimm-kitty!" the silver haired male chirps.

He waves them off, however Gin and Nelliel stay put. Once everyone is out the door, he turns to them with worry on his features. Nelliel knows her younger brother, knows how well honed his gut feeling is, and she also knows it's never wrong.

"What ya want us ta do?" Gin wonders seriously.

"… Something isn't right and I want to know what it is," he frowns. "I don't care how you do it, Gin, find out what the hell is circling Ichigo before he gets hurt again. Nelliel, pack your bags. Find him and don't let him out of your sight! Take who you need, but don't let him get hurt again!"

"Got it!" she grins with a salute. "He's in good hands with me!"

He waves them off after that, the two hurrying out the door to start their private missions. Nelliel has to make a pit stop to Szayel's lab for Pantera, and then another to kidnap Hallibel's sisters… she'll need a lot of help to watch over Ichigo.

Ichigo is shopping with Shinji the next day, the fifth day of his pregnancy. He crashed at Shinji's place, trying his best to figure out some way to explain all this to his parents… he passed out four times before he gave up completely. How can you possible go up to a gang leader couple and say 'Oh, by the way, I almost died and our enemy had to save my life by genetic mutation which led me to get pregnant by the leader of said enemy gang'… Anyway he looks at it, it doesn't turn out well. Now, however, he's left that to Shinji so he can stay stress free.

"Hello, Yorouchi?" Shinji states on the phone. "I sort of need to talk to you about something important."

"I told you, Shinji, I'm not giving you a raise!" the exotic woman yells over the phone. "Ask me again and I'll kick your fucking ass all the way to Seireitei and back!"

"Uh… actually this has nothing to do with that," the blonde blushes.

"Oh… okay, then. What is it?" she wonders a tad chirpier.

"It's about ichi…"

"Oh my god, is he okay?" she panics. "Damn it, Shinji, if anything happens to my baby, I'll…"

"He's fine, Yorouchi!"

Shinji gives Ichigo a look that states 'your mother is mental', the orangette snickering at it before turning his attention back to the window of the clothes store they're in front of.

"Talk," Yorouchi commands. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Well… remember how you've been wanting grandkids?" he asks carefully.

"Ah!" she squeals. "My precious baby finally knocked up a woman!"

"Well… something like that."

"… Alright, what the hell is going on."

"Might I be so bold as to ask something unrelated before I get into it?"

"… Fine."

"Are you, by chance, bipolar?"

Ichigo bursts up laughing, Shinji's grin large as he listens to Yorouchi's cursing over the line. There's no answer within the rainbow of colorful words, but he's pretty sure it's safe to imply it's a yes. Once the woman quiets and demands he continue with a snarl, Shinji blabbers on quickly.

"Ichigo was working for Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and almost died because of Trae and then they saved him by doing that procedure that changed his genetics and he went into heat and had sex with Grimmjow and now he's pregnant!"

"… You wanna start that over, I sort of stopped trying to decipher your babble after 'Ichigo was working'," she murmurs.

"Well, he was working for Grimmjow…"

"The one that he said is the leader for the Espada?" she asks calmly.

"Yeah, that one. Well, while he was there, Trae showed up and…"

"What did Ichigo do?"

"That's beside the point! He sent someone to kill Ichigo!" he shouts. "They failed, but only because Szayel did that genetic procedure on him… the one with animal genes? Ichigo was affected by the animal genetics and went into heat, he slept with Grimmjow before he knew he was the Espada leader, and now he's pregnant!"

"And how did this happen?"

"I just told you!"

"I mean, how did my extremely male son manage to get himself knocked up?"

"… How did you get knocked up?" Shinji murmurs.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, thinking on what to say before sighing in frustration. He doesn't really know how to answer, he doesn't even want to answer, but he knows she deserves to know and it'll help him in the end. He waits a moment, and then takes a deep breath before answering her question.

"They used female feline genetics in my DNA."

"You hear that? Wait… what? Why the hell did they use female ones?"

"Because I was small enough and my personality is submissive enough to need them. Pantera was engineered with instant regeneration, so that's what they used to save me."

"… You get that?" Shinji wonders.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" Yorouchi screams excitedly. "KISUKE! WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS!"

"Shiro knocked up some girl?" her husband wonders furiously.

"ICHIGO'S PREGNANT!"

"… Okay," Kisuke states in confusion. "He'll be a wonder mommy!"

"… I think they're celebrating," the blonde murmurs in confusion.

Ichigo sighs, taking the phone from Shinji's hand and hanging it up. He shouldn't have expected the normal reaction most gang leading couples would give… his parents so aren't normal, they're completely insane. As he passes the street down from his and Shiro's apartment, he's surprised to see a small petting zoo set up in the empty lot. He and Shinji stop, watching the children laugh and cry out when they're set in the pen with the small rabbits, a few more in line to ride the doe, still more gasping in awe as a lion stalks around it's tamer, and there are even some gawking in shock at the huge white panther slinking before them.

*Wait a minute… white panther? * Ichigo muses inwardly.

He turns quickly, catching a woman with wavy sea green hair grinning at the children with the panther. Over leading the doe, is a woman with short blue locks and mismatched eyes, the left eye tattooed around the edges in a thick red line. The lion tamer is a busty woman with dark skin like his mom, her hair curly and brown. By a small area where different snakes are dancing to a flute, the woman with long green hair sits to play for them.

"What the fuck?" he murmurs.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Shinji asks curiously.

"That girl… she was at the hospital."

"You're right… what's she doing here?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling Grimmjow is behind this."

The tone is a whine bordering groan, Shinji surprised the orangette would sound so annoyed at the prospect. Just listening to Ichigo relay his tale of the mission, he was positive the younger male had a serious thing for the leader of the Espada. He's never wrong about these things, so why would Ichigo be so against Grimmjow showing a bit of interest in his safety?

"This is a good thing, right?"

"Of course it isn't! I haven't decided what I'm gonna do yet, Shin!" Ichigo whines fully now. "If they're hanging around, they're gonna find out I'm… you know! Then they'll blab to Grimmjow and if I haven't told him yet, he'll get angry with me! You haven't seen him angry, Shin! He's so much like Trae when he's mad!"

"… He hit you," Shinji snarls.

"… Well… no, but… I always think he's going to. He has that same look in his eyes and I always freak out when I see it, then I try and get away, and I always end up hurting myself… Okay! So he's not that bad and it's always my fault when I get hurt and he's always the one to take care of… Damn it, Shinji! Shut the fuck up!"

"… I… didn't say any…"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo storms down the walk, leaving his blonde friend to quietly laugh at his turmoil. Ichigo is only making things harder on himself then they need be, however he's certain Yorouchi and Kisuke can set him straight. After all, Ichigo never listens to anyone like he does his parents… although, Shinji is certain that's because they're psychopaths that everyone fears riling. At least, that's what he thinks. When they arrive at the apartment he shares with Shiro, they can hear his brother quickly ending a phone conversation and Ichigo knows he was talking to Gin. He hurries out to meet them, a knock on the door startling them. Ichigo looks to Shinji, but the blonde shrugs in confusion. Ichigo goes to answer the door, but Shinji stops him and Shiro bolts past them both to throw it open. On the other side, is a tall curvaceous woman with her purple hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes are golden like Shiro's, he lips twisted in a manic grin… like Shiro's… and her clothes are tight black pants and a white tank top. Beside her is a man in blue jeans, an open green button up shirt, a white tee beneath it, and a green and white striped hat atop his head. His shaggy hair is blonde, his eyes that are hidden beneath the shadow of his hat are blue-green, and his lips are in a soft smile as he gazes upon the shocked faces.

"Ichigo! I hear you have a boyfriend," the man chuckles.

"Mom… Dad… What are you doing here?" Ichigo gasps.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Ichigo sits on the couch between Shiro and Shinji, all three suffering beneath the heavy silence. Across from them, as they've moved two armchairs around, Yorouchi and Kisuke sit grinning widely in anticipation. Ichigo knows it's coming, he knows as surely as he breathes on a regular basis…

"So… How was it?" Kisuke asks.

… Oh yeah… he knows his parents too well. His face lights up, Shinji and Shiro sending nervous glances at the smaller male between them. Ichigo doesn't bother to answer his father, the pervert that he is… however, his mother has yet to speak. He knows he doesn't want to hear it, but it's best to get it out of the way. He eyes his grinning mother, wariness in his eyes as he waits.

"… Was he hot?" she asks. "I'll bet he was!"

"I think that's beside the point," Shinji frowns bravely.

"Not talking to you!" Yorouchi growls before turning a grin back to Ichigo. "Is my grandchild going to be a cutie?"

"… I'm having twins," Ichigo murmurs.

"I'M GONNA BE THE GRANDMA OF TWINS!" she screams excitedly.

"I never thought a her ta be the type ta _wanna_ be a granny," Shiro murmurs.

"I think she's hoping to take over the role of mother," Shinji mutters.

"I would never," she huffs. "I'm merely excited to help my baby boy shape the next generation of thieves!"

"… Shoulda seen that one comin'," the pale twin murmurs flatly.

Ichigo is getting nervous, his stress level rising until he's light headed. He leans back, his face paling, and lays his head on the couch. Shinji notices this at once, holding up a hand for silence as he watches the color in his best friend's face. No one says a word, too curious and surprised to really react. After a bit of silence, Ichigo's color returns and he sits back up.

"Thanks, Shin," he murmurs.

"What's going on?" Kisuke asks.

"Ichigo's body is responding to his stress level now," Shinji tries to explain. "When he gets too stressed, it threatens the procedure he had done and his genetic code could unravel. Now that he's past the worst, his body automatically shuts down to save him from rejecting the new DNA. He just passes out when his stress gets too high."

"I'll make sure your stress stays level," Yorouchi offers. "Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart, Momma's gonna take care of everything!"

"… Ya should be scared now," Shiro murmurs.

"You think I don't know that," Ichigo grumbles.

"So… Was he hot?"

"Mom!"

"Just answer her, you know she won't let up until you do," the blonde leader chuckles. "And while you're at it… how was he?"

"Oh my god! I can't _believe _you two!" Ichigo shouts. "I'm carrying twins and you're worried about my sex life!"

"To be fair, they wouldn't have come about without a sex life," Yorouchi points out. "So… answers?"

"… He's _ungodly _hot and it was awesome," Ichigo mumbles with a hot blush. "Can we _please _drop it now?"

They look to one another, devilish glints passing within their eyes as they speak without words. Afterward, they turn back and open their mouths to continue their embarrassing train of questions. Ichigo's furious eyes are warning enough to stop them… for now. The orangette isn't feeling well, he's suffering from spontaneous blackouts, and he's a pregnant guy… now is _so _not the time to mess with him.

"Okay, okay," Kisuke sighs. "Serious now. Is there anything we can do for you? Anything you need to know?"

"… Should I tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Grimmjow… he's the father," Ichigo sighs. "I just don't know… He was part of my mission, I should just walk away and not look back… right?"

"Do you love him?" the purple haired woman wonders.

"I… feel _something _for him," the younger twin admits. "I just don't know what it is."

"This is a decision you have to make on your own, Ichigo," Kisuke remarks. "Just like we had to choose whether to tell you two about your parents… your birth parents, I mean. It's your job to choose what you believe is best for your children."

"… I just don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither did we, Ichi," Yorouchi assures. "The only thing you can do is try your best, just like us."

He nods, still uncertain and trying his best to understand. This little chat has made him realize… maybe he can't do this alone. Though he's one step closer to telling Grimmjow, his teachings aren't about to allow him that pleasure. Grimmjow was a part of his mission, he can't stay connected to a mission no matter how much he wants to be… it'll only get him killed in the long run. With Grimmjow, he's connected to Trae and Trae apparently wants him dead.

"I'm really tired," Ichigo sighs. "I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?"

"We'll stay quiet, Ichi," Shinji grins.

"You? Quiet?" Yorouchi snorts derisively. "When did you learn that trick?"

"Now, now, my dearest," Kisuke grins. "Ichigo needs his rest, we shouldn't be starting arguments to stress him out."

She huffs, but quiets. Instead of reaching over and pummeling Shinji, she stands and reaches to help Ichigo to bed. He doesn't fight it, just allows her the privilege. As they leave the room, Shinji decides now is the time to brings up something he thought interesting.

"So… guess what," he grins.

"Oh! A guessing game!" Kisuke claps. "Let's see… Shiro has a boyfriend?"

Shiro blushes, looking away from his father's knowing and teasing eyes. He absolutely can't stand the fact Kisuke knows everything pretty much the minute it happens, yet Shiro has never figured out how he does it.

"Uh… that's not what I was thinking," Shinji frowns. "I'll just tell you, it's too weird to guess. Ichi and I were on our way here and saw a petting zoo of sorts."

"Yeah? The one with the large white panther?"

"… White panther?" Shiro mumbles quietly.

"That's the one! Apparently, Grimmjow got worried about Ichigo and sent a few of his girls to keep an eye on him," Shinji gossips. "Isn't that just shocking? I never would've thought he'd care at all…"

"What did Ichigo say?" Shiro asks.

"Oh, he wasn't very happy about it. He's worried they'll find out about his… problem… and rat him out to Grimmjow."

"Hmm… To ignore boundaries set between two powerful gangs with a shaky treaty simply to watch over my son… I have to admit, the guys got some nerve," Kisuke states lightly. "This could start a war."

"That's what I was thinking, but the girls aren't doing anything wrong," Shinji frowns. "What should we do? Run them out of town or keep an eye on them?"

"… I'll send Hiyori and Mashiro to watch them," Kisuke decides. "There's nothing to worry about right now. Ichigo hasn't decided what he's going to do with Grimmjow yet, so the man has every right to be worried about the 'mother' of his children."

"He don't know Ichi's preggers," Shiro points out.

"Yes, but I don't want to start anything before Ichigo decides… our actions will ultimately affect his decision."

The two nod solemnly at this, the fact Kisuke can still be so insightful still surprising them. Yorouchi comes back in after a moment, a grin on her face as she sits down. Kisuke eyes her a moment, sending her a perverse smile before Shiro stands sharply.

"Oh no ya don'," he growls. "I'm still scarred fer life after the last time ya jumped her in my livin' room! Out!"

"You're so mean to your parents," the blonde pouts. "I was merely thinking, I wasn't gonna act on it."

"My ass ya weren't!"

"Hush," Yorouchi frowns. "Ichi's sleeping, don't wake him up."

They quiet quickly, unwilling to challenge the warning of venom in Yorouchi's golden eyes. Shiro sits back down and Kisuke looks away in thought, turning back to his wife as he leans on the arm of the chair he sits in with his chin on his fist.

"Darling, I need you to keep an eye on the petting zoo down the street," he states. "Grimmjow sent them to watch over Ichi."

"How sweet!" she smiles happily. "He's just given me reason to make him fucking regret touching my son if anything happens to him now!"

"… That's the important thing, Yorouchi," Kisuke chuckles.

The couple leaves after that, eager to get home, and Shiro allows Shinji to stay with them for now. He knows he's not particularly good at calming his little brother, but Shinji has always been very good at it. The guest room, the one Ichigo likes to lock himself in when he's upset, has the feel of Shinji's room. This is mainly because it's his, as he stays over enough to deserve his own room. He gets ready for bed and happily curls beneath the covers of his room away from home. Shiro, on the other hand, slips in bed with his twin and holds him close.

"Shi… they gone?" Ichigo mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah, Ichi, they left."

"Mm…" he murmurs before opening his eyes. "What do _you _think I should do?"

"I can' tell ya that, Ichi."

"What would _you _do?"

"Shoot myself," he snorts.

"Shiro," the orangette whines. "I'm being serious."

"So am I. Ya ferget, Ichi, I can' even stomach ma's tough love," he sighs. "How the hell would I manage ta give birth ta two kids?"

"… Good point."

"Night, Ichi."

"Goodnight, Shi."

The next morning, Shinji and Ichigo head out to explore the town out of sheer boredom. Ichigo is in a pair of white dress pants, his shirt a navy tank top that bells out halfway down the chest, and navy sleeves disconnected from the shirt and belling out around his arms and past his hands. His spiky orange locks styled windblown, his bangs clipped to the side with navy flowers.

"You look awesome," Shinji grins.

"… I know," he answers cockily.

The blonde laughs loudly as they walk past the petting zoo, Ichigo swinging his navy bag to knock against his best friend playfully. As they pass the area where the lion now lounges on the grass, the woman with curly dark brown hair stops them.

"Oh my god, where'd you get those shoes?" she asks.

"Mila Rose!"

"What?" she huffs. "I've been looking all over for them!"

"They were on sale at the mall," Ichigo smiles.

Shinji sighs and quickly pulls Ichigo away from the girls, knowing the friendly orangette would talk forever if he let him. Ichigo waves at them, the two catching a white panther waving a heavy paw in return. Shinji blinks, rubs his eyes, and decides Shiro must've slipped something into his orange juice that morning.

Ichigo sighs happily as he searches through the menu, the two having stopped their walk for lunch. It wasn't really that bad, but the mall is so crowded today and they had to rest before Ichigo passed out… people are stressful. Ichigo never realized just how easily he gets stressed before, having to stop every now and then so Shinji can talk him down from his irritation.

"Have you tried the fried rice here?" he wonders.

"Do you really want to be eating that stuff?" Shinji asks. "I mean… aren't you supposed to be eating healthier?"

"Oh shit, I forgot," Ichigo sighs.

"How the hell can you forget you're carrying twins?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm under a lot of pressure right now!" he snarls. "Have you forgotten that my ex wants me dead and the father of my children is the leader of my father's rival gang!"

"Whoa, quiet down, Ichi," Shinji hisses. "People are starting to look this way."

"… Sorry, I'm just…"

"I know, I know. You just need to lay back and relax… Like Shiro!"

"… And you call that _good _advice?" Ichigo snorts.

"Yeah, you're probably right. No one should be like him… The world can't even handle one of him, I shudder to think of the chaos that would ensue with more than that."

Ichigo laughs at that, searching the menu once more before deciding on some steamed vegetables and rice. As the two eat their lunch, they're aware of eyes upon them and keep their guards up just in case they're attacked. This particular mall is one of three within Karakura. It sits upon the border of Seireitei and Karakura, so Shinigami frequent this area as well.

"Ichigo! It's been forever since we saw you!" a short raven haired female calls out. "How are you!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo grins. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm looking for a birthday present for Renji," she blushes. "That and Rangiku couldn't help but raid the sales."

"You wouldn't believe the bargains I got!" the busty strawberry blonde squeals from behind her mountain of bags.

"Shinji," Rukia remarks venomously. "Really, Ichigo, I have no clue why you wouldn't want to be seen with that… Visored."

"I already told you, Rukia," Ichigo frowns. "Shinji is my friend and he's never done anything to hurt me. I don't want your stupid rivalry to ruin my friendships!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… You're not _dating _him are you!" she accuses.

"Of course not!" Ichigo blushes furiously. "He's like my brother, that's disgusting!"

"Oh good, I was worried for a minute there."

Rangiku drops her bags and takes a seat, Rukia taking the last open seat as she glares at the Visored. They used to be comrades, used to work together when Karakura was split in half between Seireitei and Los Noches… but that changed. Aizen saw an opening and betrayed Kisuke, the blonde's closest friends following him into Karakura where they began making their own small territory. When Los Noches was up for grabs, Aizen betrayed Seireitei once more and took up position as the leader of the Espada. The Visoreds started pushing out, gaining more territory in the confusion and ending up with the whole of Karakura. They're more docile than the Shinigami and Espada, but they're also stronger and small in number. As Ichigo talks with the girls, Shinji answers a call on his cell phone. He looks relieved when it's over, turning back to the others with that piano toothed grin.

"Ichigo, I really hate to break up your reunion," Shinji sighs. "But that was your older brother… he wants you back home now. He's getting antsy and knows you get stressed easily."

"What's wrong with that?" Rangiku wonders.

"He's sick right now," he answers carefully. "Stress irritates his sickness."

"Oh… well… get well soon, Ichigo," Rukia frowns in disappointment.

"I will, thanks," Ichigo smiles. "Tell Renji I said hello!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss rubbing the fact I saw you before him in face for anything!"

The two males get up, saying their goodbye… Shinji's more venomous than Ichigo's… and then they hurry off. The streets are quiet now, everyone heading home to start dinner, and there are fewer people on the streets. Shinji watches Ichigo carefully, unsure if the quiet is enough to keep Ichigo calm. The orangette looks tired, ready to go to sleep the minute they get to his apartment.

"You ready for bed, Ichigo?" he wonders.

"Yeah… I'm really tired."

He nods and glances at the petting zoo before passing by, eyes scouring the area for the group of girls he knows to be wary of. In the darkness of the alleys nearby, he can make out Yorouchi's golden eyes and the silhouettes of Mashiro and Hiyori. Mashiro waves to them, Ichigo completely missing it in his exhaustion, and Shinji shoos her back into the shadows while hoping the group from Los Noches didn't catch her. Shiro is waiting for them when they reach the apartment, hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took ya!"

"… I'm tired," Ichigo sighs.

"… Oh… well… just don't do it again," he huffs hesitantly.

Nelliel and the girls sit with the animals, Hallibel's sisters feeding them carefully as Pantera lies beside the sea-green haired woman. The petting zoo is actually a hobby of the three sisters, so it was easy to move it with practiced ease. Now, however, they're trying to figure out how to watch Ichigo within the confines of his home. As they sit in the cool grass, the air fresh with the smell of approaching night as the darkness wraps around them, they can't help but whine.

"Any ideas?" Nell sighs.

"We could set up cameras," Sun-Sun shrugs.

"How? We can't get in without tipping him off."

"… We'll just have to wait until he leaves."

"I'll do it," Mila Rose grins. "I've got the most experience in surveillance."

"Good idea!" Nell grins.

"I'll trail Ichigo," Apache offers. "Someone has to keep up our cover here."

"Now that that's settled… I have to check in with Grimmy," Nelliel sighs. "Pantera, help them with the animals, okay?"

'_Can I eat them_?'

"No, you can't eat them. I'll buy you a couple steaks later."

'_Sounds fair_.'

Nelliel gets up and walks off, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. As she dials her younger brother's number a familiar voice as her stilling, her body pressing against a wall as she inches closer to the dark alleyway beside her. She doesn't peek around the corner, knowing her bright hair will give her away no matter how dark the night has gotten, and just listens intently.

"I tried, okay!" Trae growled. "I lost my lover because of this! Do you know how difficult it is to find a submissive male willing to take my shit!"

"Perhaps you should think about changing," a voice scoffs.

It's impossible to tell what gender it belongs to, as it seems to be distorted by an electronic device. Trae's voice, however, is unmistakable. How many times has that man hit on her, flirted with her right in front of her baby brother, and went around Grimmjow to attempt bedding her? She enjoyed beating him down every time!

"That's beside the point!" he snarls. "How do I even know you'll deliver once he's dead? I could just as easily get him back…"

"Don't make me laugh, he's talked nothing but ill of you since his family kicked his ass back to what it was before you met him!"

*Wait… How would they know that? * Nell wonders.

"I want him dead and I want it done soon. Either you take care of it now, or I'll take care of you!" they growl out. "Once he's out of the way, I'll work on getting the war between the Visoreds and Espada. Grimmjow will be taken out, Los Noches will up for grabs, and you'll have your chance to take over. Well worth the death of a couple potential boy toys, don't you think?"

"… Yeah. Well worth it."

Nelliel covers her mouth and hurries back the way she came, slipping into a corner store and rushing to the bathroom. Once she's locked within the room, she dials up Grimmjow as her heart beats wildly in her throat.

"Yellow!" Grimmjow chirps as he picks up the phone. "How's Ichi?"

"Oh my god, Grimmy, you were right!" she squeals as quietly as possible. "I just heard them! I just heard them talking together!"

"Whoa, Nell, what the hell are you babbling about?"

"Trae!" she states before dropping back to a hissed whisper. "He was here, talking to someone in the alleyway! They were talking about Ichigo!"

"… What's going on Nelliel."

"They're going to kill Ichigo and start a war between the Visoreds and Espada!" she whispers frantically. "Trae's hoping to take over Los Noches! Whoever he's working with is confident we'll lose to the Visoreds!"

"Nell, who was it?"

"I… I don't know," she states.

There's a jiggle of the door handle, the childish woman staring in horror at the door. Suddenly, something is slamming against the locked door and she back away to the wall furthest from it. She searches to find a weapon of some kind, an escape route just in case, but finds nothing.

"Nell? Nell! What's going on!" Grimmjow asks over the line in a panic.

"Grimmy, whoever it was… they knew Ichigo before," she states quickly not bothering to be quiet. "Before Trae was with him, when he was younger! Grimmy, Ichigo knows them!"

"What?"

The door is broken open, swinging slowly open with a creak as Grimmjow calls to his sister. Light pours in, the body before her silhouetted though she can feel the threat pouring from them. Nell's hand drops the phone away from her ear, Grimmjow's voice distant as she gazes at the person glaring at her.

"Oh my god," she murmurs just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. "It's you."

The last thing Grimmjow hears before the line goes dead, is a gunshot and Nell's pained scream. He stands there within his flat, features twisted in fear and pain and disbelief. He calls to his sister a few more times, the dial tone the only thing answering him, and then he lets his own phone drop to the floor before he falls to his couch.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Grimmjow's heart almost stops at the sound of his sister's scream, her lack of answer setting dread to gnaw at his gut. He's dizzy with grief, so much so he's fighting back the urge to throw up. Nell is his own family, he'd be lost without her, and she was only a block or two away from Ichigo. He can't even handle losing Nell, so to lose them both..? So dumbfounded is he, the panther can't move. He's absolutely petrified that he's lost his older sister for good. After a moment, he picks up his phone again and dials Sun-Sun.

"Hello?" she greets.

"Sun-Sun," Grimmjow states with a dead tone. "Do you know where Nelliel is?"

"Yep! She just went down to the store to call you!"

"Do me a favor."

"Anything!"

"Go down to the store, check the alleyways on the way there… find my sister."

"Is something wrong, Grimmjow?"

"Just find Nelliel," he says. "Find her and call me back when you do."

"Sure thing, Grimmy," she replies nervously. "Talk to you soon."

The minute she hangs up, she sets worried eyes onto her sisters. They were listening to the conversation, eyes growing larger at the dead tone of Grimmjow's usually arrogant or fun loving voice. Sun-Sun frowns, standing and looking to Pantera. The panther is lounging a few feet away, having helped out with feeding and caging before laying down to watch the rabbits sleep.

"Pantera, Nelliel's in trouble. Grimmy has ordered us to find her, pronto!" she says in worry. "Can you sniff her out?"

'_Of course I can. I may not be a bloodhound, but I was built far superior to one for hunting_,' she scoffs. '_I've been dying to hunt her down and bite her after she bought that god-awful perfume I can't stand anyway_!'

"Apache, you stay here and look out for Ichigo," Mila Rose states. "I'll make sure Sun-Sun doesn't get hurt."

Apache nods, realizing she and Mila Rose are the strongest of the three and they can't leave the youngest by herself. Pantera, on the other hand, is insulted by the insinuation she can't take care of the other. At her warning snarl, Mila Rose backs away and decides to leave Sun-Sun in the hands of the panther. They wave off the snake-charmer, eyes sad as they worry for the youngest sister.

"Thank you, Pantera," she smiles. "I don't like being watched over so closely all the time. It's nice for the most part, but I can handle myself. Besides, I haven't been able to use my anaconda on a mission yet and I worked so hard training her."

'_I don't need help protecting a cub_,' she grumbles self-consciously. '_One little mistake and everyone is on my case_!'

"You did a wonderful job with Ichigo," the green haired female assures. "Much better than anyone else could've. Don't let others make you feel about it, there was no way anyone could've seen that coming. Right now, though, we really have to find Nell. Grimmjow sounded so… lost."

Pantera nods, letting her head drop to the ground so she can sniff out the perfume she abhors. The two head through the streets, the white snake trained to help Sun-Sun gather information and steal small objects. The long haired female, the snake draped around her shoulders, checks each alleyway as they pass them.

'_She's not there_,' Pantera states. '_She went further down… Wait… Her scent doubles back this way_.'

Sun-Sun frowns, worry making a large nest within her stomach as they head into a store. The worker is outside the bathroom, knocking crossly as they shout at whoever is there. The door is open just a crack, enough to stick a foot in and nothing more, but it's jarred and stuck. Sun-Sun sets the anaconda down, the snake waiting for it's instructions.

"I need you to check in the bathroom, okay?" she murmurs. "I'll keep the working busy. If Nelliel is in there, bring me back something small of hers to tell me."

The snake nods, slithering toward the door and awaiting Sun-Sun to lead the worker away. She does so by grabbing a couple bags of chips and a large steak, Pantera licking her lips as she sits obediently by the counter. Once the worker is behind the counter, the large panther saunters over to the opening and lays down. Obviously, no person is their right mind would approach a huge panther to get out from behind the counter. Sun-Sun chatters away until she notices her white anaconda slipping back out of the bathroom.

"Oh… I think I may have forgotten something," she replies distractedly. "Please wait here. Pantera, stay."

"Lady, wait!" the young male calls nervously as he eyes the panther.

Sun-Sun makes her way over near the restroom, catching something silver in her snake's mouth. She can't be certain if it's Nell's or just a trinket the reptile took a fancy to… she's done that before… so she kneels down to take it. The first thing she notices that has her heart speeding up, is the crimson laying along the anaconda's belly. She quickly takes the bracelet in the snake's mouth, her own mouth dry as she looks down at it. It's a charm bracelet… one with a charm for every birthday she's had for the past twelve years. It's a gift that Grimmjow adds on to every year, it has one of a kind charms on it… the most recent a ram's skull.

"Oh my god," Sun-Sun breaths out shakily. "Excuse me, sir? How long has the bathroom been occupied?"

"Only a few minutes," he shrugs. "Whoever's in there won't come out."

"Was anyone else in there recently?"

"No… well… I don't know," he admits. "I was taking the trash out when they went in, so I didn't see anything… and the cameras have been busted for a week, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Um… How about I help you open the bathroom?"

"That'd be great! How are you gonna do that?"

"Pantera," she smiles. "Knock it down."

The large panther stands and saunters over to the door, the cashier just noticing the large snake slithering up to drape itself on Sun-Sun's shoulders. He shudders at the sight, realizing this girl is a worker from the zoo up the street. Stretching her body languidly, Pantera lifts herself up on her back paws and slams her front paws on the door. Her body weight draws a creak from the wood, the feline pushing off to slam against it once again. She does this three more times before the door gives beneath her weight. Sun-Sun's eyes grow large at the picture before her, her scream so unexpected she doesn't realize it belongs to her. There, sitting slouched on the bathroom floor in a growing puddle of cooling blood… is Nelliel.

"Shit!" the cashier gasps. "I'll call the cops!"

"I… I'll check and see… if she's alive," Sun-Sun sniffles.

She fights back her tears, moving steadily closer until she's kneeling in the still warm blood that paints the walls as well as the floor. She hesitates only a moment, and then lifts her hand to Nell's throat in order to check her pulse. It's very faint, but it's there and she sighs in relief before looking at Pantera.

"She's still alive, but only just," she offers. "We need to get her to the hospital before it's too late to save her."

'_Szayel can save her_!'

"He doesn't like using that research and Grimmjow would never let him use it on Nelliel. We need to trust in the doctors now."

'_He's a doctor, too. He can help her without using that research_.'

"Perhaps, but not soon enough. Hospital first, and then I'll call Grimmjow and Szayel to fill them in. They'll choose where to go from there."

'_Who would've done this_?'

"… I don't know, but… I think Grimmy heard it happening."

"The paramedics are on the way!" the young male calls. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, she's still breathing… but her heartbeat is faint. They need to hurry."

"Don't worry, it won't take them that long."

He's right, as the ambulance is pulling into the tiny parking lot in less than fifteen minutes. They hurry in, strapping Nelliel's unresponsive body to the gurney and rolling her out to the back of their transportation. Sun-Sun goes with them, only barely getting them to allow Pantera along as well. Without the fact that she works with them and they know she's trained to handle wild animals, plus Pantera's collar to argue thoroughly with the nurses, they never would've managed it.

The hospital is much colder than it normally is, Sun-Sun trembling as she holds back the tears that want to fall. She fumbles with her phone as she dials Grimmjow, Nelliel now being taken to surgery. The minute he picks up and his voice, so broken and hopeful, is sent through the line she starts crying.

"Sun-Sun, what's going on? What's wrong? Did you find her?"

"I… did," she sniffles through her tears. "She's o-okay… but… they t-took her to the h-hospital!"

"Why? What happened to my sister!"

"She was sh-shot! She's in s-surgery now. Oh, Grimmy, it was horrible! There was s-so much b-blood!"

"… It's okay, Sun-Sun. You did really good. I'll call Szayel and we'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" he assures calmly. "What hospital?"

"My work. I have P-Pantera with me."

"That's fine, we'll be there soon. How was Ichi? Is he okay?"

"I d-don't know," she cries. "Apache and M-Mila Rose are there."

"Good. I'll call them and check on him, you just calm yourself down. You did very good, she's alive because of how quickly you found her. Thank you."

She nods, replying afterward and hanging up. Once the call has ended, she slides down the wall and buries her face in her arms. Pantera curls up at her side, licking her hair to attempt to soothe her while she sobs.

Ichigo doesn't like being on edge, doesn't like the feeling of wrongness within his gut at any given time… and that's exactly what he's feeling. Something isn't right. He's pacing furiously, a wild animal caged after years of freedom, and he just can't seem to put his finger on what's wrong. Shinji is snoozing on the couch and Shiro is sleeping in the armchair, both having just finished a movie.

"Shiro, wake up!" Ichigo hisses.

"Mm… wha' is it?" the snowy haired twin mumbles. "Ya goin' inta labor? Oh my god! Shin, wake up! Ichi's gonna have a baby!"

"I'm not going into labor, stupid!" the orangette growls as he hits his brother over the head. "Something isn't right! I want to go outside and look around."

"No way, Mr. I'm preggers wit twins!" Shiro frowns. "I'll go out an look 'round, _you _stay put an don' even _think _about leavin'!"

"But…"

"Stay put!" Shiro shouts once more. "I'll be righ' back."

He stands and stretches, pulling on a hoodie and slipping his phone into his pocket. Once he's shut the door, Ichigo hurries to the window with Shinji to watch him disappear into the night. Shiro, on the other hand, stalks down the sidewalk toward the empty lot taken up by the zoo. After Shinji revealed what was going on, Shiro called Gin and gave him an earful. The silver haired Espada apologized ten times over, explaining what was going on there and why the girls were camped out on his doorstep. It seemed reasonable coming from his beau, though he's pissed at Grimmjow's assumption he can't take care of his twin. Upon seeing the two girls there, no Pantera, a missing sister, and the absence of Nelliel… he starts to worry himself.

"Oi! Where the hell is Nell at?" he questions.

"… She went missing," Mila Rose shrugs. "Grimmy called and asked us to find her. Apparently, she called him and something happened over the phone."

"We sent Sun-Sun and Pantera to find her," Apache sighs. "Been waiting for a call, but nothing's… Whoa! Wait a minute, my phone's vibrating."

"Damn it, Apache! I told you not to keep that thing on vibrate! You can't hear it and… Apache?" Mila Rose murmurs after cutting off her rant. "Apache, what's wrong?"

Shiro takes in the pale features of the girl, horror twisting her features as her mismatched eyes widen in shock. After a moment, she starts to cry.

"A-Are you sure?" she asks. "But… Sun-Sun! Is she okay, too?" she waits for the answer with baited breath. "O-Okay, we'll keep watch. All right… Call us if anything changes… okay, bye."

"Apache?"

"… Nelliel was shot in the convenience store bathroom," she whispers. "Sun-Sun found her in time… they're at the hospital and Nell's in surgery. Grimmy said whoever shot her was after Ichigo… was behind the one trying to kill him. She didn't have a chance to give any names though."

"No… That's not possible," Shiro mumbles.

"You keep him under lock and key, you hear?" Mila Rose snarls.

She always uses aggression to voice her sadness, never wanting to seem weak in front of her sisters. Mila Rose and Hallibel are the most aggressive of the bunch, the strongest, but right now Hallibel will be hurting because of Nell's current state and Mila Rose will have to hold all of them up. Shiro doesn't know the extent of their relationships, but he and his twin have been dependant on one another long enough for him to notice such a relationship easily. He merely nods and heads back to the house, yet stops after a few steps.

"Ya'll call if somethin' happens, yeah?"

"Gin will phone you," the dark skinned lion tamer nods.

Satisfied, he heads home and debates whether he should tell Ichigo or not. He'll definitely have to tell his parents, this could easily be linked to the Visoreds is they're not careful. He knows none of them would attack anyone like that, especially not an Espada! That war would end up killing a lot of innocents caught in the crossfire, so it's something they steer clear of at all costs. His phone rings on the way up to the apartment, the snowy haired male stopping to answer it when he sees the caller ID flash 'Gin'.

"Hey, what's up?" he murmurs.

"Ya heard?" Gin remarks softly and sadly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout Nell."

"The doc said she should be okay," he sighs. "Grimm ain't takin' it too well, ya know? She's his only family left, they're inseparable."

"I know how tha' is."

"I don' know what ta do ta make it better fer him."

"Just be there… tha's all ya can do."

"How's Ichi?"

"I didn' tell him yet… I don' think it'd be a good idea ta."

"But he's okay? Grimm can't handle losin' em both."

"He's okay, just antsy. Wha' with the baby an…"

"Baby?"

"… Awe, shit," Shiro groans. "I wasn' s'posed ta tell ya."

"There's a baby?"

"Gin, don' tell Grimmjow, 'kay?" he begs. "Ichi don't know what he's doin' yet, we're tryin' really hard not ta influence his choice. Ya have ta swear ta me ya won' tell Grimmjow!"

"… I don' know if I can keep tha' secret…"

"Ya have ta! If Grimmjow finds out he'll try an press Ichi back ta him, but I know my twin… it'll only push him further away."

"… I'll try my damnedest, Shi. I swear it."

"Tha's all I can ask fer," Shiro smiles widely. "Call me when ya find out anythin', I'll do the same."

"As soon as I find out anythin'. I'll talk ta ya then, babe."

"Yeah, can' wait, koi."

Shiro hangs up, sighing in both longing and frustration. Ichigo is everything to him, yet Gin is reaching a seriously close second. He misses the infuriating silver haired Espada, however he can't leave Ichigo alone… not even with Shinji. Ichigo can con Shinji into doing absolutely anything with the right kind of blackmail or kicked puppy look, Shiro is another story though and knows all his twin's tricks. As he walks into the flat, he hears one going on.

"But, Shin, I promise I'll be really careful."

*Cue puppy eyes, * Shiro sighs inwardly.

"Well…"

*And there's the break down of a not-so-iron will. *

"… I guess a few minutes won't hurt," Shinji offers.

"My ass!" Shiro snaps. "I said no!"

"Shiro! Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, but… I don' wanna tell ya."

"What was it?" Ichigo scowls.

"A shooting," he mumbles.

"Really? The Visoreds?"

"No, just a petty shooting…"

"… I don't believe you," Ichigo growls. "Who was the victim?"

"That's not really important, Ichi," Shiro tries.

"Tell… me… now."

Ichigo's face is so dark and feral, Shiro's beginning to wonder if those feline genes affected Ichigo's personality _at all_… God he hopes not, Ichigo was enough of a wild cared _before _the operation. He sighs, giving in just a little bit.

"Okay, but ya can' freak out like ya normally do and ya ain't allowed out a the apartment."

"Fine, just tell me!"

"… Nelliel."

"She shot someone!" the orangette gasps in shock.

"No… she was shot."

Ichigo's face pales, the smaller twin stumbling back in search of a chair. Shinji provides the dining chair, sliding it behind the other so he can sit. Shiro kneel between Ichigo's knees, laying his arms across his legs and touching their foreheads together.

"She's okay, Ichi," he murmurs. "She's in surgery now, Gin called ta tell me."

"… How's Grimm?"

"He's… doin' good. He didn' take it well, but he's got Gin and the others ta back him up…"

"I want to talk to him."

"Ichi, he should be at the hospital now. Sun-Sun an Pantera are there."

"Let me talk to him!" Ichigo snaps.

With a sigh, Shiro takes out his phone and dials Gin's number. Gin answers, but his voice is quiet and uncertain. After a very short conversation, Shiro hands the phone to Ichigo. The orangette holds it to his ear, breath held as he waits for that voice that melts him.

"… Ichi?" Grimmjow murmurs curiously. "You there?"

"Grimm!" Ichigo says in relief. "Are you okay? Is Nelliel doing well?"

"Yeah, she's in a room now. Szayel went in and took over her surgery the minute he got here, so it went rather quickly."

"And you? How are you holding up?"

"… I'm doing okay now that she's stabilized," he sighs. "Ichi… I really miss you, you know. Do you think you could stop up and visit?"

"I don't know," Ichigo mumbles. "Shiro won't let me go anywhere now."

It's quiet for a long while, Ichigo getting nervous as he waits. He knows he shouldn't be talking to the Espada, but his heart almost stopped at the thought of Grimmjow falling into a depression… or going out for revenge only to lose. He can feel the beginnings of dizziness creeping upon him, fighting to stay conscious until the end of his conversation.

"That's probably best for now," Grimmjow replies disheartened. "I'm going to find who did this, Ichi… I'm going to stop them."

"Please, Grimm, don't do anything stupid," Ichigo begs. "I don't want you getting hurt for something as pointless as revenge."

"This is more than just revenge, Ichigo… Whoever's behind this is planning something big," the teal haired Espada informs. "Nelliel heard everything, that's why she was targeted. The person behind all this is trying to bring us all into war!"

"… What?" Ichigo gasps. "But… who would do something like that?"

"I don't know… but I'm gonna find out. You stay put for now, try to lay low. Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun will be looking after you from afar," Grimmjow remarks a tad more like his arrogant and confident self. "I'll take care of things out here. Don't you worry, Kitten, I'm gonna get rid of this threat… and we'll be together afterward."

"But, Grimmjow…"

The line goes dead at that, the teal haired male unwilling to listen to any arguments from his uke. Ichigo groans in frustration, wondering why he's so attached to such an asshole. Shiro takes back his phone, wrapping his arms around his younger twin to hold him tightly. When he pulls away, Ichigo is asleep and he carefully lifts his baby twin into his arms and carries him to their room.

Grimmjow is sitting beside Nell's bed, Hallibel and Stark on the other side. Hallibel was absolutely dumbfounded when she was told, stone silent and stock still. Stark fought back tears and attempted to explain to Lilinette that she had to stay with Nnoitra so they could visit her second 'mother'. Obviously, the little blonde didn't like that idea one bit… but she's never seen Stark so close to tears before and didn't complain. The room is more silent that a grave, something Nelliel could never stand and worked hard to prevent… no matter what stupid comment or argument she has to start to fill it. This time, however, she's not awake to say anything. The only sound within the room is the beeping of a heart monitor and the rhythmic sound of the breathing machine and IV. Szayel said she'd be in a comma for a little while, but didn't know how long that would be. The only thing Grimmjow is absolutely positive of, is that it'll be too long to keep Ichigo from getting hurt. He can't sit here waiting, he has to do something to prevent them from reaching his mate.

"Hallibel… I need you to help watch Ichigo," he murmurs. "I'm gonna help Gin. Nell caught a piece of their clothing when they checked her… I have their scent now."


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

The night is too quiet, not even the sound of water dripping or wind blowing to stir the silence now and again. They spent all day beside Nelliel's bed, but now it's time to hunt. Gin is stalking the darkened streets of Karakura, Grimmjow by his side as they try their best to stay out of sight. Ichigo's street is nearing, the teal haired gangster growing more excited with each step that draws them closer. Finally, they're in front of the small zoo and the three sisters are on them immediately.

"How's Nell?" Sun-Sun demands.

"How's Hallibel? She hasn't called us," Mila Rose asks.

"What the hell's going on, Grimmy?" Apache frowns. "There's something you're not telling us!"

"Not now," he snaps in warning. "How's Ichigo?"

"He's been inside all day," Apache waves off. "Nobody in, nobody out… except Shiro. He brought us some blankets and food and stuff, knew we weren't gonna have anything to keep us warm except the animals."

"I should go thank him!" Gin grins.

He turns to hurry away, Grimmjow's hand shooting out to grab his collar. With a sigh of reluctance, the silver haired male moves back to the other. His eyes, however, stay lingering on the apartment he knows his beau to live in.

"No one else has come out? You're positive Ichi's still there?"

"Yeah, he's still there."

"… Not anymore," Mila Rose sighs. "They're leaving."

Grimmjow gasps and turns around just in time to hear Ichigo call his name. A few minutes later, the orangette is throwing himself at the gangster. The Espada leader quickly catches the reckless male, surprised at the feel of a bit more weight than he's used to when dealing with Ichigo.

"Ichi, ya dumb ass! I told ya not ta leave the fuckin' apartment!" Shiro snaps.

"Grimm's here!"

"I don't fuckin' care if the Easter Bunny suddenly pops up outta nowhere! Yer life's in danger an I aim ta keep ya safe!"

"Hi, Shi," Gin smiles widely.

"GIN!"

He leaps, toppling them both to the ground. Ichigo rolls his eyes, cuddling into his mate and purring as Grimmjow kisses his head. After a few minutes of breathing in the scent of his mate, Grimmjow notes that something seems off about Ichigo's scent.

"You feeling okay, Kitten?" he wonders. "Your scent is kind of… different."

"Uh… I just… have a cold," Ichigo answers hesitantly. "I'm sure it'll go away in a couple weeks."

"Good. You take care of yourself, okay?" he smiles. "I don't want you getting too sick. If things get bad, call on Szayel and he'll heal you up."

As much as he doesn't want to, Grimmjow knows Ichigo needs to get back into the safety of his apartment. He can tell his little uke is fighting the natural pull that keeps him coming to Grimmjow, though he doesn't know why, and that tells him he's nervous about something. A nervous Ichigo isn't a good thing, which just makes sending him home that much easier.

"Okay, Kitten," he purrs. "You have to get back home."

"But…"

"Ichi, you're life is in danger," he states sternly. "You need to stay close to your twin and keep out of trouble. Please, I just came close to losing Nelliel, don't make me suffer losing you."

Ichigo nods quietly, looking down as he fights with himself. He still hasn't decided what he's going to do, but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes… Grimmjow seems to be deciding it for him. Just seeing him for that brief moment, Ichigo doesn't want to leave him if he can help it. Unfortunately, there's still the fact that he can't bring himself to leave his family and friends.

"Shiro, we have to… Shiro! You fucking pervert!"

The snowy haired male looks up from what he's been caught doing, which would be sticking his tongue down Gin's throat. The two are disheveled, close to half undressed, and flushed with arousal. Grimmjow glares at Gin, yet says nothing. Clearing his throat and trying to act as innocently as possible, Shiro stands to straighten his clothes.

"Uh… Yeah," he murmurs. "Guess I'll see ya later, Gin."

"Awe, can' we get in a quickie at least?" the other whines.

"Sorry, Ichi comes first right now," Shiro remarks. "But if ya stop over later, I'm sure we can have some fun."

Grimmjow sighs as his friends lips spread wider than he's ever seen them, the promise of a little playtime with his boyfriend enough to draw out his more sadistic side. Surprisingly, this is the first time Grimmjow actually hasn't felt bad for the one on the receiving end… no doubt Shiro is just as bad. He watches as Shiro kisses Gin goodbye, Ichigo forcibly pulling him away… as in he actually has to squeeze himself between them to push them apart. Before he leaves, however, Grimmjow gets a hold of his chin and pulls him into a steamy kiss. When he lets him go, though not before tasting that warm cavern he's claimed as his territory, Ichigo stumbles away.

"Ya could a just kept him wit ya."

"I know… but something tells me he needs some time alone right now."

"Why would ya think that?" Gin wonders curiously.

"I don't know… just a feeling," Grimmjow shrugs. "Why? Do you know anything?"

"No. Nothin'… absolutely nothin'," he states innocently.

Grimmjow eyes him disbelievingly, yet doesn't call him on it. He can see that the silver haired male is sweating, eyes averted as he tries to keep his lip buttoned. Oh, he knows something. Grimmjow knows Gin all too well. Brushing it off for now, he turns back to the direction of the corner store Sun-Sun told him Nell was shot in. He'll start there, before the scent is too weak, and then he'll hunt down the one that shot his sister.

Ichigo is in the apartment, hyperventilating after realizing what he just did. Grimmjow could've found out, he was holding him and he smelled the change in his scent! His hand runs across his abdomen, his free hand on the wall before him as he tries to catch his breath. He didn't know Grimmjow was out there, he just wanted to ask the girls if they heard anything about Nell. At the sight of that teal hair in the darkness, however, his body was drawn to the area he knows he'll feel safety.

"Ya okay, Ichi?" Shiro wonders.

"Yeah… just tired."

"It's late, ya should go ta bed."

"You don't think he knows, do you?"

Ichigo is now seven days into his pregnancy and he'll start slowly loosing the definition of his abs in the second month. He's been meaning to talk to Szayel about this, as he's tried really hard to keep himself in such shape, but with Nelliel and all this crazy shit going on it's been difficult to remember. He knows the twins are growing quickly within him, so it should've been easy to tell something was off. He's not exactly waddling yet, but he's gained weight and Grimmjow would've noticed.

"Don' worry, Ichi, I don' think he knows," Shiro assures. "Now, go ta bed."

"Come with me."

Shiro nods and the twins head to bed, curling up within the blankets as they cuddle close together. Shiro breaths in his little brother's scent, calming at the hint of cinnamon as he listens to the even breathing in the darkness. After only a moment, he falls asleep with Ichigo safely in his arms.

Grimmjow has been weaving through alleys for about half an hour now, he and Gin having traced a good majority of the town's borderline. The scent he's hooked on to has begun to backtrack, slipping in and out of buildings and leaping over rooftops. With a growl that startles the relaxed male behind him, Grimmjow comes to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Gin wonders.

"They're all over the fucking place!" he hisses a bit too animalistic.

"Yer lucky we're in an alley," the silver haired gangster points out in humor. "At least people will think yer just an alley cat with tha' hiss."

"… Shut up, Gin!"

"Ya've never had problems like this before, Grimm-kitty. What do ya think is the problem this time?"

"I think… it's masked with another scent," he sighs. "If I just knew what their natural scent was… but it's drowned out in cologne or something. It's a rather popular brand, actually. It's all over the place…"

"Grimm, focus," Gin frowns. "We ain't here ta rate cologne, we're here ta track the one tryin' ta kill my boyfriend's baby twin!"

"You think I don't know that! I can't help that I can't make out the scent!"

Gin backs up, noting the stress slowly piling up within Grimmjow's eyes. It's been a long time since the cocky Espada has been this stressed, which means he'll be needing to see Szayel for a check up soon. If he doesn't stay calm and collected, he usually get's pretty sick… throwing up, passing out, and disorientation being the usual symptoms.

"Grimm, it's gettin' late," he states. "We should really head back."

"No, I have to find them before they hurt Ichi!"

"Shiro's wit Ichi," the other sighs. "He ain't gonna let anyone near him. Right now, the safest place fer him is wit Shiro… my beau's a fuckin' rabid pit bull righ' now concernin' Ichi."

"… Yeah… yeah, you're right," Grimmjow relents. "It is getting pretty late, and I… I'm just kind of…"

"Grimm? Shit!"

Gin immediately reaches to grab the other, realizing this is the sickness he was worried about before. Grimmjow can take a lot of huge things… but he can only take them in small doses, that's the drawback to the DNA manipulation that's made him so indestructible. Losing Ichigo, almost losing Nell, learning of such a huge plot against them, fearing for his mate's life… this is just too much to handle at one time. Gin sighs and pulls out his phone, they'll be sleeping with the animals tonight. Well… Grimmjow will. Gin's gonna sneak over to Shiro's place and make some noise!

It's close to two in the morning when Pantera takes over watching Grimmjow and Gin slips away. He's not completely certain his boyfriend will answer the door, but he's never been one to give up without a fight. As he walks up to the building, he catches a shadowed form leaping away from a fire escape to a neighboring building.

"Shit!" he growls out.

He hurries after the figure, ducking low in alleys and keeping his eyes partially open to follow their progress. Eventually, the figure gets away by jumping into a high open window to an office building… one Gin can't break into without causing trouble between the Espada and the Visoreds. With a huff of defeat, the sly Espada turns and hurries off before the sun can rise.

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a horrible feeling of foreboding, his skin crawling with it as he shivers. Something is wrong… but this time it feels like it has to do with his mate. Shiro is still sleeping when he slips out of bed and hurries down the street to the small zoo. They're just setting up for the day, Apache watching Ichigo's progress carefully. Once he's standing before her, he can feel that strange pull that has him turning toward Pantera's small area. Grimmjow is laying within the hay, Pantera curled around him and Grimmjow curled into a tight ball beside her.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo breathes.

He carefully crawls in to lay with the two, keeping himself at the teal haired male's back to keep him warm. Pantera looks to Ichigo with worry in her icy blue eyes, setting her head back down to watch the smaller male.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asks. "Why won't he wake up?"

'_Grimmjow is sick, Ichigo_,' she offers. '_He needs to sleep_.'

"But why?"

'_Too much is happening for his altered genetics to keep up_,' the large white panther sighs. '_He's advanced, but even he has difficulties should he not stop to take one thing at a time_.'

"Make him better."

She purrs at the comment, knowing her little cub is too enthralled with his mate to let him go, but she also knows this is something Grimmjow needs to deal with. Pantera doesn't know how to tell Ichigo that without hurting him, so the great panther keeps quiet. Gin crouches outside the tent, watching Ichigo's interactions quietly… the orangette really does love Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, I caught someone outside yer window last night," he informs. "I suggest ya go home ta yer parents' house an keep low. Whoever's behind this has known ya fer a long time… since before ya were wit Trae. Ya need ta be careful."

"Shinji will take over the apartment… Shiro and I will head home until things cool down," he promises. "Please take care of Grimmjow, Gin. When he feels well enough, can you have him call me?"

"A course!"

Ichigo gives him a small smile and lays his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, watching his alpha sleep soundly. Ichigo has a horrible feeling things are going to fall silent for the most part, yet at the same time… something big is coming up. Deep down, he knows Trae isn't the only obstacle that's going to be placed in their way.

Grimmjow wakes up sometimes that same afternoon, his eyes staring at a white ceiling he's seen a thousand times before… room six in Szayel's lab. With a groan he sits up and searches for his pink haired friend, finding him at the computer across the room.

"So… will I live," he mutters.

"Of course you'll live," Szayel scoffs. "I had a hand in your creation, after all."

"Why, Szayel… I had no idea you were fucking my mom."

"… You're so funny when waking from such sickness," the other comments dryly.

Grimmjow shrugs, trying to get up and laying back down at once when blackness eats at the edges of his vision. With a frown, he recalls that this illness will last about a week. By then, the scent will have gone cold.

"Gin saw someone outside Ichigo's window," Szayel remarks. "He's sent both Ichigo and Shiro to their parents' house for safe keeping, so you don't have to worry about them. Only an idiot would try and get past Kisuke and Yorouchi… especially Yorouchi. That woman is the devil's mistress, I'm almost positive of it."

"How's Ichigo?"

"He's worried about you, but fine other than that."

"… Is something wrong with him, Szayel?" Grimmjow frowns as he gazes hard at the ceiling. "I have this weird feeling something is off… his scent is different, he's gained weight, and Gin is acting exactly how he normally does when he knows something I don't. I didn't press him, but… What's going on?"

"That isn't something I can tell you, Grimmjow," the scientist mumbles disheartened. "This is _Ichigo's _choice and I promised to let him make it."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"That depends on what he chooses. Either way, Ichigo is fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Grimmjow lays his arm over his eyes. Szayel stands and moves across the room, a cell phone in his hands. He sets it on the bedside table, taking out a needle and drawing some blood from Grimmjow.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow hisses. "A little warning would be nice!"

"Stop whining," the pink haired male frowns. "There's a phone, call your mate."

Grimmjow stares at him, blinking a moment before absorbing what he said. With a wide grin, he shakes off the pain of the needle and reaches for the phone. He notices that the pink haired scientist has Ichigo in his contacts, the muscular Espada glaring at him before remembering the number to put in his own phone later. He dials the orangette, his heart thumping as he pushes back the nausea and dizziness that threaten him.

"Hello?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Ichi! You doing all right?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Gin told me you would be sick for a little while and…"

"Ichi, is that your mega sexy boyfriend?"

Grimmjow's face pulls in confusion at the new voice, obviously female. Ichigo growls into the phone, irritated and bristling. The teal haired man immediately likes this new voice… for now.

"It is, isn't it?" the woman calls excitedly. "I wanna talk to him!"

"No! I'm talking to him!"

"Give me the phone!"

"Back off!"

"I got it!"

"NO! DAD!"

"Hello!" a male voice chirps. "This is Kisuke, Ichigo's dad! Are you my baby boy's mega sexy boyfriend?"

Grimmjow is silent for a moment, but cracks up laughing when the silence passes. Once he gets himself under control, he tries to answer the other man. He can hear Ichigo in the background, shouting and cursing… probably trying to get the phone as his father holds him away from it. The woman is shouting as well, obviously not happy she isn't the one questioning the other.

"I like to think I am," he offers.

"He's modest," Kisuke remarks to Yorouchi.

"Ask him if he has any tattoos," the exotic woman states.

"What the hell for!" Ichigo snaps.

"Tattoos are fucking hot!"

"Do you…"

"I do," Grimmjow answers before Kisuke can finish. "A gothic six on my back and teal marking beside my eyes."

"That's an affirmative!"

"I just may have to get myself a lover on the side!"

"Gross!" Ichigo gags. "Give me that damn phone!"

There's a thump, a feminine cackle that resembles Shiro's, and a groan of pain. Ichigo is back on the phone, slamming and locking his door to keep his parents out. Finally, safe within his room, the orangette flops down on his bed to speak with the other. He lays on his back, just in case he could hurt the twins should he lie on his stomach.

"How's Nelliel doing?"

"She was stable when I left last night," Grimmjow answers soberly. "Szayel saved her, but she's in a coma… he doesn't know how long it'll last."

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow… this is all my fault."

"No, don't think that. None of this is your fault, shit happens in our line of work."

"… But if I hadn't of left, she never would've been here…"

"I sent her, Ichigo. She didn't have to go, she wanted to… she knew what risks she was taking heading into Visored territory…"

"You don't think… Did the Visoreds do this?"

"I don't think so, she said they knew you but they were trying to get the Espada and Visoreds to go to war," the teal haired feline explains.

"Wait… she told you that?"

"… She overheard Trae speaking with whoever shot her. She had called me and was explaining everything when she… when they shot…"

"Grimmjow, oh my god!" Ichigo gasps. "I… I can get a ride to Szayel's lab right now. I can stay with you for a bit while…"

"No, you stay put. You're safe there and that's all I need to know for now," Grimmjow states firmly. "No one is going to go up against your parents, Kitten. Szayel is under the absolute impression that your mother is the devil's mistress, something everyone in Los Noches believes wholeheartedly. If Gin or Nnoitra won't go near them, I have no doubt in my mind no one else will."

"Grimmjow… I wish I were with you right now," Ichigo sighs longingly.

"Me, too, Kitten. But we'll be together after all this passes and I'll never let you go again, I promise."

"There's something I have to tell you," Ichigo begins nervously. "I… I want to be with you, Grimm… but… there's so much to think about and… well… I just don't think it's a good idea right now…"

"I know you need some time, Kitten," Grimmjow smiles softly. "This chaos is enough to give you the time you need. By the time it's over, you'll have seen that there's no other place for you. If you haven't, I'm not about to give up… that's not my style. You're my mate, I don't want anyone else."

"Oh… right," Ichigo sighs. "It's just…"

"Ichigo, I don't want to hear it. Just use this time to think, okay? Once we're able to sit down, we'll talk about this further. I really don't think this is a conversation for the phone."

"… You're probably right," the orangette sighs. "Get better soon, Grimm. I'll be waiting for your next call, okay?"

"I won't disappoint you, Ichi."

"Later."

"Talk to you later, Kitten."

Grimmjow hangs up the phone, a faraway look in his eyes. His chest is tight, painfully so, and he knows it's because of Ichigo's comment. He can't lose his little mate, he just can't. Ichigo and Nelliel mean everything to Grimmjow right now, their loss would leave him hollow. He knows there's something seriously big going on with Ichigo, yet the smaller male telling him they can't be together just tears his heart to pieces. Grimmjow hasn't let anyone into his heart since his last love, it was difficult enough for him to do so for Ichigo… and then he finds out the little asshole was playing him. Thankfully, Ichigo's surgery left him with a more feline personality… that keeps him coming back to Grimmjow no matter how much he wants to stay away.

"Are you feeling well, Grimmjow?" Szayel asks cautiously.

"Just… really nauseous."

The pink haired male slides a waste bin over with his foot… just in time for the other to throw up into it. The willowy man sighs and rubs Grimmjow's back soothingly as he gets sick, silently cursing whoever's behind all this stress that's pushed the strong leader into this state. He's also infuriated that he can't read their new enemy's next move yet, but he knows with enough moves… he'll catch up to them with ease.


	21. Chapter 21

Yeah! I updated! =) I think anyone that enjoys humor will like this fic... but you'll be very mad at the end ;p

Shiro: Yeah! I'm a really naughty boy in this chapter!

Vaerin: I told you not to spoil anything!

Shiro: Yeah, and Ichi told me not to tell anyone he was preggers, but that didn't stop me.

Vaerin: You better be careful, Shiro! I could separate you and Gin without a second thought!

Shiro and Gin: Oo ... We'll behave, we promise! D8

* * *

><p>Part 21<p>

It's been a week with nothing from their enemy, the Espada and Visoreds steeling themselves for anything further. Now that they can't reach Ichigo, they seem to have fallen dormant for now while they figure out their next move. Ichigo is fourteen days in now, half of his first month, and Shiro is on high alert as he guards his baby twin with the ferocity of a wolf. He's snoozing quietly beside his twin at the moment, grumbling when Shiro's phone rings. After a moment, he blinks his eyes in shock and stares down at the cell in a pure and unadulterated 'WTF' manner… That is most definitely not a ringer he expected on Shiro's phone. The ring tone is blaring out 'Kissed a Boy', which probably means that's the ring tone for Gin. Shiro grabs the phone quickly, chuckling sheepishly at Ichigo as he answers it.

*Well… at least it isn't Lady Gaga, * Ichigo muses in exasperation. *I don't think I'd ever get over a shock like that. *

"Yo!" Shiro chirps. "Sup, koi?"

"Get ta the hospital, like now!" Grin states excitedly. "Szayel says Nell's showin' signs a wakin' from her coma!"

"Gotcha, see ya there!"

"Bring Ichigo! Grimmjow's just shakin' off the last of his dizziness, he'd like ta see his mate. See ya when ya get here, babe! Love ya!"

"I… uh… love ya, too," Shiro murmurs into the phone to keep Ichigo from hearing.

He hangs up, brushing off Ichigo's gawking to get out of bed. When Ichigo doesn't move as quickly as he'd like, Shiro pulls him along like when they were kids. Ichigo sputters in indignation when Shiro pulls him into the shower with him, not that he's not used to this… he'd just like a bit of warning before his twin brother starts to strip him. After the shower, clothes are thrown in his face and then the older twin is hauling him out of the room. For once, Shiro didn't dull down his features and Ichigo has to wonder if it's not because he's heading to see Gin.

The hospital is quiet and smells of disinfectant, two things Grimmjow doesn't like in the least. Thanks to his increased senses, the quiet gets him on edge for future attacks and the disinfectant just bothers his nose more than others'. He's lounging in a chair, his ipod turned up full blast as he bobs his head to the beat. Gin had suggested it, the other's surprised it actually works to distract the Espada from freaking out. They're all awaiting Szayel to rejoin them, as that's when Nelliel will be awake and ready for company. It's only a moment, he closes he eyes and leans back… and something slams into him so hard his chair topples backward.

"Fuck!" he utters in surprise.

"Damn it, Ichi! Be more careful, you dipshit!" Shiro snaps.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm careful!" Ichigo growls.

Grimmjow looks in shock to the orangette now sitting on his… well… chest thank to the fall. Ichigo grins down at him, leaning down to kiss the other on the nose. Before he can say anything, the chair is yanked upright by Shiro's foot. Ichigo yelps, his legs stuck on Grimmjow's shoulders as he falls back to lay along his lap.

"… I'm liking this," Grimmjow smirks. "Did you come all this way to seduce me, Kitten?"

"No!" Ichigo snaps with a blush. "But if you keep talking like that, I'll have come all this way to kick you in the face!"

"What is with you and kicking?" the teal haired gangster mutters.

"Oh, that's my fault!" Shiro grins toothily. "Growing up, I had more upper body strength than Ichi… so I almost pinned him and teased the hell out of him. Mom got upset I wouldn't behave around her 'precious baby girl', so she taught Ichigo all her secrets… I learned the boundary line really fast."

The last part is grumbled with an added shudder, obviously not a very good memory for the pale twin. Ichigo is grinning again, enjoying the recollection of his earliest triumph over his brother before Grimmjow rights him on his lap. He purrs as he cuddles into his alpha, sighing contently when the larger male begins to run his fingers through his hair.

"What are you two doing… FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, NOT IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" he shouts in panic.

Gin and Shiro look his way, the silver haired male laying Shiro on a counter. The two give sheepish grins, moving away from one another and fixing their clothes. Grimmjow gives Nnoitra and Stark pointed looks, the two moving to sit between the lovers on the couch. Ulquiorra stands behind the couch for good measure, his keen emerald eyes watching both of their movements cautiously.

"Bad, Shiro!" Ichigo scolds. "You're turning into mom and dad!"

"… Please don't tell me that," the golden eyed male whines. "I wanted at least three more good years before I did that."

"You just jumped your boyfriend in a hospital waiting room!"

"Oh no! Fucking hell, I _am _turning into my parents!"

"I'm not complain'," Gin smiles sinisterly. "But… if yer not comfortable wit it… let's move ta the bathroom."

Shiro grins and bolts, however Nnoitra's long arms grabs him faster than he can run. The pale twin sits sulking beside the lanky male, glowering at Grimmjow every now and then. He notes how the teal haired male looks at his twin, with such a soft expression in his eyes it could be made of clouds to compliment his blue eyes. He likes that look, it's been a long time since anyone turned that look on Ichigo… he deserves it. Before he can attempts to reach Gin one more time… damn it all, he'll beat the shit out of all of them if he has to… Szayel walks in.

"Nelliel is waiting for you… Not everyone at once please, she's still rather foggy," he smiles. "I'll allow Grimmjow, Stark and Hallibel first."

"I'll wait," Grimmjow remarks. "I'll take the second group… I want to stay with Ichi."

"I understand. Stark," he offers. "Hallibel. Nnoitra, how about you?"

The tall male glares at Shiro a moment before getting up, the pale immediately jumping for Gin. Ulquiorra punches him rather harshly, dropping him to the floor where he whimpers in pain.

"You two are worse than dogs in heat," he remarks monotonously.

"We haven' seen each other in ferever," Gin whines.

"You saw each other last week," Grimmjow scoffs. "You're just upset you haven't fucked recently."

"Can ya blame us?" Shiro huffs.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo aren't all over each other," the emerald eyes male states.

"Yeah, but that's because… _Mother _may I kiss my ass! That fucking hurt!"

Ichigo looks away innocently when Shiro glares at him, the orangette having kicked a hard covered book at the back of his head with amazing accuracy. The snowy haired twins grumbles at the constant abuse he has to endure, yet he'll be damned if he doesn't do one of two things before he leaves this building! He's either going to fuck Gin, or be fucked by him!

"I'm goin' ta go get something ta drink," Shiro grumbles. "Get away from ya abusive assholes fer a bit."

Gin smiles widely at him, turning his attention back to the others as Shiro walks off. Ichigo lays his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling minutely at the sound of the other purring. It feels so good to be within the arms of his alpha, yet Grimmjow knows something is up. This is the second time he's seen Ichigo in women's clothing and, though he knows the other has no preference when it comes to gender, it's starting to worry him. Ichigo didn't wear this type of stuff often once Grimmjow bought him male clothes. The orangette is also gaining weight, his scent lingering around Grimmjow as though it's demanding he pay attention to it.

"Ichigo, is something… you know… different?" he murmurs.

"… What do you mean?"

"Well… you're wearing a dress…"

"I _like _this dress," Ichigo frowns defensively. "Is there something _wrong _with this dress, Grimmjow?"

"No, it's really cute," he amends. "I was just curious as _why _you were wearing it. Wouldn't a pair of jeans and a t-shirt suffice?"

"What are you trying to say, Grimmjow?" Ichigo growls lowly. "Are you trying to tell me I look fat in this dress? That I don't look good at all in it?"

"You look perfect, Ichi," Grimmjow replies honestly in confusion. "And you don't look a bit fat. What's up with your attitude today? You're not usually this aggressive."

"I just… It's nothing."

Grimmjow watches his mate's features, frowning at the sight of doubt and uncertainty. Ichigo shouldn't be uncertain about telling him things, it should be an automatic thing. With great difficulty, he withholds the barrage of questions he wants to spit out and instead kisses his uke lightly. Ichigo will have to deal with this on his own until he tells Grimmjow, the teal Espada can't help if he doesn't know what's going on.

"Okay, fine," he purrs with a small smile. "Take your time. I just want you to know, I'll be here for you when you decide you need help. I'm your alpha, it's our job to carry the burdens of our betas."

"I guess."

"So… Have you decided to come back to me?"

"… No, not yet," Ichigo sighs miserably. "I don't want to talk about it now, I'm really stressed at the moment and…"

"Say no more," the larger male sighs. "I know what you're going through."

"… You do?" Ichigo asks in panic.

"Yep… stress causes a sickness for us," he points out. "I just went through it, I don't want you going through it as well… especially since you haven't built up much of a resistance to everyday stress. You'll be passing out all over the place if you're not careful."

Ichigo breaths a sigh of relief, nodding numbly to placate the other. He's just so glad Grimmjow hasn't figured out he pregnant, he could run around the hospital screaming his joy. He's just looking over in Gin's direction when the other stands up, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow immediately sending him a dirty look.

"I have ta take a piss," he remarks. "Too much coffee taday."

"Fine, hurry up."

Gin runs off before they can say anything, the three blinking dumbstruck as they watch him. It's about that time that Ulquiorra manages to mumble out a comment, although no one has gathered themselves enough to change their features.

"Um… Aren't the restrooms the other way?" he asks.

"Yes, Ulquiorra… yes they are," Grimmjow answers.

"That's the direction of the food court, isn't it?" Ichigo sighs in exasperation.

"It most certainly is, Kitten."

"Well… I'm not going after him," Ichigo decides.

"Neither am I," Ulquiorra huffs. "I refuse to walk in on whatever those two consider sex. I'd be scarred for life."

"Agreed," Grimmjow nods. "Let's just pretend we didn't notice."

It's quiet a long time, an awkward quiet that has the three sweating. Ichigo looks around, noticing that the tension is starting to affect others, and clears his throat.

"So… Can't wait to see Nelliel," he remarks.

"Yeah!" Grimmjow smirks. "She should be as chipper as always."

"Hopefully," the emerald eyed male pipes in. "She's the only one that could keep everyone in line."

Again, they're reminded of the two grinning foxes that are probably tainting the lunch room as the speak. With a miserable sigh, Grimmjow hangs his head and wishes for Szayel to hurry up. The faster he can get in to see his sister, the faster he can forget about the two exhibitionists. When the pink haired male finally comes out, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow waste no time dragging Ichigo in to see her.

"Hey, Nell!" Ichigo smiles. "How are you doing?"

"I'm actually holding up well, thanks," she smiles. "And you?"

"I haven't been feeling well, but other than that I'm okay. I'm really glad you're all right, though."

"Nell," Grimmjow murmurs.

"And why weren't you in here earlier?" she growls.

Grimmjow only has to send a side glance to Ichigo and she knows, forgiving him this one time. She really likes the fiery male her brother has chosen, the orangette complimenting her younger brother well. She pulls Ichigo and Grimmjow closer, hugging them both with a content smile. She was shot three times in the torso, the bullets thankfully missing anything vital, and the areas are still sore despite having been worked on a week ago. Szayel walks in a moment later, glaring at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra before crossing his arms over his chest and sniffing.

"If seems that there was an altercation in the lunch room," he growls out. "Gin and Shiro just put on quite a display for our employees, patients, and visitors. Would you two know anything of this?"

The two immediately take on an innocent look and shake their heads, Ichigo practically making out the halos above their heads as their eyes widen like sad puppies. Nell snorts before laughing, Ichigo grinning at the sound. She has such an infectious laugh, but it isn't two seconds into it and she holding herself in pain.

"Nelliel, you're still recovering," the pink haired male states. "If you can't keep yourself under control, I'll have to ask them to leave."

"You come in here spouting shit like that and expect me not to laugh? We don't all live with a stick up our asses, Szayel," she snorts derisively.

"I beg your pardon," he frowns. "I saved your life, you can at least refrain from slamming me for a week."

"… Yeah, you're right," she sighs. "I'm sorry, Szayel, you're awesome and you know it."

"Yes, I do."

Ichigo snickers at that, looking up when Gin and Shiro stumble in. the two look extremely pleased with themselves, Gin is limping slightly, Shiro grinning from ear to ear. The orangette just shakes his head, not even daring to imagine what they did. Szayel growls at the two, his eyes promising great pain in the future.

"You're lucky I don't set Pantera on you," he states. "She'd be especially delighted to get her claws on you, Demon."

Shiro gulps, wilting back behind Gin as the grinning fox stands up courageously to the pink haired medic. Obviously, he's trying regain a semblance of manhood after losing seme to Shiro. Ichigo rolls his eyes at the thought, smirking at the additional thought of what happened to everyone else that dared to try and win top from Shiro… he must really love Gin to give up control like that.

"I would really appreciate it if you two could control yourselves in public places," Grimmjow sighs. "I mean, is it really so much to ask?"

"Yes," the two comment in unison.

"It's okay, mom and dad will love to hear about Shiro's exploits," Ichigo teases. "They'll likely deem it behavior worthy enough for… 'the talk'."

"Ya wouldn't!" Shiro snaps.

"Try me."

"Ya're evil!"

"And you just attempted to fuck Gin right in front of my poor innocent little eyes!"

"Innocent my ass!"

Ichigo scowls back at his twin, the two almost nose to nose. Both gazes are steel and challenging, both twins unwavering… and then Shiro whines. His glare falls and Ichigo's morphs into triumph, the orangette allowing a pleased smile to settle on his lips. Gin knows this little conversation may likely be the end of playing in public, something he'll miss greatly, however Ichigo seems to be too powerful to defeat in this area. After all, Shiro knows all Ichigo's tricks. If he can't defeat Ichigo, there's a good chance no one will… except maybe Grimmjow, but that's not fair.

"Please, everyone needs to leave for now," Szayel sighs. "Nelliel needs rest. You can come back tomorrow to visit."

"But…"

Grimmjow stops when he turns to Nell and finds her asleep, sighing in annoyance even as he leads Ichigo away. There are so many questions he has for her, yet he knows she needs rest to get better. The group of four enters the waiting room to find the others gone, most likely off to spread the news to Hall's sisters… Nnoitra's probably off picking fights to relieve some stress. When the small group steps outside, Ichigo turns to Grimmjow carefully.

"Grimmjow, do you think I could stay the night with you?" Ichigo wonders.

"Of course, Kitten."

"And I'll take Shi with me!" Gin smiles widely. "We can…"

"I _seriously _don't want know," Grimmjow snarls.

Gin starts to pull Shiro away happily, however the other stops him. He moves over to Ichigo and envelopes him in a tight hug, reluctant to let go of his twin after they've just gotten back into the swing of old habits. Ichigo holds Shiro just as tightly, suddenly doubting his request.

"Ya gonna be okay, Ichi?"

"I think so," Ichigo offers. "It's just Grimmjow… he won't hurt me."

"He better not," Shiro growls into Ichigo's shoulder. "War or not, I'll kill him."

Grimmjow takes Ichigo's hand when they pull away from one another, Gin offering his own to Shiro. It's completely mushy and not something they prefer, yet they understand the need for physical contact the twins have bred into one another unknowingly. With one last look toward each other, the two walk off with their boyfriends… well, Shiro walks off with his boyfriend. Ichigo is still in denial, though he's starting to come around.

"You happy to be back, Kitten?" Grimmjow wonders as they walk into the flat.

"Well… yeah… a bit," the orangette answers distractedly. "Grimm… what the hell tornado came through here while I was gone?"

"… Nnoitra and Gin," he states smartly. "Damn them and their piggish ways!"

"Grimm," Ichigo frowns skeptically.

"Oh come on, Ichi, why the hell do you think I put an add in for a maid!"

"Because you're lazy and just wanted something hot to gawk at," the other remarks immediately.

"… Besides that."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo sighs with a small smile. "Why didn't you just get another maid after I left?"

"You're my maid, Ichigo," Grimmjow mumbles with a light blush. "I don't want any other maid."

Ichigo laughs at that, stretching on his tiptoes to kiss Grimmjow's nose. He moves into the kitchen and starts to make something for dinner, the teal haired male sitting on the counter to watch. He spent all morning and afternoon in the hospital, but Ichigo only spent the afternoon. The orangette is far more awake than Grimmjow is, moving with the same liquid grace as usual. For only a moment, the teal haired gangster is sort of upset Ichigo's not wearing his maid uniform.

"Hey, Ichi," he grins feral. "You think you might indulge me with wearing your uniform? Just for tonight?"

"… I don't know Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs self-consciously. "I think I gained a bit of weight while I was gone… I wouldn't look very good in it."

"There's no way you wouldn't look good in something," Grimmjow smiles sweetly. "I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear… but your damn sexy in kinky shit and ungodly hot in just your skin."

"GRIMM!"

"You are."

Ichigo blushes furiously, grumbling under his breath as he stirs the soup he's making. He's not used to people talking to him like this… except for his brother, but that's different. Okay, maybe not, but his' twin's always been weird. After a moment, he glances back at the Espada leader curiously and finds him watching his every move with feline innocence… more housecat than wildcat.

"Fine, I'll try it on," Ichigo relents. "But if I don't like how it fits, I'm not wearing it."

"Deal!"

Ichigo smirks and hurries back to his room after lowing the heat, surprised to find it completely untouched. Everything is as he left it, right down to the duffle bag he tossed in the corner. The uniform is still in the closet where he hung it, waiting for him to squeeze into it. He attempts it, actually shocked it fits well enough without hinting to his steadily growing condition. With a small smile he heads out to Grimmjow, a little swish in his hips. He can't have sex, as he doesn't know how that might harm the twins, but Grimmjow is rather good about self control. Tonight, they'll sleep contently beside one another.

The next morning, Grimmjow takes Ichigo back to the hospital to see Nelliel again. Shiro and Gin are already there, but Nnoitra is sleeping in and Ulquiorra had rounds to make in Los Noches… hey, someone has to be the responsible one. Hallibel and Stark are already in the room waiting, Szayel ushering them in and demanding they sit down. The air of the room is tense, Nelliel watching her blanket as though it's the most interesting thing in the world. Finally, after far too long enduring the quiet, Grimmjow breaks it.

"Okay, Nelliel," he sighs. "I know this is hard for you, but it's really important… Who shot you? I know you saw them, Nell, I heard you on the phone. You seemed to recognize them. Who's trying to tear apart the Espada and kill Ichi?"

"… I'm so sorry, Grimmjow," she tears up.

"There's nothing to be sorry, about, Nelliel," he smirks. "You didn't know that was gonna happen. Whoever this is they're seriously gutsy, I'll give them that. But as soon as you tell me a name, those guts are gonna litter the ground."

"Grimmjow, not now," Hallibel frowns quietly.

"Why? She's better, it's not like she's gonna pass out."

"Grimmy… I can't remember," she murmurs.

Everyone stops at that, staring in bafflement as the woman with sea green hair tries to hold back her tears. She knew who it was, they were right there in front of her, and she had to go and get a slight case of amnesia. Everything could've been said and done with… now what are they supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Oo Can I really say anything to that? I bet you guys never saw that one coming! =D<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Yea! Finally, I've updated this fic! I bet you were all going to strangle me if I didn't do it soon ;p Well, don't you worry, I put in a special little bit for those of you who are liking the pairing GinxShiro! =D

Shiro: Whoo-hoo! I'm gonna get laid!

Ichigo: I can't believe I'm related to him. *facepalm*

Gin: I hope it's in public again, I can't wait to piss off Szayel and Grimm-kitty again! ;p

Grimmjow: You think you've got it bad. I grew up with that perv. *scowl*

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Grimmjow is in his favorite chair at home, Ichigo lounging on the couch just to keep him company. After they were told that Nelliel repressed the traumatic experience and likely won't remember who shot her, the teal haired gangster's aura dropped in depression. Ichigo didn't like the idea of Grimmjow being alone in such a mood, so he went with him in hopes of cheering him up. The minute they arrived in the flat, Grimmjow fell back into the chair and Ichigo slid onto the couch to lie down.

"Grimm, are you okay?" he asks quietly as he plays with the Gothic 6 on his collar absently.

"… I'm fine," he sighs.

"It's okay, you know," the orangette smiles slightly. "You'll figure out who it is soon enough, there's no need to make Nelliel feel bad about not remembering."

"I know, I don't mean to," he huffs. "It's just… You're in danger and now they might come back to finish _her_ off, I can't handle both of you in life threatening trouble!"

"… You could use some good news, huh?" Ichigo murmurs uncertainly.

"Damn right I could," Grimmjow snorts.

"I… have something to tell you, but… I don't know if I want to," the orangette admits. "I really want to talk to you about… _other_ things first. I just don't want you getting more upset than you already are."

Grimmjow stiffens at the comment, his mind providing him with a thousand different things he's less than willing to think about. After a moment, he pushes aside his worries and reminds himself Ichigo said 'good news' before going into this stammering speech of indecision. He stands and walks over to the orangette on his couch, Ichigo sitting up so the teal haired male can sit down.

"Okay… talk."

"I want to be with you, Grimmjow, I really do," Ichigo starts. "I've never felt so… perfect with anyone else. I mean, you treat me really good and I enjoy being around you…"

"Then I don't see why you're having such a problem staying with me," Grimmjow frowns. "I've never let anyone as close to me as I've let you; you're even closer than my _first_ boyfriend. Why can't you see how much it hurts to have you run off and try to keep me away from you?"

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo murmurs as he looks down. "I didn't mean to. I'm conditioned to leave after a mission, to cut myself off from everyone I met on it. I was only doing what I was taught, that's what's kept me safe so far."

"I understand that, and that's why I haven't been pushier… Trust me, I could be."

"I have no doubt about that," Ichigo chuckles. "That's one of the things I like about you."

Grimmjow grins in a feral manner, moving closer to kiss Ichigo's nose softly. The orangette blushes, smirking when the larger male pulls him closer to straddle his lap. He sighs into the kiss that comes next, practically purring when the teal haired gangster's tongue pushing past his lips intimately. When the two part, Ichigo keeps their foreheads touching as he loosely wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Just stay with me," Grimmjow whispers.

"… I would do anything for you," Ichigo murmurs. "But I can't just walk away from my friends and family. I don't know how this can work and that's my problem. You're technically my parents' adversary, the leader of an enemy gang, and I just can't get around that. I mean, no one could visit me here. I literally have to leave everything behind. It's not fair to me… What are _you_ giving up?"

Grimmjow blinks in surprise, pulling away to look at his mate in curiosity. Ichigo isn't looking at him again, obviously nervous about the conversation, so Grimmjow carefully grips his chin and moves his gaze back to him.

"Ichigo, I'm not asking you to give up anything," he smirks. "They can visit if they want, or you can go stay with _them_ for a bit. All that matters to me is that you're happy… but mostly that you're safe. Your family is powerful enough to care for you, so I don't mind you with them."

"… I can go back?"

"You can go wherever your little heart desires anywhere in this whole _fucking_ world," Grimmjow chuckles with a Cheshire grin. "As long as you come back to me, I'll be happy."

"I'm pregnant," Ichigo blurts out.

Grimmjow's eyes widen and his jaw drops a bit as he gawks at his mate. Ichigo's face is crimson after realizing what he just said, berating himself as he pulls away. Grimmjow is stock-still in shock when Ichigo gets up and returns to his own seat on the couch, too stunned to register his movements. After a long moment of silence, Ichigo sweating at the suspense, Grimmjow shakes off the bafflement.

"You're…"

"Pregnant," Ichigo confirms quietly. "Yeah."

"When did you..?"

"Today is my fifteenth day… a little over half a month," he whispers. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know if I decided not to stay with you."

Grimmjow says nothing, drawing Ichigo's amber orbs as he searches for any indication he's angry. Grimmjow's cyan eyes are filled with an emotion that could be joy, but it's mixed with anxiety and increased worry. This isn't what Ichigo was going for, his own mind forcing a black out instinctually once his fretfulness starts growing too much. His vision blackens around the edges, the orangette immediately gasping and gripping his head. Grimmjow notes this, gripping his shoulders and drawing him closer to hold. Ichigo's back is to Grimmjow's chest, his legs curled onto the couch before him as Grimmjow turns himself so the couch arm touches his lower back.

"Just breathe," he murmurs against Ichigo's neck. "Just breathe. You're okay, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"You're… mad at me," Ichigo gasps out.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Grimmjow chuckles. "I'm happy. I'm so happy, Kitten. It doesn't matter how complicated things might get, we can get through this together."

"I can't…"

"Ichigo, please, just calm yourself down. The blackout will pass if you just calm down."

Ichigo breathes deeply, trying his best to slow his heartbeat, and soon the pitch is receding from his vision. Grimmjow holds him close, kissing the top of his head as he murmurs assurances, and Ichigo can't help but fall to the warm safety within those arms. Once he's calm enough, Grimmjow continuing to rock them slowly, the teal haired gangster begins questioning him again.

"What is it?" he wonders with a minute smile against Ichigo's neck.

"… Twins," Ichigo smirks. "I don't know what yet, but I was certainly sick enough to know they'll be a handful or two."

"You feel okay now?"

"I do. I mean, I still get sick every now and then, but not often. Shiro takes good care of me and Shinji is a big help when it comes to my blackouts."

"How many people knew before me?" Grimmjow scowls.

"Chad was the first, but I didn't tell him… he always just knows," Ichigo grumbles. "I tell Shinji _everything_ and I needed help, I can't hide _anything_ from Shiro, and my parents would kill me if I didn't tell them. I didn't tell anyone else though; I don't trust anyone else to keep it a secret… just in case the new enemy should hear."

"Good idea," Grimmjow hums. "We won't tell anyone either…"

"Oh yeah… Szayel knows, too," Ichigo blushes. "I called him when I got sick the first time and he told me to take a pregnancy test… he's been treating me."

Grimmjow nods, his mind kicking him in the ass for not thinking about this possibility sooner. He knew, he caught all the signs… the weight gain, the shift in scent, the feminine clothes… and he still couldn't put his finger on what was happening. He's angry with himself more than anything, as Ichigo could've been seriously hurt or undergone complications Szayel wouldn't know how to treat.

"Grimmjow, are you really happy?" Ichigo asks doubtfully. "I mean… we're gonna have to change our whole lives to bring up these two. Mom and dad did when they had Shiro and myself, though they didn't change them that much. Mom used to take me on heists with her and dad would take Shiro to gang meetings, but they still had to alter things in order to work around keeping us safe."

"Ichigo, we're not alone," the other comments. "We have Nelliel and the Espada, your parents and your brother, and even the Visoreds. We don't have to do everything ourselves."

"… Yeah… I guess you're right. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I was… sort of freaked out."

"Trust me, I would've been, too," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "It's not every day a guy finds out he can give birth."

Ichigo chuckles at that, leaning back and tilting his head to nuzzle beneath Grimmjow's chin. Grimmjow purrs at the action, tightening his grip and letting his mind wrap around the idea of being a dad. Nelliel will positively love this, if not being an aunt than the fact she can tease Grimmjow for the rest of his life. Nelliel isn't someone to tell though, she'll be so happy that she'll blab to everyone she sees.

"I'm hungry," Ichigo states randomly. "I'll make some lunch before I clean up."

"You're pregnant with twins, Ichigo, you're not doing anything."

"I'm only fifteen days in, _Grimmjow_," Ichigo glares. "It won't kill me to do something."

"You're not cleaning."

"Kiss my ass! I'll do what I want!"

"As long as it's not cleaning," the cyan eyed male counters.

"… This isn't going to work out," the vibrant haired male sighs. "You're going to drive me crazy by the time I'm due."

Grimmjow huffs indignantly, his mate giving him a sly little smirk before kissing him again. Ichigo gets off the couch and hurries over to the kitchen, grinning widely as Grimmjow calls after him. There's no way in hell the feisty orangette is going to let a little thing like pregnancy stop him from doing the things he enjoys.

Shiro is stretched out on Gin's couch, staring at the ceiling as he waits for the silver haired male to get out of the shower. Gin just went in, so he has a while to wait. After a moment, he sits up and his face twists in an expression of confusion.

"Duh," he scoffs. "He's my boyfriend, why the hell do I hafta wait?"

With that last remark, his lips split in a Cheshire grin and he practically skips to the bathroom. He snickers quietly as he carefully opens the door, slipping in and closing it just as quietly. He climbs out of his clothes, letting them pool onto the floor as he moves closer to the shower, and slides open the glass shower door… to find it empty.

"Wha' the hell?" he frowns.

"I _thought_ ya wouldn' behave while I showered," Gin grins from behind him.

The silver haired man's hands are on Shiro's hips, pulling him back so he can wrap his arms around the slim waist and nuzzle his snowy locks. Shiro huffs petulantly, upset he wasn't the one that go to startle his lover.

"I didn' see ya when I came in."

"That's cause I was behind the door an' ya didn' look."

"Damn it, I wanted ta surprise ya," Shiro whines.

"I know, but I wanted ta surprise ya _more_."

Gin sucks on Shiro's throat, the other shivering before a low moan spills from his lips. Slim fingered hands gently slide along Shiro's pale skin, pinching and lightly scratching as Gin leads them both into the hot shower. He has Shiro's body trapped against the cool tile without hassle, humming as his arousal nudges Shiro's opening. With a frown Gin doesn't see, Shiro swiftly maneuvers himself to switch their places. Gin is just unguarded enough that he doesn't see it coming, although he's not too happy when he's face first against cold tile.

"Oi! Not fair!" he states.

"All's fair in love an' war, Koi!" Shiro grins manically. "An' us bein' in gangs sorta makes this a mix a both."

"Ya got top _last_ time!"

"Yeah, an' I enjoyed myself _so_ much I wanted it again!"

"I'm gonna get ya back fer this!"

"Can' wait!"

With that, Shiro drives into Gin with nothing but the hot water as lubricant. Gin cries out in pain, sending a glare over his shoulder for his boyfriend, and spreads his legs a little more in reluctance. He's so gonna get Shiro back for this, but until then… he's just going to enjoy it. Shiro starts out in a slow rhythm, mainly because Gin hates it when he starts out slow. He snaps his hips forward and strikes Gin's prostate straight on, drawing a gasp mixed with a scream from his beau along with a delicious shiver. The minute the silver haired male is writhing and pleading, Shiro starts to lower them to the bottom of the tub. The water is starting to go lukewarm now, but neither notice, and the minute they're on their knees… Gin takes a deep breath and pushes Shiro off and out of him, turning to pin the other on his stomach. He's been with Shiro enough to know he has the worst time breaking free of a pin when he's on his stomach.

"Gin! Damn it!"

"My turn," Gin laughs low enough to send a chill through the other.

"I wasn' done yet!"

"Ya _will_ be, just give me a minute."

"I hope that's not literal," Shiro grins. "Cause I would be _most_ disa… HOLY FUCK! Damn it all ta hell, Gin, a little warnin' woulda been…"

Gin frowns and wraps his hand around Shiro to clamp his mouth shut. Whereas he doesn't mind the other's talkative nature, he certainly doesn't want to hear that language when he's fucking him… not in that context anyway. He lifts Shiro's hips with his free hand, the paler male grumbling against his hand as he spreads his legs. With a triumphant grin, the silver haired male drapes his body over Shiro's back and starts slamming into him. He hits the other's prostate with relative ease each time, the strength behind each thrust sending Shiro so much closer to completion that he's not complaining anymore.

"Now… isn' this _so_ much better?" Gin asks slyly. "Ya should be down there more often."

Shiro growls at that, however it's halfhearted and his eyes are too distant to relay any venom. Gin picks up his pace, groaning as Shiro tightens around his length. Feeling his end barreling toward him, Gin lifts himself off Shiro's back a bit, one hand on the back of the other's head as he hammers into him harder.

"Fuckin' hell, Gin!" Shiro gasps as he turns his head and spits out water. "We're in the fuckin' tub! What are ya tryin' ta do, kill me?"

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Put yer hands on the side, not on my damn head!"

Gin does as told, their bodies sliding along the water beneath them. Shiro gasps in pain as he's slide straight into the back of the tub where Gin's hands are now, his arms lifting to cushion his head once the thrusts start getting a tad more violent and rapid. Both are near their release, gin's hand coming around Shiro's waist to stroke his arousal a couple times. Shiro lets out a low groan as he coats his stomach with his warm fluid, Gin thrusting hard and stilling as he fills his beau with his own seed. Afterward, they slowly relax and slide down into the tub, Gin still on Shiro's back. The water is chilly now, though neither wants to move.

"Yer evil," Shiro mutters against the tub floor.

"Ya started it," Gin quips back childishly.

Ichigo and Grimmjow are sprawled out on the bed when Ichigo wakes suddenly, nausea rolling through him like freight train as he stumbles to the bathroom. Grimmjow starts awake, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes as he attempts to follow his mate… attempts because he trips over just about everything. Graceful feline by day he is, but by night? Forget it. Although he's supposed to be nocturnal, it doesn't apply for when he's just waking up. His mind is far too fogged with sleep to switch as quickly as when he's awake.

"You okay, Kitten?" he asks as he tries to stifle a yawn.

Ichigo answers with the sound of puking, the teal haired male gagging at the sound before walking into the bathroom. He hasn't been through this whole 'eager soon-to-be father doting upon a soon-to-be mother' yet… but he's heard some tales he's praying aren't true.

"This is… all _your_ fault," Ichigo manages between throwing up.

*Oh yeah… that one's true, * Grimmjow frowns inwardly. "I didn't mean it. I'll go buy you some crackers in the morning, okay? I don't have any right now, or I'd have given them to you before bed."

"I'm tired of… getting sick."

"I know, Ichi, I'm really sorry. I wish I could take it away, but… just think about what comes of it. Isn't a beautiful little set of twins _worth_ all the misery?"

"_You're_ not… the one that's… throwing up!" Ichigo shouts.

"… And that's a very valid point," the gangster remarks. "However, I _am_ the one that gets the brunt of your temper… which should be ten times worse than when I took care of you the first week you were here."

"… True."

"Don't worry, Szayel will know how to fix this problem. And if he doesn't, Pantera should!"

Ichigo groans at the thought, Grimmjow kneeling beside him to rub his back soothingly. It's about five minutes and Ichigo's head is lying on the toilet seat, so Grimmjow carefully lifts him up with a disgusted face. It's not that Ichigo's breath smells like puke, or that the orangette has a bit on his chin… but that he was lying on the toilet seat. He helps the half-asleep male rinse his mouth and clean his face, flushing the toilet before carrying his mate back to bed. Once Ichigo is safe within the blankets once more, Grimmjow kisses his forehead and crawls into bed on the other side to hold him.

"I really love you, Ichigo," he murmurs quietly. "I hope you know that. I mean… I wasn't sure before and I didn't want to come right out and say it, but… I'm _ninety-nine_ percent positive that's what I'm feeling."

"Yeah? I'm about _a hundred_ percent positive I'm gonna kick your ass when this is all over," Ichigo mumbles as he scowls.

"… I'm guessing the 'I love you' will have to wait until after that, right?" Grimmjow frowns.

"Something like that. There may be more than just kicking your ass to satisfy my ego as a man," Ichigo informs. "After all… men do _not_ get pregnant and they _most certainly_ do _not_ give birth! You've caused both and I'm feeling quite feminine, so you'll have to pay for that."

"You wear _women's _clothing _all the time_ and you're flipping shit because I got you knocked up!"

"I may have worn women's clothing, but I was still perfectly certain I was male!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm _pregnant_! Guys don't get _pregnant_!"

"Well _apparently_ they do if Szayel fucks with their genetics."

"Fine, _you_ get pregnant next time," the orangette states indignantly.

"… But you're doing so well, Kitten," Grimmjow murmurs with a pale face.

"That's what I thought."

"Let's just go to sleep before you decide to suffocate me with my pillow," the teal haired male sighs.

Ichigo grumbles angrily at the comment, snuggling deeper into his own pillow as Grimmjow wraps his arms around him. After a long moment of silence, Grimmjow lifts himself up to look at his lover. Ichigo is knocked out cold, all stress and fury lifted from his brow. The other smirks at that, carefully lifting the blanket away from his mate and lifting his shirt. Grimmjow sets his warm hand on Ichigo's abdomen, searching for small heartbeats, and smiles widely at the thought of his quickly growing family.

* * *

><p>Finally! Ichigo told Grimm-kitty he's preggers! =D Hope you liked it! I didn't even leave it off on a horrible cliffy this time! You guys are so lucky ;p<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Yea! I'm on a role. Unfortunately, I haven't been working on my book T^T You people have made me addicted to fanfiction, I hope you're happy D8 I should go on strike until I finish three chapters of my own work!

Ichigo: FREEDOM! =D

Grimmjow: NO SEX! D8

Ichigo: *dances around at thought of no more mpreg and molestation by Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Ichigo settles back in Grimmjow's flat rather well, the orangette comforted by the lack of attacks after Nelliel's attempted murder. Apparently, they know enough about Grimmjow to know pressing him too hard isn't smart. Shiro went back home, however he visits frequently enough to have taken over the guestroom. Since Ichigo's confession to the teal haired gangster, Grimmjow has insisted on sharing a room with him. The orangette doesn't mind, he likes the warmth and comfort he gets within Grimmjow's arms. It's been yet another week, still and quiet and quite uneventful. Ichigo is heading to the store, Pantera by his side as the orangette checks his list. He's so excited, Grimmjow doesn't know it but he's planning a surprise for the larger male. He's been craving sex and Szayel told him it's safe to play the first two months, so play he certainly will!

"Do you think my surprise is going to be a good one?"

*_Even animals know a male's stomach makes them weak_, * Pantera scoffs. *_A good dinner and a perfect visual should be enough to get our Alpha's libido going_. *

"… Why do I even talk to you?" Ichigo grumbles with a blush. "You can't just say yes or no? Why is it you always have to put things in terms that make me blush?"

*_Because you're cute when you blush_, * she answers with a grin.

Ichigo growls lowly at her, huffing and walking a bit ahead of the white panther. Pantera chuckles to herself, picking up her pace to keep close to her cub. Before Ichigo can get into the store, he's pulled into the alleyway and Pantera follows with a snarl of warning. Ichigo isn't being held, but he's surrounded the moment Pantera finds a spot between him and his attackers. There are five of them, covered in filth from the streets and sending sneers toward the one wearing Grimmjow's collar.

"We have a message for you," the larger male states threateningly. "You're on thin ice right now, sweet heart. It's best you go home and face whatever problem you've got in your own territory… we don't like Visoreds in ours."

"… I'm not a Visored," Ichigo frowns in denial.

"The hell you aren't! We got it from a reliable source that you are. If you're not gone in three days, we're gonna bust that pretty little face of yours up."

They leave, Ichigo sitting in shock as Pantera snarls after them. She turns and nuzzles the other's cheek, drawing him back from his stupor, and then the orangette gets to his feet to continue his self-given mission. He'll talk to Grimmjow later about this, but right now sex comes first.

Grimmjow is in a rather good mood right now, as everything seems to be going perfect. Their enemy is lying dormant, Ichigo is back at his side, they've managed to clean up yet another section of the city, and Gin has gotten in good with Kisuke to trade information. He whistles jovially as he opens the door to his flat, stopping abruptly at the scent of candles and his favorite foods. Ichigo slowly walks around the corner, his uniform just a tad skimpier than Grimmjow remembers, and the teal haired male's jaw drops.

"Welcome home, Grimm," Ichigo purrs.

"… I know I did something to deserve this," the other murmurs. "What was it so I can do it again in the _very_ near future?"

"Mm… That's a secret," Ichigo chuckles. "But dinner is ready… and desert is waiting."

"… Can I have desert first?"

"Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow."

Grimmjow has never devoured his dinner faster than he does that night, Ichigo contemplating just warming something up later for himself. In the end, that's exactly what he has to do. He gets enough for now, however he'll need to eat more later in the night. Pantera is sleeping in Shiro's room, the other spending time with Gin before he heads home, so the bedroom is all theirs. Ichigo doesn't even get around the table before Grimmjow has him lifted by eager hands, those strong hands kneading his ass as the taller male aggressively locks their lips. The orangette moans into his mouth, gripping his hair roughly and tugging. It seems as though it's been forever since he touched his mate, gripped his firm globes, that Grimmjow is having difficulty controlling himself. Ichigo breaks the kiss to awkwardly undo his dress, the teal haired man carefully carrying the other into their room and laying him onto the bed. He helps the smaller disrobe, drawing his hands over soft tan flesh as he goes. He breaths deeply, trying to calm himself as he appreciates his mate. That doesn't last long, as Ichigo growls at him impatiently.

"I haven't had sex in almost a month," Ichigo snarls. "Get over here and take me before I beat the shit out of you!"

"… I'm sensing some serious aggression from you."

"Now!"

Grimmjow smirks and slides his body along Ichigo's, propping himself up with a hand and kissing the other teasingly. Ichigo eagerly spreads his legs, trying to make himself comfortable while giving enough room for Grimmjow. The teal haired man pulls his shirt over his head and carefully pulls down his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor and taking in his bare lover. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs a small bottle and contemplates a little foreplay.

"Grimm," Ichigo snaps in warning. "We can play tomorrow, just take me, damn it!"

"Fine, fine. Foreplay tomorrow."

He coats his three fingers in the cool lubricant, stretching Ichigo's entrance carefully and as slowly as his overeager mate will allow. Finally, he's pushing his arousal in inch by inch and Ichigo is tugging on his teal locks mindlessly. When he's fully seated, he gazes into the lust fogged eyes of his lover and smiles with a gentleness in his cyan pools that normally doesn't show itself. He slides out and thrusts back in once he's positive Ichigo is ready, delighting in the throaty moan the orangette lets out. Ichigo wraps his long legs around Grimmjow's narrow waist, moving his hips against his dominant with each thrust.

"Oh my god," Ichigo gasps out. "I missed this so much."

"Awe," Grimmjow pouts. "Is this all I'm good for to you?"

"Not at all," Ichigo smirks teasingly. "But it's definitely the most enjoyable."

With a deep chuckle, he slams in harder and Ichigo is done talking. His pace picks up, rocking the bed and slamming the headboard against the wall with each thrust into his beautiful lover. Ichigo's moans fill the heated air within the room, his amber orbs so filled with passion they can't see anything but Grimmjow, and the larger male grunts every so often as he attempts to draw them over the edge. He drives in harder, pressed deeper, and thrusts faster. Ichigo holds on to him for dear life, screaming in appreciation as he feels himself treading along the edge of that steep drop.

"Yes! Oh, Grimm, yes!" he gasps. "Harder, take me harder! I'm so close."

Grimmjow purrs at the request, gripping the stiff member between their stomachs firmly before stroking it and slamming in harder than before. Ichigo screams his name, white devouring his sight as he coats their stomachs in his release. Grimmjow watches the lightshow as he stills, filling his lover with his seed as his feral side mentally dances in victory at claiming his mate once more. He forces himself to turn them over to lie on their sides, belatedly remembering Ichigo probably shouldn't lie on his stomach. His spent member slips from inside Ichigo, the two gasping to catch their breath even as they note the silence that now hangs around them. The orangette hums in satisfaction, cuddling closer and purring as he takes in the mixed scent of sex, sweat, and both their personal scents. He loves it when he smells like Grimmjow, though he'd never admit such a thing to the other, as it reminds him who he belongs to in an animalistic way.

"I love you, Ichi," Grimmjow sighs out.

"Hm… I love you, too," the smaller yawns. "But to be fair, that's probably the afterglow talking."

"That's okay," the larger male chuckles. "I know deep down you really do love me."

Ichigo grins at him, relaying that he's right before slipping from bed to grab a pair of sweatpants. He didn't eat yet and his stomach is reminding him of that, yet he really doesn't want to leave the warmth of Grimmjow's side. He's just taking the food from the microwave when a loud crash shatters the window in the living room, the large window having looked out upon the streets of Los Noches with a beautiful view. Grimmjow hurries down the hall to find Ichigo, his eyes sharp in fury with a hint of fear.

"Ichi!" he calls.

"I'm right here," Ichigo answers. "I… I'm not hurt, just startled."

One hand his resting on his abdomen, his breathing erratic as he tries to calm himself. Pantera is just behind Grimmjow, yet she deems the area safe enough and decides Ichigo should be Grimmjow's territory for now. She heads back to bed; however Grimmjow heads over to his mate. Ichigo looks more than startled, he looks positively sick to his stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. "You look sick."

"I have to throw up."

He hurries to the bathroom, leaving Grimmjow to take in the damage to his home. There's a brick on a string hanging in the middle of the window frame, the glass lying all over the carpet with a bit on the coffee table and furniture. He steps carefully, furious with the prospect of anyone daring to make this environment dangerous for his pregnant mate. He grips the section that splits the windows, leaning out a bit and looking up. The string is attached to a window washer's platform above his flat, however the platform is empty. The brick has a note attached, Grimmjow ripping the brick from the string with one tug and walking away. He sits at the table away from the damaged area, slipping the note from its place beneath the string and opening it with a growl. It's short and sweet, messily written with the message of hate and warning… toward Ichigo.

"Ichi… do you know what this is about?" he asks when the other rejoins him.

"Well… I might've had an altercation on the way to the store," the orangette remarks.

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"After I ate," Ichigo answers innocently. "Sex seemed more important to me at that point in time."

Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head, Ichigo smiling sheepishly while getting his dinner and sitting across from the other. The draft is chilly from the window, Ichigo shivering as he tries to eat his meal. The teal haired male gets up and retrieves a blanket from the guestroom, wrapping it around Ichigo's shoulders before looking from his cellphone. He sighs as he dials Ulquiorra, the one he knows will spread the news fastest, keeping his eyes on his mate as Ichigo eats.

"Hello?" Ulquiorra asks sleepily.

"I need you to gather everyone."

"Need I remind you what time it is?" he grumbles irately.

"Nope, I know what time it is. It's time to gather everyone."

"Grimmjow, I fail to see what's so important…"

"Someone just attacked my fucking window, Ulquiorra," he growls. "They're threatening Ichigo. Unless you want me hunting them down and dealing with them myself, I suggest you gather everyone!"

The other sighs, but agrees, and Grimmjow hangs up. Ichigo is finished eating now, his amber eyes filled with sorrow and guilt as he stares out over the destruction. Grimmjow runs his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks, tugging gently to get him to look up before he kisses him.

"This isn't your fault," he murmurs. "Don't even start blaming yourself."

"I should've told you sooner."

"I'm actually glad you didn't," Grimmjow chuckles. "Don't worry, it's just a window. I can get it replaced just fine. We'll have to stay elsewhere until then, however, I don't need you catch cold."

Ichigo nods, sighing miserably at the thought of staying elsewhere. He's just gotten used to this place once more; he doesn't want to leave it yet. He picks up his dish and moves to the kitchen to wash it, stumbling on the rug and falling onto the couch. Grimmjow is beside him immediately, growling at the blood beading from Ichigo's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks a bit sharply.

"I'm fine, Grimmjow, really," Ichigo assures. "It's not like I haven't had glass in my skin before."

"Come on, I'll help you clean that up."

He pulls his mate to his feet, taking the plate from him as Ichigo heads to the bathroom with a look of self-loathing on his face. The teal haired male sets the dish in the sink and follows his lover, pulling the first aid kit from under the sink to start on Ichigo's wound. He's pissed the other could get harmed within his own home, directing that anger on those that caused such a problem to arise, and Ichigo is quiet as he pulls the glass from his shoulder. There are seven shards altogether, but only two were large. Thankfully Ichigo doesn't need any stitches, yet those two might scar. Once he's about to place a bandage, there's a knock on the front door. He calls out to Pantera, the white panther sauntering past to answer the door while Grimmjow finishes patching Ichigo up.

"What the hell's going on?" Nnoitra calls as he walks down the hall. "Your window's busted."

"Like I didn't notice," Grimmjow growls. "Go clean up that fucking mess so Ichi doesn't get hurt again."

"Like hell!" he snaps. "Clean up your own mess!"

"Nnoitra, I'm not gonna ask you again," he sighs. "Ichigo already got hurt once, I'm not gonna take a chance of him getting hurt again. Please clean up that glass."

"… Fine, but I ain't doing in alone."

"Ask whoever you have to, just get it done."

He nods and walks back out, sending one last look at the gloomy orangette sitting on the side of the bathtub. Ichigo sighs and sets his gaze on Grimmjow, questions littering his amber pools. It's a long time before he says anything, yet when he does the teal haired man wishes he hadn't.

"Maybe I should just go back home," he murmurs.

"Ichigo, it took forever to get you back with me," Grimmjow sighs. "I won't let you go again. I don't care if I have to chain you to the damn bed, you're not going anywhere. This is my city, I'll be damned if I let them push my ass around. You're mine, Visored or not that's not changing."

"… I love your possessiveness sometimes," Ichigo smirks.

"Yeah, I am pretty irresistible, aren't I?" Grimmjow asks haughtily before kissing his snickering lover. "Why don't you go back to bed, it should be warm enough in there. I'll help put up some plastic in place of the window and clean up the mess."

When Ichigo heads back to bed, Grimmjow does just that. The orangette, however, finds that he's not alone in the bedroom. Shiro is sitting on the bed waiting for him, his golden eyes practically glowing beneath the moonlight pouring in through the blinds. Ichigo sighs happily, crawling into bed with Shiro and curling up with his head on the other's lap.

"Excitin' day?" Shiro wonders as he pets Ichigo's head.

"Something like that," Ichigo murmurs. "How angry is everyone?"

"They don' blame ya, Ichi. This ain't yer fault."

"I know, I know. But it's awfully late for Grimm to be calling everyone here to clean."

Shiro ignores the comment, humming to himself as he runs his hand through his baby brother's hair. It's something he's done since they were toddlers, something that always calms the other enough to get him to sleep, and it still does its job perfectly. It isn't two minutes later and Ichigo is snoozing happily, Shiro laying him back into the sheets and covering him up before walking out of the room. Gin is carefully sweeping glass from the couch, meticulously picking any shards out and making certain there aren't any to sit on. His hands are bloody and Shiro knows there are a few pieces of glass in his hands.

"I'll do it," he offers.

"No, I don't wan' ya getting' hurt."

"Like hell, I ain't Ichi and I can handle a little pain," he growls. "Push over."

Gin grumbles, but scoots over anyway and Shiro kneels beside him with a cringe as glass bites into his knees. Nnoitra is helping Szayel hang plastic sheets over the window, Ulquiorra and Hallibel sweeping the shards from the floor. Grimmjow is taking care of one of the chairs and Stark is dealing with the other, the brunette coming close to falling asleep on it. After everything is swept up and as clean as it's gonna get, all eyes are on the teal haired male they call their leader.

"First off… how is Nell?" Grimmjow asks.

"She should be ready to go home tomorrow afternoon," Szayel offers. "I want her to sit back and relax as much as possible, so she'll be watched intently by Hallibel."

"Perfect. Now, something has come up. A lesser gang is threatening my Ichi," he growls. "They want to run him out of town and I'm not gonna have it. I don't care what you have to do, I don't care who you have to beat the shit out of… find them and stop them before I tear them apart."

"Do you have any leads at all?" Hallibel asks.

"Ichigo was cornered by a few of them earlier today, but I won't get any details from him until the morning…"

*_I saw them_, * Pantera offers from the hall. *_I was with Ichi when we were cornered by them_. *

"Ah, my good girl," Szayel grins. "Tell us, will you? Who were they?"

*_You taught me all the colors and signs of the gangs in Los Noches_, * she purrs proudly. *_These men wore necklaces with snakes on them. They told Ichigo to leave; they didn't like Visoreds in their city. They threatened to mess up his pretty face if he wasn't gone in three days_. *

"Did they touch him?" Grimmjow asks furiously. "Did they leave bruises? Did they…"

"Grimmjow, I'm sure they'd be dead if they tried to harm Ichigo," Szayel frowns. "I didn't make Pantera a gentle kitten, you know."

"Damn right ya didn'," Shiro grumbles.

"Tomorrow I want the Snakes found," Grimmjow hisses. "I want them hunted down and brought to me! I'll deal with them myself."

"I wouldn' recommend that," Gin mutters. "Ya don' wanna get Ichi riled 'cause ya don' know how ta take it easy on people who piss ya off."

"We'll do it!" Shiro grins. "Gin an' me, we'll take care of 'em. Or I can call my ma! She'll strike fear inta their very souls!"

"… Yer ma scares the shit outta me," Gin shivers.

"She loves ya, or she would a thrown ya out instead a kickin' yer ass like she did."

"Take care of them how you want," Grimmjow sighs in disappointment. "Just make sure they get the hint… Ichigo is mine and he's not going anywhere."

They nod eagerly, a thousand ideas running through their heads as their grins twist into large and malicious Cheshire smiles. Grimmjow knows he should feel sorry for the gang called the Snakes, but they hurt his lover and they're trying to take him away… they'll receive no such sympathy from him.

Ichigo is cranky the next morning, he's moved into his second trimester as far as Szayel could tell last night and Grimmjow is on the lookout for mood swings. His precious mate suffered from fatigue the first part of his pregnancy; however it seems he's slowly shaking that off for this part.

"Did you sleep well, Kitten?" he wonders.

"No," he grumbles. "I slept alone."

"I'm really sorry, Ichi, but it took a little longer to clean up than I thought."

"Whatever. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Actually, I thought I could take you out for breakfast," Grimmjow grins. "Wouldn't that be a nice change of pace? I can't remember the last time we went out to eat together."

"I don't think we've ever gone out to eat together," Ichigo murmurs curiously.

"Well, go get dressed and we can now."

He nods and hurries back into the room to grab a change of clothes before jumping in the shower. Grimmjow has already cleaned up, so all he has to do is wait. He was telling a white lie when he said it took too long to clean up, the truth being that he just couldn't stop pacing. He hasn't slept at all last night and all he can think about is tracking down the gang that damaged his flat, but he promised he would leave it to Gin and Shiro and pacing away his anger was all he could do. Once Ichigo is finished, they head out for a small little café Grimmjow favors.

Pantera is with Szayel; she doesn't like interfering when Grimmjow is with her cub and was eager to spend time with her creator. Grimmjow doesn't mind, but Ichigo seems a little off. The orangette is looking around in paranoia, scooting closer to Grimmjow at some points and trailing further away at others. Grimmjow doesn't really understand why… until they're cornered by the Snakes.

"What's the matter, can't fight your own fights?" the bulky male leading them scoffs. "Such a little prissy pet."

"I can fight on my own just fine," Ichigo growls out. "It's not my fault Grimmjow likes to hurt people more than I do."

"A traitor to his own people," a younger male spits out. "What would Aizen think?"

"I don't particularly care," Grimmjow hums. "I'm the boss now."

The group pales, looking to one another cautiously before laughing nervously. It's obvious to Ichigo that they don't believe the teal haired man, the orangette sighing and shaking his head. They move in closer, hands balling into fists, and Grimmjow watches with cold calculating eyes. There won't be any holding back right now, they've pissed the hunter off and he's putting his all in their punishment. A manic grin spreads on his lips at the thought, one that makes his opponents' blood run cold.

* * *

><p>I wonder how bloody Ichigo will let that fight get... hmm... Oh well, I'm sure it won't matter what he wants. Grimmjow will just tell him to walk around the corner or something ;p I'm thinking of placing all but one fic on the backburner and working on only one until it's finished... what do you think?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry, I did it again ^^; The good news is, you guys get 2 chapter today! Yeah for you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The fight is fast, Ichigo glowering in the background as Grimmjow darts forward and digs his fist into the first man's gut. The orangette can swear he heard a rib snap like a dry twig, debating whether or not he should let the other continue in this ruthless manner… What the hell, they deserve it. He leans back on the steady brick wall of the building behind him, crossing his arms over his chest and following their movements with his half-closed amber eyes. Grimmjow's leg comes up and barely misses catching a second guy in the throat, landing instead on his chin. The man screams as his jaw drops, broken and useless from the over powerful hit. Unfortunately, even Grimmjow isn't perfect and six against one is a very unfair odd. As he deals with the first two, a couple gangsters go straight for Ichigo. Obviously, the overly hormonal male that's just gone into mood swings won't be a peach to deal with.

"Your master's pretty stupid, not thinking about the numbers," one sniggers meanly. "Once he's down and out… maybe we can have some fun with you."

The lecherous grins really steam the orangette. He was a force to be reckoned with before meeting Grimmjow and he's not about to let them treat him as anything but, so he stands and scowls at them. Just because he made his living as a thief and informant, doesn't mean he can't kick ass. Pregnant or not, Ichigo's gonna show them why no one ever bothered to chase him down before. His movements are fast and silent, death sneaking upon its victims before the strike, and the two are completely stunned by it. Yorouchi was a very quick and efficient killer when need be, but preferred to knock out her victims instead and Ichigo was taught everything she knows. When they attempt to hit him, he weaves through their attacks as though they're nothing. Sweat drips from their brows as they try to keep up with him, yet Ichigo's breath isn't even coming difficultly and he smirks at that knowledge. He jumps over a low kick meant to trip him up, blocking a punch and kicking backwards to send the other man flying against a trash can. He misses Grimmjow only by inches, the metal canister tipping over into the back of his legs as it is.

"Fuck!" he shouts before ducking a punch and regaining his balance.

"Sorry," Ichigo snickers.

The teal haired male grips his opponent's throat with one hand, lifting him up off the ground and squeezing. The other struggles against his iron grip, slapping his hand and scratching his arm in panic. Finally, the man's eyes roll up into his head and his body goes limp. Grimmjow throws him aside, turning to glower at his mate… the pregnant mate that shouldn't be fighting at all!

"Ichi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snaps.

"I'm fighting."

"I can see that… Why are you fighting?"

Ichigo shrugs carelessly as he ducks a roundhouse, catching the leg over his head and pushing up to knock his opponent off balance. The man tumbles backward, Ichigo's long leg following to slam into his chest. Grimmjow growls angrily, yanking Ichigo back behind him and tearing sharp claws across his current enemy's throat. Warm blood splatters up his arm and onto his shirt, a couple droplets landing on his cheek, and the other's stumble away in fear of this formidable Espada. Grimmjow wastes no time turning on his uke, snarling in anger as Ichigo watches him in boredom.

"Are you insane!" he growls out. "What if you would've gotten hurt?"

"I didn't."

"And if you did? What the hell would've happened then? Do you not think?"

"Don't fucking yell at me!" Ichigo hisses. "I think just fine! I'm not stupid, you know!"

"You're..!" he stops himself quickly before moving gracefully closer and hissing into Ichigo's face. "You're fucking pregnant! One wrong move and those cubs could've been killed because of your carelessness!"

"… Don't say that," Ichigo says quietly and full of guilt. "I wouldn't let that happen."

"Accidents happen, Ichi," Grimmjow frowns. "I know you'd never let it happen, but sometimes things get out of hand. Just like Pantera never would've let anything happen to you… shit happens."

"… I'm sorry," the other murmurs. "It's just… there were too many for you…"

"I know, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "I did my best; I didn't mean to let them get by."

Ichigo nods absently, allowing Grimmjow to pull him closer as he holds the smaller male tightly. Now that the moment has passed, Ichigo can't believe he would've done something so stupid and potentially harmful to his cubs. The warmth he gets from Grimmjow helps just a bit, yet the scolding beforehand only served to strengthen his own inner berating. He pushes down the need to cry, hating these hormones and wishing them away, but in the end the tears come anyway.

"Hush now," Grimmjow soothes. "It's okay, nothing happened. I'm right here and I'm not letting anything hurt you."

"I'm so sorry," he sobs. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was just so angry they would think so little of me; I'm just as dangerous as you are! And… and… I don't even know why I'm crying! This sucks!"

Grimmjow chuckles at that, quieting himself as best he can so he doesn't upset his already distraught lover. He can't help how humorous this is, Ichigo is always so rebellious and easily angered and now these mood swings are kicking his ass. At the sound of yet another snicker from his seme, Ichigo growls through his tears and knees Grimmjow in the stomach.

"Don't laugh at me, jackass!" he sniffles. "It's not funny!"

"I'm really trying not to," he offers.

"Let's just… get something to eat, I'm starving."

Grimmjow grins widely as Ichigo sulks beside him, the larger male guiding his lover the rest of the way to the café. Sitting within the booth near the window is a man Grimmjow knows from one of the smaller gangs on the territory border, there are three that man that area… one is the Snakes, the other is Trae's Spiders, and the third is the Bloods. This man is from the Bloods, yet he should be manning the borders for potential customers for their drugs. Grimmjow frowns and hums in thought, unconsciously lifting a hand and setting it on the back of Ichigo's neck.

"Grimm?" Ichigo wonders.

"It's nothing," he answers. "Let's eat."

They take a seat and the man watches them from the corner of his eye, setting Grimmjow on edge as Ichigo digs into his food. The syrup from his blueberry waffles drips from his fork and onto his chin, sending a small smirk to Grimmjow's lips. He looks up curiously when he notes the teal haired male hasn't eaten yet, surprised when Grimmjow grips his chin to pull him forward… and licks off the syrup. With a sharp gasp, Ichigo pulls away and blushes.

"Don't do that," he murmurs.

"But you looked so good, I couldn't help myself," the other grins.

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbles half-heartedly.

"… Kitten, I need to make a quick phone call, okay?" Grimmjow smiles lightly. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay, whatever."

Grimmjow gets up and kisses Ichigo on the top of his head before walking outside, his cyan orbs trailing over to the man in the booth before he pulls out his cell. The Bloods are a smaller gang within Seireitei, so he's not allowed to act on finding one there unless they're stupid enough to break the rules. The Snakes, although part of Karakura's territory, did just that and were dealt with… but this one seems too smart for that.

"Hello?" a calm and ancient voice answers.

"Yamamoto? This is Jaegerjaques," he remarks. "I've just located a member of the Bloods in my territory… could you send someone to deal with them?"

"And why should I do that if they haven't done anything?" he huffs.

"Serious shit has been going down here," Grimmjow informs angrily. "A new enemy's popped up and they've been drawing in the smaller gang members for something big. They nearly killed my lover, my sister ended up in the hospital after getting shot… she heard them telling the leader of the Spiders that they were trying to overthrow the leader of the Espada…"

"Aizen is already dead."

"I've taken his place," Grimmjow sighs. "We're just starting to get his fuck ups cleaned and this happens! I can't deal with all this shit piled up at once!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be…"

Grimmjow doesn't hear the rest, as he's distracted by Ichigo's scream. The phone is forgotten as he rushes back into the café, Ichigo up on the table along with everyone else searching for a place off the floor. Grimmjow notes the man from the smaller gang in Seireitei has disappeared, a frown marring his features.

"Grimm!" Ichigo yells. "Get off the floor!"

"… Why?"

"There's a snake loose!"

He sets his keen eyes onto the floor, searching for the creature and catching a large portion of tail slipping behind the counter. With a groan, he lifts the phone back up and sighs.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," he remarks far more calm than he should. "We have a huge ass snake loose in a café thanks to that asshole I asked you to take care of. If anything happens to Ichigo, I'm gonna…"

"Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, that's my mate. Look, I don't have time for this," Grimmjow murmurs. "I have to call someone. Later."

He hangs up and immediately calls Sun-Sun, hoping she's not too far as he moves toward Ichigo and sits on the table with him. It's difficult, as it isn't very large and barely holds them both, yet they manage with Ichigo nearly on Grimmjow's shoulders. The minute the female picks up; Grimmjow relays his problem and hangs up.

"… Who was that?" Ichigo asks.

"Sun-Sun," he shrugs. "Don't worry; she's a pro when it comes to dealing with reptiles."

It takes about five minutes for the lithe female to barge into the café, thankfully having been shopping down the street. Ichigo is sitting behind the teal haired man, sleeping against his back and starting awake when the doors slam open.

"What the hell," he complains.

"Where is it?" Sun-Sun questions.

"It just slipped into the kitchens," Grimmjow points out. "I heard a few screams and a couple waiters ran out… but I don't think it's eaten anyone."

She nods and heads in that direction, stopping abruptly when its head pushes the door open. They stare at one another a long time, the snake slowly rising upward as Sun-Sun brings a flute to her lips. She plays a soft and haunting melody, the snake swaying back and forth as it listens before it slithers forward to get closer to the sound. From the door, Mila-Rose and Apache carefully enter and carry a net over on quiet footsteps. After getting around behind the distracted reptile, they hurriedly throw the net over it and Apache draws a tranquilizer gun to get it asleep.

"Got it!"

A relieved sigh makes its way around the café, everyone chattering amongst themselves about the odd occurrence. Ichigo doesn't release Grimmjow's arms until they're outside and well away from the snake, not that the other minds. Grimmjow trusts the girls to take care of the reptile; they know more about that than him unless killing is involved, so he's going to take care of Ichigo. They head back to the flat, the windows already repaired thanks to Ulquiorra's efficiency, and Ichigo plops down on the nearest chair.

"That was fucking scary," he murmurs. "I almost threw up my breakfast when I saw it."

"Do you know where it came from?"

"There was a large sack beneath a booth by the door," Ichigo informs. "A man was sitting there, but he was gone when the snake showed up."

He moves over to his uke, leaning down and wrapping his arms over Ichigo's shoulders to set his chin atop the orangette's head. Ichigo's hand immediately grasps Grimmjow's arm, assuring himself he's safe as the other provides what comfort he can. After a long moment, he pulls away and Ichigo groans.

"Why don't you catch a nap?" Grimmjow smirks.

"Not unless you lay down with me," Ichigo pouts.

"Okay, okay, let's go," the larger male chuckles.

Before they can get anywhere, however, someone is knocking on the door. Grimmjow frowns and looks down at his mate, yet Ichigo is clueless as to who it could be. He sends the smaller male into the bedroom, caution written all over his tense body and sharp eyes. Ichigo doesn't complain, not after getting jumped and then attacked by a giant snake, and heads into the room without a fuss. Grimmjow heads to the door, reaching for the knob and throwing it open before swinging. The one outside the flat moves backward gracefully, dodging the punch and stepping out of reach. A second person is behind them; already well away from any danger as they wait.

"That's a nice way to greet people Yamamoto sent to help out," the small female bristles.

"What?" Grimmjow utters in surprise.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" a tall dark haired male wonders. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Yamamoto asked me to come out and help you with this rising problem."

"… Are you serious? I just asked him to…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a close friend of the majority of Shinigami," he offers. "When you brought him into your life, you drew up a sort of treaty with us as well as the Visoreds. It was a smart move on your part."

"That's not why I'm with him!"

"Grimm?" Ichigo asks uncertainly. "Is it another snake? Kill it before it gets in!"

"It's not another snake, Kitten, it's a couple Shinigami."

"… Not much difference depending on which one," the orangette mutters bitterly.

"It's me, Ichi! Nii-sama and I came to help out!" Rukia calls excitedly.

Ichigo is outside the apartment in only half a second, hugging Rukia tightly as they start their chatter. Grimmjow frowns, immediately wary of getting his mate around other females… he can't stand 'girl-talk'. With a pointed look in Byakuya's direction, the tall man ushers the two inside and Grimmjow closes the door. He turns and leans against the door, taking in the two that have just entered. The girl is small, but he can tell she can be fierce just by her large violet eyes that shimmer with fire. Her hair is black and hangs to her shoulders with a single strand falling in her face, her slim body clothed with a pair of black jeans and a purple tee shirt, and it's easy to tell her brother is overprotective of her. Byakuya is in a nice casual outfit of black dress pants and a white button up shirt, his long raven hair pulled back into a low ponytail as his sharp steel gray eyes watch his sister. Grimmjow's heard a lot of things concerning this Shinigami, all of it good when concerning his assignments. Byakuya Kuchiki is a very efficient and brilliant man, always finishing his jobs with tact and finesse in the fastest possible manner.

"I have a guest room if you guys are planning on staying," Grimmjow remarks. "It's sort of been taken over by Ichigo's twin… but he's not here right now."

"Thank you, but we've located a nice hotel not far from here," Byakuya informs. "It's near the middle of the city and I can keep an eye on everything rather well from it."

"Grimm, what's going on?" Ichigo asks.

"I asked Yamamoto to send someone to help out," he sighs. "I don't normally do this, but after this enemy is finished with us they'll likely spread out to the other territories. They've already managed to get the smaller gangs under their command; I don't want them to start playing the larger ones against each other."

"That's a rather brilliant conclusion," the raven remarks. "I thought you were Aizen's hunter, not his genius. I'm surprised he would've been so careless around someone of your intellect."

"I enjoy the hunt," Grimmjow grins toothily. "I don't mind playing dumb once in a while, but Aizen started treating me like a pet… and I bit."

"… You got rid of Aizen?" Ichigo gasps.

"It wasn't just me. All the Espada were beginning to see deeper into his egotistical plans. We knew he was gonna go for a war and we wanted nothing to do with it, so we stopped him. Best thing that could've happened to this place."

"Indeed. We've seen how you've managed to clean up the streets on the way here."

Grimmjow grins again, looking over to see Ichigo watching curiously. If anything, those feline genes boosted that aspect far too much. He offers a seat to Byakuya and Rukia, pulling one out for Ichigo as well before seating himself. Afterward, he spends the next half hour informing them of everything that's been going on. Granted he leaves out certain things… Szayel's experiments on genetics, Ichigo's pregnancy… yet he gets out everything helpful. After a long silence, Byakuya nods and stands. Rukia follows him without thought, curiosity in her eyes as they head for the door.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Ichigo asks in puzzlement. "I can make something."

"No thank you, Ichigo," Byakuya smiles minutely. "I should really inform Yamamoto about all this and start searching for that stray Blood."

"… Okay. Come back soon," the orangette murmurs quietly.

Rukia waves goodbye, shutting the door softly after they exit, but Grimmjow can't help hearing the hint of sadness in his boyfriend's tone. The smaller male needs to get out and see his friends, so that's exactly what Grimmjow is going to do for him. As much as he enjoys keeping Ichigo to himself, the social teen needs more company than him.

"Why don't you call up a few of your friends," he suggests. "They can come over and watch a movie or something."

"Grimm, my friends are Visoreds and Shinigami," Ichigo remarks flatly.

"Yeah? I don't care if they're in my territory as long as I invite them," he points out. "Besides, we'll need all the help we can get."

A bright smile lights up Ichigo's face, one that has Grimmjow's heartbeat speeding in his chest, and the smaller male gets up to fling himself into the teal haired gangster's arms. After the attack of hugs and a deep kiss, Ichigo hurries off to call a few of his friends. Grimmjow grins stupidly on his chair, leaning his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm.

"I love that bitch," he sighs out affectionately.

Ichigo has the entire flat spotless in an hour, much to his lover's annoyance. Grimmjow offered to help, yet Ichigo commented he couldn't clean for shit. Now, the teal haired male is getting some popcorn ready for popping. He's standing at the breakfast bar, watching Ichigo carefully as he searching the movies, when there's a knock on the door. Ichigo's head shoots up excitedly, the orangette scrambling to his feet to answer the door. On the other side are a number of Shinigami, a couple Visoreds, and a few teens with no affiliation to a gang.

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo grins. "Come on in!"

"Damn, Ichi, this place rocks," a redhead states in awe. "How'd you afford it?"

"Well… It's not my place exactly," Ichigo blushes hotly. "It's my boyfriend's, but I'm slowly moving in."

"Your boyfriend? Oh! Is he here? Is he hot?" a blonde Shinigami asks.

"Um… Grimmjow, these are my friends," Ichigo murmurs in embarrassment after everyone enters. "This is Rangiku, Renji, you met Rukia, Shinji, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime… and you know Shiro."

"Ah! I'm surprised Gin isn't glued to your hip," the teal haired male teases.

"He had ta help out Kuchiki," the pale twin sulks. "Ma and Dad wanted ta stop out, too… but I told 'em ya wouldn' like that."

"Thanks," Ichigo sighs in relief. "Um, guys… This is Grimmjow, my boyfriend."

"Oh, he is hot!" Rangiku grins mischievously. "If you get bored with Ichigo, you can stop by my place any time!"

"Rangiku!" Ichigo shouts in anger. "I asked you over for a movie, not to hit on my boyfriend!"

"Calm down, Ichigo, you know she's a flirt," Renji scoffs.

"I'm so not inviting you anymore!"

Rangiku pouts at that, the others heading over for the living room to sit down. Grimmjow starts the popcorn with Ichigo, the two having called out for pizza beforehand, and then they join the group. Grimmjow honestly can't remember the last time he had a group of friends over just for a movie… well, there's game night but that really doesn't count. They rotate that and the only reason they like to go to Grimmjow's is because he has the big ass flat screen. He sits on the armchair he normally uses for the game, Ichigo stretched out comfortably on his lap and his friends sprawled all over the couch or floor. The orangette grabs the remote for the DVD player and turns it on, the title for a horror movie flashing across the screen with eerie music following. The pizza arrives about a third of the way through, Grimmjow getting up to get it, and it's devoured in less time. The night is quiet other than the screams of the victims on the screen, Ichigo falling asleep halfway through the movie along with half his friends. Grimmjow smiles at the group, turning off the TV and carrying Ichigo into the room… it won't hurt to let them all sleep for the night. It's late anyway.

* * *

><p>For those of you that haven't read the other chapter, lucky you! You get 2 chapters today instead of just one! For those of you that already read it... What's wrong with you? Can't you figure this stuff out before you get halfway through? ;p Anyway, I'm not gonna waste my time writing a note here since the majority of you already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter =)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update as much... but I've contracted writer's block again T^T I'm sure I'll get around to my book... sometime... eventually... maybe. Anyway, I guess that's good news for all of you! Here's the update for Maid for Crime... duh. If you don't know which fic is getting updated at this point, you either need reading glasses or a new brain ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next morning, Grimmjow is woken by an argument of mammoth proportions… he immediately regrets letting Ichigo's friends stay over. His precious mate isn't lying with him, so he's waking up alone for the first time since Ichigo came back, and the sudden 'alarm' has him irritable. Running his hand over his face and grumbling in annoyance, he gets up and heads for the door. The door swings open, the group silencing immediately with Ichigo and Renji stilling in the middle of their fight. Ichigo's hand is on Renji's forehead and his foot is digging into his stomach with another hand on his wrist, Renji has one hand on Ichigo's neck and the other tugging on orange hair. Their eyes are wide… all of them… when Grimmjow glowers at them from the doorway in nothing but his tight boxers.

"What the fuck is going on?" he growls.

"… Ichigo, I love your boyfriend," Rangiku drools.

"Grimm! Uh… sorry we woke you," Ichigo grins sheepishly. "It was Renji's fault!"

"The hell it was!"

"Shiro started it," Shinji comments.

"Did not!" the pale twin frowns.

"I don't fucking care who started it! I'm not fucking babysitting a bunch of kids!" Grimmjow snaps before grumbling to himself. "It's too early for this shit."

"Actually, it's noon," Uryu points out. "We slept in, but you slept longer."

With a gasp, Grimmjow hurries back into the room to check the clock. They group, now relaxing on the floor after pulling the two tussling friends apart, can hear a muffled 'shit' before it's followed by a series of rustling and thumps. Grimmjow runs out of the room in a pair of jeans that haven't been buttoned or zipped yet, a tee shirt around his neck but not put on any further, and a pair of socks in his pocket.

"Um… is something wrong, Grimm?" Ichigo asks in confusion.

In his confusion, however, the orangette takes the time to appreciate the sight before him. That hard muscled chest is a perfect tan, his body so fit he could make anyone jealous, and his features are so handsome just a glance could make a woman swoon… like Rangiku, who's drooling worse than Ichigo at the moment.

"I have to go, Kitten," Grimmjow remarks as he dives in for a quick kiss as he tries to finish dressing. "I have a meeting in half an hour at Szayel's place."

"… His apartment or his work?"

"His work... not the hospital, but the other one."

"You better hurry, you're gonna be late."

"No shit. Have your friends help clean everything before they leave," he calls as he heads for the door. "And eat something for lunch. I'm fucking tired of you trying to skip meals!"

"Don't worry, Grimmjow," Shinji remarks as he glares at Ichigo for the last comment. "Shiro and I will stick around until you get home… We'll make certain he's taken care of properly."

"Awesome! See you later, Kitten! I should be home for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then," Ichigo mutters.

The door clicks shut and everyone is staring at Ichigo expectantly, obviously about to tease him at how easy this all seems… or reprimand him for dating the enemy now that Grimmjow's gone. He steels himself for whichever comes first, nervous and definitely not ready for this confrontation.

"Wow," Rangiku murmurs as she fans herself with a hand. "If I had an enemy that hot, I'd be letting him fuck me, too! You're so lucky, Ichigo, he's a major hunk!"

"He seems… nice," Renji comments uneasily.

Ichigo frowns at that, knowing the redhead is trying to make him feel better about everything… but has some rather different thoughts he'd like to be saying instead. He hates when Renji does that to him, as he doesn't like being lied to. On the other hand, however, this might be one of those things where it's best not to speak your mind. The orangette is positive he'd never speak to his friend again if the redhead were to say what he actually thinks about Grimmjow, especially since being on an opposing gang sort of makes him bias.

"I can't believe you're dating a gang leader!" Uryu scoffs. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm glad you're happy, Kurosaki-kun, but… maybe you should start thinking about your safety," Orihime says softly and timidly. "I mean… he seems nice, but… he does have a really bad reputation. It's not a good idea to get involved too deeply with people like him, not to mention he'll likely get bored of you."

"He won't get bored of me!" Ichigo snaps. "He loves me!"

The uncertain and almost pitying looks he gets from the majority of his friends draws upon doubt he's never had before. Shinji and Shiro know the orangette well enough to see this, immediately intervening before he can stew in it for too long. The last thing they need is for a pregnant Ichigo to have a breakdown.

"Of course he does, Ichi," Shinji remarks with a grin. "I've never seen anyone with so much love in their eyes!"

"He's smitten wit ya, baby brother," Shiro smiles. "No doubt 'bout it!"

"Are you guys blind?" Renji asks in shock. "He's an Espada! Not just any Espada, but the one Espada that's been known to sleep around and shudder and the word commitment! He's just using him!"

As quickly as he said it, Renji is slapping his hands over his mouth to hold back any other comments that shouldn't spill out like vomit. His eyes are wide and look to Ichigo in apology, the redhead mentally kicking himself. Ichigo sighs, shaking his head at the display. He was wondering how long it would take for the older male to slip up.

"It's okay, Ren," he smirks humorlessly. "I know what Grimmjow is known for… he told me. He had something happen a long time ago that kind of turned him off to the whole 'commitment' thing, but he's getting over it. I know he loves me, he would never say it unless it was true… and I love him."

"Ichigo, please think about this," Orihime frowns.

"If Ichi says he's in love, there's nothing you can do or say to change his mind," Rukia points out.

All eyes turn to the small female lounging on the couch with a magazine, the violet eyed Shinigami ignoring them in favor of its pages. She's always been a rather commanding female, having been brought up by Byakuya it's to be expected, and her presence and opinion are highly regarded. When she speaks, everyone listens.

"I've tried so many times it's not even funny. Besides, I think Grimmjow is doing really good with Ichi so far. We all know it's not easy to be around his mood swings and Grimmjow would've gotten them ten times as bad. If he can say he loves Ichigo after all that… I say go for it."

Reluctantly all but Shinji and Shiro nod their agreement, as those two have already taken everything in and accepted it. Ichigo's certain the other Visoreds don't know anything yet, as they're prone to go about their own business and Shinji doesn't gossip what lies between them, so this is all he needs to worry about. After their acceptance of the situation, he feels a huge weight lift off his slender shoulders and he sighs in relief. Shinji and Shiro note how much color is beginning to drain from the orangette's face, worry setting in as they contemplate calling Szayel. They'll wait a little longer, but getting everyone out is a must.

"Okay, guys, time to clean up!" Shinji grins.

"I… uh… just remembered!" Rangiku says sheepishly. "I forgot to turn my stove off last night; I should be going, bye!"

"Yeah," Renji nods quickly. "I left my tattoo parlor open on accident, I should head back before my gear gets stolen! See you later, Ichigo!"

"We would stay and help… but they're our ride," Uryu sighs in annoyance. "Since Shinji and Shiro are staying here, it would probably be best if we weren't left behind."

"It's okay," Ichigo smiles. "That you all for coming out, we should do this again soon!"

They nod as they bid the three farewell, heading out and hurrying to catch the fleeing couple. After a moment, a page rustles and three pairs of eyes turn to see Rukia still lounging on the couch. Looking up with contemplative eyes of fiery violet, the hard expression sending rocks of dread to fill the bottom of their stomachs.

"Okay, spill," she comments. "I know something is going on and I'm tired of being left out of your little loop. We're best friends, Ichigo; we don't keep secrets from each other."

"… I don't know…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I know you think I don't know everything you haven't told me, but I do. I know all about your little nightly occupation, I know that it was you who broke into Nii-sama's home a couple years ago and stole that rare diamond that turned up on the weathervane the next night, I know that you're related to Shiro and that he's the Demon of the Streets that works for the Visoreds… You tell me what the hell's going on!"

"… I can't."

"Bullshit! I didn't tell anyone about all that stuff, Ichigo," she states with daggers in her eyes. "I thought we were friends! I told you everything I never told anyone else, because I trusted you with all those secrets… because you were trusting me unknowingly with yours."

"Oi! That ain't fair!" Shiro snaps. "Ya can' play that way, ya know he'll cave if he's feelin' guilty!"

"I'm… I'm pregnant," Ichigo murmurs quietly.

"… Okay, that took me by surprise," Rukia murmurs in shock. "I have a comment and a question. The question is 'how the fuck did that happen' and the comment is 'YEA, I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT'!"

"I can't tell you how it happened yet, it goes too deep into shit Grimm doesn't want getting out," Ichigo sighs. "Look, you can't tell anyone, Rukia. I mean it. Whoever is fucking around with Grimmjow has already tried to kill me, I'm a target and knowing that will only make them try harder. I don't know who to trust anymore."

"You'll always be able to trust us, Ichi," Shinji grins. "Just us. We don't know where this enemy is coming from, but with eyes on all sides we'll find them for sure!"

"Jus'… don' be blind ta what lies in yer home," Shiro comments mysteriously. "Gin told me what Nelliel told Grimm-kitty… they knew ya 'fore Trae got wit ya, way back when ya were just a kid. We're dealin' wit someone close ta ya at one time, which don't exactly shrink our list a suspects."

"Oh, damn you for being so friendly and likable!" Shinji growls.

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

"If they've known Ichigo for a long time, it could be anyone from the Shinigami or Visoreds… or even one of his less than smart relationship choices."

"Rukia!"

"Well… you haven't exactly made any good ones, you know."

"The question is, now that we know… what are we gonna do 'bout it?" Shiro sighs.

"… I say we handle this the way we've always handled it," Ichigo frowns. "We handle things ourselves."

There's a long silence, all of them staring for a moment at the seriousness swimming within the orangette's eyes. He rarely ever gets this serious, yet this time his scowl is enough to send unease through those closest to him. Finally, Shiro speaks up.

"The fuck we will," he snaps. "Yer preggers wit twins, dumbass! If anythin' yer stayin' holed up here an' we're goin' out ta snoop!"

"Shiro, I'm not arguing with you," Ichigo growls. "I'm not letting you guys get hurt because of me!"

"An' I ain't lettin' my future nieces or nephews… or both… get hurt 'cause their ma is bein' a bitch!"

It takes only half a heartbeat, just as it always does. Ichigo slams into Shiro and flings him over his shoulder with so little effort it's sickening, pinning him to the floor with his foot and scowling down on him so heatedly the paler twin wants to puke.

"I'm not arguing," he hisses between clenched teeth. "We do this my way or not at all, end of discussion."

"… Ya hang 'round that ass of a boyfriend too much," Shiro grumbles.

Although he doesn't like the idea, they know better than to argue with Ichigo when he's in this state… this is a state he inherited from their mother and no one is stupid enough to argue with her. Satisfied that things are settled for now, Ichigo smirks and lets Shiro up. Grimmjow can't do all this by himself and Ichigo has always been the eyes and ears for the Visoreds… they can figure this out.

Grimmjow is almost asleep in his chair as everyone argues over stupid shit, his eyes drooping and his mind completely zoning before a slam far too close to him startles him out of his stupor. He wipes a hand over his mouth quickly, catching the string of drool that managed to get out before sitting up straight. Everyone is staring at him, obviously waiting for his opinion, and he just stares right back.

"You guys know I stopped listening to your shit about fifteen minutes ago, right?" he comments blandly.

"Grimmy!" Nell whines. "You're the leader; you're supposed to listen to important matters to help sort things out for us!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I just don't think arguing over whom gets to take Lilinette to her first 'big girl' sleep over is considered an important matter," he mumbles. "Not when we have a mini gang war breaking out on our turf."

"So that's why Byakuya is here," the sea green haired woman remarks in thought. "I thought it was sort of strange that the almighty Bya-kun would stop out."

"Yamamoto was very insistent I be here to make sure things are resolved quickly before…"

He stops himself and everyone is suddenly interested in what he has to say, although they were before and are just even more interested now. He tries to let it go, pretend he didn't stop a sentence in the middle, yet all those persistent orbs on him are promising violence if he doesn't continue. With a suffering sigh, he relents.

"… Ichigo Kurosaki has a horrible… habit," he remarks after searching for the right word. "You see, he takes after his mother, Yorouchi Shihoin, something terrible. It doesn't present itself often, but you know when it's about it. Yamamoto is afraid Ichigo will fall into that habit… and try to deal with this annoyance on his own."

"He wouldn't do that," Grimmjow states with a frown.

"You don't know him as well as me," Byakuya offers though not in an ill manner. "I have known Ichigo since he was just a toddler, raised him alongside Rukia, and I know what he can be like. Ichigo has a side to him that hides beneath layers of his father's temperament and attitude, yet is far fiercer should it be let out."

"And ya think this is gonna have him runnin' the streets lookin' fer trouble?" Gin wonders.

"He, Shiro, Shinji, and Rukia… where one gets in trouble, the others are certain to be involved."

"You're serious?" Hallibel wonders. "They'd really risk one another's safety for petty problems?"

"Ichigo is smarter than you give him credit for, he can look at a situation in ways no one else can," Byakuya informs. "That's what makes him such a valuable asset to Kisuke… why he was hidden away from the majority of the darker world. He can predict the outcome of a football game within the first quarter, he can read an opponent's movements while fighting, he plays an enemy's plans against them to come out on top… he is, essentially, the ultimate weapon. By now, he most likely knows more than what you do."

"Poppycock," Szayel frowns. "I'm the smartest of the Espada and even I'm having difficulty figuring this particular enemy out. The way they think is simply inconceivable to me."

"Think what you will, but I'm telling you the truth."

"I believe him," Nnoitra states. "That football game we were all watching together… he predicted the outcome there and I got a shitload of money."

"What do you propose we do?" Grimmjow asks cautiously.

"Split them up. Without one another, they're less likely to get together and cause trouble," Byakuya points out. "I'll send Rukia back home and keep Renji with me to help out; the boys are yours to deal with."

"I'll take care a Shi," Gin smiles widely. "Ya won' have ta worry 'bout him."

"I've got Ichigo," Grimmjow replies solemnly. "He won't listen to many others."

"So… Just Shinji, huh?" Nelliel sighs. "Who's gonna take care of him?"

"I will!" Nnoitra grins widely. "I've always liked blondes."

"Fine. Gin, I want you and Shiro to hunt down the rest of those Snakes," Grimmjow comments. "They need a warning to keep them away from Ichigo. Byakuya, please look after the Bloods. I don't know how many are here, but you should know them better than us. Nelliel, you and Hallibel spread out with her sisters. I need information and you girls have always been the best at that. Szayel, get ready for some serious interrogation and stand by near the girls in case their leads rabbit. Ulquiorra, keep up the computer search. If anyone can find their location or any useful information, it'll be you. Stark… well… just be ready, okay?"

"Gotcha! We won't let you down!" Nell cheers. "And neither will Stark."

"Gin, keep your eyes and ears open," Grimmjow murmurs. "I want this ended… yesterday."

The silver haired male gives a small nod, smiling just as widely as he always does even as his hard blue eyes open a bit to convey his seriousness. With that, they all leave and head out to start their given tasks. Grimmjow isn't used to giving out orders like this, as he always trusts the others to just know what needs to be done, so he has to shake off the eerie feeling as he walks out the door. Though the orders are vague, it's obvious what they need to do.

Grimmjow opens the door to a ruckus, Ichigo running around the couch with Shinji and giving chase and Rukia trying to sneak up behind him with a bottle of pills. Completely baffled at the childish behavior, the teal haired man stands and stares as the trio go about their argument. They never noticed his arrival, the orangette too intent on not getting caught to pay any attention.

"Come here, Ichi!" Shinji snaps.

"No way!"

"Ichi, this is fer yer own good!" Shiro growls.

"No!"

"Please, it's not gonna hurt," the raven female pouts.

"Bite me!"

"Ichi, I ain't gonna tell ya again! Get yer ass over here an' take these damn pills!"

Ichigo shakes his head fiercely, his scowl fiery enough to set the couch aflame. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, realizing Szayel must've dropped off the prenatal vitamins he promised last night. He's shocked the other managed to reach the apartment before him, yet quickly realizes he must've sent Tesla while they were in the meeting. Rukia dives over the couch from behind it, Ichigo grabbing her head and pushing her into the cushions as he propels himself over the back of it. Shinji and Shiro, who were just jumping from either side to catch him, cry out in pain when they slam into one another. They fall to the ground and rub their heads while they sulk, Rukia grumbling as Ichigo makes a bee line for Grimmjow.

"Grimm!" he calls out. "They're crazy!"

"Take your damn vitamins," the taller man frowns.

"… Fine," the orangette huffs irately. "But I'm so not talking to you for the rest of today!"

"It's not the end of the world, they're just a few vitamins," the other scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "They're good for the twins, which I'm guessing you've already told little Miss Kuchiki about considering she's trying to stuff the whole damn bottle down your throat."

"I'm gonna be an aunt, I'm so excited!" she grins widely after sitting up on the couch.

Ichigo walks over and snatches the bottle from her, inching toward the kitchen to toss them out while the others aren't looking. Grimmjow, on the other hand, gives him a warning look and the orangette glowers as he opens the bottle and takes the pills in front of his lover. The teal haired gangster smirks haughtily at the others, the trio unable to believe how easily he managed to convince their friend when they've been at it for an hour now, and then walks past Ichigo with a soft pat to his head.

"Shiro, Gin needs your help with a little job I gave him," Grimmjow comments. "Oh! And Nnoitra is looking to con you into a date, Shinji."

"Who?"

"Nnoitra… really tall, lanky, an asshole…"

"Oh… him," the blonde murmurs. "Well, I better get going, Ichi!"

"Okay!"

"I gotta go, too," Shiro states with a huge grin. "I'm gonna fuck Gin hard tonight!"

"… TMI, Shiro!" the orangette snarls out.

"Byakuya also told me to send you home, Rukia," Grimmjow comments. "He has something he wants you to deliver to Yamamoto."

"Right! Nii-sama needs me, Ichigo!" the small female grins. "See you later!"

Grimmjow watches them all leave, unaware of the keen amber observing himself. As early triumph passes through cyan orbs, Ichigo knows something is wrong. The teal haired man hums happily to himself once everyone is gone, strolling into the kitchen to start something for dinner or just call out. The smaller male, caution in his eyes, sits on the counter and simply scrutinizes. Grimmjow doesn't pay attention, his mood far better than what it was before, and Ichigo's gut feeling grows stronger. Something just isn't right with this picture. He worries his bottom lip as he tries to figure out what might've happened, withholding the gasp as he realizes Byakuya could've only told him to send Rukia home if he were attending the meeting as well. With an irritated scowl, the orangette makes plans to contact his threesome of mayhem later.

* * *

><p>How's that? Ichigo just can't leave well enough alone, can he? Well, at least we'll get to see a bit of his talents. It's about time we were able to read about why he's so notorious even though no one knows he's related to Shiro! =D Don't worry, nothing will happen to the cubs. that thing in War Torn was a one time thing... so far. I'm not promising anything except the ones in this fic will be okay!<p>

Grimm: They damn well better be after putting up with his bitch fits! D=

Ichi: Excuse me! I wouldn't be having them if you hadn't of knocked me up in the first place! D:

Shiro: I love when they fight! *pulls out popcorn tub*


	26. Chapter 26

I'M BACK! =D I actually have two chapters for this one done... but I forgot to post this one before I wrote that one fic ^^; Sorry! At least I didn't skip it! =) Anyway, just to recap, Ichi's on the job now. Unfortunately, Byakuya's spilled the beans about him and his little group of terror. Now everyone is trying to stop them from getting things done! How will Ichigo get around them!

Ichi: I've had enough practice, it shouldn't be that hard. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: We've got you and your little group cornered, there's no way you'll get past us!

Ichi: ... Have you forgotten who my mother is?

Yorouchi: That's my baby! You remind him who's he's dealing with! =3

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

It's late when Ichigo slips out of bed, Grimmjow sleeping deeply within the blankets of their bed. He grumbles in his sleep and rolls onto his stomach, tucking his arms beneath his pillow to lay his head on as he falls deeper into slumber. Slowly and more quietly than any wild cat on the hunt, Ichigo stalks out of the room and to the kitchen. His hand slides along the countertop, picking up his phone along the way, and he hops up onto the counter furthest from the hall to call Shiro. It's only two rings and a groggy voice answers.

"The fuck ya want," Gin growls out in a sleep heavy tone.

"I want to talk to Shiro," Ichigo answers with tears on his voice as he sniffles. "I… I really need my brother right now. I think… I think it was a night terror!"

"Okay, okay, hang on," he states hurried and completely awake. "Hey, Shi… Ichi needs ya. Says he had a night terror. He sounds fuckin' terrified."

"Ichi?" Shiro states in panic the minute he gets the phone.

"Shiro," Ichigo comments in a totally serious tone. "We have a problem."

There's silence on the other end, the change of tone throwing the older twin off a moment. Suddenly, Ichigo can hear movement. Gin asks Shiro what's going on in the background, yet the paler twin says nothing for a long moment.

"'Kay, 'Kay," he remarks as calmly as possible when facing a night terror victim. "Jus' calm down, I'm on my way. Don' freak out, jus' stay on the line an' take deep breaths."

"Shiro, what's wrong?" Gin asks again.

"Ichi's hyperventilatin' real bad," he comments. "I gotta get ta him."

"Grimm's home let him deal wit it."

"Ya don' understand! Ichi don' calm down fer no one but me," Shiro says a bit stressed. "If someone else tries ta touch him, he'll get violent… an' I mean _violent_! Even our parents won' touch him. Las' time ma tried ta calm him, they got in a no holds barred fight an' he kicked her ass!"

"… Yer ma? Really? Holy shit."

"That ain't nothin', this is a bad one… he'll trash anyone that ain't me. I gotta get ta him 'fore Grimm-kitty wakes up an' gets in the line a fire!" the other says in panic. "I'll be back soon, don' worry."

Ichigo has to hand it to his twin; he can really lay it on thick when he wants to. Not that Ichigo hasn't had night terrors that bad, but Shiro has never been very good at acting unless they're working off truths. He hears a smack of lips, rolling his eyes at the fact his twin is so head over heels about Gin that he'd kiss him goodbye. It's something expected of Ichigo, but his pale twin's never been that serious… about anything. Slowly, he slides off the counter and walks to the bedroom as he listens to Shiro complain about 'needy baby brothers' and 'too fuckin' early ta be up'. He looks in on Grimmjow's sleeping form, eyes sharp as they look out the window.

"I'll meet you at the corner store," he remarks. "Be there. I'll call Rukia and Shinji."

"Gotcha."

The other hangs up and Ichigo grabs an outfit he left out earlier before dressing in the living room, determined not to wake Grimmjow until he returns. He gets the oddest feeling he's being watched, yet shakes it off and hurries out the door. The door isn't locked so he can get back in, so he never expects when the handle turns and the door opens after the elevator doors close shut on an oblivious orangette. Ichigo is running down the street with his phone to his ear, Rukia and Shinji on a three way call.

"I'm on my way!" Shinji states with that wide grin in his voice.

"I'll be there soon," Rukia adds. "Nii-sama set his damn guards on me! I'll have to sneak out of the house. Are you guys picking me up, or…?"

"I'll pick you up on my way past," Shinji offers.

"Great, we'll meet you both at the twenty-four hour diner here," Ichigo remarks. "We can figure things out before getting into too much trouble."

"Right!" they say in unison.

Ichigo hangs up, standing outside the store in a blue sweater shirt that falls halfway to his knees and black leggings with black mid-calf boots. His cocks a hip with a hand resting on it in impatience, his orange locks covered with a long blue scarf tied around his head like a bandana, and stares out over the darkened streets with fiery amber eyes. Finally, the car pulls up and Shiro rolls down the passenger side window.

"Hey, babe," he grins widely. "How 'bout we take a drive back ta my place and get it on?"

"You're such an idiot," Ichigo snorts in humor even as he opens the door. "Let's get the hell out of here, I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched."

"Where ta, sweet cheeks?"

"The twenty-four hour diner down the street," Ichigo murmurs with a roll of his eyes. "And are you seriously gonna tease me all night about my outfit?"

"Ya know me so well!" Shiro cackles. "Ya look nice though… I couldn' pull it off."

Ichigo chuckles as Shiro bursts into laughter again, far too used to his brother's comments by now. Shiro steps on the gas and takes them to the diner, parking in a small lot and opening the door for Ichigo after getting out himself. Once inside, they get a table at the back and wait for the other half of their group. It doesn't take long, Rukia and Shinji hurrying in and taking their seats.

"Okay, what's up," Rukia murmurs. "Nii-sama was all over keeping me in the house."

"That one eyed asshole is hot on my heels, too!" Shinji frowns. "I mean, he's cute and all and I wouldn't mind him fucking me, but seriously… doesn't he know how to back off? I'm feeling suffocated and I'm not even dating him!"

"Come ta think of it… Gin's been pretty clingy an' shit," Shiro muses. "I mean, not that I ain't enjoyin' it, but… normally he don' care what I'm up ta. He's always askin' now."

"I hate to say this, guys… but I think Byakuya betrayed us," Ichigo frowns.

Rukia gasps in shock with Shinji, yet Shiro's reaction is far more verbal as he curses colorfully under his breath. Byakuya has always known about their little quartet, yet he's never said anything to anyone else. The four of them got results, no matter how difficult the problem, and Byakuya always saw them as an asset. This is a serious problem, one that he should be all too eager to set them on… so why speak up?

"Nii-sama wouldn't!" Rukia states as though scandalized.

"He was in the meeting Grimm went to," Ichigo informs with hard eyes. "He's the only one that knows how to deal with us, the only one that would even think about me getting involved in something like this, he's the only one that even knows about my talents. Can't you see? They're trying to split us up! Grimmjow's been at my side since he got home, Byakuya sent Rukia back to their territory without him, they sic Nnoitra on Shinji, and now Gin is at Shiro's side far more than usual!"

"Damn them!" Rukia growls. "I can't believe Nii-sama would out us!"

"Well… Ichi is twenty four days pregnant," Shinji points out. "That could be a contributing factor."

"That shouldn't matter!" Ichigo huffs.

"Uh… yeah it should," Shiro glares.

"Whatever, we're not here to discuss that! We need to figure out how we're gonna get around them! Does anyone know anything, any gossip or info obtained from eavesdropping, that can help us learn where to start?"

"Well… That night Nelliel got shot… the one Grimm an' Gin stopped by the 'partment? Gin said someone was outside the window," Shiro murmurs. "Said they tracked 'em a bit, but Grimm got so stressed from losin' their scent that he got sick."

"Anything else?" Ichigo asks.

"The corner store where Nell got shot would be a good place to look for clues," Shinji comments. "It's been a long while, but there has to be something that can help us out."

"We're grasping at straws, but it's better than nothing," Ichigo nods. "It's getting early and I need to be back before Grimmjow wakes up. We'll head out tomorrow night; find a way to slip out."

"Wait… it's already tomorrow," Rukia says in confusion with a glance to her watch. "So are we going out tonight or are we heading out tomorrow night?"

"… Um… well…"

"Now you're twenty-_five_ days pregnant," Shinji chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snaps. "We'll head out tonight."

They all nod and the group gets up to leave, Shiro dropping Ichigo off at the corner store once more so the orangette can walk back home. As Shiro drives off, Ichigo heads into the store to buy some ingredients for breakfast. The sun is coming up now and he's tired, yet it's easy to brush it off within the cool morning air. Those eyes are still on him and he's getting uneasy, taking the elevator up to the sixth floor and turning just in time to see Pantera jump in before the doors close.

"Shit," he mutters.

*_You are in so much trouble, brat_, * Pantera growls. *_What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking out at night like that? You know your life is in danger, why risk this?_ *

"Please don't tell Grimmjow," Ichigo pleads.

*_And why shouldn't I?_ *

"Because I'll find a way out anyway," Ichigo hisses out. "At least this way you can still watch over me. I'll take you with me, I promise! Just don't tell him. They're not getting anything done, I'm gonna do things my way now!"

*_… You'll be the death of me, cub, _*she sighs out. *_I'm gonna need a vacation after this. _*

"So you'll keep this a secret?"

*_If he asks I'm not gonna lie to him_, * she bites out. *_He's out alpha, he needs to know this shit if he's gonna protect us! And I'm not getting in anymore trouble with him than I need to!_ *

"I will never understand why he seems to be so intimidating to you," Ichigo mumbles.

Grimmjow wakes up without his orangette and his heart stops, his eyes widening as he searches with his senses for Ichigo. The whole apartment is quiet, which means his mate is either sleeping on the couch or isn't there. He's out of bed like a bullet, racing into the living room just as the door opens and Ichigo strolls in with Pantera.

"Hey, Grimm!" Ichigo smiles widely. "I didn't think you'd be up yet."

"Where the hell were you?" Grimmjow snaps.

"… At the store," the other answers quietly as he lifts the bags. "Pantera was with me. I just wanted to get some breakfast stuff… you haven't been to the store in a while."

"You should've woke me."

"I was up really early, Grimm, the sun wasn't even up yet," Ichigo frowns. "I was having trouble sleeping, so I went to the store. I'm really sorry; I didn't want to wake you."

Grimmjow sighs and runs his hand through his hair, shaking off his panic and walks closer to his mate. With relief plain in every move he makes, he draws Ichigo close to him and holds him tightly. Ichigo feels a bit upset at having to lie to the other, however he knows Grimmjow will do everything in his power to keep Ichigo from going out to find this new enemy and the orangette can't have that. He's positive the teal haired gangster will forgive him… eventually… sometime in the near future maybe… hopefully. Shaking off the trailing thoughts, Ichigo heads into the kitchen to cook breakfast and yelps in shock when a hand grabs his ass.

"You look good today," Grimmjow points out with a grin and a saucy wink.

"Oh, go take a shower!" Ichigo snaps. "Idiot."

Grimmjow barks out a laugh, his feet carrying him to the bathroom to do just that. Pantera sits at the entrance to the kitchen, accusing eyes glaring hard into her cub. Ichigo sticks his tongue out at her childishly, turning around to grab the pan for the bacon.

*_You should be ashamed of yourself,_ * Pantera mutters quietly.

"You know, sometimes it's up to the beta to get things done," Ichigo points out. "Look at the lions. If the beta wouldn't go out and hunt, they'd all starve."

*_I think you're exaggerating a bit,_ * she huffs. *_The alphas hunt when the need arises._ *

"Yeah, just not when there's a woman around," the orangette snorts derisively. "Things are at a standstill right now, the three main groups aren't getting anywhere. Grimmjow's life could be in serious danger if I don't figure things out fast!"

*_Your life has been in danger since the beginning of all this._ *

"… Yeah… you're right," Ichigo comments as his eyes turn sharp. "You're very right."

*_… What are you thinking, cub?_ * Pantera wonders as curiosity starts to bubble in her tone.

"I'm thinking this isn't just about taking over Los Noches," he frowns. "There's something more to this… maybe something extremely simple. I need to think about this a little longer."

He falls silent after that, body on automatic as his mind travels over this revelation he should've seen earlier. Grimmjow walks out in nothing… seriously, nothing… with his towel over his shoulders. The hope of getting some kitchen play falling at the hard look in his lover's eyes he's never seen before. He glances at Pantera, the white panther looking up curiously before strolling over to the couch to lie down.

"Ichi?" he asks. "Ichigo… hey, are you okay?"

He sets a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the orangette jumps in surprise, almost knocking the pan over onto the floor. Grimmjow is surprised as Ichigo barely manages to steady the pan before turning off the stove, mumbling to himself as he carries it over to the two plates set on the counter.

"Ichi, you okay?" Grimmjow asks once more. "You seem a little… distracted."

"I'm fine, you just startled me is all," he offers with a sheepish smile.

"So… what was with that look?"

"What look?"

"The look that could've killed army."

"… I was thinking," Ichigo answers vaguely before elaborating carefully. "It just seems a little odd, don't you think? That the minute this new enemy shows up, my life is in danger? Doesn't it strike you as..?"

"Ichigo, you don't need to worry about this," Grimmjow says with no room for argument. "We're handling it and the other gangs are helping out. All you need to do is stay here and keep safe, that's it."

"But…"

"Ichigo, you're four weeks into a three month pregnancy," the teal haired male frowns. "I don't want you running around playing detective, okay? This is dangerous shit! What if they tail you while you're fucking around and realize you're pregnant?"

"I'm not showing yet," Ichigo counters.

"Not yet, but soon. Szayel told me you'll start showing within the next week or two, that isn't long."

Ichigo hangs his head, more to make Grimmjow think he's won than to convey he hadn't thought of that. The truth is, he's thought of everything. Just in case, he's had Rukia and Shinji make jokes about his new 'disguise' as a pregnant woman. If the enemy is anyone that either group knows, they'll buy the joke as just that and won't think twice about his stomach growing. Grimmjow underestimates him, which isn't that upsetting considering he's never seen what Ichigo can do.

"I'm sorry you're upset, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs as he holds Ichigo. "I just don't want to see you having a breakdown or anything. I definitely don't want to see you in the hospital again like when you were shot… I almost had a fatal heart attack."

"Grimm…"

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"You're not wearing any clothes," Ichigo murmurs in a husky tone.

"… Why no, no I'm not," the teal haired male grins widely.

"I think I'm gonna have to ask you to fuck me right here."

Ichigo tone is so serious it catches Grimmjow off guard, yet the other's lips forcefully slamming against the larger male's is enough to wake him from his stupor. The smaller male shimmies out of his leggings a bit, lifting his sweater shirt over his head as he turns around and bends over the counter. Grimmjow blinks for a moment, grinning afterward and laying along Ichigo's bare back. His member teases the smaller male's entrance, quickly hardening at the soft moan that tumbles from the orangette's lips.

"You're awfully eager this morning," Grimmjow whispers into Ichigo's ear before licking the shell. "Guilty conscience?"

"No," Ichigo bites back. "I'm sex deprived! Now hurry up!"

"My, my. The kitten's getting bossy."

"Grimm!" Ichigo whines as he bucks his hips backward.

Grimmjow snickers at the other, kissing down his spine and spreading his cheeks before slipping his tongue into the tight hole. Ichigo's eyes go wide and the unexpected sensation, his jaw dropping as he struggles between moaning and shouting at the other. The moan wins out and his head falls to the counter on his outstretched arms in bliss. Grimmjow thrusts his tongue in and out of the other, pulling away with a grin before sucking on three of his fingers. They're in the kitchen and there are probably a million different things he could use for lube, but he's not too keen on cleaning up too much of a mess. Two fingers into Ichigo and the orangette is beyond words, just lazily draping himself over the counter and purring encouragement to his dominant lover. Grimmjow looks up from what he's doing, Ichigo's lust ridden half-mast orbs of amber honey staring at him over his shoulder. With a growl, Grimmjow pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his member in one thrust. Ichigo inhales sharply in unison with Grimmjow, the larger male's muscular body trembling with the effort of staying still.

"Mm… I love you," Ichigo purrs.

"… We're gonna have to make a rule about that," Grimmjow snorts. "It sounds so meaningless with my dick up your ass."

"Grimm!" Ichigo blushes hotly.

"What?" the other frowns innocently. "Don't like a bit of dirty talk?"

The scowl on the orangette leaves no room to further the conversation; he's drowning in his hormones right now and wants nothing more than release. Grimmjow grins feral at him, his sharpened canines making the grin all the more animalistic, and pulls out only to snap his hips forward harshly. Ichigo cries out in pleasure, his prostate taking the brunt of the thrust and the pleasure from it rippling throughout his body.

"You like that?" Grimmjow purrs. "Yeah, I know you do. You're such a little slut…"

"Grimmjow, I swear… ah… I'll, hah, beat the shit out of… fuck!" Ichigo whispers out. "Stop talking like that! Mm… hah!"

"Spoil sport," the other snickers.

He licks along Ichigo throat, nibbling near his collar before resting his chin on orange locks. His hips are setting a harsh pace, slamming into the smaller male so hard he knows he'll have a bruise from the counter edge along his waist. Ichigo groans and pushes back against him, both of them panting laboriously as sweat begins to coat their figures. Grimmjow's hands, once on Ichigo's hips, move to the counter's edge. They take a tight hold, the other thankful he got the model with the ledge that curls toward the floor so his hands don't slip. Obviously, this isn't the reason he got that model, but it works for him right now. Gripping hard, he picks up speed using the counter as leverage and the pace turns brutal. The larger male hammering into the other as he screams in ecstasy.

"Grimm!"

"Fuck yes!" Grimmjow hisses out before growling.

Ichigo jerks with his release, coming hard and long against the cupboards, and his inner walls tighten around Grimmjow to the point his release is cut off. As punishment, Grimmjow slams in harder until Ichigo loosens around his heavy cock and he fills him. His vision goes white, his release hitting him harder than it ever has, and his seed runs back over his softening member and down both their thighs with the amount. He collapses on Ichigo's back, the two struggling to catch their breath after that intense encounter.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo mutters.

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"You own me a new pair of leggings."

"… What?" he asks in surprise.

"You just ruined my favorite pair of leggings."

"Fuck your leggings; you're lucky I didn't just rip the damn things off!"

"Still…"

"Don't ruin my damn high," he mutters with a nip to Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, sighing in content before he feels his legs start to give way. He's so glad he took his boots off at the door, there's no way in hell he'd ever forgive Grimmjow if he ruined those. Slowly, Grimmjow slides them both to the kitchen floor and Ichigo kicks his bottoms off all the way before snuggling up to the other. It isn't long before Ichigo is asleep on Grimmjow's lap and the teal haired male starts nodding off himself. Pantera strolls in after the noise had died down, fully expected the two to be eating. When she finds them both asleep, she jumps up to rest her front paws on the counter beside them. No sense in wasting perfectly good food, after all. Her cub owes her a lot more than a couple good breakfasts anyway. She eyes the two and shakes her head, pride at her cub's manipulative nature and disappointment in Ichigo's refusal to be honest with Grimmjow warring within her. Oh well, at least she gets a few good meals from it.

* * *

><p>Wow... I totally didn't expect that. Ichi got away from everyone... except Pantera. How motherly is that? D8 Grimm-kitty's gonna be so mad when he finds out! Next chapter's already written... duh, I told you that 9.9 ... so I've already got it ready to be posted!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Last chapter had Ichigo weaseling his way away from Grimmjow... only to get caught by Pantera. That was easy the first time, but that won't always work. Eventually the others will catch on... so how will they get away this time. Perhaps Ichigo can be talked out of doing things on his own... yeah right =(

Ichi: Obviously. If I want things done right...

Grimm: You are so gonna pay for that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

It's late in the day when Grimmjow finally manages to get away from an overly horny Ichigo to take a shower, shocked the orangette could take so much before passing out. He spent the majority of the day riding Grimmjow's impressive cock when he wasn't begging for the other to hammer into him harder. Grimmjow, for the first time in a very long time, is thoroughly exhausted. He stands beneath the hot water of the shower, breathes deep as the liquid runs along his sore muscles, and finds himself sinking to the floor. He's so tired his legs can barely hold him up. He heaves a sigh as he lets his head fall back against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit. The door opens and he stiffens, one eyes opening and glancing to the shower door as it slides open. A half asleep Ichigo stumbles in and closes the door, sinking to the floor in his sleep shirt and sprawling across Grimmjow's lap to go back to sleep. Grimmjow watches him a moment in stunned fascination, snorting in humor after a moment and running a hand through silky orange locks. Ichigo purrs in his sleep and snuggles closer to Grimmjow's stomach as he curls in on himself.

"Ichi, I don't think sleeping in the shower is a good idea," he comments with a chuckle.

"Mm… tired."

"Let's at least get that shirt off you," he sighs in relent. "I don't want you catching cold once the water's turned off."

Ichigo just rolls over onto his back, his head still tucked into Grimmjow's stomach as his arms spread out as wide as possible. With a soft laugh, Grimmjow starts to unbutton the pajama shirt Ichigo stole from him. Carefully, he slides it down the other's lithely muscled arms and tosses it to the back of the shower. Once he's finished, Ichigo turns back over and resumes his previous position. Grimmjow languidly washing them both before shutting off the water, lifting Ichigo into his arms, and moving them both back to the bed. He doesn't even bother drying them off, flopping them onto the bed and barely getting the blankets over their bare bodies for warmth before falling asleep. Ichigo opens an eye, glancing over to his lover's passed out body before grinning and slipping out of bed. Though he enjoyed the continuous romps, he didn't do them for the pleasure… he did it to wear the other out enough he'll fall into a deep sleep for a long while. He pulls on some clothes, grabs his phone, and calls Pantera quietly as he hurries out the door. He calls Shiro, the other having been trying to figure out a way to get away from an overly astute Gin for about three hours now.

"Did you do it?" Ichigo asks the minute Shiro answers.

"I'm tellin' ya, Ichi, I'm so glad ya taught me ma's trick fer getting rid a assholes at the bar," the pale twin complains. "He was fuckin' difficult ta get rid a, almost figured out what was goin' on. I dropped some sleepin' pills inta his drink and he's out like a fuckin' light."

"Great. Pick me up at the store."

"Right!"

His next call is Rukia, who pretended to have the flu and slipped out her window. All the help in her home knows when she's sick… you just don't bother her. Shinji had to make his way through a couple strip joints before Nnoitra's eye was caught by a few of the dancers, effectively losing track of the blonde. They meet the two at the corner store before Ichigo gets there. All three want to burst out laughing at the outfit he's chosen, the knee length red dress with black leggings and tall black stilettos something they never imagined him in. A black ribbon is tied around his neck, gold hoop earrings decorate his ears, and gold bracelets cover his wrists. Shiro whistles lewdly though he's irritated Pantera tagged along, Rukia and Shinji cracking up at his display.

"Hey pregnant mama," he calls withholding a snicker. "How 'bout ya come home wit me taday?"

"Shiro, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo hisses through his bright blush. "Some people are actually stupid enough to listen to what you have to say!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Let's just get going."

They pile into Shiro's car, Shinji and Rukia in the back with Pantera, leaving Shinji's in the parking lot so Nnoitra won't know the car he's in. Nnoitra knows everything about the blonde, but nothing about Shiro. Shiro has two cars he calls his baby, always randomly alternating between them. Today he's using a car even Gin hasn't seen… one even Ichigo hasn't seen. With a roll of his eyes, he realizes his twin has hotwired a fancy car just to drive it for a bit again. Thankfully, this one looks like their dad's car.

"Nice car, Shiro!" Rukia grins. "Is it yours?"

"Pft, no," he scoffs. "It's our pop's car; I'm just… borrowin' it."

"You mean stealing it for the day," Ichigo corrects.

"Awe, you know Kisuke said you're in big trouble next time you do that!" Shinji gasps.

*_And what did you expect from Yorouchi's child?_ * Pantera snorts derisively. *_Szayel said she's a genius thief, so it's only right her children take after her._ *

Shiro waves it off, grinning maniacally as he steps on the gas and they speed down the street. Ichigo grips his seat tightly, his amber eyes wide and his breathing getting shorter as he comes close to hyperventilating.

"Shi," he gets out. "If you don't slowly down right now, I'm gonna puke!"

"… Hmm?"

"And after that, I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your lily white ass you'll gag on my stiletto!"

Shiro immediately slows their speed, eyes wide and nervous and Pantera laughs in the back. Rukia and Shinji snicker quietly on either side of the panther, always shocked at how much control Ichigo has over his older twin. It isn't long before they're piling out at the corner store Nell was attacked in within Visored territory, the group splitting up to look for clues left behind. It's been a long time, but this place doesn't exactly look like they clean often.

"I'll look in the girl's room," Ichigo mutters. "Shinji, take the isles with Pantera. Rukia, question the man on duty. Shiro…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm off ta check the security tapes," he waves off.

Ichigo frowns, yet turns to go into the girl's bathroom. There's a woman in one of the stalls, so he pretends to check his make up until she washes her hands and leaves. Once she's gone, he locks the door and places his hands on his hips in thought. The blood from Nell still lightly stains the tiles, mostly within the cracks it's too difficult to get out of. With a shiver of disgust he kneels upon the floor and looks around, catching the glint of silver within the vent only inches from where Nell was shot. With a frown, he yanks a long bobby pin from his hair and bends it to fashion a hook. Afterward he unties the ribbon around his neck and knots it on the hook, curling the metal around it tightly to make certain it won't come undone. He drops the hook into the vent, fishing out the silver object. When it's in his hand, his frown deepens and turns into a scowl. It's a bracelet, but not just any bracelet. He pockets it along with his makeshift tool, heading back out to join the others. Shiro is just sauntering out of the backroom with the tape tucked within his jacket in a way only Ichigo would notice, Rukia is getting the cashier's number, and Shinji is hurrying over with a grin and a smug look feline.

"Nothing until we get outside," Ichigo murmurs.

They nod, grabbing Rukia on the way out who sends a flirtatious wave to the cashier. Once they're outside and in the car, Shiro pulls away and heads for his apartment. They say nothing until they're safe within their haven, all of them sitting around the living room as Ichigo glances around at the mess.

"Fuck, Shi," he frowns as Pantera lies her head in his lap. "I move out and this place goes to hell!"

"I don' like ta clean," he shrugs.

"Whatever," the orangette huffs. "Anyone find anything interesting?"

"Footprints," Shinji grins. "Not just any, though… these were stains of blood left in the furthest aisle from the register. Pantera actually saw them first, but she was closer to the floor."

"Large?" Ichigo asks.

*_Well… it was strange. The shoe was large, yes, but… the print was darker in one area and lighter in another,_ * the great feline comments.

"Poor weight distribution… someone was wearing shoes a few sizes too big," the orangette murmurs. "Any luck, Rukia?"

"He was on the job that night," she smiles slyly. "We picked a good night to go searching."

"Yeah, we did. What did you find?"

"The person that came after Nell was in a long trench coat, had broad shoulders… but wasn't that tall. They were a short male."

Ichigo frowns at that, rubbing his chin in thought as he sits back. That can't be right, but he'll think about it a bit. Shiro produces the security tape, Rukia and Shinji sending him dirty looks. They really should expect the thievery by now, considering Ichigo's profession and who their mother is. Shiro pops the tape in, hitting play after turning on the TV. Normally, it's difficult to find a VCR… but Kisuke is a genius and Yorouchi and Ichi know where to steal what. They got this one at a bank's security room, their first 'mother-daughter' heist when Ichi was only six. The group of four sits and watch the black and white feed, eyes filled with confusion as the perpetrator walks onto the screen. They're blocked by cereal boxes and packages of all sorts, so they're not very tall, and they have a hat on to prevent the four from knowing their hair color.

"Whoever they are, they're smart," Shinji huffs.

"Ichi? What do you think?" Shiro wonders.

"… I found something as well," Ichigo remarks as he pulls out the object and tosses it on the table. "A bracelet… anyone recognize it?"

Rukia is lost, but both Shinji and Shiro gasp. The bracelet belongs to Kensei, just a plain silver band Ichigo bought for him for Christmas a few years back. Kensei never leaves it out of his sight, never takes it off, but that was most definitely not their white haired friend. Kensei is much broader in the shoulder and taller. Ichigo frowns and scowls at the screen, finally realizing it's getting late and he needs to get back before Grimmjow wakes up.

"Guys, we need to break before we're caught," the orangette comments. "I'll contact you when I can get away again; I just hope you three will manage as well. Keep your eyes peeled and your ears open… maybe we can steal some information from the other players."

They all nod, heading for the car once more as Shiro drives them to the corner store. Ichigo doesn't wait to say goodbye to them, the group dispersing and Pantera following the orangette languidly back to the apartment. When Ichigo arrives, Grimmjow is just coming out of the bedroom. He still looks very tired and a tad grumpy, the orangette sashaying over and draping himself over Grimmjow's back once he sits down.

"You look so hot," Ichigo purrs.

"If you con me into sex one more time, Kitten," Grimmjow growls with a warning. "I swear I'll chain you to the fucking bed!"

"… Hmm… I've never tried bondage before," the younger male chuckles deeply before licking the shell of Grimmjow's ear. "Might be fun."

"That's it! You're a breath away from learning what a sex slave is!"

"I'll back off, I promise," Ichigo murmurs with a blush. "I was just teasing."

"I've had enough of your teasing to last me a month!"

"… I take it next time we have sex, you have to initiate it, huh?"

Grimmjow glares at him, telling him all he needs to know with that single look. Ichigo pouts, but nuzzles just below Grimmjow's ear anyway. He really does love his more dominant partner, and the larger male is even more insatiable than Ichigo on his better days, yet that day wasn't his better day. His better days are normally every day, however his stress is beginning to pile up on him. All the more reason to solve this annoyance… it's fucking up Ichigo's sex life. Truth be told, if only Grimmjow slept more in between their flings he'd be as rested and energetic as Ichigo. Thankfully, the larger male didn't think about that.

"I can't play like that all the time, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "I have shit I have to do, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry," Ichigo murmurs sulkily. "I promise not to do that too often. So… what do you want for dinner?"

Grimmjow sighs once more, reaching back to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair before turning to kiss him. It's a little while of silence before he suggests ordering takeout, the orangette moving to get the phone while Grimmjow picks out a movie. After that exhausting romp, or romps, a little cuddling will be a nice change.

Shiro is almost giddy, using every ounce of self-control… which seriously isn't a lot… to keep from bouncing around like happy child. This is the first night Gin is staying over at his place. He cleaned up everything just as well as Ichigo, grimacing the whole while and pushing himself through with the reminder of why he's doing something he can't stand, and now he's just finishing up dinner. There's a knock on the door and he hurries over to fling it open, frowning in confusion when no one is there. After a moment, he shuts the door and goes back to set the table. As far as everyone knows, Ichigo is off on a mission and Shiro is alone within 'their' apartment. He's been having some problems sleeping, but he's been with Gin and hasn't really noticed anything. Now that he's seeing Ichigo more often through their little side espionage, it's subsided greatly. Before, he would get the jitters and tremble like a lifelong smoker trying to go cold turkey. A knock at the door again and again no one's there upon answering, Shiro is beginning to wonder it Gin's not fucking with him.

"What the hell," he mutters in irritation.

His phone rings and he shuts the door to go answer it, forgoing the lock just this once. More confusion and a bit of anger at the feeling… Gin is calling him.

"What the fuck!" he snaps before answering. "Ya better not be playin' games wit me, or yer so not getting' laid tonight!"

"… I'm not even there yet an' yer already pissed," Gin remarks in befuddlement. "Are ya sure ya want me ta come over?"

"… Wait… yer not knockin' on my door?" Shiro asks cautiously.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, koi? I'm just drivin' up ta the border between territories."

"… Somethin' ain't right, Gin," Shiro murmurs a bit uneasily. "Someone knocked on my door twice an' ditched. I know it ain't any kids, they're not allowed 'round this complex."

"I'll be right there, Shi," Gin remarks with an almost urgent tone. "Stay inside an' don' answer the door 'till I call ya."

"I ain't a fuckin' pansy!" he scoffs. "Don' think I need ya ta protect me like Ichi needs Grimm-kitty!"

"Shiro, this is me yer talkin' ta," the silver haired man intones blandly.

"… Just hurry the fuck up!"

Shiro knows Ichigo doesn't need Grimmjow… everyone else needs Grimmjow. Ichigo is docile enough, but if he gets pissed off enough the world is in trouble. He, on the other hand, doesn't need protection… but he prefers it. When shit like this happens he doesn't like being left alone, his loss of Ichigo ten times more apparent and enough to get him breathless with withdrawals. By the time his phone rings once more, his hands are shaking too badly to open it. He moves over to the door and looks through the peephole, catching Gin's silver bangs and worried frown before opening the door. He knows he looks like shit; he always does when his withdrawals hit abruptly, but he'll be okay now. He may not have Ichigo, but Gin is there to ease his nerves.

"Fuck, ya okay?" Gin asks as he walks in and Shiro shuts the door.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he comments.

Gin immediately wraps his boyfriend in his arms, letting the other find safety in his warmth to calm down. He knew the deep dependent bond the twins had couldn't be broken so abruptly, but he had thought the two were doing very well away from one another. He's about to question that when eager lips press hard against his own. Dinner is forgotten as the two hold tightly to each other and deepen the kiss, clumsily moving away from the locked door and toward the bedroom. At the last minute, just as they're traveling through the living room and past the kitchen, Gin catches the scent of food.

"Ya cooked fer me?" he asks.

"Mm hmm," Shiro purrs. "We can warm it up later; I want ya in me now."

"Well, I'm not known fer disappointin' my lovers," Gin chuckles.

Shiro pulls him into the bedroom, noticing the curtains are open and frowning. He doesn't like the curtains open, especially at night, but he had opened them earlier and forgot. He hurriedly moves toward them and draws them shut. Gin walks up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, slowly rocking their bodies to unheard music. Shiro turns in his arms, pulling the hood to his sweatshirt back and running long fingers through silver locks.

"Mm," Gin sighs. "I love ya, koi."

"I love ya, too," Shiro grins.

"I top this time?"

"… Yeah," Shiro murmurs. "I need ta feel ya tonight… too much shit happenin'."

He doesn't voice it, but Gin knows he needs to feel safe for tonight. He'll let him top a couple times next time before taking the seme position again, but for now his beau needs to be submissive. Not that Gin's complaining; he absolutely loves the dominant position! He pushes Shiro onto the bed and crawls over him, kissing him deeply once more before pulling his sweater over his head. Shiro yanks off his own tee shirt, kicking off his jeans eagerly as Gin finishes disrobing himself. He moves back to Shiro, the pale twin spreading his legs and yanking his dominant down forcibly.

"I thought I was top tonight," Gin frowns. "Yer bein' awfully demandin' fer an uke."

"Shut up and fuck me," Shiro growls.

With a rich chuckle, the silver haired gangster slides down his beau's body slowly. Little kisses and nips are trailed down a squirming Shiro's torso, a wicked tongue dipping into his belly button enticingly before blunt nails are dragged down the insides of his thighs. His breath hitches, a deep groan leaving his lips as a hand searches for silver hair to force Gin where he wants him. Gin notices the motion, snickering as he easily evades the blind reach. Shiro growls and opens one golden eye, glaring balefully at the other.

"Damn it, Gin, stop fuckin' teasin' me!" he snaps.

Gin rolls his eyes, bending over again to lick the dripping head of Shiro's member. The smaller male moans and bucks up toward his lips, yet Gin refuses to accommodate his demands. Sometimes Shiro needs to be reminded his role when he plays the uke. Realizing this, the younger male goes limp with an irate grumble. He hates when Gin gets all controlling in his dominant role.

"Good," the other purrs. "Now I'll continue."

He wraps his lips around the swollen head of Shiro's arousal, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit to hear the delicious moan from his partner, and then quickly drops his head with a hard suck. Pale fingers are pulling at his hair in half a heartbeat, Shiro's breathing escalating along with the volume of his screams. Gin bobs his head up and down, the motion lazy and leaving his beau wanting, and soon the other's mind has flown out the window. Carefully he reaches for his pants, thankful he just set them off to the side on the mattress, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He coats three fingers, feeling the odd tingle before smiling around Shiro's erection and slipping two in. Shiro gasps and lifts his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Gin's mouth and forcing him to deep throat him.

"Holy fuck!" he shouts. "What the hell did ya stick up my ass?"

"Relax," Gin murmurs after letting the other fall from between his lips. "It's some new stuff! It tingles!"

"… Get some different shit."

"But… now we gotta use it 'till it's gone," he says innocently. "Shouldn' waste."

With a grumbled 'whatever' Shiro relaxes again, leaving Gin to prepare him happily. Once he's finished, he thrusts into him quickly and just starts moving. His pace is harsh and domineering, leaving Shiro with no complaints and no breath to voice them if he had any. Their bodies are covered in a light sheen of sweat, Shiro running his hands along Gin's chest to wipe a bit off though it helps little. His partner hammers into his prostate repeatedly, fast and hard, and Shiro's sight is bursting with shocks of white as he nears his release. He can feel it coiling in his stomach to the point of snapping, yet it's holding off for some reason. He glances down to see Gin's thumb and forefinger holding tight to his base to prevent his release.

"Gin," he breathes out in a whine. "Please…"

"Mm," the other hums into his ear. "I love ta hear ya beggin' me."

With that, he lets go and a violent shudder wracks Shiro's body. His fluids burst forth with a vengeance, coating their stomachs and turning his vision completely white. He tightens around Gin, the other gasping and thrusting into him hard and deep before coming to a standstill. He trembles as he fills the other, his orgasm lighting his body on fire even as it drains it of its energy. He falls limply on to Shiro, the other grunting in annoyance although he wraps his arms around his neck.

"I love ya, koi," Gin whispers sweetly with a kiss to Shiro's nose.

"Love ya, too," the smaller male yawns.

Shiro falls asleep with no trouble, Gin vaguely noting he'll need to wake them for dinner in about fifteen minutes. Now that he's thinking on it, he rummages for his cellphone and sets his alarm to remind him. Once that's finished, he catches the knocking at the front door and frowns. He ignores it in favor of letting Shiro cuddle to him. He absently runs his fingers through Shiro's hair, his eyes glancing sidelong to the silhouette that's been sitting outside since they reached the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! And just so you know, I winged the whole 'clues' thing. I had no idea what I was talking about, but I hope it was convincing! ;p<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

I'm on fire! Yay! =D Yet another update. Don't get used to them, eventually I'll have difficulties updating daily. Not something I'd like to think, but the possibility is always there. I'm giving more clues in this chapter! See if you can figure it out! ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Ichigo is furious, absolutely livid, and Grimmjow is the cause. He's now into his second month, thirty-two days and counting. It's been a whole week, seven freaking days, and they haven't been able to get together. After Gin caught someone outside Shiro's apartment, everyone strengthened the guards they've kept around the little group… even going so far as to have Kisuke order Shinji into Nnoitra's care. After Ichigo reached the two month mark, however, Grimmjow refused to let him out of the apartment. Now, his stomach is swollen enough that his side profile definitely shows it. He has to wear sweatpants when he's not in a dress, which makes up his outfits more now. Grimmjow doesn't like him wearing dresses in the house. He feels like a slob, lying about the house in gray sweatpants and one of Grimmjow's white button-up dress shirts.

*_Don't be so upset,_ * Pantera remarks from the floor. *_He's just worried about your safety._ *

"I can protect myself," he huffs.

He's lying on the couch, where he's been all day in a fit of rebellion, and Grimmjow is in the other room arguing on his phone. He refuses to leave Ichigo by himself even if Pantera is there to watch him, saying he only manages to relax when the orangette is in his line of vision. In retaliation, Ichigo hasn't let Grimmjow touch him for a week, won't cook, and hasn't cleaned up in that time… although it's been killing him! He had no idea Grimmjow could be such a pig! Letting clothes lie around all over, piling dishes in the sink, leaving spills to soak into the carpet.

"… I have to clean this shit, I can't take it anymore," Ichigo growls.

*_You shouldn't be doing that anymore,_ * Pantera frowns.

"Look at this place! It's a fucking pig-sty, no wonder he can't live without me! I can barely live with him a week when I don't clean!"

*_Cub, if you don't like how this place it kept then you need to tell your alpha,_ * she scolds with hard blue eyes. *_Let him hire more help._ *

"Fuck that, I can keep my own house up!"

*_Cub._ *

The warning in her tone is enough to kick the fight from Ichigo. He knows she's right; he just doesn't want to give in so easily. Getting help around the house means having a woman on display for his lover, something he's definitely not happy about. With a deep sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose and forces himself onto his feet. He makes his way to his mate, trying to navigate through discarded pizza boxes, take out cartons, and dirty laundry.

"Grimmjow," he frowns when he finally reaches the other.

"Yeah?" the teal haired man wonders as he puts his cell phone down. "What do you need, Kitten?"

"This place is a hell hole! The devil himself wouldn't live here," Ichigo growls. "Either hire someone to clean it, or I'm doing it myself."

"Ichi, you're a month pregnant," he frowns.

"So you'd better start making calls, I won't wait three days more!"

With that the orangette turns and marches off, the teal haired gangster hearing a shout and string of curses. Apparently, the smaller male stepped in some leftover pizza Grimmjow kicked beneath a pile of shirts. His face goes pale and he grabs his phone again, quickly dialing Ulquiorra to get a decent maid for his lover.

Ichigo has been snubbing him for two days now, the mess only getting worse. Even Grimmjow has fallen, defeated, to a pair of jeans that tangled around his ankles and tripped him up. Pantera has even called Szayel to get out of the sty, the pink haired man chastising Grimmjow the day he picked her up. Now it's just Ichigo and Grimmjow, the orangette none too happy about being stuck there. A knock on the door has Ichigo struggling to answer it, the smaller male glancing through the peephole curiously before opening the door.

"Hi, Berry-bun!" Mashiro greets excitedly.

Ichigo's jaw drops, his amber eyes dulling just a moment as his brain short circuits. Mashiro is one of the Visoreds, her green hair cut short and her eyes always large and happy. She's in tight navy blue jeans, tall black designer boots, and a yellow tank top. Over the tank top is an aviator's jacket and atop her head are the matching sunglasses she always wears. She earned that jacket and the sunglasses a few years ago, having always grown up in the world of flying and being an ace in every aspect of the word. She's older than Ichigo, twenty-three, but you'd never know it.

"Mashiro? Uh… hey, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks nervously as he thanks every star in the sky Grimmjow's oversized shirt hides his baby bump perfectly.

"Kisuke kindly asked Mashiro to come clean up for Berry-bun!" she grins childishly. "Hiyori is downstairs bringing up some cleaners with Lisa!"

"You don't have to do that."

"No, no. Berry-bun is very sick and needs help, Kisuke said so! You aren't allowed to clean, so we're helping! Mashiro is so sorry you got the flu, Berry-bun."

Ichigo frowns and nods, glancing toward the elevator when a short blonde with her hair in pigtails and a tall raven haired woman with her hair braided make an entrance. Hiyori is a cocky female of twenty with a horrible attitude, her teeth a bit uneven from too many fights and her eyes always hard and ready to jump into a fray. She's in blue jeans tattered at the knees, a white tee with a black skull on the front, a leather jacket, and black boots. Lisa, dressed in a simple blue dress with a black belt and blue heels, is more proper than the smaller female. The twenty year old has thin rimmed black glasses that are always set perfectly upon her nose and her eyes are always slightly soft with the perfect hint of sternness.

"Ichi," Hiyori comments. "Heard your down with the flu. Sucks for you, man. Good thing you're helping with that treaty thing, or you'd be stuck in the sty. From what Kisuke said I'm almost shocked you were devoured by rabid dust bunnies!"

"Please refrain from getting out of bed," Lisa frowns. "If you're sick, you shouldn't be making matters worse for you. Now, go straight back to bed and leave the housework to us."

"Is your ultra-hot boyfriend here?" Mashiro wonders with a sly grin. "Rangiku says your mission has led you to a very sexy target."

"Rangiku is an idiot," Ichigo scoffs. "Grimmjow is in his office, just be careful you don't get eaten by any… living mold or something. I swear the guy is a two year old!"

They walk in and stare in dumfounded shock, Lisa shivering in disgust as Ichigo picks his way back to the bedroom. Halfway there, he stops and turns around. His amber eyes convey his guilt, something the three girls know very well, and Lisa immediately points to the bedroom. Well… what she believes to be the general direction anyway. They're lucky to find dust bunnies in this mess!

"Are you guys sure I can't help?" Ichigo asks a bit strained.

"Bed! You won't get any better if you keep walking about," she scolds.

"Lisa's right, idiot," the small blonde snaps. "If you don't get some rest you're gonna keel over."

"You do look very bad, Berry-bun," Mashiro frowns. "Off to bed, or Mashiro will drag you there… um… once Mashiro finds it."

"So… when you get to the bedroom…"

"By then the couch will be cleaned," Lisa states. "Go get some rest."

With one final whine, the orangette makes his way to the hall. Grimmjow roams out about that time, ignoring the three women and absently kissing Ichigo on his way to the kitchen for a drink. They let their jaws drop, Ichigo included, and Grimmjow hums to himself as he reads the book he's been carrying. On his way back out of the kitchen, he stops and turns around to look at the others.

"Who the hell are you?" he frowns.

He knows exactly who they are, they're Visoreds, but he's looking for names. The first one to even move is Hiyori, who's tried to take down Grimmjow a few times before and failed. She darts forward to attack him, but Mashiro bounces onto her back and drops her to the floor.

"We're friends of Berry-bun!" she grins widely. "I'm Mashiro, this is Hiyori, and that's Lisa!"

"… And you're here… why?"

"Kisuke Urahara told us Ichigo has come down with the flu," Lisa states as-a-matter-of-factly. "Since you're working on a treaty of some sort, he wants to make sure Ichigo's current living conditions are up to par. He sent us to clean up for him while he's unable to."

"Great, get to it," he mutters. "Come on Ichi, you should be in bed."

"That would be great if I didn't have to fight for space on the bed," he hisses. "Would it kill you to use the dirty clothes basket? That's why you have one! I mean, how hard is it to wash your own clothes? How do you even manage to find clean ones?"

"Ulquiorra does the laundry once in a while, so I've always got something to wear," he shrugs.

Ichigo growls in frustration, pulling at his orange locks before Grimmjow bats his hands away from them. He makes sure the smaller male gets to the bedroom, tossing the clutter to the floor with relative ease, and kisses him on the head before leaving the room. Ichigo huffs as he lays back, curling up within the warm blanket with every intention of staying awake… and falling asleep within fifteen minutes' time.

"Berry-bun," Mashiro calls softly as she pokes Ichigo's cheek. "Berry-bun, wake up."

"Mm…"

"Hello!" she draws out. "Time to get up, Mashiro has to clean the bedroom now."

Ichigo opens his eyes owlishly, yawning and looking to the green haired woman. She grins at him, backing away and waiting for him to sluggishly get up. Once he's up and stumbling out of the room with a blanket in tow, the three get to work on the bedroom. Instead of going to the couch as instructed earlier, he turns and heads into Grimmjow office. The teal haired male is typing furiously in a chat with Ulquiorra, as he's not about to talk on the phone with a few Visoreds there, and Ichigo wraps the blanket around him before curling up in the other's lap.

"Ichi, I'm busy," he murmurs.

"You made me sick, you'll damn well deal with it," he hisses. "I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep."

"But…"

"I'm going to stop listening to you after this sentence," the orangette snorts derisively. "Any arguments are pointless."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to protest, yet snaps it shut. He really does love his mate, he may put up a fuss but he's always happy to have his lap filled with his lover… normally when it entails more erotic situations, but he doesn't have the chance to be too picky now that Ichigo's pregnant and bitchy.

They're moved only once more, the three females pushing them out of the office almost too quickly for Grimmjow to close out of his chat and warn Ulquiorra. The other will lock up his computer with a virus he'll delete later, just in case. He carries a snoozing Ichigo to the living room and practically collapses on the couch, the orangette mumbling in his sleep before stilling once more. Flipping on the television to a movie he's not really paying attention to, he sits back and waits for the girls to get done.

"Grimm," Ichigo murmurs.

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"I want to go see Szayel today."

"You feeling okay?" he asks in worry.

"Yes, I just… want to know."

"Know what?"

"I want to know what I'm having," the orangette remarks with a soft smile into Grimmjow's neck. "Aren't you curious?"

"Well… Yes, but… Don't you want to be surprised?"

"No, I want to go on a shopping spree."

That small smile breaks out into a grin and Grimmjow chuckles, holding the other closer and rubbing his back. Unconsciously, one of his hands settles on Ichigo's baby bump and Ichigo kisses him on the chin. The two sigh and turn their attention to the movie, Grimmjow immediately gagging in disgust at the chick flick he unwittingly chose and Ichigo laughs quietly at his reaction. The teal haired man quickly grabs the remote and changes the channel, sighing in relief when an action movie takes its place on the screen.

After an hour or so, the girls return from the hallway. Mashiro is still as bouncy as ever, yet Hiyori looks ready to kill and Lisa is rarely ever readable. They look down on Ichigo slumbering carelessly in the arms of their enemy, knowing the orangette to be one of the best actors they've ever met and pushing off his lack of care to the fact he's comfortable in his role at the moment. They were told he was seducing the leader of the Espada in order to enact a legal agreement between the Visoreds and the Espada, so of course he'd be comfortable in such a role… no one can resist the younger Urahara twin.

"We've finished," Lisa announces.

"Yeah, and I almost fell out the damn window!" Hiyori growls out as she startles Ichigo awake. "Has anyone ever told you leaving soap lie around on the bathroom floor in a pile of wet clothes is a health hazard?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo snaps.

"That was Nnoitra!" he hisses. "I don't use bar soap, I use that liquid shit you buy."

"When was Nnoitra using our guest shower?"

"Hmm… three days ago," he nods in certainty. "He stopped over because Shinji kicked his ass out of the apartment for trying to jump him. That blonde friend of yours is fucking strong from what Nnoi says."

"Of course he is, I help him train," the blonde girl states smugly. "And we always gang up on him."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and Ichigo gets up to find his wallet, not too happy about letting the girls leave without payment. He would've demanded his pay increased by half if he stepped into a place like theirs. When he walks back in, he's holding out fifty for each female and they look at him like he's an idiot.

"Mashiro won't take Berry-bun's money," she huffs as and folds her arms over her chest and turns away.

"Same here, dumbass," Hiyori snorts. "You're our friend, we're not gonna charge you for cleaning your apartment when you're sick."

"Ichigo, please," Lisa frowns. "You've helped us out tremendously; we'll just call it even."

"I would feel horrible if you didn't take it," he pouts cutely in his strategic 'get what I want puppy eyes' look. "Please? I would feel much better. I know I would charge way more."

"… Absolutely not!"

"But, Hiyori… Berry-bun looks so sad," Mashiro cries.

"No! He's playing us!" she snaps. "You know we can't trust that look! He uses it all the time to get his own way."

Ichigo huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, growling with a scowl. If he can't get what he wants by being cute, he'll get aggressive. Lisa is the one that gives in, sighing in annoyance before stepping forward.

"For goodness sake," she sighs. "He won't give in until we say yes, you two know that. I'll take it and spilt it between us later."

Ichigo grins in triumph and sets the money in Lisa's outstretched hand, Grimmjow rolling his eyes at the thought of his manipulative mate. With a few good byes and a hug that nearly strangles the orangette from Mashiro, the three girls leave. They both breathe a sigh of relief, Grimmjow looking to his lover curiously. Ichigo is tired and Grimmjow can tell, the teal haired male draping an arm around his shoulders lightly.

"Why don't you go lay down," he suggests. "You don't have to sleep, just lay down for a bit."

"I want to go see Szayel," he argues.

"I'll have him come over here, Kitten, just go lay down. You look so tired and I don't want you getting sick for real."

Relenting, though he wants to do anything but, Ichigo throws his hands in the air before heading to the bedroom. He mentally cheers in joy at the spotless apartment, a small smile playing on his lips as he falls onto the bed on his back. He's been irritable even since Szayel told him it wouldn't be advisable to lie on his stomach, meaning he couldn't sleep half posed on Grimmjow anymore. He's been stuck sleeping on his back and Grimmjow has pinned his chest with a heavy arm just in case he turns in his sleep. He glowers at his growing stomach, scowling at it accusingly.

"You better be good babies," he huffs. "You're putting me through hell enough for the rest of your lives right now, so you'd better behave when you're born."

"… Are you talking to your stomach?" Grimmjow asks blandly with a fine brow raised.

"No, I'm talking to the babies inside it," the orangette scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "They can hear, you know."

"I doubt they understand you, Kitten," Grimmjow laughs lightly. "Szayel said he'd be here in about an hour. In the meantime, did you take your vitamins?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I took my damn vitamins," the orangette growls. "I still don't see why I need to take them!"

"They're good for the cubs, just suck it up and keep telling yourself that."

"Lay down with me," the other orders.

"I have to deal with the smaller gangs not working for our new enemy… I've actually found a couple, believe it or not."

"Oh? Which ones?"

"Soren, believe it or not, is against throwing the rule around here. Tye is also on his side. Those were the other two small gang leaders that stopped by," Grimmjow explains. "They were approached, yet refused the offer. They'll both be stopping out here to pass on what they know… they say they saw the person's face."

Ichigo's hopes soar with that, a large grin eating up his face that his twin would be proud of. Grimmjow kisses the top of his head, tucking him in before leaving the room. Tye and Soren should be arriving soon; Szayel will be coming around the middle of their meeting.

It isn't three minutes after entering the living room that there's a knock on the door, Grimmjow opening it to find the two in question. He moves aside and lets them pass, the two giving a quiet greeting before passing. It's obvious Soren and Tye are extremely nervous, which means this enemy is no slouch. They head in and sit on the couch, Grimmjow sitting in an armchair across from them. His eyes are expectant, his cheek resting on his fist as he urges them to start without words. When neither of them offers anything more than an anxious glance around the room, he prompts them vocally.

"What do you have for me?" he asks calmly.

"We shouldn't be here," Tye murmurs in panic. "We shouldn't be telling you anything."

"I need whatever information you can give," Grimmjow sighs. "My lover's life and my territory is at stake, I don't mind beating it out of you. I'm sure you don't want Gin on your asses again, I distinctly remember the both of you being visited by him before."

"You've got a serious problem, Jaegerjaques," Soren remarks as he leans forward to place his elbows on his knees. "There's no way in hell I'd want to be on this person's bad side."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that. I can tell you that you'd never expect them, though. They're the type that can waltz right into your life and you'd never know it," he states.

"They use a voice distorter," Tye comments. "And they're not…"

At that moment, the new glass Grimmjow just had put up is shattered and Tye is cut off. His blood splatters Soren, the man crying out in shock and fear as the bullet just misses him. Grimmjow's face goes pale, his cyan orbs darting to the window as Tye's limp body falls atop the coffee table. In the building across from his own, a cloaked form lifts their sniper rifle from the window sill and takes off. With a furious growl he turns back to see Soren's distant eyes; the man has gone into shock. Ichigo stumbles from the bedroom, panic evident in his features and tears clinging to the corners of his amber eyes.

"Grimmjow!" he calls out. "What… Oh my god!"

His eyes had landed on Tye's stiffening body, the man's blood pooling on the table before dripping on to the carpet. Crimson is sprayed on the couch, a bullet hole in the arm only inches from injuring Soren, and the other man completely gone mentally. The orangette leans heavily against the hallway wall, sliding to the floor as Grimmjow makes his way over.

"Why won't they just leave us alone?" Ichigo cries. "I didn't do anything to anyone! Why are they doing this?"

"It's okay, Ichi," Grimmjow assures. "Everything's fine, they've gone now. I can take care of this, okay? I'll make everything better."

He repeats his mantra, trying to assure himself more than his lover now, and gently rocks the orangette as he sobs. He knows it's just the hormones, knows his Ichigo wouldn't be freaking out so badly if he wasn't pregnant, but he also realizes he needs to hold Ichigo more than the other needs to be held. Soon, there's another knock on the door and Ichigo holds tighter to his lover. Szayel opens the door and walks in, shock apparent on his face upon seeing the dead body and the shattered Soren. Things have just gotten worse for the Espada and he knows this new enemy will be difficult to counter. He still hasn't figured out their game plan and he's seriously thinking of letting Ichigo and his chaotic group loose on them; they're the only ones that seem to be making any progress.

* * *

><p>Whahahahahahahahahahaha! I bet you all thought I'd tell you who it was huh? Maybe give you a clue you could work with? NO! You're denied any such clue! =D I did give you a little more to work with though... and a death scene! How'd you like that? Not bad? You're welcome! =) I wonder where my mind andor fingers will take this fic now... hmm... we'll just have to see together!

Ichi: Grimm, I'm scared. )8

Grimm: Look on the bright side, Kitten... we know she doesn't do character death, so we're safe, and she promised not to hurt the cubs.

Ichi: It doesn't still the terror building up. T^T


	29. Chapter 29

Back to this fic! You guys are so lucky ;p I'll bet you've all been squirming in your seats for this chapter, huh? Just to be fair and apologize, I put a definite clue within the fic this time... well... it's a really good clue, but it could be taken any way, I suppose. I didn't even think about that until I started writing this note... hmm. Oh well, I hope this chapter is to your liking! I had to go back and reread a bit in order to start up again ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Ichigo is just calming down from the incident three days ago, the orangette far too nerved to deal with the gender of his babies. Szayel didn't want to stress him out more, so he suggested by passing that until he wasn't such a wreck. Grimmjow and Ichigo were forced to move from the apartment, both taking up residence in Szayel's lab. It's so remote and rarely talked about that only the Espada know about it. The good part about staying there are the different terrains Ichigo has been lounging around during the day. It's easy to get away from everyone when he doesn't want to deal with people, the only one able to hunt him down being Grimmjow. Pantera doesn't have to; she's been tailing him every time he wanders into the different areas. Right now, he's finding solitude within the jungle area. His body is stretched languidly along a thick branch, only a few inches above the ground just in case, and his skin is soaking up what little of the warm sun peeks through the canopy. Birds are all over, though he can't see them, and their individual songs fill the sky like a symphony. A few monkeys passed by, swinging from vines and howling at one another, and a jaguar padded over to check up on the orangette… but other than that everything has been still. He groans, one hand rubbing his swollen stomach. It's much bigger now, the vibrant haired male worried he won't be able to lose the weight after and return to his previous state of fitness.

'_Your alpha is looking for you_,' Pantera remarks as she saunters over.

"Let him look," Ichigo frowns. "I'm in no hurry to be found."

'_You're thirty-five days pregnant, you need to be with your alpha_,' she huffs.

"This is a safe place, nothing will happen to me here."

'_Why are you avoiding him_?' she hisses. '_You know running off to play detective is a bad idea, yet you insist on punishing your alpha for protecting you! You'd better take a while and rethink your plan of action, cub. This is ridiculous, even by human standards_.'

"I could solve this much faster than they can!" Ichigo snaps. "It's what I was trained to do! If they just would've let me do my thing, everything would be okay! That man didn't have to die! If they just… God, this is all my fault. I don't know what they want from me, but I wish they'd tell me. That way I could give them what they want and everyone would be okay."

'_Even if it were your life_?'

"… Even that… Anything to protect those getting pulled into this."

'_And what of your alpha? What of your cubs_?' she snarls. '_Stop putting the world on your shoulders! There's more to think about than just you! Oh, if you weren't pregnant, I'd smack you good_!'

Ichigo sighs miserably and looks away from the panther, guilt and confusion warring in his amber eyes. He can hear the white panther's paws step lightly on the ground, walking away from him in a huff. She's right, but Ichigo can't stand people getting hurt because of him. Whoever this enemy is they aren't after Los Noches, that's just a cover and Ichigo knows it… they're after Ichigo himself. With a growl of frustration, the vibrant haired teen slides off his branch and heads deeper into the jungle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow growls.

"I can't get hurt out here, Grimm, please just let me wander," Ichigo sighs.

"Pantera told me what you said."

"… Fucking nark."

"Ichigo, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not gonna let you give up," he states with steel in his tone. "You're my mate; it's my job to take care of you…"

"I don't need you to take care of me! Stop treating me like a helpless woman!" Ichigo shouts in anger. "What part of that don't you get?"

"The part where your actions speak differently than your words," the teal haired man growls. "Don't yell at me for doing what I feel is in your best interest!"

"_I'm_ the only one that knows what's in my best interests."

"No, you're the only one that doesn't! You turn a blind eye to that so you can take care of everyone else, you don't fucking care what's in your best interests as long as someone else can be protected! That's why you need someone to take care of you! You're reckless, stubborn, and selfish!"

"I am not selfish," Ichigo glares in fury.

"You are. I think it's pretty damn selfish to want your life to end without thinking of how it would affect other people! I love you, dumbass! What the hell would I do if you weren't around? What if that asshole won't wait for the cubs to be born before they kill you?" the larger man rants. "What do _I_ have to live for with both my cubs and my mate dead?"

"Don't say that," Ichigo murmurs with fear in his eyes.

"How the fuck do you think I feel when you say it? You better not leave me, Ichigo, because I'll follow right behind you!"

"You can't! Why do you think I wanted to do that in the first place?"

"It sure wasn't for me, you selfish prick!"

Ichigo stares at the other, the guilt getting worse. He hadn't thought of how Grimmjow would feel about everything… he _was_ being selfish. He fights back the tears that want to break free of his hold, walking over to his distraught alpha and wrapping his arms around his waist. He murmurs apologies, crying into Grimmjow's shirt after his hormones get the better of him, and Grimmjow holds him close. The conversation is over, hopefully never to be brought up again, and Grimmjow is the winner of this round. He guides the other back to the labs, the action gentle and coaxing without Ichigo really realizing what's going on through his tears.

Szayel is talking with Pantera, his features hard as he nods occasionally. Once Grimmjow and Ichigo walk in, he turns to them with a stern gaze in his golden eyes. Grimmjow shakes his head quickly, the orangette nestled against him a sniffling mess. The pink haired scientist relents; glad his larger companion is capable of dealing with Ichigo's currently unstable mind. He didn't know the pregnancy would have such a dangerous side effect; however he's glad they discovered it early. Had they not been dealing in less than legal matters, this side effect wouldn't have been a problem, but as it stands they're knee deep in some serious threats.

"Ichigo, are you calmed now?" he wonders. "I thought perhaps you'd like to see your cubs."

He nods and Grimmjow lifts him up onto a bed, staying near enough for the smaller male to hold his hand. The willowy scientist hums to himself as he readies the ultrasound machine, rubbing a bit of cold gel on Ichigo's now exposed stomach. The wand is pressed to Ichigo's swollen belly, Szayel moving it gently and slowly around. On the screen, they can see the shapes of their cubs curled up within their current location.

"Ichigo, it seems you'll be having one of each. That one is a boy and this one looks to be a girl."

"… It's exciting," the smaller male murmurs as he gazes upon the screen. "They're growing so fast."

"They still have a ways to go, it was rather difficult to tell the genders, but they're growing very healthy. You're lucky, these will be the very first hybrids born in this world!"

Ichigo gives the other a small smile, his gaze wavering a bit as thoughts of his recent complaint catch up to him. He looks to Grimmjow, sorrow and apology vivid within those normally defiant eyes, and he's forgiven with a kiss.

"Should we look at names now?" Grimmjow wonders.

"No… let's wait until they're born."

"I have things I need to get done, Kitten," the teal haired gangster sighs. "I don't want to leave you alone, but you're safe here. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"No more breakdowns?"

The question sounds playful, yet the look in Grimmjow's eyes is anything but. Ichigo nods quickly, not about to anger his alpha with another one, and the more dominant male smiles at him in satisfaction. With a quick peck to the silken orange hair, Grimmjow heads out and Ichigo watches placidly. The minute the orangette can't sense Grimmjow in the area, he holds out a hand and Szayel places his cell phone in it.

"Why thank you, accomplice," he grins.

"If you get caught…"

"This never happened," Ichigo grins widely. "All the better to set up yet another outing."

"I'm going to head to the hospital so I don't get blamed for all this. Be careful, or I'm telling Nelliel you endangered her niece and nephew… and she'll beat you worse than Grimmjow once they're born."

Ichigo pales at the thought of that first day he set Nelliel on her younger brother… her wrath isn't something to trifle with. He nods quickly in understanding, waiting until Szayel is hurrying down the hall before dialing the phone.

"Yo!" Shiro states.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here," Ichigo mutters. "You picking me up?"

"Let me shake Gin first, he's all over my ass lately."

"Seriously, Shi, I don't need to hear about your fucked up love life."

"Oi! Shut the hell up!" he snaps. "Be there in five."

"You better speed then."

Ichigo shuts the phone and slides off the table, holding his stomach a moment before heading toward his room. He pulls on a yellow sweater dress with short sleeves and a belt of large wooden beads, a pair of white baggy dress pants, and some white flats with small sunflowers on the toes. With a huff, he sets a large sun hat with yellow ribbon and a sunflower on it atop his head and hurries out with his bag on one shoulder. He manages to avoid Tesla, sneaking out the front door and hurrying down the dirt road in order to meet Shiro. It isn't Shiro that meets him, but Shinji. The blonde grinning from ear to ear with a smug satisfaction Ichigo rarely sees on his lips.

"What did you do? Where's Shiro?" he questions as he gets in.

"Shiro couldn't shake Gin, so he's changing methods," Shinji provides. "I, on the other hand, locked Nnoitra in the bathroom while he was dead asleep from our drinking contest last night and broke the door handle so he can't get out on his own. God I fucking love the fact I grew up with you! You can hold your liquor as well as your mom, so it was a necessity to learn when we were mad at one another… You're cruel when you're being a bitch."

"I only used the embarrassing shit you told me while drunk as blackmail once," the orangette sulks. "No need to hold it against me!"

"Anyway, Nnoitra tried to get me all liquored up in order to get in my pants… so sorry, but I could hold more than him," he grins even wider. "He should be waking up around dinnertime with as much as he downed!"

"You're evil, Shin," Ichigo chuckles.

"I learned from the best."

"What about Rukia?"

"She's having trouble getting out, but she's heard a lot of gossip about the meetings. Shiro's gonna swing by and pick her up, so we're heading straight to the apartment."

It doesn't take them long, Rukia having to use a secret exit only the small group and Byakuya are privy to… while having to crack the code on the lock he had placed… and Shiro managed to use the drugging technique twice on Gin. They're waiting for Shinji and Ichigo at the apartment, lounging in the living room after checking for bugs and such.

"How'd the search go?" Ichigo questions immediately.

"Please, these douche bags are so positive we can't get away from them that they didn't even bother," Rukia scoffs. "They underestimate us so bad I'm fucking insulted."

"Heard ya found out the sex a the babies," Shiro comments. "What am I gonna get ta spoil?"

"One of each," Ichigo smirks. "A boy and a girl."

"Sweet!"

"Let's get started, shall we?" the orangette remarks in all seriousness. "First, let's check out the area our intruder was in last time and the time before. We know they were around twice, so let's not fuck this up."

Quick nods and mumbles, Shinji and Shiro grabbing a bag each just in case they find something that survived an entire week. Rukia stays with Ichigo for protection, as she's one mean little force of nature should someone mess with her, and Ichigo paces as he waits for the two to return.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" he asks quietly.

"Don't worry, Ichi," she grins wickedly. "They're the two top fighters in the Visoreds, they make facing demons from hell look like a vacation sport… they'll be fine."

Shiro climbs up to the spot just outside his bedroom window, grumbling the whole while. He wanted to take the spot across the way on the roof of the house beside him, but Shinji won rock-paper-scissors. With a suffering sigh, he crouches on the fire escape outside his window and hums to himself.

"Oi! Shiro!" Shinji calls in a loud whisper. "Did you find anything?"

"I just got up here, dumbass!" the snowy haired twin snaps. "An' keep yer fuckin' voice down! Yer gonna get us caught!"

"Yer the one shouting, shithead!" Shinji hisses quietly.

"… Oh yeah… sorry," Shiro chuckles sheepishly.

"I found something weird over here," Shinji calls in that his of a whisper. "What about you?"

"Take a picture, I still need ta… whoa… wait a minute," Shiro mumbles.

"What?"

"I said wait… I think I found somethin' here, too."

Shiro turns on the flashlight he brought with him, shining it down on a square object. It's small and compact, a keychain at one corner and a ring on that. The ring is broken, busted enough to fall from whatever it was hooked to, and Shiro frowns deeply. Carefully, he lifts it from the leaves it fell in before setting it in his bag. He takes another look around, yet there's nothing else, and then he starts climbing down. Shinji is just hurrying up when he drops to the ground.

"Well?" he wonders. "What was it?"

"A keychain."

"… That's helpful," the blonde snorts.

"It is… it was a camera keychain."

"Fucking brilliant."

The two share a grin before going back inside, eager to start going over things with Ichigo and Rukia. The dark haired girl is crouched and ready to fight when they walk in, Ichigo snoozing on the couch while they wait. Once she sees who's walking into the apartment, the small female relaxes and saunters over to flop down in the arm chair. Her dainty foot raises and she nudges Ichigo's shoulder to wake him.

"Hmm?" he murmurs sleepily.

"They're back."

"So, baby brother," Shiro grins. "How far along are ya?"

"Um… thirty-five days," he grumbles. "And I'm really starting to get irritable."

"We got shit that might make ya a bit happier," the pale twin grins widely. "I found a camera outside my window."

"Excellent!" Ichigo states excitedly.

Shiro sets the camera on the coffee table, Shiro flipping through his own digital in order to find his picture. Finally, Ichigo reaches for the keychain. He fiddles with it, frowning lightly before sighing. It doesn't work. He might be able to draw up the images later, but he certainly can't do so right now. It's been lying outdoors in the rain for a few weeks now.

"Here," Shinji comments.

Ichigo stares at the picture, humming in concentration as he tries to figure out what's drawn on the cement ledge. Whatever it is, the one who wrote it also scribbled over it. Ichigo groans, realizing this is going to take a bit to figure out. In the meantime, however, Rukia's been able to gather information from the meetings she eavesdropped on.

"Okay, Rukia," Ichigo sighs. "These clues will take a bit of work to figure out… What do you have?"

"The enemy uses a voice distorter," she comments. "Nii-sama was talking to Ulquiorra about it."

"Why would they need one a those?" Shiro wonders.

"What does the voice sound like with the distorter?"

"What does it matter?" Shinji scoffs.

"It matters. Whatever the voice sounds like is what this person is attempting to appear," Ichigo remarks. "If we know what they're trying to be, we'll have an idea of what they are. We already know they wore larger boots than what fit, so it's safe to say they're trying to appear to be a larger male than what they are… if they are."

"Whoa, what?" Rukia gasps. "They're not male?"

"I'm not about to rule it out. We know some pretty aggressive females."

"Too true," Shinji mutters.

The room is quiet for a long while, Ichigo's amber eyes glaring at the camera and keychain on the tabletop, and then a phone goes off. Everyone in the room jumps about an inch off their seats, their hearts thumping hard in their chests as they look around.

"Shit!" Shinji growls. "Nnoitra got out of the bathroom. Time to get back to our respective wardens."

"I'll take these with me and work on them," Ichigo sighs. "Who's dropping me off at the lab?"

"I will," Shiro comments. "Gin won' be wakin' fer a long while… didn' wanna chance it."

The ride is long and quiet, Ichigo's mind working a mile a minute as he hopes Grimmjow didn't notice his absence. The minute Shiro stops the car; he leans over and kisses his twin on the cheek before hurrying into the lab. He can hear Szayel talking to Grimmjow, ice running through his veins as he attempts to think of the last place his domineering mate would think to look for him. He hurries toward the kitchen, the one place he hasn't set foot in since they arrived, and rummages around for something to eat. As he's just bringing the soup to a boil, Grimmjow bursts into the room with wild eyes.

"Hey, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs in surprise. "You look… bent for war."

"… What are you making?"

"Soup… want some?"

"No, I already ate," he sighs as he walks over and wraps his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you, too!" the orangette grins.

"How's your stomach?"

"Hungry. I'm a bit tired today and a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Good."

He turns the smaller male's head and kisses him, keeping his grip on Ichigo's chin with his thumb and pointer finger for a while longer. Those amber eyes are glowing with mischief and love, drawing a smirk from his alpha before he's let go. It's been difficult keeping his hands off the orangette, yet Grimmjow has been wearing down his self-control doing so. He really hopes the other likes being pregnant, because the minute he gives birth Grimmjow is probably going to have him knocked up again.

Ichigo is staring at the keychain in Szayel's office, frowning hard at it. It's been four days and he still hasn't pulled the images up, the orangette getting quite discouraged. Thirty-nine days into his pregnancy and he's more tired than anything, though he's been trying his hardest to concentrate on this newest puzzle. Footsteps sound in the hall, echoing along the empty corridor and alerting Ichigo to company. He lifts his head, his ears honing in on the sound, and shrugs it off. The footsteps are heavier than Grimmjow's, as his feline lover makes barely a whisper of sound when he moves. Szayel strolls it, stopping abruptly when he realizes he's not alone in his office.

"Is everything alright, Ichigo?" he wonders.

"I'm fine… just annoyed."

"Grimmjow and Pantera back on their shadowing kick?"

"No, thank god," the orangette mutters in relief. "It's just… we found a couple things and I can't seem to get what I want from them."

The pink haired male, truly intrigued at this new development, strolls over and pulls an extra chair around. The keychain is the first thing he sees, curiosity filling him at the sight. Beside the keychain is a digital camera hooked up to his computer, a chosen picture filling his screen. It's zoomed in on a certain area, his computer easily smoothing the image out in order to show a sharper image. Upon the cement is black ink, carefully brushed upon the surface before scribbling over the first image. He can make out a couple loops and lines beneath the mess of black over it, the majority of the picture concealed perfectly.

"I've already figured that out," Ichigo waves off. "I need to get the images from here."

Szayel is surprised Ichigo could figure anything out from the mess of black, his golden eyes narrowing as he takes a closer look. He can't even figure out the type of ink used, so how could Ichigo pinpoint anything on this before him. Then again, the other is supposed to be a genius worthy of his father's name.

"You can't tell?" the orangette asks at his perplexed look. "It's mascara."

* * *

><p>Okay, you guys have to tell me if these clues make any sense whatsoever. I already told you I'm winging it and I really want them to seem like clues people would look for... I need to watch more MONK, that show is awesome ;p Anyway, hope you're enjoying this and... DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! Didn't see that mascara thing coming did you? ;p I wasn't going to put it in, but I decided to give you all a large break. Hmm... This one might actually be coming to a closing.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Here you go! =) A chapter you've all been waiting for! This is where you learn the identity of the mysterious enemy! No, I'm just kidding ;p That wouldn't be any fun at all. But! This IS the chapter where Ichigo learns how to fix the camera. The idea is courtesy of my mother (crime show fanatic ;p). Thank her much, because without that idea I never would've wrote this. ^^;

Shiro: Finally! Ichi can stop bein' a bitch 'cause things ain't goin' his way!

Ichi: What? Fuck you! I'm doing the best I can! I don't see you trying to figure all this shit out! =O

shiro: I'm the brawn, not the brains. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: That much is obvious. *scoffs*

Shiro: What the hell! Don' talk ta me like that, I'll kick yer ass!

Ichi: Bring it on, you fucking headache!

Vae: ... Uh... On with the story! =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

A woman… A woman is their enemy. It certainly narrows the list, yet there are still so many suspects. It could be anyone Ichigo knows that also knows his friends, and yet the orangette and Visoreds were always very friendly in their territory. As much as they'd like to believe they're making progress, that they've gotten further than the others, they're still a long way off.

Ichigo is sitting in the kitchen, a week from his latest discovery, and musing on who might hate him enough to do this. He has no delusions that the provocation of war is an illusion meant to throw the others, but there's something… off. He knows for a fact that Grimmjow has been handling some nasty gang business, that the Visoreds were attacked more than once, and that the Shinigami are doing everything they can to keep their own smaller gangs in check. Something big is brewing and for once he's not certain if this is all because of him. He hums to himself, staring at the camera in curiosity. He had changed the batteries, hoping that was all that was needed, but the device had been out in the rain and was a bit waterlogged.

"Hey, Kitten," Grimmjow comments as he strolls in. "Hungry?"

"No, Grimm, I already ate," he sighs. "I'm just… thinking."

"Anything I wouldn't like?"

"No," the orangette smiles softly. "Nothing like that."

"Good. I have to leave for a bit, okay? Something went down on the border of Visored and Espada territory… someone was killed."

"Oh my god, who was it?" Ichigo gasps.

"… Lisa."

"N-No. Please, no. Tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry, Kitten. She went out on patrol early this morning… they found her body near the forest. They were lucky to make out the identity. They said they knew it was her by the necklace she was wearing… said you gave it to her and she never took it off."

Ichigo lets his head fall to his arms, sobbing at the thought of his lost friend. He was rather close to Lisa and the other girls within the Visoreds, always together and spending time in the mall. They told one another so much they would never tell the boys. Grimmjow pulls him off the stool he's on and holds him close, letting him cry as he mourns his lost friend. Gangs are always losing people, yet the three largest are powerful enough that they rarely have those losses. When someone does fall, they all feel it far worse.

"W-Will there be… a funeral?" he whispers out brokenly.

"… No. The body is in no shape for that… it was burned."

"I w-want… to see her."

"I'm sorry; Ichi, but they didn't advise it. Your father refused to let me bring you in your current condition. Please, just stay here. Shiro's on his way with Gin to keep you company."

Ichigo reluctantly nods in agreement, knowing things will be much worse on him should he actually _see_ the one he's come to know as family. He doesn't want to let Grimmjow go, doesn't want the other to release him from that warm embrace of safety, and yet he knows the teal haired male needs to deal with this. Ichigo's arms fall to his side, his amber eyes searching Grimmjow for the assurance and confidence he knows will be within those cyan pools, and then he gives him a small smile once he finds it. He'll be okay; Grimmjow will take care of everything while he's unable to.

It's a few hours after Grimmjow left that Shiro comes barging into the kitchen, Gin hot on his heels and looking quite miffed. The orangette still hasn't moved from his stool, eyes not even bothering to grace the two as they stay riveted to the small device in front of him. Shiro climbs onto the seat beside him, yet Gin keeps his distance and takes the one across the kitchen island from them. It's the strange feeling of foreboding that draws Ichigo's attention; his amber orbs flickering quickly to take in Gin's expression… his icy blue eyes are open for once.

"… Shiro, what did you do?" Ichigo mutters in question.

"I ain't done nothin'!" he snaps. "That sourpuss is mad he fell fer the same trick twice… some fox, outwitted by little ol' me."

"I ain't expectin' my boyfriend ta _poison_ me!" Gin snaps. "An' _twice_ fer that matter!"

"Always expect the unexpected," Ichigo chuckles. "You're just lucky you weren't guarding Shinji or Rukia. Shinji locked Nnoitra in the bathroom while he was passed out from getting drunk… Rukia's been known to set people against one another to create opportunities."

"Shit, I 'member when she told Byakuya that Renji was flirtin' wit that fuckin' hot bitch from the kitchen staff!" Shiro cackles. "Poor Ren, he ain't even _looked_ at another person since then!"

"Yeah," Ichigo laughs. "Byakuya made him go almost a year without sex!"

Gin shudders at that thought, silently thanking the stars he fell for Shiro… who can't go five _minutes_ without sex. His eyes fall on the keychain camera setting before Ichigo, a curious expression touching on his features and erasing his anger for only a moment.

"What's that?" he asks.

"A camera keychain," Ichigo comments innocently. "You know, the ones were you can store your pictures and put them on a slideshow or something? It's a bit waterlogged, though."

"Ichi's gonna fix it," Shiro points out. "He just don' know how yet."

"Good luck wit that," the silver haired male snorts.

Ichigo smirks at the carefree attitude, wondering how the foxish male would react should he know what the small group has been up to… his sadistic boyfriend included. Gin, knowing the two won't go anywhere with the extremely recent death, takes his leave. Shiro may seem he isn't affected by Lisa's death, but Gin can see past his outward façade. He's mourning her as a brother would his sister, and his depression is killing Gin emotionally.

"How ya holdin' up?" Shiro asks quietly.

"I can't believe it," the orangette murmurs. "I can't believe she's gone. She was always so careful and… Shiro, I miss her already. I wanted to see her so badly…"

"Dad said that ain't a good idea…. Wouldn' even let me 'round."

"Do you think… Do you think she suffered?"

"Nah, Shin called me… said they found a bullet hole in her head. She didn' even see it comin', didn' suffer a bit. It was like turnin' off a light switch."

Ichigo nods, glad there's just that small amount of light to this darkness. If anything couldn't be done to save her, he at least didn't want her to suffer. Ichigo and Shiro sit in silence for a long while, just thinking back on all the good times they had with their lost companion. It hurts so much… but soon, her killer will be brought to justice. This isn't just a game anymore, now… it's personal.

Grimmjow walks into Kisuke's shop, having spent the better half of the walk attempting to gag down the bile forcing its way up at the lingering smell of charred flesh and singed hair. The sight was gruesome, enough to flip even his stomach… Aizen's executioner! He dreads the thought of Ichigo's reaction should he have come along. Kisuke is sitting at his low table, the sun filtering from the sliding door to the garden and warming the area.

"How's my son?" Kisuke asks quietly.

"He's doing well… wasn't very happy about the death, but… he took it okay. I think it helped he didn't come."

"I forbade Shiro to come as well… do you think that heartless?"

"Not at all, he's too hot-headed for that."

Kisuke motions to the pillow on the opposite of the low table, watching Grimmjow seat himself with grey-blue eyes shaded by his green and white stripped bucket hat. He sighs heavily once the teal haired man, the lover of his youngest, sits down.

"Have you made any progress?" he wonders. "I regret to inform you that even I, a master at gathering information, find little on our newest opponent."

"I'm afraid the only one having any luck is Ichigo and his ban of rebels."

"He's always been one step ahead of myself," the blonde chuckles dryly. "But we can't risk him getting harmed in his current condition."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to answer, yet snaps it shut when the door opens and Yorouchi comes sauntering in with a couple bottles of sake. Behind her are the Visoreds, all moping about the loss of their comrade. They sit around the table and stare at the fine grains of wood, no one offering up any conversation. The violet haired woman eagerly passes around cups to pour the alcohol in with a wicked grin.

"How's my precious baby boy?" she asks.

"Uh… fine."

"Perfect! How's he taking everything?"

"… In stride."

"That's my baby!" she cheers. "You've been sexing him up, right? Been giving it to him when he needs it? Don't you hold back on him now, he's carrying your brats!"

"Um… I'm taking care of him."

She nods energetically; pushing a cup over to her future son-in-law… not that he knows that. Grimmjow eyes it cautiously, debating whether or not he can get home buzzed. In the end the teal haired gangster decides he better not risk it.

"You don't bring him to visit often," Yorouchi accuses with a scowl reminiscent of Ichigo's. "I hope you're planning on bringing my grandkids to see me more often than you do my son. I don't want to give Ichi a heart attack by sneaking in and stealing them."

"… You'd do..?" Grimmjow asks in shock.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Kisuke remarks over his cup. "She'd definitely do it, just don't question those threats."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, giving a slightly audible sigh as he leans his forearms against the tabletop. The sun has warmed it and that radiant heat tingles along his skin, his cyan eyes worried as they gaze upon the piece of furniture. The heaviness those around are feeling because of mourning, has settled upon his own shoulders… but more for worry. He has no delusions about what's going to happen… he may not make it out of this war. He can only hope these people will take care of his mate when he's gone.

Ichigo is lying on his back in his room, Shiro settled on the floor beside the bed with a book. They managed to convince themselves that mourning is pointless and Lisa wouldn't want that, so they're back on more important things… thinking of ways to get away from their twenty-four hour wardens. Ichigo's stomach is well rounded now, probably close to being completely grown. Their mourning lasted two weeks; Ichigo's now sixty days into his pregnancy… one day away from ending his second month.

"Ya need anythin'?" Shiro wonders without lifting his gaze.

"… I could use a snack," Ichigo comments with a sigh. "And an idea on that keychain."

"Ichi, just leave it be fer a bit."

"It's been two weeks, Shi. How many more could've died then?"

Shiro shakes his head and stands, catching sight of the keychain sitting just over Ichigo's bellybutton. He frowns at it, a small sense of loathing at the time it's taking up swirling within his golden eyes. With a small huff, he heads to the door.

"What would you like?" he asks.

"… Rice with…"

Ichigo stops suddenly, his amber orbs widening in revelation before he struggles to get up. Shiro helps him, curiosity obvious in his every movement, and the orangette ignores it. The younger twin hurries to the kitchen, his older counterpart on his heels, and immediately attacks the cabinets in a frenzy. Shiro hops up on the counter, leaning back on his arms as he follows Ichigo's hurried movements childishly.

"What ya lookin' fer?"

"Rice."

"I told ya I would get ya somethin' ta eat."

"Not that, I need it!"

"… Have ya ever thought maybe ya got a small problem?" Shiro questions. "I mean… It ain't uncommon ta get addicted ta a food…"

"I'm not addicted to rice!" Ichigo snaps. "I need it…"

"An' ya say yer not addicted," the pale twin bristles. "Ya know, the first step ta recovery is admittin' ya got a problem."

"Shiro, if you don't drop it I'll jam the fucking box down your throat once I find it!"

Shiro keeps his mouth shut in a rare moment of genius, catching the look of triumph in Ichigo's eyes as he hoists the box of rice above his head like a trophy. He doesn't even bother to close the cabinet, which Shiro shuts with a dangling foot, and grabs a medium bowl to dump a good amount in. Afterward, he lifts the camera keychain up and buries it in the rice.

"Uh… won' that hurt more than help?"

"No, rice absorbs moisture," Ichigo explains. "All that rainwater should be absorbed by the rice, which will be one less thing to worry about when trying to pull up the pictures!"

"How long will it take?"

"I… don't know. I'll keep watching it."

"Good thing ya were hungry!"

"Which reminds me… I'm still hungry," Ichigo blushes sheepishly. "Want something?"

The two start lunch without another word, Ichigo placing the bowl of rice in a safe place out of sight. Shiro hums as he starts cooking, sending a curious glance over at his overly plump twin. Ichigo is having trouble getting around now, his stomach changing his stride into a waddle. Normally, he'd tease the hell out of him… but he enjoys being unharmed and Ichigo's far too hormonal to test those waters. Gin should be picking him up near dinnertime, but until then he belongs with his twin and they'll take advantage of every moment given them.

Grimmjow sighs heavily as he enters the lab, wondering how Ichigo is holding up now. He loves his uke with all he is, but he hates to see him so depressed. Although he's been holding up rather well all things considered, Grimmjow knows his precious lover has been mourning longer than he usually would. He doesn't know how he knows, as he's never mourned anything when with the teal haired male, but his gut feeling is telling him this. He walks into the bedroom to see Ichigo lying on his back with his head hanging over the side of the bed, much like he was earlier, and Shiro reading to him from the floor.

"What 'bout Yue?"

"No."

"How 'bout Sasha?"

"No."

"Stop bein' so fuckin' fussy!" Shiro snaps. "Just pick a damn name!"

"I want to name them when they're born."

"So pick a bunch ya like so ya ain't fumblin' later!"

Ichigo uses the pillow at his side to hit Shiro, the pale twin yelping at the unexpected attack and covering his head from the fluffy weapon. Grimmjow chuckles at the two arguing males, both stopping in their tug-o-war over the pillow at the sound. Ichigo immediately lets go, Shiro crying out as he tumbles backward, and tries to hurry over to his lover.

"Grimm!" he smiles as he grumbles at his lack of speed.

"Hey, Kitten!" Grimmjow grins at the sight of his vaguely happier uke. "I'm glad you're feeling better. How was your day?"

"Unproductive," he huffs. "I hate being pregnant, I can't do anything!"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it once those cubs are born."

"After that, we're looking into birth control. If you knock me up one more time, I'm gonna kill you!"

Grimmjow sighs in a mixture of happiness and wariness, his cyan pools glancing at Shiro as he gazes upon them. A head of silver peeks into the room, those eyes forever closed in arcs, and Gin smiles widely at his lover. Shiro immediately scowls.

"I thought ya weren' comin' 'till dinner," he huffs.

"Grimm let us outta the meetin' early," he shrugs. "Ya ready?"

"I guess. Later, Ichi!"

"I'll call you after dinner, okay?" the orangette purrs.

Shiro nods and hurries to the door, taking in Gin's jovial features before relaxing against his side. The silver haired male leads him away, running his long fingers through snowy spikes absently. The meeting was about the recent attacks on the Visoreds and Shinigami, as one of their own has come up missing. They aren't ready to divulge who, as it was an entire party of four, but just knowing their current assailant may be behind it sends shivers along their spines. Gin unconsciously tightens his hold on his lover, the fear of losing him spiking erratically within his chest and sending an icy coldness through his veins.

"I love ya, Shi," he murmurs as they walk out the door. "I'm not gonna let nothin' hurt ya."

"… What's gotten inta ya?" Shiro wonders curiously. "Ya aren't usually so 'motional."

"I just want ya ta know. Just in case somethin'… ya know."

Shiro glares at him on that part, anger apparent within glowing gold eyes as sadness quickly pushes through. He refrains from hitting him, trying to soothe his fury before he decides against being nice. After a long moment of deep breathes, he turns eyes glistening with unshed tears to the other.

"Yer not allowed ta leave me," he mutters. "I won' let ya, so don' even think 'bout it."

"… I won'," Gin smile minutely. "I promise."

With a nod, the younger male gets into the car and waits for his partner. Once Gin is in the driver's seat and the car is on, they head out in silence. Shiro doesn't even want to think about losing Gin, yet the possibility is becoming more and more apparent. He can only hope it never comes to that, because he would gladly trade places with him without thought… which would devastate Ichigo's already fragile frame of mind. Though he doesn't seem it, his baby twin has always been teetering on the edge of losing it. Shiro had lost it a long time ago, already pretty much crazy, and he didn't want that for Ichigo. Unfortunately, the only thing keeping him from toppling is Shiro and now Grimmjow. If anything happened to either of them, Ichigo couldn't handle things on his own. He's become too dependent on that second body, too dependent on Shiro's presence and vise-versa.

"What ya think' 'bout?" Gin wonders.

"… Ichigo," he comments. "He ain't gonna take losin' me er Grimm-kitty well, if it should happen. He looks like he can handle anythin'… but he can'."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. 'Sides, he won' have ta think 'bout it, 'cause it ain't gonna happen."

Shiro sighs and sets his sights back out the window, watching the world pass him by as though there isn't someone out there trying to upend his entire life… his baby twin. Gin glances at him before returning his icy gaze back to the road. Something is off, something isn't right, and it's killing him to not know. Shiro has excluded him from his little rogue group, which was bad enough with the constant sleeping pills he's been slipped, but he's not even sharing his information so everyone can think it over.

"Shi, I need ta talk ta ya," he sighs. "I know ya guys got yer own way a doin' shit, but… I would a let ya go meet wit 'em if ya would a let me come, too. The shit ya guys found could a been worked out faster if ya let everyone know."

"Szayel knew," Shiro smirks. "He was helpin' Ichi wit the recent shit… He couldn' figure it out 'fore Ichi did."

"What so… ya guys all find the clues an' Ichigo figures 'em out?"

"That's 'bout it."

He sighs in irritation, rolling his eyes before catching the mischievous look in Shiro's eyes. He knows he'll be attending the next meeting of the rogues, if only because Shiro wants to keep him happy. For only a moment, he's overjoyed his lover would think so highly of him that he would wish for his happiness that much. His smiles grows in size, though it stays tight lipped… he'll have to thank Shiro tonight!

Ichigo is taking the keychain from the rice two days later, a grin on his features as he realizes the water is no longer a problem. He takes it back to Szayel's office, sitting down and staring at the camera. After along moment of contemplation, he hooks it up to the computer and slowly downloads the pictures within it. It takes a long while, some of them ruined by the rough treatment of the device, but at long last he's able to go through the pictures they've been waiting for. Footsteps walk closer to the office, the pink haired male passing by with Grimmjow beside him, and Ichigo lets out a breath of relief. He loves his seme and loves to be around him, but sometimes Grimmjow is more of a headache than Ichigo prefers… like now. His hormones are on a rollercoaster within him, playing his emotions like a pinball machine, and Grimmjow never helps in settling them.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," he murmurs to himself.

The orangette moves the mouse over to the file, clicking on it and waiting for the pictures to pop up. His amber eyes trail along them, realizing that a couple of them are of someone he doesn't know. Whoever it is seems to be quite chummy with whoever's taking the pictures, which only draws more questions from the teen. Before he can do much more, Grimmjow bursts in with panic in his eyes.

"Ichigo, there's been an accident," he remarks. "Gin's car was run off the road. Shiro's just being placed in a room here… Gin is missing."

* * *

><p>Oh noes! Grimmy's expert sadist has been kidnapped! 0~0 Wait... what's the point of kidnapping Gin? There must be something big brewing! And yeah! Ichi managed to get the camera working! =) Who's this mysterious person he doesn't know? I'm so excited! I hope you guys are on the edge of your seats! =D<p>

Shiro: Gin's gone? NOOOOOOOOO! D8

Ichi: Calm down, Shiro. We'll get him back.

Shiro: Who am I gonna have sex wit while he's gone? T^T

Vae: *raises hand eagerly*

Ichi: ... Seriously? That's all you're worried about?

Vae: *puts hand down and pouts*


	31. Chapter 31

I'm so sorry! I left off at the worst possible place before having to take a little vacation! T^T Don't worry, I'll make it up to you! Probably not in this chapter, but eventually! Most likely at the end ^/^ I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

The beeping of the machines fills the room, Ichigo's heart thumping in sync with the noise. He's been at his twin's bedside for a week, not even leaving to eat or shower, and he's yet to wake from the accident. He's not certain it would be a good idea for him to wake, not with Gin missing. He's been having pains in his stomach since he heard the news, the shock almost stressing so badly Szayel feared a miscarriage. He lays his head on Shiro's bed, holding tightly to the other's hand more for himself than the older twin.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow murmurs from the doorway. "I brought you something to eat."

"I don't want it," the orangette sulks. "I want Shiro back."

"I know, Kitten, but you have cubs to nourish. Please?"

With a frown, he sits back and lets the other push a hospital tray over beside him. Grimmjow pulls up another chair, sitting across from Ichigo and watching his mate eat. Ichigo's hand hasn't removed itself from Shiro's, so when he tightens his grip Ichigo doesn't miss it. He nearly knocks his plate over in his excitement, standing far too quickly to care about hitting something.

"What's the matter with..?"

"Shiro tightened his grip!"

"… Sit down and finish eating, I'll go get Szayel."

Ichigo digs into his food as Grimmjow walks out the door, heading to Szayel's office just across the hall. The accident had left Shiro in a rather bad condition, so the pink haired male didn't want to take chances. The snowy haired twin had a broken arm, a few fractured ribs, and a head injury that's had him out like a broken light along with some serious blood loss. As Ichigo is bringing his sandwich to his lips, golden eyes he thought he'd seen the last of open and turn his way.

"… Ichi?" Shiro forces out as Ichigo gets him some water. "I-ichi… what happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"… Close," Ichigo comments. "A truck ran Gin off the road."

"Oh my god, where's Gin?" the other panics.

He fights to sit up, Ichigo attempting to dissuade him as Grimmjow returns with Szayel. Thankfully, Shiro isn't as strong as normal, or Ichigo probably would've been popped upside the jaw… which would've ended with Grimmjow killing his brother.

"Shiro, please stop," he begs. "Please, this isn't… hah!"

He grips his stomach, bending slightly at the pain that crawls through it. Everything stops, three pairs of shocked and worried eyes turning on the orangette slowly falling to the floor. Grimmjow is at his side in a second, backing him over to sit on the chair. Szayel glances at Shiro, determining that if he has the piss and vinegar to attempt breaking out of his hospital bed then Ichigo should be his first priority. He kneels beside the other, using a stethoscope to access the heartbeats of the babies just in case there's a complication involving a miscarriage.

"Ichigo… I think you may have gone into an early labor," he muses.

"Where the hell do they think they're coming out at!" the orangette screams.

"I said 'I think' not that it was certain."

"Szayel!"

"Please calm down; panic will not help you in such a situation."

Ichigo reaches to strangle the pink haired male, Grimmjow immediately stepping in to keep Szayel unharmed… without him, he'll lose both Ichi and the cubs. Shiro watches at a loss, panic at Gin's absence and worry on Ichigo's condition mixing to cause quite an anxiety within him. Either way he looks, he can't help anyone and it's driving him crazy. Finally, Grimmjow manages to soothe Ichigo and Szayel gets a second bed ready in order to thoroughly examine the smaller male. He gives a sharp whistle and Pantera, who was lounging on the other's desk before, saunters in.

'_Yes_?' she purrs.

"Pantera, I do believe Ichigo has gone into an early labor," Szayel explains. "What do you think?"

She circles the bed, sniffing occasionally and glancing at the ultrasound in thought. There's definitely some serious movement going on from the cubs, but not the sort that would demand attention. She flicks her tail and sits down, turning her icy gaze back to her 'sire'.

'_No. They're merely acting on my cub's inner turmoil_,' she offers. '_You'll do well to keep yourself calm, cub_. _One more outburst such as that and you may very well go into labor. I would suggest staying away from things you know will stress you for at least ten more days_.'

"Easy for you to say."

'_Don't sass me, brat_,' she growls. '_I would do well to just take you into the habitats and keep you holed up in a den until you have them! There's no stress out there! If your alpha didn't want to keep you in here, you can damn well bet that's where you'd be_!'

"… Sorry, Pantera," Ichigo mumbles petulantly. "I'll try to stay calm."

'_Good! If I feel things are getting too difficult for you, I reserve the right to drag you into the habitats_!'

With that, she stands and walks out just this side of haughty. Grimmjow is trying his hardest not to laugh at the scene, yet Ichigo can tell no matter how hard he tries to hide it and the orangette's not exactly pleased with it. Shiro lies back down, waiting for someone to tell him what's going on, when the teal haired male finally informs him.

"I'm very sorry, Shiro," he sighs. "Gin had called me about the accident, he was still dazed and really not with it. He only managed to get a hold of me because he keeps me on speed dial. He was telling me where to find you guys… when the line went dead. I called Ulquiorra to check it out, yet by the time he reached you Gin was already missing."

"Oh god, no," the pale twin cries. "No, please… tell me yer lyin'. Gin has ta be okay, he just has ta! Please tell me this is just some sick joke!"

"I'm really sorry, Shiro. We've been looking for him without stop since, we will find him."

"He promised me! He promised he wouldn' leave me!"

Ichigo carefully moves himself over to his older twin, curling up with him as the pale mimic finally breaks down. Ichigo can honestly say he's never seen his brother come undone like this before, usually he's the over emotional one, and he can seriously say he never wants to see it again. Even though it's Shiro's misery, just the sight of it affects Ichigo… his brother shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"I'll find him," he promises after they're alone. "Whatever it takes, I'll find him for you."

"No, Ichi," Shiro sniffles now that he's calmed his tears. "No… ya don' go anywhere. Ya heard Pantera, one more time and ya'll go inta an early labor. I don' want nothin' bad happenin' ta ya. Not ya, too, 'kay? I need ya."

"But Gin…"

"No, Ichi. Promise me ya won' leave this place."

"… I promise, Shiro. I won't go anywhere… I'll stay right here with you," Ichigo whispers sadly.

Content with the promise, Shiro wraps his arms around Ichigo and holds him close. This is all he has now that gin is missing… this is the second body he's grown accustom to. He may have said Ichigo couldn't handle losing him or Grimmjow… but he didn't bother looking into the fact _he_ doesn't seem able to handle it either.

Ichigo lies awake as Shiro snoozes beside him, staring at the ceiling as he weighs the pros and cons of breaking his promise to Shiro. Three days the other has been sobbing in his sleep and holding Ichigo tighter than should be possible, twice the orangette woke because he couldn't breathe, and it's become difficult to get anything done. At first he couldn't get back to the puzzle he's been working out because of Shiro's accident, but now it's because of the other's immobility. He's so broken over his lover's absence that he refuses to get out of bed, only reluctantly doing so to bathe with Ichigo sitting outside the tub as company. The orangette doesn't mind, yet he's aware that with every day he allows Shiro to take up his attention… that's one more day Gin has to die. He's not about to let that happen, not when he knows it would shatter his older twin… the twin that used to be so strong.

"Ichigo, I have to go," Grimmjow calls. "They found something, but Ulquiorra thinks it may lead to a trap. I'll call later in case it's Gin."

"Okay."

"Stay here, all right? I sort of don't trust your brother's mental stability right now."

"Yeah… neither do I."

With a firm nod, the teal haired gangster heads out swiftly. Ichigo glances to Shiro, the other quite down and out after another bout of depression, and slides away very carefully. He sneaks out and toward the office across from the room, sitting down in the rolling desk chair and turning to the computer. He clicks open the file of photos once more, leaning back to gaze upon the unknown female. She has raven locks and looks to be wealthy with the name brand clothes she's dressed in, the coat on her thin frame definitely not faux fur and the diamonds in her ears are anything but fake.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Szayel wonders curiously.

"Looking at these pictures," he sighs. "I don't know her, but there are a lot of pictures of Shiro… a few of him and me sleeping with each other."

"… I beg your pardon," he gasps.

"Oh! Not like that," Ichigo blushes brightly. "We share a bed, that's all! I… I can't sleep without him next to me. Well… I couldn't before I met Grimmjow."

"Ah, yes… I understand. Well, let's have a look see."

He walks around the table and leans over to gaze upon the figure, a sharp gasp alerting Ichigo to the other's recognition. Sharp amber pools turn all their attention onto the pink haired male, his unvoiced question hanging upon the air with an urgent air.

"Ichigo, I don't think she has anything to do with this," he says nervously. "I mean… she's been gone for a long time…"

"Who is she," the orangette demands.

"… Her name is Momo," the other relents. "She was Aizen's lover at the time of his death, but she disappeared afterward and we never heard from her again."

"Obviously, she was in touch with the one pulling the strings now… but why?"

"I can't tell you that. Momo was always a very nice person, very sweet and loving. I was surprised she spent such energy making Aizen happy, especially when it was obvious he only had her for show… he always had eyes for Gin, but Gin always had eyes for Shiro."

Ichigo frowns at that, staring at the picture in thought before Shiro knocks on the door frame hesitantly. When the orangette looks up, the paler twin moseys in and kneels beside him to lay his head in his lap. Ichigo automatically runs his hand through those silken locks, humming in thought as his eyes trail back to the grinning woman on the screen. She doesn't look dangerous by all means, but the younger twin's gut tells him to be cautious of this woman. It's quite possible she's the enemy he's looking for, as he doesn't know her by looks or name… yet she's obviously gotten in the perfect position to learn all about him. The plot thickens as Ichigo's mind starts working overtime, the gears grinding in hopes of popping out the perfect explanation.

It's lunchtime when Ichigo and Shiro decide to move, the orangette making no progress whatsoever on his new puzzle. Szayel is no help at all, mumbling to himself as he moves back and forth through the labs like a lost ghost. Ichigo wonders who this woman could be that she's caused such a stir in the normally joyful and sarcastic male.

"Ya don' look happy," Shiro murmurs.

"Your one to talk," the younger snorts.

"Gin is gone, should I be happy 'bout that?" the former growls out. "How would ya feel if somethin' happened ta Grimm-kitty? Would ya be dancin' 'round like ya won a million bucks?"

"Of course not, I'd probably hunt down the one that hurt him and make them fucking suffer!"

"Ya'd break, ya know ya would. Ya can' handle losin' him."

"I have you, don't I? I don't want to lose him, but at least I'd still have you. Not to mention, if I broke… who would look after my babies? Obviously not you, you can't even handle getting out of bed without having to look for me."

Shiro says nothing, his golden eyes drawn to the floor in both sadness and thought. Ichigo realizes he basically just rubbed Shiro's weakness in his face, the youth giving himself a face palm at the realization before attempting to amend his mistake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just… irritated with everything. We're not getting anywhere; the camera only gave me more of a puzzle to deal with, Grimmjow's not here to…"

"No, yer right," Shiro sighs. "I can' help Gin if I'm actin' like a baby… I need ta stop mopin' and do somethin' ta get him back. Thanks fer the pep talk, but I'm kickin' yer ass after ya give birth fer it."

"Dully noted," Ichigo chuckles.

He's overjoyed Shiro is back, his Shiro that stands against the world with a manic cackle and blood soaked limbs. The snowy teen stretches, sighing happily as his spine pops with the action, and then pulls Ichigo into the kitchen. He hasn't really been eating lately and now that he's determined to get Gin back he's feeling the effects.

The twins have been wracking their brains for a week now, Ichigo's pregnancy moving right along without notice. His pains have dulled, his body now reminding him he's now seventy-nine days in. He'll be so happy when all this is over with, his mind already searching for ways to kill Grimmjow should he do this to him again. The teal haired man has been following up on that clue the other's had found, which was only a note that commented on Gin and the missing Shinigami. He had left the note with Szayel, so Ichigo has gotten then chance to look it over repeatedly. From what he can tell, the enemy was just as surprised they caught Gin as everyone else… it was obviously a mistake and they were aiming for someone else. The note was basically made of cut out magazine letters so the handwriting couldn't be traced… which Ichigo is highly proud is one of his strong suites, aside from forging handwriting anyway. He doesn't know who the target was originally, though he can guess it was him… he's the only one other than Gin that's with Shiro constantly… but this enemy is taking advantage of catching Grimmjow's right hand man. They state they'll make a trade, that they'll give Gin back in exchange for something they want very badly. Ichigo doesn't know what that might be, as they never state it, yet he's positive he won't like it.

"That note ain't good, is it?" Shiro asks curiously as they sit in the kitchen staring at it once more. "I mean… it don' say Gin will be alive, right? What is it they want?"

"I don't know… I thought maybe I was the target to begin with, but they most likely know Grimmjow won't give me up and he'll keep me here for safety purposes," Ichigo sighs. "I doubt they'll come right out and ask for a trade that has me ending up in their clutches. It must be something else, something they want but that's not as important as what they were going for in the first place."

"This is givin' me a headache," the other mutters with a groan. "How do ya think so hard all the time? It hurts."

"Oh, Shiro… we all know I'm the brains and you're the brawn, so there's nothing for you to prove," Ichigo teases with a chuckle.

"Great, I'm gonna stop thinkin' now."

Ichigo laughs at his twin, the other sticking his tongue out around the raspberry sucker he's been happily slurping. The orangette sticks his out in retaliation, the two jumping when Grimmjow walks in unexpectedly. His face is drawn in anger, the two quickly turning their attention on him as their playful moods melt away with his urgency.

"… Grimm?" Ichigo question softly.

"Ulquiorra called," he states. "It would seem our enemy has finally made their move… he's come across something and has asked I help them out."

"Why you?"

"I'm the hunter," Grimmjow shrugs. "There is no trap that can catch me; I'm far too in tune with my animal side to fall for them. If it is a trap as he suspects, I'm the only one that can get through it without getting caught."

"I don't want you to go," Ichigo murmurs. "I have a really bad feeling about this, Grimmjow, please don't go."

"Ichigo, this could be Gin," he frowns. "I owe it to him."

"What if you get killed?"

"I won't, stop worrying," he waves off. "I'm the best at what I do."

"There's always going to be someone that's better!" the orangette shouts.

Shiro reaches a hand out and sets it on his twin's shoulder, the action enough to soothe the distraught male. He doesn't want Ichigo to lose Grimmjow, but he's gone up against this beast far too many times to believe he could die so easily. Shiro knows Grimmjow is good, far better than anyone else, and they've got the track record of wasted traps to prove it. If they hadn't attempted to trap him of at least fifty different occasions without success, he would be on Ichigo's side… but they had and he knows Grimmjow is right.

"Ichi, he's not gonna fall fer any traps… trust me, we've tried," he states softly. "At least fifty times an' he ain't never been caught in the least. He'll be fine."

"… Okay, just… be careful."

"I will, I promise."

He leans in and kisses his lover, giving him that feral grin filled with arrogance before hurrying out the door. The feeling of unease within him only grows, the orangette stifling the urge to run after his mate and demand he stay put. If Shiro says Grimmjow will be fine, he'll believe his twin. The two start dinner as they attempt to forget their problems and return to the time when all they needed was each other.

"Ichi… what would ya do if somethin' happened ta Grimm-kitty?" Shiro asks quietly. "I mean… I know ya said ya'd hunt down the one that hurt him and make 'em suffer… but what would ya really do?"

"Shiro… I don't think you want to know the answer to that," Ichigo remarks darkly.

"… I do. I wanna see just how alike we really are," the other comments just as darkly. "'Cause I got a idea what I'm gonna do ta the one that hurt Gin."

"Let's just say… there's gonna be a lot of blood and I might possible show them just why people don't tempt me with violence."

"I love it when ya get all dark and threatenin'," the older twin chuckles. "Yer such a beauty covered in the blood a yer enemies… makes me fuckin' proud ta say I helped in makin' ya that way."

"What did you have in mind for the one that hurt Gin?"

"Hmm… Death will be a reprieve they'll fuckin' beg fer," Shiro grins maliciously. "We'll be Twinkies! All covered in blood and laughin' insane like and shit."

"Just what I've always wanted," Ichigo snickers. "To grow up and lose my mind like my big brother."

"Hey! Insanity makes the world go 'round, didn' ya know that?"

The orangette knows without a doubt that was a lesson their mother taught them, his mind providing the memory of the two sitting before her as she lectured. It was when they were five, impressionable and eager to please… he always knew those lessons would come back to bite him in the ass.

Grimmjow darts down a darkened alley, pressing his back against the dirty brick behind him and stilling his breath. He's devoured by the pitch lying within that alley, footsteps rushing past him in a flurry of shouts. The discovery was most definitely a trap… a rather good one, actually. There were four bodies… well… pieces of bodies, as the missing group of Shinigami was well cut up beyond recognition. The pile of parts were dumped out in a secluded park along the territories dividing line, the bloodied mess only found because it's right along the Visoreds' usual route. Ulquiorra had been taking the route with Hiyori that day, the aggressive girl having lost her usual partner and the blonde shopkeeper that leads them having thought a merging was a good idea. Grimmjow arrived just in time to help out; ordering the two to cover him as he stalked closer to the bodies… he narrowly avoided a net, almost fell within a shallow pit of spikes, and jerked back in time to miss the bullet. Whoever was doing this is a marksman that could rival Stark… only just. Stark wouldn't have missed Grimmjow with the day he's been having, so this one is still very much an amateur in the feline's opinion. Now, he's trying to evade the small gang of twenty that converged on the trio after the missed mark. He took down ten without a problem, yet Ulquiorra and Hiyori were having difficulties. Knowing he's most likely the target they'd go after, he led the other ten away from the two on his side… he's the more dangerous and they'll want to get him out of the picture as early as possible.

*Fuck if this asshole isn't persistent, * he muses as he peeks his head out to glance around.

Seeing no one, Grimmjow hurries down the street and toward the corner that will lead him back to the duo he left behind. He turns the corner… and hears the shot taken. The muzzle to the gun is just in front of him, the weapon angled for a perfect shot, and he doesn't even have the time to register anything before pain laces his chest and he's looking at the fading sky. The footfalls so near his side are distant and echo within his darkening mind, the thick boots dragging the ground just so with every movement to close the distance between them. His gaze picks up red painted lips, but nothing else, when his attacker leans over him to check his state of health. His vision is quickly fading, the sounds becoming further away, and those lips twist in a self-satisfied sneer of triumph before everything goes completely black.

* * *

><p>See? I told you I couldn't help it ^^; At least you got a new face *states hopefully* Come on, you guys would've totally left it right there and you know it!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

I bet you guys have been turning blue waiting for this one, huh? I'm so sorry T^T I hate cliffhangers, yet I'm always leaving you guys without a rope to help you. Don't worry, you'll like this chapter =) I promise. Well, on with the chapter, yeah? Stop typing and let you all continue with the reading. Enjoy!

Grimm: Whoa, wait... that's it?

Vae: Uh... Yeah?

Ichi: No witty dialogue? No subtle threats? No discreet yet completely misleading comments on what'll happen?

Shiro: I am sorely disappointed =(

Vae: I've been lying in a hospital bed for a week! Give me a freaking break! T^T *mumbling to self* You guys are so mean to me, and after all I do for you...

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

This is it, it's finally happened… Ichigo has absolutely snapped. News of Grimmjow's ordeal didn't reach him through word of mouth, but with the teal haired man being rolled in on a stretcher. The blood was everywhere, the orangette paling before falling to the floor, and the sounds around him are so distant that he doesn't remember his brother shouting for Szayel. He was going into labor… the shock was too much.

"Ichigo, please, stay with me," Szayel calls. "We're going to do a C-section, okay?"

"Do we gotta put him under?" Shiro questions.

"No, we'll use a regional anesthesia… it'll keep him awake and aware."

Ichigo hisses at the application of the anesthesia, feeling the effects almost immediately. As he's cut open with the greatest of ease, he's perfectly aware what's going on. Shiro is clasping his hand gently, taking whatever pain Ichigo may deal him through fear and panic like a champ. All the while his cubs are being extracted, the only thing Ichigo can think is how Grimmjow should be where Shiro is standing… or at least on his other side. The loud cries of his cubs shake him from his stupor, a ping of pride and motherly worry racing throughout him.

"They're so cute, Ichi," Shiro mumbles in awe.

"Congratulations, Ichigo," Szayel smiles happily. "They're perfectly healthy, a boy and a girl just like I told you before. Have you chosen any names?"

Ichigo gazes upon the cubs, smiling serenely at them both. The little boy is a mini-Grimmjow, scowling like his mother and hissing in fury at the unwanted attention from the other males in the room… he knows his father isn't there and he's not happy about it. The little girl, however, has pale strawberry-blonde hair not even touching Ichigo's own vibrant shade. Her eyes are crystalline blue, not as pure as Grimmjow's but only a shade or two icier, and she's purring happily simply to hear the sound. Hey don't have animal features, which is a blessing… there's no way in hell he could've explained that away… but their eyes are nothing but feral.

"Ichi," Shiro prompts. "Names."

"… I'll call him Akira, because he seems so bright," Ichigo chuckles. "And she'll be named Yasu, since she's so calm at the moment. I want them to have Grimmjow's last name… he's the father, they should have that much of him."

"They have half his genetics," Shiro snorts. "Ain't that 'nough? Don' wanna punish 'em anymore, do ya?"

"Shiro," Ichigo laughs. "That's not very nice."

Szayel smiles, writing down the names on the birth certificates he brought from the hospital and taking them back to his office afterward. Once he's out of the room, the events of the morning catch up to Ichigo and darkness fills his amber eyes. Shiro notes this, sending an uneasy glance to his niece and nephew before picking them up and setting them in a nearby crib.

"Call Rukia," Ichigo remarks with an edge of fury. "I need a babysitter for the cubs."

"Ichigo, yer right here," Shiro states in confusion. "What ya need a sitter fer?"

"… I'm going hunting."

That's all Shiro needs to hear for the warning bells in his head to go off, his golden eyes large and mixed with an unhealthy concoction of bloodlust and worry. Grimmjow's in the next room hooked up to machines and unconscious to the world, yet he's the only one able to stop Ichigo right now.

"Ya don' even know where ta start!" he snaps. "Ya can' just leave Grimmy here all by himself!"

"Shiro… now isn't the time," Ichigo snarls animalistic.

"Ya just got cut open and…"

He stops as the incisions quickly mend themselves, aided by the regeneration abilities passed on through the genetic sciences Szayel applied earlier. That argument stalled before it could pick up speed, Shiro searches for anything he could say to stop his brother from doing something stupid. Ichigo knows this, retaliating before Shiro can stammer his way into a trap Ichigo's most likely to lay verbally.

"Shiro, let's skip our usual tirade, yes? This is how things are going to happen, how they always happen. I'm going to suggest something stupid, you're going to attempt to stop me, you'll spout off stupid reasons I won't listen to… and then we're at a crossroads. Either I'm going to speak around you until you fall into a verbal trap and do what I want, or I'll do what I want anyway with or without you and you'll end up tagging along," Ichigo states. "Choose the ending now, I'm getting ready to leave."

"… Ah, damn it!" the pale twin growls in anger. "Ya always get what ya want, don' ya? Stupid, manipulative, little mini-mom!"

"Why thank you!" Ichigo grins. "I do try. Now, call Rukia."

As Shiro heads out to get his cellphone, Ichigo gets up and gingerly stretches. He's overjoyed to see all that added weight gone; thanking every star in the sky Szayel is so damn good at this cell manipulation stuff. After throwing on the first male outfit he's worn outside since he started showing, Ichigo hurries into the habitats to locate Pantera. She's lounging atop the large slabs of rock that make her favorite den in the forest habitat, yawning widely as the scent of her cub hurries her way.

"Pantera!" Ichigo calls happily. "I had the cubs!"

"_You did? Where are they_?"

"In the room near Szayel's office," he grins cheekily. "Can you want them for me until Rukia arrives? I need a good hunt."

"_That's perfectly natural, every mother needs to hunt after giving birth_," she waves off unconcerned. "_She's usually very hungry and the meat enriches the milk for the cubs_."

"Good, then it's okay. Will you watch them?"

"_Of course, cub. What did you name them_?"

"The boy is Akira and the girl is Yasu."

She nods, leaping down to circle Ichigo and following him back to the room. Shiro is waiting for him when they arrive, the panther leaping onto the bed and carefully lifting the cubs from the crib beside it to deposit them onto the mattress with her. The whole while Shiro's struggling not to have a nervous breakdown, the orangette leading him out by his upper arm.

"Yer seriously gonna leave 'em wit that bloodthirsty cat?" he says aghast.

"Uh… yeah, why?" Ichigo wonders unbothered.

"She'll eat 'em!"

"No she won't, stupid," the vibrant twin scoffs. "They're like her grandkids. Let's go!"

Shaking his head as he follows, Shiro notes how Ichigo's eyes travel to the open door of Grimmjow's room. The teal haired male is groaning in his sleep, one hand clenching and relaxing over his chest. Ichigo fights the desire to change course, growling low as he continues on his planned path. Shiro actually feels sorry for the dumbass that fucked them over… they're about to meet with a wrath no one wants to get in the way of. Not just Ichigo's either… they're facing hell's fury times two.

The drive is long, neither aware of what they're looking for until they catch the fragment of yellow tape around a tree. The moon is already fighting for space in the sky, said sky darkening with every inch it claims, and at least one twin is unable to see all the details lain before them. Ichigo's eyes are glimmering in a nocturnal fashion, taking in everything as they sweep the area. The traps have all been sprung, the bodies cleaned up, and some blood stains have turned orange on the tree bark. He steps closer, all his senses flaring out to keep alert in case of danger. He can see every step Grimmjow took, thankful Pantera insisted he spend his lazy days learning the basics of the hunt, and turns in the direction the teal haired gangster ran.

"Where ya goin'?"

"This way," he mutters. "Grimmjow wasn't shot here… he ran this way."

"How do ya know?"

"I can see it."

That said, Shiro shrugs and follows. His twin was genius enough before all this animal DNA, so he's probably twice the genius now and Shiro's not about to question that. They walk silently, Ichigo in more of a stalking manner as his body barely makes a sound upon the concrete. At long last, the pale twin is brought short when Ichigo comes to a sudden halt.

"He was shot here. He was walking back this way," he explains through those glowing eyes. "He had run past to get away from those following him, but must've hid until they passed. Grimmjow was coming back this way to rejoin Hiyori and Ulquiorra in the park… but someone was waiting for him."

"Who?"

"They were wearing boots that were too big," the orangette points out.

Shiro looks down, squinting through the growing darkness to see the print in a pool of Grimmjow's blood. Oddly enough, it's the same type of print at the scene of Nell's altercation before. When he lays golden eyes on Ichigo, however, amber orbs are confused and uncertain.

"What's wrong?"

"The pressure on the soles is different," he huffs. "These are the same boots as Nelliel's shooter, but the person wearing them weighed less. If they weighed less, there's a good chance they're smaller than the one that shot Nell… but from what I heard of Grimmjow's injury, they knew exactly where to aim. There's no way they would've gotten him unless they had already aimed to shoot when he turned the corner."

"And yer conclusion, my dear Sherlock, is..?"

"… There are two minds pulling the strings," he bristles. "And I know one of them."

"Really? Who?"

"Shiro… I'm a nice, sweet, reasonable person… right?"

Shiro hesitates a moment, unsure of what his answer should be. Normally, Ichigo is a very level headed and nice person… but then he gets like this. It takes a hell of a lot, but when Ichigo snaps it takes a bit to get the rage from his veins and calm him down.

"Uh… that ain't a trick question, is it?"

"No, I mean it. Do I hurt people often?"

"Hell no. Ya wouldn' hurt a fly if ya could help it, why?"

"Grimmjow, the man I love, gets killed… how do you think I'd react although I'm a nice person?"

"Fuck, way worse 'an this," he scoffs. "They better evacuate the fuckin' city if that happens, ya'll take no prisoners."

"Momo was Aizen's lover when he was killed… by Grimmjow. Tell me, Shiro, what type of person beds a gangster knowingly?"

"Hmm… I'm gonna say the psychotic type, 'cause that's pretty much what I've seen so far."

"So Momo's a nice girl and she loves Aizen so very much, but when he dies… she disappears. Only, she reappears in some pictures taken by the 'mastermind' of this incoming war. Coincidence?"

"I'm thinkin' not."

"Let's begin the hunt."

Shiro grins wide, unhinged, and feral. It's a grin mimicked by his younger twin, the two like wolves within the wilderness as they begin their hunt. Crouched down low, the two dart off into the pitch of the alleys… their cackling laughs reverberating off the dank walls and sending chills through all those awake enough to hear them.

It doesn't take long for Ichigo to find the location of Momo, her perfume still lingering within the cooling air at the sight of Grimmjow's shooting, and the two are pleasantly surprised to locate her within an old warehouse. They roll their eyes at the cliché, skulking the darkness and crates to get to the windows. Inside, the dark haired woman is sitting on a couch. Around her are twenty men, all carrying out orders given beforehand… all members of rogue gangs within Visored and Shinigami territory.

"Where're the ones from Espada territory?" Shiro questions.

"Maybe with the other mastermind," Ichigo shrugs. "There are only half from Visored territory… did you notice? Maybe they split them up."

"How we doin' this?"

"I'll find the fuse box; don't move in until the lights are out."

He nods and Ichigo drops down to sneak around to the entrance. Shiro's breath is caught as he watches Ichigo move gracefully between crates, avoiding the men in passing before coming to a stop at the end of the row. There's a large space between himself and the fuse box, too large a gap to go unnoticed. Glancing around, the orangette looks for anything to distract those in the room. Shiro slips the gun from his waistband, something he doesn't like using but keeps on him, and slips the window open just a bit. The silencer on the gun keeps the noise from outing his location, the bullet from that single shot nailing a light in the middle of the room. The attention turns to the light, everyone scrambling to locate the shooter as Ichigo rushes the fuse box. One solid kick and the thin metal door is smashed into the fuses, busting them gloriously before everything goes dark. Shiro drops into the room from the window, landing with barely a sound and hurrying toward his twin. His vibrant twin is already moving, a knife in hand as comes across his first victim. The man never sees it coming, his throat sliced open in only seconds. The man closest stills, sensing something wrong, and Ichigo's arms are around his neck before snapping it like a dried twig. Shiro holds back the cackle that wants to erupt, darting forward and landing a heavy punch to one gangster's jaw. He grabs his head, leap-frogging over him before jerking him backward and slamming a hard palm to break his spine. The man's legs give out, his neck wrenched too far to one side before he falls limp. It takes the twins no time at all to take down the twenty men inside, both dripping with blood as the lack of screams within the room leave an eerie feel behind. Momo is running for the door, however Ichigo is faster. He's down low and moving with the fluidity of a prowling feline, moving in front of the frightened girl and pouncing.

"Ah!" she screams. "Get off me! Get off! Help! Someone help me!"

"They're all gone," Ichigo breathes out menacingly. "No one's here to help you… no one will hear you scream. Not here. Here… you're mine!"

"Whoa," Shiro mutters. "If I weren' me, I'd a shit my pants at that."

"Who are you people?"

Ichigo snarls, gripping the girl's upper arm and dragging her across the blood-soaked floor. Shiro notes her tears, yet knows his mother well and realizes they're fake. She's a phony and she knows who they are as well as why they're here. Ichigo gives a rather strong tug, flinging her onto the couch before crouching in front of it. Shiro sits beside the girl, draping his arm on the back of the couch in a threatening manner before turning his insane grin her way.

"'Kay, I'm gonna make this simple fer ya," Shiro comments. "At the moment, I'm the sane one… which is sayin' somethin' considerin'. Ichi's pissed, 'nough ta get unhinged an' that takes a lot of fuck-ups on yer part. Yer gonna tell us what we want, or Ichi's gonna break a bone. He went ta med school an' our ma taught him all 'bout this shit, so he can make it last real long."

"I don't know anything, I… Ah!"

Ichigo had reached forward and broke her little finger… or at least one bone in it. He loves this extra strength from that DNA manipulation. The scream that falls from the lips of the woman sends a shiver of pleasure through him, the type a predator feels when their prey is caught and still struggling as it's eaten.

"P-please, don't do this," she cries.

"Hold up, Ichi," Shiro purrs when he notes the twitch of desire upon his twin's fingers. "Look, Momo… I'm gonna level wit ya. I'm sure ya never heard Aizen talk 'bout us, so ya don' really know us. Never the less, ya pissed us off… and we don' like gettin' pissed off. Did Aizen ever say anythin' 'long the lines a 'the trade was killed by the silent death'?"

"… Yeah… he was really scared when he spoke of that, but never told me what he was talking about."

"The 'silent death' ain't a thing… it's a person," Shiro informs. "Two ta be exact. Ichi an' me… we're the silent death. We can take out a warehouse a armed an' trained people witout 'em ever makin' a sound, which is why we're called that. Yer the only one other than our parents that knows that."

"Enough talk!" Ichigo hisses. "I want answers!"

"Ichi, we should at least try ta be civil," Shiro reprimands.

"She's the one that shot Grimm!"

"He killed Aizen! He deserved it!" she snaps.

The two are quiet, but both are thoughtful. She may have been nice at one time, but she's fallen down the rabbit hole of insanity and it's painfully obvious to Shiro… who's been a happy resident of the border for a long time now. The rage on her face is beautiful in a way, the twitch in her brow a telltale sign of irrationality. Finally, Ichigo's hand darts forward and the girl's shin is shattered as her scream echoes around them.

"Grimmy is Ichi's mate… don' bad mouth him if ya wanna keep yerself in one piece," Shiro coos happily. "Now… who ya workin' wit? An' where's Gin."

Momo sits between the two vicious males, feeling meeker than she's ever felt in her life. She's so used to Aizen's name getting her whatever she wants, having to deal with no temper save his own, and staying on the sidelines while manipulating from behind the scenes… this is new territory. Her partner never told her of these twins, of their reputation or secret name… but from what they say even they didn't know. She breathes deep, trying to calm herself through the pain, and settles her dark gaze on the twins.

"Okay… what do you want to know?"

Grimmjow groans, stretches, and yawns. He hasn't been knocked out like that in a long time, not something he wants to repeat in the near future. Szayel is sitting in a chair watching him, his golden eyes contemplative and distant as he soaks in the silence broken by only the repetitive beeps.

"Hey," Grimmjow mutters. "What's the matter?"

"… Ichigo went into labor when he saw you," he sighs. "The cubs were early, but they're healthy."

"Where are they?" Grimmjow asks excitedly. "Oh my god, I can't believe I missed the birth of my own cubs! Is Ichigo okay?"

"Calm down. The cubs are in the next room with Rukia and Pantera…"

"And Ichigo? Why isn't he with the cubs?"

The anger is apparent, but deeper than that… the one thing it's hiding… is the worry and fear. He loves his mate more than anything, he needs him and he won't be happy if something's come to harm him. Thankfully, Szayel knows Shiro won't let that happen. He was also told by Pantera that 'the hunt' is normal for new mothers.

"Pantera said Ichigo went on a hunt," the pink haired man sighs. "It's a normal urge for feral mothers; the birth just pushed Ichigo's more untamed instincts into action. Shiro went with him, I'm not worried."

"And? He hasn't called!"

"No. Shiro called Rukia a couple times, but she's not sharing with anyone but Shinji."

"… I want to see my cubs," he mutters sulkily. "And then I'm going after my bitch!"

Before Szayel can say anything, Grimmjow is pushing himself up onto his feet and heading out the door. His ability to recover so quickly astounds the scientist, yet Szayel just follows behind him. Within the room next door, Rukia is sitting with Pantera and the cubs are curled up between them. Grimmjow stops short of the bed, his face slackened in wonderment as he inches closer to the tiny cubs he helped create.

"… Those are mine?" he murmurs.

"Yes. The boy is Akira and his younger sister is Yasu… Ichigo told me they should have your last name. Akira hasn't let any male touch him, but I think that's because he's aware we're not his father."

"Smart as his mom," Grimmjow chuckles. "Okay… Come here you little shit."

Akira hisses and growls at first, but quickly settles when Grimmjow comes into view. Sharp cyan eyes size the larger male up momentarily, the tuft of teal hair atop his head a shade lighter than Grimmjow's, and then starts to purr. At the sound, Yasu looks up and coos at the man Akira says is their father.

"They're so beautiful."

Akira growls once more at the comment, obviously pissed he's in the same category as his sister, and Grimmjow laughs. He quietly apologizes to the other, nuzzling his cheek with a purr of his own before setting him back down with Yasu. Her hair isn't as bright as Ichigo's, but she's still gorgeous. He picks her up gently, afraid to break her, and touches noses with her. She leans her head back and sets her tiny hand on Grimmjow's nose, smiling at him as her purr grows in strength.

"Pantera… I'm going after Ichigo," he states as he places Yasu back within her strong paws.

"_Don't get in his way, Grimmjow_," Pantera comments. "_His mind is clouded with the hunt. He'll come back when he's finished_."

"When will that be?"

"When his wrath is spent," Rukia mutters. "That's how long it always takes."

Grimmjow knows the small raven knows something about what's going on, as it's obvious this isn't just a feral urge anymore. Though he's eager to hunt down his mate and drag him back home, if this has happened before it might not be a good idea. He looks to Rukia, caution in his eyes along with his question.

"This has happened before? When?"

"Two words," she states cryptically. "Silent Death."

Grimmjow's heart races as his blood goes cold, knowing the scenes of horror left behind by that particular virus. Then again, apparently it's not a virus… it's his precious mate.

* * *

><p>Whoooooooo, the hunt! How cool is that? I actually got that off of a documentary about polar bears ;p Don't ask. I think things are going rather well! What about you guys?<p>

Shiro: Hell yeah! I get ta kill people in this one! =D

Ichi: At least I'm not a damsel in distress... right, Grimm? ;p

Grimm: ... You're not implying what I think you are... right? *growls angrily*

Ichi: ... Of course not, honey, I fucking love you! *avert gaze*


	33. Chapter 33

Okay! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Unfotunately, this chapter isn't that bloody... sorry about that ^^; I will tell you all that things are slowly winding down, however. It won't be long before the truth comes out and the twins face their greatest enemy! *evil-genius laugh* I'll try to make it good and I'm shocked no one's guessed it by now 0o I really didn't think it'd be that hard, but I guess I'm just no good at writing mysteries. Oh well. On with the fic!

Shiro: No! We can' go on yet! Gin ain't here wit me! I need him! D8

Ichi: Don't mind him, he's gone into hysterics... I think it's some sort of strange withdrawal, or something. It may be time to send him to some addict's anonymous group.

Vae: There, there, Shiro. Gin will come back soon, I promise. =)

Shiro: I don' trust ya! Ya'll prob'ly send him back in peices er somethin'!

Vae: ... Now would I do a thing like that? *hiding devil horns*

Ichi & Shiro: YES!

Vae: *sighs* I can really feel the love from you guys... I think it's settled right there beside the trust. ^^;

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Grimmjow is stalking the streets not long after making certain his cubs are comfortable, Ichigo's been out on the hunt for over three hours now and the moon is at its highest. The teal haired gangster is worried and he's about fed up with Pantera's continuous positivity, the panther trying to persuade him away from hunting down Ichigo… and failing miserably. Now, he's hot on the teen's trail and growing worried as the scent of blood mingles with his mate's.

*If he's injured, I'll fucking massacre the whole block! * he thinks with a growl.

He's just exiting the alley when he catches Shiro's head of snowy hair, his pace quickening as he narrows his gaze. The reason for this sudden animosity… is the fact that Ichigo isn't there. He ignores the air of watchfulness Shiro seems to be putting off, the tenseness of his body, and the direction of his golden gaze. Grimmjow's large hand grabs the pale twin roughly, yanking him around to face him.

"What the hell!" Shiro snaps.

"Where the fuck is my mate!" he snarls.

"… Grimm? What are ya doin' here?" he whispers in a hiss.

"I came for my bitch. Where is he?"

Shiro points to his baby brother, the orangette standing at the corner with his head down and his arms limp at his sides. Grimmjow rushes over, noting the crimson staining Ichigo's body, and sets a hand lightly upon the youth's shoulder. Ichigo turns with a jerking motion, amber orbs glaring hard as diamond before the snarl ripping from his lips is stifled. The orangette blinks a couple times, trying to catch up with what's happening.

"… Grimm?"

It's said so similarly to Shiro's own greeting that Grimmjow has to take a moment and think it through. After brushing aside the odd feeling of deja-vu, reminding himself that he's not speaking to the more volatile twin at the moment… that he knows of, Grimmjow frowns at the innocent look his mate sends him.

"What were you doing? You just up and left the cubs without even saying anything?" he snaps. "What if I hadn't of pulled through that time? What if Szayel's DNA manipulation gave out?"

"He's a genius, I doubt that'll happen," Ichigo scoffs. "Besides, I wanted to go hunting. Shiro was with me, I was safe."

"_I_ wasn't with you!"

"I'm fine, Grimm," Ichigo glares. "I can handle this myself."

"No. We're handling things," he growls. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt! You belong back home with me and the cubs, not running the streets covered in blood."

Ichigo hisses and swipes at his alpha, the only thing saving Grimmjow from injury being his quick reflexes. He withholds the urge to put his mate in his place, remembering that mounting him now will most likely bring him nothing but pain… or more cubs and he's not ready for that yet.

"I've given you months to figure this out," the orangette bites out. "You and your people have gotten nowhere! It's my time now, so back the fuck off!"

"Don't press it, Kitten," Grimmjow rumbles. "I'm the alpha here, you'll listen to me."

"I am listening, I just choose to do what I damn well please."

"You're not going anywhere without me."

Ichigo doesn't argue anymore, just sends his lover a glare that conveys the unmistakable message of 'just stay out of my way'. Taking that as an invitation, the teal haired male grins wickedly and saunters after his precious mate. Shiro watches carefully, yet shrugs his shoulders uncaringly before taking his spot beside his baby twin. They head out into the night, Ichigo's mind working furiously to make sense of all he's learned from Momo. She sang beautifully, yet that didn't matter… her neck was simple enough to snap in the end. With a slight smirk tainted with maliciousness he doesn't normally let out, he pats the bag at his side and glances to Shiro.

"What's next, Ichi?" he asks.

"Let's go home for now… the night is growing old."

"Sounds great, but… I really wanna find Gin."

"Tomorrow night, Shi-nii. I promise, we'll get him back tomorrow night."

Shiro nods and the twins turn to head home, Grimmjow shadowing them while simultaneously easing his nerves. With Ichigo back at the lab and under his watchful eye, there's no reason to be worried. He can keep his little minx under control as long as he can lock him in the room… which he will.

The lab is quiet when they get back, but not for long. As if sensing their parents' arrival, the cubs start to wail and yowl in discontent. When the two finally reach their litter, they find that Rukia has moved them into a large crib within their given bedroom. Ichigo purrs as he lifts Yasu into his arms, Akira glaring indignantly before demanding Grimmjow do the same to him. With a rich chuckle, the teal haired parent complies and Akira juts out his bottom lip in an attempted pout.

"It's okay, cub," he remarks softly. "Your momma's just being a bitch right now."

"Grimm! Don't talk that way in front of the cubs!" Ichigo gasps.

"Why? They're gonna pick it up eventually," he points out. "Might as well make sure we can at least affect their outlook on it."

"That is a horrible excuse, Grimmjow."

He shrugs, kissing Yasu on the head and laying Akira back in bed. Ichigo does the same with their little girl, gently stroking both their heads in turn before he's pulled away from his mate. They get ready for bed quietly, climbing into bed and curling up together. Both of them gaze upon the crib that contains their litter, slowly drifting off to sleep with that feeling of pride swelling inside them.

Ichigo is startled awake by Akira's mewling, he's hungry and he's just like his dad… there's no way in hell he's gonna wait. With a groan, Ichigo fights to get out of Grimmjow's hold. After the larger male grumbles angrily and releases him, Ichigo moves over to his cubs. Yasu is awake as well, yet patiently absorbing her surroundings, and both seem fairly irritated on varying levels.

"It's okay, momma's just gonna go get your bottles," he assures. "I'll be right back to feed you, so don't wake up your daddy."

Just as he turns to locate the kitchen, he's stopped by Grimmjow's hand. The other is sitting up and rubbing his eye with his free one, yawning widely before looking blearily to his uke. Ichigo waits, though he's anxious. Akira just stopped crying, yet he's only seconds away from putting up a bigger fuss.

"Grimmjow, the cubs are hungry," he murmurs.

"I know, I'll go get the bottles," he offers. "You stay here and entertain them."

"… Okay, fine. Just hurry," he pleads. "Akira looks like he's about to revolt."

"He's my cub, did you expect anything less?"

Ichigo shakes his head at Grimmjow's feral grin laced with pride, the larger male laughing as he walks off in naught but his boxers. Ichigo, dressed in an over-sized tee shirt and boxers, sits back on the bed and looks upon his bundles of joy and future headaches. He sends them a beaming grin, Yasu returning it while Akira growls at him. It's not long before Grimmjow returns, each taking a cub to feed them. Thankfully, once they're tucked in afterward and the couple is back in bed they're not awoken again.

"_I don't know their name, I swear! Please, you've got to listen to me!" Momo sobs._

Ichigo cringes in his sleep as his hunt flashes through his sleeping mind in a dream-sequence. He had beaten Momo pretty badly, splitting her lip and bruising her cheek without qualms. He would've killed her sooner had Shiro not held him back, the normally insane twin taking on a sound mind in order to get the information they needed.

"_Where's Gin?" Shiro snaps in fury._

"_I… I only know that he's being kept locked up until she can find something to do with him," she offers in fear. "I promise, I'm not lying. It was an accident; she thought it was someone else!"_

"_Who was her original target?" Ichigo hisses._

"… _You were," she whimpers. "But his hood was up, she didn't notice until he was already in the van."_

"_What'd she want wit Ichi?"_

"_She wants him dead," Momo informs through her tears of pain and fear. "She didn't tell me why, she just said I'd be able to get revenge for Aizen's death."_

Ichigo wakes with a start, gasping for breath and searching for his lover. Grimmjow is still snoozing soundly beside him; however the cubs are missing from their crib. For only a moment, the orangette starts to hyperventilate and reaches to wake his alpha.

"Mmm… What's the matter, Kitten?" Grimmjow murmurs sleepily.

"The cubs… the cubs are gone!"

"Rukia came in earlier with Pantera," he shrugs off. "Go back to sleep, okay? It's too early for this shit."

Before he can retreat from the bed, Grimmjow grips him and rolls them both so he's tucked beneath the larger male. With a frustrated whine just bordering a growl, Ichigo attempts to get himself comfortable enough to doze with his mate. Though his sleep is littered with nightmares and visions of his hunt, Ichigo manages to fall under quickly enough.

Shiro is impatient, pacing the kitchen with Yasu in one arm and Akira in the other. Rukia is sitting at the island with Pantera lying at her feet. They had stated if Shiro was going to be on the move so much, he might as well make himself useful and carry the twins.

"Gin will be fine, Shiro," Rukia assures. "He's a resilient guy. You remember all those fights with him, don't you? No one could best him."

"He was in a car wreck, Rukia," he growls. "I doubt they took care a his injuries, he couldn' survive long witout medical help."

"Ichigo said you'll get him tonight."

"Ichi didn' get any clues worth notin'," he snaps. "That bitch jus' gave him riddles."

"Ichigo can figure them out, I know he can!"

They quiet at the sound of Akira purring loudly, the sure sign one or both of his parents are in the vicinity. Just as they thought, Ichigo wanders into the kitchen with a scowl on his features. Grimmjow isn't far behind, grinning in a mix of mischief and victory.

"… What happened?" the raven female wonders.

"Don't ask," Ichigo gripes.

"He's just sore I fooled around with him this morning when the cubs were occupied."

"I just gave birth yesterday you fucking ass!" Ichigo snaps. "The last thing I want is to get pregnant again! You just stay away from me!"

"I only rutted with you, we didn't even shed clothes," Grimmjow waves off. "Stop pms-ing."

The group watching roll their eyes, the orangette swinging in anger at his alpha only to wind up pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds. Grimmjow loves teasing his uke, as it normally leads to them in compromising positions such as this. Shiro is about to shout at them, his tension and worry boiling over, yet Akira chooses that moment to start yelling and Yasu begins to cry.

"Oh no," Rukia frowns. "They've been so quiet."

"No, no," Grimmjow soothes. "Momma and daddy are just playing, we're not gonna hurt each other."

"Speak for yourself," Ichigo hisses. "If I get my knee between your legs, your ability to get me knocked up is gone."

Rolling his cyan orbs at his mate's hostility, Grimmjow moves away from him and gathers his cubs up. They quiet almost instantly, purring like content kittens as they cuddle against their dad. Ichigo is back on his feet, foregoing his planned attack if only because his target is holding his children, and stomps to the cabinets to get something to eat.

"Ichigo, when are we leavin'?"

"I need to think, Shiro," the orangette sighs. "Just give me some time."

"Gin needs help now, Ichigo," he hisses. "We can' just leave him."

"We won't. Now please, let me think."

The pale twin opens his mouth to argue, yet closes it once more. He can feel the emotions warring within his baby brother, but attempts to tell himself it's nothing compared to his own. Though it's a compelling argument, he knows it's not true and that weakens his resolve. Ichigo needs time and he's highly intelligent… he'll find the silver haired fox.

Hours have passed, the sun inching its way along its normal path to make way for the moon, and Ichigo has been out within the habitats since the confrontation. Grimmjow is caring for the cubs, knowing the hunt is far from over and relenting in the fact his mate needs to get out this access wrath. The youth is lying in the meadow area this time, starting up at the clouds as his memories jumble in his mind. He barely hears the footsteps roaming toward him, yet catches them before they reach his clearing.

"Szayel?" he remarks curiously.

"Yes, very good ears. You're progress is astounding, almost as good as Grimmjow's," the pink haired male comments jovially. "I was wondering how you were feeling after the birth. Your condition has put much stress on you and I was worried… although, I'm happy to report the conception of a legacy between you and Grimmjow has cemented your genetic changes."

"What better way to create a bond," he scoffs. "I'm feeling okay, by the way. Actually… I've never felt better."

"That's wonderful! I'll continue to observe, of course," he waves off. "I've never been given such a chance at studying the progression of my genetic research, so I'm overjoyed to be given one."

"Sounds good," Ichigo sighs. "Hey, Szayel… Did you know Momo wasn't working alone?"

There's quiet for a long moment, the orangette waiting patiently as the scientist settles in the grass beside him. With a sidelong glance his way, amber orbs urge the other to continue or at least answer. Szayel seems standoffish, nervous, and a tad worried.

"Momo might not seem much, but she can be extremely dangerous when motivated," he comments. "You'd best stay away from her, Ichigo."

"She's dead… I killed her," he informs monotonously. "Broke her neck after draining her of information."

"What?" Szayel gasps in shock.

"She was pathetic and easily destroyed. I'm just trying to figure out her damn riddles so we can find Gin tonight," the teen sighs. "Her partner in crime is a female, I've learned that much, and they're probably more in charge than Momo. That means they're extremely smart and know how to work around others very well… they know me. They want me dead and took Gin because they thought he was me."

"I wouldn't tell Grimmjow that," the pink haired male says uneasily.

Ichigo glances at him as though he's insulted him, the orangette having no intention whatsoever of divulging that tidbit to the vicious gangster running on animal instinct. Szayel is good enough to look abashed before changing the topic, instead focusing on Gin's recovery.

"What were the riddles?"

"He's being kept in a place that sees no light, where the dead hold reign and walk the night," he mutters. "Buried without a speck of dirt, next to the place where water hurts."

"… Okay," Szayel draws out uncertainly. "What have you figured out so far?"

"Obviously, the place where the dead hold reign is a cemetery," he points out. "Buried without a speck of dirt most likely refers to a crypt. There are five near water and two of them are near an area of rapids that are known for injuring and killing people."

"There are only four near the water," he corrects.

"No, there's an ancient one that no one can recall. It's been forgotten after centuries of lost tradition and overgrown vegetation… it's a native burial ground."

"How do you know about it?"

"… Well, I… um… I use it as a hiding spot," Ichigo blushes brightly. "No one knows about it, but Shiro and I used to play there as children. It was so well hidden that I started tucking the expensive objects and bags of jewels I stole there. It's basically a treasure trove now."

"Does Shiro know?"

"Absolutely not!" the orangette states aghast. "No one knows about it! It's my little secret, I've never even told my mate!"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you haven't had the opportunity to."

"If Gin is there, Shiro will learn of my secret," Ichigo mutters downtrodden. "It's the only thing I've ever been able to keep secret from him. Not to mention, the place is fucking huge! We'd be discovered before we finally reached Gin."

"Well… does it see the light?"

"No one knows about it, no one goes there… it's never open to the knowledge of all but me."

Ichigo's tone is thoughtful by the time he finishes, a wicked grin stretching his lips before he's on his feet. Szayel doesn't follow, content to stay put and watch the sky. Ichigo is the best thing that's ever happened to the Espada. Should anyone have known just how intelligent he was, he would've been pursued by far more than Grimmjow. He's extremely happy Kisuke had just as much foresight, keeping the little orangette from discovery for such a long time.

Shiro is just settling down when Ichigo slams the doors open to the kitchen and comes to a skidding halt inside them. The pale twin stares in surprise, blinking a couple times before shaking himself from his stupor. Ichigo, however, leaves him no time to catch up before he's dragging him out the door.

"Whoa! What are ya doin', Ichi?" he calls.

"We're leaving! I know where Gin is!" Ichigo grins. "Or, at least, I think I do."

"Where?"

"In a crypt! The one we used to play in as children!"

"Fuck, Ichi, I don' 'member where the hell that place is."

"But _I_ do!"

Shiro lets a smile touch his lips, his hopes soaring as the twins hurry toward Shiro's car… the accident was in Gin's. Ichigo is so excited he barely thinks to open the door before getting in, his amber eyes already hardening into that of his 'Silent Death' personality. It's the only time Ichigo lets himself drop any guise of sanity, drowning in the blood of victims just like his older brother, and it's a time Shiro cherishes above all else. He drops down in the driver's seat, smirking over at his brother and turning the car on.

The ride is a long one, as this place is outside the city limits and deep within lush mountains. Kisuke and Yorouchi actually have a vacation house there, as Yorouchi loves to train within the differing terrain and Kisuke enjoys the large variety of plant and animal life. The crypt is within the mountains, right beside a large river that's claimed over three thousand lives throughout the years. When they finally reach the small cabin they remember spending a good chunk of their lives at, Shiro parks and they drag out their packs to enter their long forgotten home away from home.

"Been a long time," Shiro murmurs.

"Long overdue," Ichigo smiles. "Perhaps when this is all over, we can convince mom and dad to vacation here. It'd be nice to have a quiet family get-together with the cubs."

Shiro nods, opening the door and stepping into the well taken care of cabin. Yorouchi and Kisuke have continued to stop out, mostly for training and studies… sometimes to get away from each other… so it's clean and stocked. The twins head to their room, foregoing the guest room and tossing their bags onto the double bed they've shared since birth. The moon is creeping ever higher to the midnight position, only an hour and a half away, and the twins change clothes into something dark before beginning their hike. It'll be almost midnight when they finally arrive at the crypt, Shiro carrying a bag containing equipment to assure they're not caught off guard.

"Ya think he's okay?" Shiro murmurs in worry.

"Yeah, I think he's fine."

"When we get there… what if he ain't alone?"

"… Then we kill them."

The pale twin smirks, highly satisfied with that plan, and they quicken their pace. The trails are rough, more so than when they were younger, and they're forced to slow down a bit to keep from making too much noise. The river beside them is emitting a howl of noise as the rapids pick up, the static of their rushing stealing the two's ability to hear those that may sneak up on them. The only good thing about that is the fact their enemies can't hear them either. Shiro crouches near the edge of the trees and pulls Ichigo down as well, the two gazing upon the entrance to their childhood hideout. Pacing the opening is a burly man with a gun in hand and knives strapped along his thighs and bicep, obviously not a pushover. Shiro frowns, but Ichigo slips a dagger from his sleeve and hurls it… the man doesn't have time to utter a sound, so like all their other victims. Now, the way is clear to retrieve Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

><p>So there we have it! I've cruelly stopped right before the good stuff happens! On the bright side... I didn't stop halfway through the good stuff! =D I'm also going to have to admit that my time has been stolen by my new Kindle Fire! I not only get to carry you all with me no matter where I go... well, anywhere with wi-fi... but I've gotten quite a few free games and books to keep me occupied. That's not a good thing for those hanging on the edge waiting for my next post ^^ I'll really try hard to keep writing, but I've already forgone my composition essay just to bring this chapter to you, so it might take a bit. Sorry once more =) Till next time!


	34. Chapter 34

The end of Stranded has come and now I'm one to this fic! Unfortunately, that also means this fic is soon to end. T^T I know, I know, it sucks. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine. It had to end sometime or it would've gotten repetative, long-winded, and drawn out. There's no so many things they can go through without getting off topic and stealing all my ideas for the other fics. Sorry. On the bright side! You finally get to know who did it!

Grimm: Yeah, but not in this chapter.

Vae: Don't ruin it! D8

Grimm: Like they couldn't guess that much.

Shiro: But I get Gin back, so we're good! =D

Grimm: Whatever.

Ichi: We get something, too, Grimm. *shy smile*

Grimm: ... I love you, Vae! =D

Vae: I know you do! =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

The crypt is the single most creepy place Shiro has ever been in, but that's why he loved it so much as a child. He and Ichigo slink through the tight hallways and spacious chambers without a sound, the musky scent of decay and mold filling each place they pass enough to hide their own. The pitch is easy enough for Ichigo to see through, Shiro having a bit more trouble and relying on his twin's night vision. Ichigo holds Shiro's hand tightly, tugging him along behind him before stopping abruptly.

"Son of a bitch," his hisses quietly. "They fucking stole my ruby necklace, the pieces of shit!"

"What?"

"My ruby necklace! I hid it in that tomb there and they fucking robbed the grave! Can you believe how low these dumbasses are?"

"Says the one that broke inta the tomb ta put it there," Shiro scoffs. "Come on, we can find yer damn necklace later. Right now, I wanna find Gin."

"Fine, fine. Be careful… I put traps all over the place."

"Ya what!" Shiro shouts louder than anticipated.

"Shut up, stupid," Ichigo hisses quietly. "Do you _want_ them to find us?"

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly.

"Just stay close, okay?"

The two continue on, Ichigo stopping in another chamber deeper in to point out a pile of rubble burying the lower half of a dead gangster. He had fallen victim to the tripwire about two weeks ago, so he's already started to rot and Shiro gags in disgust at the sight. Ichigo, however, brightens and walks over to pluck the ruby necklace from within the deceased man's shirt. It's barely visible, so it's easy to miss by those only sweeping their eyes over the unpleasant sight.

"Serves you right," the orangette comments before sticking out his tongue childishly. "Okay, let's go."

"Do ya know which way?"

"Well… if I were hiding a body in a crypt, I'd put it back in the chamber with the large stone coffins," Ichigo muses. "They're solid, they've stood the test of time, and the path that leads that way is unstable… One wrong move and the body is buried forever."

"That ain't funny," Shiro snaps. "We ain't lookin' fer a body, we're lookin' fer my boyfriend."

"I'm just saying…"

Their conversation ends there, Ichigo's mumbled statement the last between them. Instead, Ichigo pulls Shiro along behind him and carefully steps over another wire hidden close to the dirt floor. They still at the sound of footsteps, creeping closer to the next bend. Ichigo gets ready, Shiro tense behind him, and then someone steps from the path. They're large and their aura screams hostility, Ichigo knows they're another guard and taps Shiro to get him ready. Once they're close enough, Ichigo darts in front of them. His hand grabs for their mouth, silencing their shout, and Shiro grips their shoulder opposite him at the same time. The vibrant teen jerks the man's head to right harshly, Shiro yanking on his right shoulder to force his body left… and the crack of his neck is as quiet as his still body dropping into the soft dirt.

"I'll hide him," Shiro mutters. "It'd be best if his disappearance went unnoticed fer now… don' want any unexpected surprises."

"Agreed. I'll check ahead."

"Come back fer me."

"Duh," Ichigo comments with a roll of his eyes.

He heads further along the path, ears sharp for any sound that shouldn't be there, and Shiro drags the dead guard over to an empty coffin. After dumping him in and straightening the lid, he turns around to see Ichigo's amber eyes glowing an inch from his own.

"Fuck!" his gasps out in a panic. "Don't fuckin' do that! Ya scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry," Ichigo chuckles.

"Yeah, ya sure sound it."

The younger twin hisses a sound demanding silence, covering Shiro's mouth as he moves them both behind the large coffin. Brisk footsteps hurry past them, yet they don't even stutter near their hiding spot… they've yet to be discovered. The two dart from behind the coffin and hurry on silent feet to the next hall. It takes the orangette little time to locate the deepest and most unstable hall, the two stopping immediately at the scoff behind them. Shiro has gone ahead of Ichigo, lost in the darkness and leaving his twin to be the only one visible to their enemy. Before he can step forward, Ichigo shouts in shock.

"No!" he cries out.

The sounds come slow and echoic within the empty hall… the twang of a wire, the click of a trigger, and the loud rumble of the roof above shaking. Ichigo turns and hurries down the hall, grabbing Shiro's hand and dragging him along the floor. Behind them, no more than a hairsbreadth away, the hall begins to collapse.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Ichigo utters in a panic.

He throws Shiro through the more stable doorway, diving in after him and barely missing the rock meant to bury him. A stray one strikes the side of his head, his balance thrown off at the surprise and his body tumbling head over heels into the ancient sarcophagi in the chamber's middle.

"God damn it, that hurt!" he shouts. "Stupid psycho bitch! I can't believe they did that!"

"How do ya know it was a girl?" Shiro questions curiously as he looks around.

"They were small, petite, and they had the same shade of lipstick on that Shin found on the rooftop beside our apartment. That was your stalker, Shi-nii."

"Some stalker," he snorts derisively. "Don' they usually want in their victim's pants? Less they're inta necrophilia, I fail ta see how killin' me is gonna get 'em that."

"They couldn't see you," Ichigo mutters. "Just like they couldn't see that Gin was with you instead of me… They thought I was Gin and ran you guys off the road to kidnap him. They saw only me, so they attempted to kill me. If they're you're stalker and they're looking to kill me…"

"Oh fuck, they think I'm bangin' ya!" Shiro squeaks in shock. "Not that I haven' thought 'bout it…"

"Shiro, you sick fuck!"

"Shut the hell up, I can' help yer cute!"

"I look just like you!"

"No, ya look similar," he corrects. "Yer totally different if we're honest wit ourselves."

"Dumbass," Ichigo bites. "Help me move this lid off."

Shiro grins widely, walking over to help Ichigo and pinching his bottom for the hell of it. The orangette yelps, punching his older brother before they begin to push the partially open lid off the coffin. The sound of grinding stone fills the room, the dust from the collapsed tunnel finally settling around them, and then it's kicked back up when the lid falls with a loud thump. The twins, gasping for breath after the workout, look in to see the one inhabiting this particular tomb. Silver hair matted with dry blood and unkempt, gauze wrapped tightly around injury, and skin beaded in sweat and pale from illness lies Gin.

"Gin!" Shiro cries in joy.

He's climbing into the tomb before Ichigo can stop him, startling the blindfolded Gin from his rest as he wraps his arms around him. Bound hands reach to push him away, the kidnapped male fighting for his life against an enemy that isn't there.

"No, Gin, it's me," Shiro soothes as he pulls the gag from his lover's mouth. "It's yer Shiro. We came ta save ya!"

"Shi?" Gin mutters in a raspy unused voice. "Where's Grimm?"

"It's just me an' Ichi," he informs. "That's all we need. We'll be okay, I promise. Well… we will once we find a way outta here."

"Ain't there a door?"

"There was…"

Alarmed by this admission, the silver haired man forces himself and his lover up to stare at the blocked entrance before he groans in irritation. Both of them look to Ichigo, seated upon the neighboring coffin with his legs crossed at the knee and his hand extended to check his nails absently.

"Ya look mighty calm fer someone that's been buried alive," he scowls.

"Don't worry, I know how to get out," Ichigo waves off from his perch. "I come here all the time; I know it like the back of my hand… or Shiro's mind… whichever is more difficult to figure out. There's another exit through a secret hall over there."

Shiro frowns and looks toward the statue at the back of the chamber Ichigo indicated, smirking at his little brother's resourcefulness. With the ease of a born fighter, he leaps from the tomb and lands on his feet. Turning back, he unties Gin and helps the wobbly male out of his prison. Gin looks horrible, beaten and left for dead, and Shiro is ready to hunt down their enemy and tear them to pieces. Ichigo slides from his seat and strolls over to the statue, looking it over before turning the sapphire in the middle of its bedazzled chest. More grinding stone as the large statue moves to the side and the trio carefully makes their way through the short hall before going up some stairs. The trap door used for those digging these tunnels long ago swings upward, revealing the starry night sky and allowing them passage onto the craggy mountainside.

"Wow," Shiro mutters. "I never knew 'bout that li'l shortcut."

"I found it a few years ago," Ichigo smirks. "I was actually trying to steal that gem when I accidentally opened the doorway."

Shiro rolls his golden orbs at that, laughing quietly at his twin's dumb luck. If it weren't for that little urge of his to take whatever shiny thing that catches his eye, they would've died down there. Ichigo takes up Gin's other side, helping his brother support the silver haired fox's weight as they makes their way down to the path below. Their trek back to the cabin is going to be difficult and much slower, as Gin is weak from poor care and being unable to move for so long, however the twins won't stop until they're back where they need to be.

It's not until they're back in the cabin and Gin is in the tub that he feels chatty, his lover at his side and Ichigo sitting outside the tub reading a book. It seemed odd Shiro would ask Ichigo to join them, yet he remembers hearing muffled voices he thought were a dream before he was woken. If this enemy is truly targeting Ichigo, he would feel better knowing exactly where the orangette was.

"Shiro… did ya learn anythin'?" he asks quietly.

"Our enemy used Momo," Ichigo comments as he turns a page. "Momo was a diversion suspect, our real enemy working safely behind her psychotic partner's own vengeance. In all actuality, they're in love with Shiro. They're attempting to kill me, because…"

"… They think I'm bangin' Ichi," Shiro snickers.

"Well… that ain't completely unreasonable," Gin comments as both twins turn cold eyes on him. "Think 'bout it. When I first met ya, Ichi and ya were so dependent on each other ya couldn' even spend the night away from one 'nother witout keepin' the phone on ta hear yer brother breath. Tell me thinkin' yer fuckin' ain't unreasonable an' I'll call ya both liars. _I_ thought ya were fuckin'. Fer the longest time, Aizen _knew_ ya had a roommate. He was brilliant an' he still thought Ichi was yer lover."

"Yeah, an' he's fuckin' dead," Shiro grumbles.

"I guess it's not completely unreasonable," Ichigo sighs in relent. "I mean… We were pretty close. Too close to be considered normal. For a long time, I thought we would end up together for the rest of our lives. I didn't think we'd ever have sex, but if he would've asked I wouldn't let him."

"Now ya tell me," Shiro huffs.

"Shiro!"

"Okay, okay, I won' tease ya 'bout it no more."

"I'm going to bed," Ichigo sighs. "I'm beat and I have to get up early tomorrow. I'll call Grimmjow before I go to sleep, okay?"

"Fuck that!" Shiro snaps. "Yer not goin' nowhere witout us! Push the bed close, we're all sleepin' tagether."

"What!" Ichigo shouts in disbelief.

"End a story!"

Working his jaw, Ichigo attempts to draw up a counter argument. After a moment of getting nothing out, he growls to himself and gets up to do as told. As he digs around for some pajamas, he grabs his cellphone and dials up Grimmjow. He only has to wait for a ring and half before the other line is picked up.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey, Grimm. I'm okay," he sighs out happily. "We found Gin, he's fine as well. Shiro is pissed though… I pity the one that took Gin from him; he won't be showing them mercy."

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow. We'll be leaving in the morning after getting Gin together," Ichigo informs. "He's pretty weak right now, Grimmjow. You might want to tell Szayel he'll be needing a room."

"I'll take care of it, just get home. The cubs miss you and I need you here."

"Why?"

"… Don't worry about it, just get here soon."

"I'm not gonna get jumped when I get there am I?"

"… You might," he relents.

"Then I'll make sure to get there faster," Ichigo chuckles teasingly. "I'll see you when we get there."

"Can't wait, Kitten."

"Tell the cubs I love them."

"And we all love you, Ichi," Grimmjow assures. "Goodnight, Kitten."

"Goodnight, Grimm."

When Ichigo hangs up, Shiro is helping Gin into the room. The two are wearing pajama pants and Ichigo has changed into his button up shirt, too used to wearing Grimmjow's to think anything of it. Gin and Shiro force him into the middle of the mattresses he pushed together, the two taking up a spot on either side of him and holding him close. It's different for Ichigo, yet he's always been very adaptable. Within a few minutes, he's fallen into a deep sleep.

The morning comes with a vengeance, the sun startling Ichigo from his sleep and revealing that he's alone. He slept longer than he hoped to, Shiro and Gin leaving him to rest as they went about their morning together. He rolls off his stomach, yawning and stretching languidly before getting up.

"Mornin', Ichi," Shiro greets. "Hungry?"

"Yes, please," he murmurs. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ya looked so content, I just couldn' wake ya."

"We need to be leaving soon, how is Gin?"

"Travel worthy. Don' be such a worrywart, we'll be fine."

The drive back to civilization is long and quiet, Ichigo's nerves beginning to get antsy the further from the wild they get. Thanks to the birthing process, he's even more feral than he started out and the wild is the only place he can feel calm when not in Grimmjow's presence. The closer they get to Grimmjow, however, the more eager he is to be jumped as promised. Upon reaching the reserve, Ichigo doesn't even wait for the door to open. He jumps through the open window and trucks it in the direction his instincts tell him the teal haired man is. Shiro and Gin watch curiously, slightly confused at his actions, before the pale twin helps Gin into the building. Grimmjow is sitting in the kitchen with Rukia and Rangiku, the two females trying desperately to get the cubs to eat… only succeeding in painting their faces and clothes in milk. They don't even get the chance to gasp when Ichigo launches himself through the doorway and tackles Grimmjow off his stool.

"Whoa!" Grimmjow utters on the way down.

"Grimm, I missed you!"

"Hey, Ichi," the gangster chuckles affectionately. "I thought I was supposed to be the one jumping you."

"I couldn't wait that long," the teen mumbles petulantly.

The girls laugh, stopped only by the abrupt complaints of the cubs, and Ichigo reluctantly lets go of his mate to tend to his litter. Akira and Yasu latch onto their mother immediately, yowling in annoyance when the girls try to take them back… Akira even going as far as to bite one of them. Once he's thoroughly chided for acting out, Ichigo kisses his head of teal and nuzzles Yasu lovingly. He settles them both down and reaches for the nearest bottle, picking Yasu up first since she looks like she's gotten more food than her twin. She's finished in no time, the orangette trading her for Akira and feeding him his fill as well. Rukia and Rangiku take the cubs back, planning on a long walk through the forest area with Pantera… the panther had made it perfectly clear that the cubs were to be within the wild as often as possible.

"So… no cubs," Grimmjow purrs. "I say we go make use of our bed."

"A bed?" Ichigo whine. "But… I wanna fuck in one of the habitats."

"… That's new. Where'd this kink come from?"

"Well… I… we were just in the forests and… well… it seemed like a good idea at the time," Ichigo stammers with a bright blush.

"I like it!" Grimmjow chuckles. "Let's go find a nice shady spot."

They stop to see Gin on the way, hurrying out once they realize Shiro's patience has run dry where intimacy is concerned. Happy the silver haired fox is well enough to be screwing around; Grimmjow picks up his pace with Ichigo dragged behind him. The minute she sees them in her forest, Pantera decides the meadows clear across the reserve are a better playground for the cubs. The girls aren't sure why, but shrug their shoulders and follow her rushed change in path silently. Grimmjow stops beneath the tree Ichigo likes to lay in, a small bed of soft grass having been piled up there in case he wants to bring the cubs to relax. He wastes no time is tossing his mate to the small bed eagerly, pouncing on the smaller male and yanking off his clothes. Ichigo yelps at the other's ferocity, nipping Grimmjow's chin in anger before his pants are roughly jerked off his legs.

"Grimm, slow down," he snaps.

"Next time," Grimmjow huffs.

"No, this time."

Obviously, he's ignored and Grimmjow hastily sheds his own clothes before pinning his mate beneath him. For all the effort he put in to getting away, there's no way Ichigo can break the pin he's in now. As much as he'd like to say he was scared and Grimmjow forced him… that's the biggest lie he could think of. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his alpha dominating him in such a manner. It's not something he'd like often and definitely not something he'd actually admit to even himself, but right now it just seems right. Grimmjow doesn't bother to loosen him before forcing that small entrance open with his girth, though he does go slower than normal so as not to harm his uke. Ichigo's eyes are watery and a whimper leaves his lips, yet he doesn't move away. He's never felt so vulnerable before, pinned on his knees beneath his larger lover as he's forced to open up to him, but he knows Grimmjow would never hurt him and he trusts his mate… he will, of course, beat the shit out of him later for making him feel this way.

"Relax," Grimmjow hisses out.

"If you would've gone slowly like I asked, you wouldn't have to say that," Ichigo growls through gritted teeth.

"I could pull out now," the larger male states casually. "Would you rather I did that?"

"You're already almost done!"

"So shut up and stop complaining."

Before Ichigo can come out with his rebuttal, Grimmjow snaps his hips forward roughly. His tip strikes Ichigo's sensitive spot, a long moan tumbling instead of the bitter comment he had ready, and the older male grins savagely. His strokes are long and hard, yet quicken with minimal effort. Grimmjow's been dying to be inside his lover since before the cubs were born, he can't hold himself back like he wants to right now. The coupling is fierce and Ichigo's mind is practically blank through the whole thing. His body is played like a harp, Grimmjow plucking each string and knowing just how well his mate would respond to it. Each moan and mewl is music to the seme's ears, every groan and breathy whisper hardening him further. There's no talking this time, no gasped demands or pleas, just growls and purrs… all animal in this round. Their bodies coated in a light sheen of sweat, nearly taxed to the limit, Grimmjow moves his hand to stroke Ichigo's length. The orangette gasps at the touch, crying out as his seed spills beneath him. His insides clench tightly around Grimmjow's sex, the teal haired male dropping his forehead between Ichigo's shoulder blades and shivering in delight as he fills his uke. Their release is violent, yet satisfying on many levels, and Ichigo collapses to the soft grass that still smells freshly cut to his senses despite what it's just been through.

"I love you, Grimm," he yawns out. "I'm glad you're my alpha."

"I love you, too, Kitten," the other chuckles. "And I'll be reminding you of that statement when you end up pregnant again."

"WHAT!"

Grimmjow laughs loudly at the other's shocked and horrified expression, holding him closer though he knows his mate will likely hurt him for the comment. Ichigo growls in warning, silently telling his lover he'll emasculate him if he seriously does get knocked up. After that short moment of the orangette panicking and his lover poking fun, the two fall into a nice deep sleep.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Gin is back in business! No time lying in a damn crypt immobile shall keep him from molesting his Shiro! *evil laugh* How'd you like the motive? Does it help you figure out who's behind it all? I've had one person figure it out so far... around chapters 32 and 33! Congratulations Wrath4life! I hope you enjoyed the lemon written especially for your prize!<p>

Grimm: I love you, Wrath4life! =3

Ichi: You would! You'd love anyone that let you screw me! *huffs*

Grimm: *shrugs* I have good taste.


	35. Chapter 35

Lol! I started the chapter out really good... and then decided the beginning would've made an awesome dramatic end for this chapter ;p I was going to tell you who did it at the end, but thought 'Why give in now'? XD I know, not very nice. Sorry T^T I hope you'll like this chapter though. BTW, two people have guessed the culprit on their own! Yeah! Congrats to Wrath4life and La Dark Flower! They're the first two (in order) to guess correctly!

Grimm: Finally! I didn't think anyone was gonna figure it out!

Ichi: Shut up, Grimm, you couldn't figure it out either! I had to do all the brain work!

Shiro: I got to do the dirty work! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

The wonderful moment shared between Ichigo and Grimmjow… and ruined by Grimmjow's teasing nature… led Ichigo to abandon him early in hopes of locating Szayel. The last thing he needs is Grimmjow knocking him up one more time to keep him off the streets. The pink haired genius is taking care of a wounded tiger when he finds him, said feline lifting it's drowsy head as it comes to from the drugs given.

"Can I help you, Ichigo?" he wonders calmly.

"I need birth control."

"I'm sorry?" the other asks a bit stunned.

"It's Grimmjow," the orangette sighs. "I think he's trying to get me pregnant again so I can't go out and help the others end this ridiculous quarrel. I need something to make sure I won't get pregnant, will the pills work on me?"

"That is an excellent question! I'll look into it immediately!"

"Like right now!" the orangette rushes. "If I don't have them in the next five minutes, he'll jump me again and increase my chances at getting pissed! You do _not_ want to see me pissed, Szayel."

The warning in the growled comment is more than clear, leaving Szayel to abandon his current charge to Tesla and push him out of the room. Ichigo is sitting within the pink haired scientist's office in no time, watching idly as he rummages through his shelves in search of vials and stoppers. Once he has a sample of Ichigo's blood, he carefully administers the main ingredient of birth control and places a couple drops on the slide he's using with his microscope.

"Well?" Ichigo asks after a few tense moments.

"… I'm sorry, Ichigo, it would appear human birth control isn't strong enough for your advanced genetics," he frowns. "But I do believe I'll be able to make a strong enough dose in just a few moments."

"Grimmjow will be waking up soon," Ichigo huffs. "He's been really… uh… eager. I don't think I'll be able to keep him off me."

Withholding the urge to chuckle at the whining the orangette has stooped to, Szayel goes about finding the ingredients he'll need. He's overjoyed his curiosity spreads far and wide, as well as his scientific genius, as he'd normally only keep things that intrigue him on hand. After mixing the batch of liquids and administering a few drops to Ichigo's purer blood sample, he checks it over and grins widely.

"Here you go," he states. "I'll just inject it into some gel pills and you'll be fine. Of course, I'll give you a little bit now to hold you over, but I'm sure Grimmjow won't wake for…"

"Ichigo!"

The orangette flinches minutely at the sound, Grimmjow's voice echoing through the halls in his search for the smaller male. With a whimper and a pleading look his way, Ichigo begs for some sort of help in this field. Unfortunately, Szayel is more interested in their interactions than preventing them. With an apologetic glance, he carefully administers a small dose of his new drug by needle and pats Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I have been wrong before pertaining to him… and only him," he smiles. "Don't worry, this drug will work. I've never been wrong where drugs are concerned."

"Thank goodness," Ichigo sighs out. "I can't handle another pregnancy so soon."

Before he can thank the pink haired male, Grimmjow reaches in and yank him out of the room. With a yelp, he barely keeps himself on his feet as he's dragged down the hallway. The teal haired male is all grins as he tosses Ichigo into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"No!" Ichigo snaps. "No, no, no, no! Not again!"

"Hmm…"

He hops over the bed, trying his best to stay out of Grimmjow's reach. The larger male isn't deterred, however, circling the bed to pin Ichigo in. Without thinking, Ichigo vaults over the bed one more time… and Grimmjow tackles him.

"No! Grimmjow!" Ichigo cries out. "Not again! I don't want to get pregnant!"

"Ichigo, stop being a little pansy," Grimmjow snorts. "Having sex one time isn't gonna get you pregnant. And I'd just like to point out; you're not even fighting back."

"… Shut up!" Ichigo pouts. "I'm trying!"

"You are not. Look at you, you're already panting and gripping my shoulders," he snickers. "You've taken off more clothes than I have."

Ichigo huffs and looks away, knowing his mate is correct in that aspect. He's already undone Grimmjow's belt and his pants, yet the other hasn't touched a bit of Ichigo's clothes. With a loud laugh, Grimmjow sheds his shirt and pulls his uke close to him. Before he can lock lips with his reluctant lover, a key in the door unlocks it and it's opened.

"Uh… is now a bad time to drop off the cubs?" Rukia wonders hesitantly. "I was going to leave them with Shiro, but there were some suspicious thumping noises coming from Gin's room and I didn't want to walk in on anything… like this."

Ichigo gives an inner cheer, knocking Grimmjow backwards off the bed and bolting. If there's one good thing about having kids, it's the fact they're the perfect excuse to keep Grimmjow from mounting him. Grimmjow glowers at the raven haired girl, slowly getting up from the floor as Ichigo cradles his cubs eagerly.

"Don't seem too happy to be rid of me," he growls out. "I might decide I'm busy next time you're in heat."

"No you won't," Ichigo snorts mockingly. "We both know of the two of us, I have the most control."

"Oh yeah, last time you were in heat you held back so well."

The sarcasm is thick in his tone, his cyan orbs rolling at the furious look given to him, and Rukia decides it's a good time to scoot out of the room. Exasperation is easy to read in those sharp eyes, the knowledge filling them telling Ichigo he's aware his plan has been ferretted out. It isn't hard for Ichigo to see that Grimmjow is attempting to keep his mind preoccupied… if he gets pleasure out of it as well, all the more reason to pursue it.

"Come on, Kitten," he sighs. "Let's just spend today together… just me and you. I'm sure Pantera would love the opportunity to take care of the cubs."

"Damn it, Grimmjow!" the younger hisses. "I know what you're doing! I'm not staying here in hiding; I'm going after the one that took Gin!"

"You aren't. I won't allow it."

"Listen to you!" Ichigo shouts. "When have I ever done as you wanted? Name one time since the moment you hired me that I bent to your will!"

"Well… to be perfectly honest, you were a lot easier to manage when you thought I was like your ex."

The glare shot his way silences Grimmjow rebuttal, his head hanging in apology at the mention of Ichigo's abusive ex. The orangette doesn't like to speak about Trae, nor does he particularly like being reminded of his past bad judgments.

"I'm sorry, Kitten," he sighs out. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Grimm, you won't," Ichigo assures softly. "I think we should move back to the apartment."

"… That came out of nowhere."

"I don't mind being here, but it's so sterile. Eventually we'll have to move back and everything we need is right there…"

"We don't have a room for the cubs," he reminds.

"Then we'll find a new place!"

"We're still in trouble, Ichigo. You're safest here until this enemy is caught, so here you'll stay. Besides, you won't be finding any homes with the natural terrains like this place. I know you feel best around nature…"

"That's it!" Ichigo cheers. "We're moving!"

"Did you not just here me?"

"No, Grimm, we're not moving back to the apartment," the orangette states with a dazzling grin. "We're moving to my parents' cabin in the forest!"

Shock registers on the dominant male's face, unable to comprehend what the youth is talking about and uncertain if he should go along with it as he normally does. This place seems to be one Ichigo loves, one he's in tune to and soothes his animal side, yet he's not certain he wants to head out into the middle of nowhere when so much help is on hand here.

"Ichigo…"

"I promise, it'll be good for us," he smiles. "Mom and dad will come, so will Shiro and Gin. Plus, Pantera will approve! I just know you'll love it out there! We just need to get everything ready!"

With a sigh, Grimmjow relents and heads off to call his friends. Gin and Shiro are just coming out of their room, both looking immensely satisfied and Shiro looking thoroughly molested. He has to hand it to them; if it had been he and Ichigo he doubts he would've been jumping him so soon. Then again… Shiro probably did most of the jumping by the looks of it.

"Ichigo insists on moving," he sighs out. "Wants to live in a cabin your parents own… What do you think? Good idea?"

"I love that place!" Shiro grins. "We were just there, come ta think a it. Prob'ly why he wants ta go there. It's nice an' secluded, not even the Visoreds know where it is, an' we know it better than the city."

"But I don't."

"Yer a animal, Grimm-kitty," Gin waves off. "There ain't been a city er forest ya ain't been able ta scope out immediately. Don' worry so much, we'll go wit ya!"

Giving in to the inevitable, Grimmjow shakes his head and walks away. His first call is to Hallibel and Nelliel, as they're the shoppers and might know if Stark still has some of Lilinette's baby things. He raised her from a child, so it isn't a long shot by all means… especially when he was likely too lazy to move it. After that, he calls the Urahara residence.

"Hello!" Yorouchi chirps into the phone. "How may I service you today?"

"Yorouchi! I told you not to answer the phone like that!" Kisuke shouts from the background. "I'm running a shop, not a brothel! Although… I might make good money on a brothel…"

"Shut the fuck up, pervert!" Yorouchi snaps. "You don't need to be anywhere near a brothel if you don't want my foot up your ass!"

"As entertaining as this is, I'll have to ask for your attention," Grimmjow sighs.

"It's Grimmjow! Hang on; I'll put you on speaker phone!"

There's a click and the sound on the other end seems a bit more distant, telling Grimmjow he's free to talk once more. Before he can get anything out, however, someone on their side starts shouting in fury. Yorouchi joins in, there are a few yelps accompanied by a loud crash.

"Yorouchi! Not my table!" Kisuke shouts. "That took me forever to replace last time you destroyed it!"

"Okay, Grimmjow, talk away!" she states jovially. "I got rid of the riff-raff!"

"My poor table… splinters… How could you?"

"Mourn your damn table later; Grimmjow's probably calling about our brats!"

"Just one, actually," he says to garner attention. "Ichigo had the cubs, which I'm sure you heard, and now he wants to move into the cabin you guys own."

"What fun!" Kisuke retorts happily.

"He had the cubs? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me!"

"Because you had already started planning on how to steal them from the crib without waking Ichigo up, darling," the blonde sighs. "I didn't want him to be anymore stressed than usual; it's not healthy for him."

He has to wait a while more for the debate to end, rolling his eyes on their argument of 'why it's okay for a grandparent to kidnap their grandchildren in the middle of the night'. After they're done with the heated debate and the tension across the line feels too heated for Grimmjow's liking, he jumps in once more to prevent his ears from catching any intimate sounds that could scar him for life.

"I just wanted to know if you thought that was a good idea," he rushes. "And of course I'd need permission to fix the place up."

"It's a fabulous idea!" Yorouchi provides. "And don't worry about fixing it up, we have a closer place that's much bigger! The small one is only two rooms, but the bigger one is only a few miles from Hueco Mundo and has four rooms."

"You had a cabin near Hueco Mundo?" he asks in shock.

"Of course. How else do you think we knew all that shit about Aizen and his plans?"

He knows he shouldn't be surprised, but he is. Aizen thought for certain he knew all of Kisuke's tricks, countered all his spying methods, and yet he was thwarted by a hideout just near the border of their territories. Shaking his head, he questions why it was so difficult to kill that egotistical bastard. After ending his conversation with Ichigo's parents, he searches out Szayel. He knows he mixed up birth control for his mate; he's not stupid enough to think he hadn't, and he's eager to get rid of that particular threat to his plans.

Shiro is lying with Gin that night, curled so closely it's difficult for the other to move. He can still feel the trembles that travel along his pale lover's skin, so loathe to let go even after he's been reunited with his other half. He feels horrible for what happened, tried so hard to get loose and locate his pale demon, yet he was kept injured and weak so he couldn't fight. Whoever held him wasn't stupid, they knew him well… but not well enough. He had never disclosed the fact that Grimmjow wasn't the only one Aizen used Szayel's studies on. To make himself the perfect spy, Aizen had Szayel mix Gin's blood with that of a fox. Both arctic and desert fox blood run through his veins, helping him adapt to pretty much every environment and giving him the cunning to out think any foe. Shiro has had him blinded, though. He's been so wrapped up in his new interest, he had forgotten to protect him when it most counted and he can never forgive himself for the slip.

"Yer thinkin' too much," Shiro mumbles quietly.

"Sorry. I'm just so mad I didn' get loose."

"Even Ichi and I would a had problems, don' beat yerself up."

"I love ya so much, Shiro," Gin breathes out. "I'm sorry I made ya worry."

"It wasn' yer fault, stop 'pologizin'."

The snowy haired male is cross now, yet his tremors still shiver along his frame. Like an addict bereft of his addiction, Shiro has been going through serious withdrawals. For the first half an hour after they were alone, all he did was cry. It wasn't just a few sniffles either, it was all out bawling as he clung to his lover. Gin never would've thought the other capable of such emotion, was almost drowning in it along with the younger, and swore he'd never let Shiro feel that much pain and sadness again. When he gets his hands on his captor, he'll put them through hell for this.

"Never again, ya hear me?" Shiro mutters. "Never again."

"No, never. We're not leavin' each other again, I swear it."

"Good. Ya 'member that."

"… We should just gather the gang an' leave the city," he sighs out after a moment.

Shiro, startled by the comment, lifts himself off Gin's chest to stare in shock. Gin isn't the type to give ground, yet here he is suggesting they run away. He knows better, though. It doesn't matter where they go, this psycho stalker of his will follow. They'll chase Ichigo to the ends of the earth in hopes of killing him, and then they'll come after Shiro in hopes of keeping him. The thought strikes him as odd for a moment, curiosity shining in his golden eyes that Gin picks up on easily.

"What ya thinkin'?"

"What would give 'em the impression I'm bangin' Ichi?" he wonders.

"Well, ya two are kind a really close…"

"No, I mean… We ain't never been all over each other in public, we knew it was wrong," he muses. "We only stood real close, rarely held hands. When we were wit family er friends, though, we were different. Ichi would sit in my lap 'stead a next ta me, I'd hold him all the time, we were intimate… like nuzzlin' each other's cheek, touchin' in some way all the time. We only did it wit people we knew we could trust, no one ever seemed uncomfortable er anythin'."

"So… it was someone you did that around."

"But we usually only did it 'round Shinji and Rukia," he frowns. "They always thought it was cute, never said nothin' ta no one. Although… I did kiss Ichi durin' a Christmas party wit the Visoreds once…"

"Ya what!" Gin gasps in shock.

"He was under the mistletoe, Rukia dared me!" he defends. "I got a hundred bucks outta it. 'Sides, it was only the Visoreds. We grew up wit 'em."

Gin frowns, thinking this over carefully and going through every path he can think of. They all knew this person knew Ichigo back when he dated that jerk Trae, which was the first time they figured they could know the vibrant twin. Their motive is that they want Ichigo dead; supposedly because they think he's sleeping with Shiro. The only ones that would think that and be able to validate it would be their closest friends. He's certain the twins would think nothing of sharing a bed during a sleepover or after a hard party. All things considered, they've kept up fairly well with Ichigo's whereabouts… which draws a realization of dread into the pit of Gin's stomach.

"I hate ta tell ya this, Shi… but I think ya might be lookin' at a Visored as a culprit."

Shiro stills at the comment, his golden eyes wide in disbelief even as he tries to force his rebuttal out. Unfortunately, the words die on his lips at the look in Gin's eyes. He's always known Gin was different from others, heard the rumors that no one could out think him when he was serious, and he can see the animal intellect within those slightly opened blue eyes now. Gin believes without a shadow of doubt that a Visored may be responsible. They're the only ones that would've known to keep away from the silver fox when he was imprisoned, the only ones that would've worked out how best to keep him locked up… they've been trying to catch him for ages now, after all.

"Ichi ain't gonna like this," he murmurs distantly.

"We don' have ta tell him tanight, Shi. Let him stay happy a bit longer."

Shiro nods and cuddles as closely as possible with his lover, his mind too riled at new information to give him the proper sleep he needs. He had overheard Ichigo a bit earlier, his younger half attempting to guilt trip his lover into taking him out. He hopes with everything he is that, for once, his baby brother didn't manage to get what he wants. With that thought still singing in the back of his mind, he falls into a restless sleep eased only by Gin's presence.

The night is filled with monsters, those in human form skulking through alleyways and killing in the blackness. One such person is overseeing a special target's trek along the street, the lithe male heading for the store… no doubt in hopes of locating an ingredient to tonight's dinner. On his back is something that looks like a backpack, his observer's head tilting in question at the sight of a tiny hand batting at a firefly. A rich chuckle makes its way to them on the light breeze.

"Yasu, calm down," Ichigo laughs. "Your daddy will kill me if I drop you. He's pissed as it is that I'm dragging you with me."

That happy smile still locked upon his lips, Ichigo opens the door and strolls into the small store. Sharp amber eyes with a feline pupil glance in the direction of the one hiding in the shadows, a low growl leaving Yasu's lips at the sight of the stranger outlined by her night vision. As the door begins to close that stranger inches closer. Ichigo is in the aisle of baby things, grabbing some diapers and a container of formula before musing on what else he needs. Grimmjow is only a few stores down, which is the only reason he let Ichigo wander. Akira stayed with his daddy, unwilling to part with the more dominant role model, and Yasu happily went with her mother. His phone rings and he answers it with a sigh.

"I just talked to you, nothing has changed from five minutes ago," he bristles. "I can handle shopping on my own, thanks."

"I just want to be sure, Kitten."

"I'll call if I need you, I promise."

The stranger frowns at the one-sided conversation they overheard. In their mind, Ichigo is speaking to Shiro and Shiro is doting upon his safety… or the safety of their child. The little girl on Ichigo's back looks so much like the twins; it's difficult to think she belongs to anyone but them.

"Okay, honey," Ichigo smiles. "Let's just set you down a minute so I can find my list…"

He carefully swings Yasu around into his arms, setting the carrier on the floor and chuckling when she tugs at his vibrant locks. He rummages around the carrier for the list he slipped in there, Yasu busying herself with the pacifier in her mouth. The soft growl of irritation from Yasu and the shadow that falls over his back is what has the now-feline male stiffening, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as he slowly turns. His amber eyes go large at the sight he beholds, his guard torn apart by the shock that fills him… so much so he doesn't counter the shovel picked up a few aisles over that slams against the side of his head. Disoriented and woozy, Ichigo falls to the side and fights to hold his grasp on consciousness. Yasu cries as the cloaked assailant picks her up, clawing in anger at the one that harmed her momma. Ichigo tries so hard to crawl toward his distressed baby, reaching a searching hand out as warm blood trickles from his temple, but a harsh kick to his jaw knocks him out cold with only one word on his lips.

"Why..?"

* * *

><p>Nice ending, yeah? I know! So close to the end and so little drama left to go T^T It's so sad! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible, but I also have to write a paper for Sociology... the class, not the fic ;p I'd also like to tell everyone I'm working on a new fic! No, it isn't the sequel to Naturalist, I'll start that one once Maid is over ;p Till next time, I luv ya lots =3<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Another chapter! Yeah! XD Don't worry, I have taken mercy upon all of my darling readers! ;p You finally get to know who did it in this chapter. I know, I'm a saint =D See what you think! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I love all your reviews! They make me feel special. Lol! Let's see how the villaness takes provoking Ichigo's wrath... Momo didn't do so well, but maybe they'll do better!

Shiro: I give 'em five minutes 'fore they're screamin'! XD

Ichi: I give them five seconds!

Grimm: It's times like these I don't know whether to be wary... or jump him. *sighs in indecision*

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

The phone rings a third and fourth time, sending Grimmjow's heart into his throat. He hangs up and dials once more, listening with bated breath as it rings and goes unanswered. His feet are moving before he can think, dropping his bag and holding Akira close. The night outside the store is cool and cloudy, though there's no rain tonight, and the fresh air that chills his breath upon contact is welcome. It clears his head and calms his racing nerves. Ichigo only went down the street, how much could possible happen in the short amount of time that passed! He holds Akira against his chest, attempting to keep his son warm while rushing toward his mate's location, and slows down nearer the store. He doesn't hear any sirens or see any flashing lights; no panic of any kind is filling the building… Why isn't Ichigo answering his phone!

"Akira, I'm gonna have to get a leash for your momma," he sighs. "This amount of stress isn't good, even for me."

Akira purrs in agreement with his dad, sending him a mischievous look normally only Ichigo can pull off. With a chuckle, the teal haired male speed-walks through the small store and comes to a halt so fast he nearly drops Akira in surprise. Lying along one of the shelving units, a shovel dropped hap hazardously across from him, Ichigo is unconscious. Blood trickles from his temple, dripping into a small puddle of crimson on the linoleum floor.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow gasps. "Fuck! Hang on, I'm here now. I'll… where's Yasu?"

Cold fear grips his lung, his cyan eyes widening in realization even has his breathing quickens with the beginnings of hyperventilation. Ichigo stirs with a groan, the only thing that keeps Grimmjow from panicking, and shifts his weight to lift himself up. He's dazed at first, unaware of what happened and searching for his daughter. Once his memory catches up to him, his eyes water before he completely closes himself off to the world. Those once bright amber orbs are dull with defeat and hopelessness, his smile gone with his daughter, and even his posture seems less determined.

"Ichigo, what happened? Where's Yasu?" Grimmjow questions softly.

"Th-they… they took her," he stammers in a dead tone. "They took her away."

"Did you see which way they went?"

"No."

"Ichigo, we need to get you and Akira to safety. Please, come with me now."

"… I'll tear that bitch apart," the orangette snarls in threat. "She took my cub! She fucking stole my cub! Her head is mine!"

The feral instincts residing in his little firecracker are ablaze with wrath, the feeling of dread returning full force as he catches a glimpse of half of the pair known as 'Silent Death'. Brushing off the shiver that wants to trail down his spine lovingly, Grimmjow lifts Ichigo to his feet and grabs the pack Ichigo used to carry Yasu. He also picks up the baby stuff he knows they still need, hurrying to pay before setting Akira in Ichigo arms as an incentive to calm down. Grimmjow ushers the two out of the store, hoping they manage to locate Yasu before Ichigo goes berserk. He doesn't like the distant feeling he's getting from his mate at the moment, doesn't appreciate the cold silence as his mind mulls over the best plans of attack, and makes a mental note to never get him this pissed off about something he did.

Shiro is lying in a meadow; the same one Ichigo likes to think in coincidentally. He's been going over the strange feral glint within Gin's icy blue eyes for a few hours now, ever since he woke. He had left Gin alone that morning, albeit it was murder on his psyche, and retired here to think. The pale twin frowns at a hint of wrongness about the area, his senses working to catch anything he might've missed before and finding nothing. Suddenly, someone pounces from the relatively tall grass near the trees and Shiro cries out as he attempts to scramble away. He's tackled to the ground, a joyous laughter filling the clearing and calming his racing heart.

"What the fuck!" he shouts in irritation. "That wasn' funny, damn it! I could a had a heart attack, you stupid fuck!"

"Calm down, Shiro," Gin laughs. "Who else could sneak up on ya way out here? Who else would wanna try?"

"Not the point! What the hell are ya doin' outta bed, anyway?"

"I heal fast," the silver haired fox shrugs uncaringly. "Not as fast as Grimm, but pretty fast when I wanna. My injuries were keepin' me from ya, so I wanted ta get rid of 'em."

"An' ya couldn' do that in the crypt?"

"I wish," he scoffs a bit miffed. "But no one knows I can heal like that an' I didn' wanna give up such a secret 'til I knew who I was dealin' wit. The longer I was helpless, the longer I was allowed ta live."

Shiro sighs and relaxes, his lover removing his weight from the smaller male's back before lying beside him. With a curious glance his way, the more pale twin props his cheek on a fist and eyes his boyfriend. Gin looks so much better now, his skin colored a bit more porcelain and his eyes glimmering with far more mischief.

"Tell me 'bout yer gift, koi," Shiro requests. "I know ya ain't like other people… yer like Grimm-kitty, ain't ya?"

"… I didn' ask fer this, Shiro," Gin frowns. "Ya hafta understand, Aizen was relentless when it came ta perfectin' his strongest. Grimm wasn' the first ta go under the needle… I was. Just as wit Grimm, Szayel didn' wanna do it. I didn' either. Aizen didn' really give us a choice at the time; he was real good at manipulation."

"I don' care that yer not like everyone else, Gin," Shiro snorts derisively. "I like that 'bout ya. I'm just curious 'bout it."

"I was always real smart, a strategic thinker and pretty cunnin' when it came ta spyin' fer Aizen. He wanted ta make me even better an' Szayel's research helped him. Szayel mixed the genetics a two different foxes inta my own, a desert fox an' a arctic fox. I don' like ta use the gifts often, but when I do none can beat me."

"You could a figured all this out 'fore Ichi," Shiro says in awe.

"No. Shockin' as it is, he moved faster than I could a," Gin frowns. "I mean, I tried fer a bit… but he seemed ta be on a level I didn' touch yet. He must a had more practice."

Shiro smirks knowingly, shifting himself to lay his head upon Gin's chest. He briefly wonders how the others are doing, especially after the revelation they made last night. Rukia has been hanging out at the lab since the cubs were born, but Shinji has been quiet for quite a while. As if he's reading his mind, his cellphone rings and the caller id flashes 'Shinji'.

"Sup, Shin?" Shiro answers.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Shinji screams. "I can't take it anymore! Every time I turn around he wants to have sex! If he doesn't leave me alone, I'm gonna strangle him!"

"Calm down, Shinji," the golden eyed male sighs. "What's goin' on?"

"I let him sleep with me _one time_! _One time_! And now he's under the impression I'm his boyfriend and he's entitled to fuck me whenever he pleases!" the blonde rants. "Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to go see you guys and he's suddenly decided screwing my brains out to the point I'm exhausted is a good idea?"

"Ya pro'bly should a just enjoyed yerself," Shiro snickers. "Ichi an' I went… uh… quiet fer a little while. Found Momo, the one that shot Grimm? After that, we found Gin. Just need ta catch the bastard behind all this shit now."

A scream unlike any they've heard rolls over the meadow and sends birds and animals retreating. Shiro stills, Gin looking around cautiously as he tucks his lover closer to himself, and Shinji breathes an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line.

"What did Ichigo do now?" he snaps. "He only ever acts like that when he goes 'quiet' and no one will let him kill something."

"I don' know," Shiro murmurs. "But ya might wanna get over here fast… I don' think I'll be able ta talk him down alone."

"I'm on my way."

They hang up almost simultaneously, Shiro sliding his cell in his back pocket and Gin refusing to let him up. After a long moment of sitting in one another's embrace, they stand and head back to the building Ichigo is in. The trek could've lasted hours and it still would've been too short, the two stopping outside a secure room within the back of the building. It's usually used to hold bears and large felines, the walls holding vents that normally supply a gaseous sedative for those unaffected by the simple darts. Right now, however, its occupant is one seriously pissed off orangette. Grimmjow and Szayel are outside the room with Rukia and Pantera, Rangiku having left that afternoon to bother Toshiro.

"What the hell happened?" Shiro wonders.

He glances at Akira in Grimmjow's arms, the little boy gazing at the door as though he knows where his mother it. Ichigo throws himself against the door, shaking it on its sturdy hinges, and scratches at the small window furiously. One more glance at the group before him and Shiro frowns, noting that Yasu isn't present at the moment.

"Where's Yasu?"

"… Ichi was caught in the store," Grimmjow grumbles sadly. "Your stalker knocked him out with a shovel and stole Yasu. Ichigo's out for blood now, so I had to lock him up until he calmed down a bit."

"He won' like that."

"Obviously."

"Well, Shin's on the way. If anyone can talk Ichi out of this, it's him and I. I can' do it on my own, though, Ichi's too far gone," the pale twin sighs. "How'd ya manage ta keep him from huntin'?"

"I put Akira in his arms until we got home," Grimmjow smirks. "After I got him in that room, I grabbed Akira and bolted while Szayel shut and locked the door."

"Smart."

Ichigo has tired himself out after three hours of attacking a door that won't budge, slumping in the corner of the small room and glowering at the obstacle in hatred. His daughter is out there, his cub was taken from him, and he'll be damned if he lets anyone stop him from getting her back. Those outside his prison are quiet, yet that silence is blown out of the water when Shinji arrives. He knows the other isn't happy, can hear him yelling at Nnoitra as they approach, yet he brushes it off as an annoyance. It doesn't occur to him that there may be a reason he's there… not until the door is opened, anyway. At the sight of a distressed Shinji and a pissed Shiro, Ichigo feels his rage dying a slow painful death. He stands, ready to defend and attack if need be. He's been through this more than once, most their 'talks' ending with bloody lips and injured knuckles, so he's willing to bet this one is going to be quite brutal with all their bad moods getting swung around. Shinji wastes no time, walking straight up to Ichigo… and slapping him across the face. Stunned, Ichigo can do nothing but blink at his good friend stupidly.

"I cannot tell you how pissed off I am!" Shinji gripes. "I've been locked in an apartment with a persistent man led by his libido, missed the birth of my precious niece and nephew, find out you went hunting without me to make sure you didn't go completely insane, and now you're ready to tear down your own lover for reasons he should be pissed about, too! Snap out of it!"

"My cub is gone!" Ichigo snarls. "The one that took her is going to suffer!"

"You don't even know who took her!"

Ichigo stops at that, the flinch in his features caught on immediately by his brother and friend. He goes silent; backing away to pace the length of his cell, and Shiro jumps on the chance to learn who kept Gin from him. He's at Ichigo's side in only a few steps, his hands gripping his younger brother's shoulders and resisting the urge to shake him… that would only make him more furious.

"Who was it!" he snaps. "Who took Gin from me!"

"No!" Ichigo hisses out. "I can't… I don't want… It's too painful! Please, just let me deal with this!"

"Like hell! They stole Gin from me! Ya got ta get back at that Momo bitch fer shootin' Grimm-kitty; I'm gonna tear apart the bitch that took Gin from me!"

"Shiro… no. You can't…"

"I can an' I will! Now tell me who it was, damn it!"

Ichigo clams up, his amber eyes filled with pain and sadness as he glances away from his brother. For the first time since they were born, Ichigo has locked Shiro out of his mind. Shiro, flinching as though he's been struck, backs away from his younger twin with his mouth slightly open in his disbelief. Never has Ichigo blocked him like this, it's more painful than having Gin separated from him.

"Ichi," he murmurs so quietly they almost don't catch it. "Why..?"

"I just can't right now, Shiro. This is just too much for me. This bloodlust… I'm not used to it," he remarks while searching for the words. "It just… it's so blinding. I feel like I'm losing my mind! I can't handle all these conflicting emotions!"

"Ya need ta calm down, Ichi," Shiro frowns. "Just 'cause yer havin' problems don't mean ya need ta lock me out. Ya never do that, Ichi, an' I don' like it. Please don' let this break us up. We ain't never had nothin' wedged between us, don' start now."

"I can't do this; the urge to kill is just so strong!"

Grimmjow walks into the room, gripping Ichigo close to him and growling aggressively toward the other two. It doesn't take much to get the two rushing out of the room. Once they're gone, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo with him to the corner. The smaller male is settled onto the floor, Grimmjow sitting to pull his mate onto his lap and wrap him in the comfort of his arms. Ichigo relaxes just a bit, still furious he's been locked up by his own mate and allowing him a moment of time to explain.

"This isn't helping Yasu," Grimmjow states bluntly. "I need you to calm down and think rationally."

"But…"

"I'm not interested in your rebuttals, Kitten; I'm more worried about you calming down. You're one of our best minds and apparently you've seen who this person is," Grimmjow informs with soothing tones. "You need to separate your animal side from your human side; I need you to think logically instead of instinctual. Can you do that?"

"… I can try."

"Great. Now… Who took our cub?"

Not more than an hour later, the Espada are gathered within the meeting room. Ichigo is curled on Grimmjow's lap, Akira sitting on Shiro's as he glowers at those around him. The only reason he allows Shiro to hold him is because the pale twin looks so much like his mother… and he likes to bite him when he gets aggravated. Nelliel is sitting on Hallibel's lap, Stark snoozing in a chair beside them with his head on Hallibel's shoulder. Nnoitra is attempting to coax Shinji on his own lap, yet the blonde is brandishing a knife he pilfered from Hiyori beside him in a threatening manner. Rukia sits patiently between Gin and Shiro, keeping an eye on the two that have a tendency to jump one another at random times, and Ulquiorra is watching everyone with a bland expression. The last to enter the room is Szayel, Kisuke and Yorouchi hurrying after him with determination on their features.

"Let's get this show on the road," Yorouchi growls. "I have skulls to bash!"

"Excuse my darling wife, she's never as violent as when her own blood is threatened," Kisuke smiles. "Please begin the meeting… the only Visoreds that will be present are the ones here already. The Shinigami will be notified later by Rukia if you don't mind."

"That's fine," Grimmjow nods. "Please have a seat."

Yorouchi immediately plucks Akira from Shiro, knocking the smaller boy off his seat and taking it over without thought. Whining at the unfairness as Kisuke slips beneath his wife so she sits on his lap; Shiro barely catches when Gin pulls him onto his own. With a gasp at the near failure of her mission, Rukia shoves Shiro back onto the floor and clambers onto Gin's lap herself.

"Sorry," she blushes. "Grimmjow told me you're not to be too close… he's afraid you'll have a repeat of your hospital visit."

"Of course he is," Gin grumbles.

He can't throw the petite girl off his lap; Grimmjow would get after him later, so he tosses Shiro an apologetic glance. The pale twin decides to save Shinji, taking up a spot on his lap and complaining about the lack of seating.

"We didn't exactly plan on joint meetings," Ulquiorra comments. "If we had, we would've made the meeting room a bit larger. Now that we know we'll have to, I'll be certain to take care of it."

"Gee thanks, that helps me so much right now."

"Enough! Our cub is out there in the possession of a crazed stalker!"

"But… why would they kidnap Ichi's cub?" Gin questions. "I don' get it. If they're after Shiro I can understand tryin' ta kill Ichi, but takin' his cub?"

"… They thought it was mine and Shiro's," Ichigo huffs.

There's a long silence at that, eyes bulging as those around him attempt to absorb this information. Ichigo is confused at first, but quickly remembers he didn't tell everyone why his life was in danger at the hands of their newest enemy. He briefly wonders if he should even bother divulging such embarrassing information, yet knows it's too late to go back on it.

"They're main target has always been me," he frowns. "Momo and the other gangs were just a distraction. Our enemy has been focused on getting Shiro to themselves, as they're in love with him. Since they know us and are rather close… or were… they're under the impression Shiro and I are a couple. They think killing me and getting me out of the picture will open Shiro up to them. Seeing me with Yasu, the twin that looks so much like us, probably gave them the impression she was born of Shiro and myself."

"How do you know all this?" Nelliel questions.

"Some is assumption, but if you think about it… wherever Shiro happened to be involved, things were shaped to accommodate his presence."

"Explain, please," Ulquiorra murmurs curiously.

"The first attempt on my life was by Trae's new beau," Ichigo sighs. "Shiro wasn't anywhere in the area. During the car accident, the car was pushed off the road instead of directly hit. Gin was wearing a hood at the time and was mistaken for me. Momo had told us they had to make sure Shiro was okay, but Gin was taken as a captive since they thought he was me. In the crypt, when we saved Gin, Shiro was out of sight within the darkness. Had he been seen, our enemy wouldn't have tripped the wire I set to collapse the tunnel."

"But it ain't like they haven' watched us fuck before," Gin scoffs.

"They what!" Shiro shrieks. "Ya knew an' ya didn' tell me!"

"Duh."

"No doubt the curtains were drawn before you uncovered your hair," Ichigo points out.

"Well… yeah, I guess."

"So… who are we hunting this time?" Rukia wonders eagerly from Gin's lap.

"… Lisa."

The collective gasps of shock and disbelief are loud within the silent room, all eyes on Ichigo as his steely gaze takes them in. He could never forget the face of the one he thought was his friend, the taste of utter betrayal when he saw her take Yasu from him through the gathering darkness. The pain in his heart was almost too much to bear. First he had thought he lost his good friend to the psychotic foe they faced, mourning a body burned beyond recognition with only a bracelet to identify it, and then he's watching his 'late' friend running off with his cub.

"That can' be true," Shiro whispers. "She's dead."

"No, we just found a body with her bracelet," Ichigo frowns. "She faked her death."

"But it matched her," Shinji snaps. "It was her, I know it was! You must be mistaken!"

"Actually," Rukia murmurs quietly. "The Shinigami that led the surveillance team that went missing… we never found her. She wasn't among the bodies recovered in that trap."

"So what! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Shinji… her name was Nanao," she informs almost soothingly. "She was more Lisa's twin than you are Ichigo's. The Shinigami were always mistaking her for Lisa, which is a main reason she was never let out on the field. She was brilliant and worked for Shuunsui, the same man Lisa worked for before defecting to Kisuke's side. Another look at Lisa's burnt body will most likely bring up results of it being Nanao instead."

"Lisa was always a cunning one," Yorouchi frowns. "I can't believe she would go this far! I knew she liked Shiro, but this is madness!"

Ichigo growls quietly against Grimmjow's chest, his heart torn in so many directions he can't stand it. He needs his cub back, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend. Then again, the Lisa he knew would've never done this… unless it was all an act from the beginning. He doesn't think that's the case; however he knows she's too far gone in madness to talk sense to. Arguing erupts within the small meeting room, everyone at odds on how to handle things from here. Ichigo excuses himself, Shiro on his heels and Grimmjow sending Gin to watch over them. What he doesn't know, is that Ichigo's already decided how things will play out from here. He's going to take care of things as he should've from the beginning; he's going after Lisa with a vengeance. A quick glance of calculation coldness in Shiro's direction, the gaze returned a tad chillier, and the two immediately jump Gin the minute they're out of sight and hearing range.

* * *

><p>There you have it! You all finally know who did it! With any luck, next chapter will be the last ;p So... did you suspect Lisa? Was it really that difficult to figure it out?<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Whoo-hoo! The end of the fic! Wait... that's a sad thing T^T Unfortunately, I don't think I ended it quite as bloody and evil as you would've liked, but I'm sure the alternative will make you all warm and fuzzy inside. If not, at least you'll all be happy on some level ;p Enjoy the last chapter of Maid for Crime!

Grimm: The last chapter? NO! D8

Ichi: It's over? Hell yeah! =D

Shiro: I still get Gin, right? I mean... we don' have ta be in a fic to screw 'round, right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

They breathe in the cool night air, having hidden throughout the day at the same small cabin they rested in after Gin's rescue. Ichigo and Shiro had jumped Gin quickly once outside the labs, the silver haired male standing no chance at all against the twin terrors. Knocked out and little more than a lift and toss away from Shiro's backseat, Gin didn't wake until they reached the cabin… he's yet to forgive them.

"Come on, koi," Shiro whines. "We could a left yer ass there, ya know."

"Ya couldn' leave me, 'cause then I'd tell Grimm-kitty ya both bolted an' he'd track yer asses down!"

"So bitter," the pale twin pouts.

"Gin, I'm sorry we jumped you and knocked you out," Ichigo sighs. "I'm also sorry we may have tossed you a bit too roughly into the backseat and hit your head on the opposite door handle…"

"What!"

"I may have also just imagined that part," the orangette chuckles nervously.

"I've had a splittin' headache since I woke up an' it's your fault!"

"Technically, it was Shiro's fault. I told him to be a little nicer, but he was hell bent of getting away and hunting down the one that kidnapped you…"

"Yet yer the two kidnappin' me, damn it!"

"We should pro'bly stop 'fore he has a heart attack," Shiro mumbles.

Ichigo nods in agreement, quietly stepping away from the infuriated fox. Gin has been less than inviting since he woke, the twins barely managing to get him outside so they can hunt for clues as to Lisa's whereabouts. Ichigo knows she isn't stupid enough to stay within the cities under Shinigami, Visored, or Espada control. It would be too easy to slip up should someone see her after her 'death', so she's likely staying within the forests close to where Gin was locked away. Ichigo has his maternal instinct to help him out, the scent of Yasu imprinted within his mind, and his hand itches to tear into the throat of his one-time friend. Deep down, however, he knows he'll never be able to kill her. He grew up with Lisa, only a year or two away from the time he's spent with Shiro, and she's as much family as his twin is.

"Ichi, what ya thinkin'?" Shiro wonders.

"… I don't know if I can do this," he admits. "Kill her, I mean."

"Don' worry 'bout that," the older twin scoffs. "Her ass is mine, only fair since ya got Momo witout me."

"But…"

"Ichi, I had ta be the sane one last time," Shiro states reprimanding. "It's yer turn ta keep yer head 'bout ya!"

Ichigo smirks at this, remembering when they had to start alternating being the sane one. The mission wasn't particularly complicated, just demolishing one of their father's opponents and his mini army, but the two had gotten a bit too carried away. If it weren't for the firm hand of their mother… quite literally… they probably would've demolished more than the warehouse they accidentally blew up. The reason for the explosion is still unknown; though Ichigo has a feeling Shiro may have carried some explosives into the scene with him. He turns to Gin, wondering if the silver haired male really knows what he's gotten himself into messing with Shiro.

"Let's just get this over wit," Gin mutters grumpily. "Ya owe me so big after this! Yer not gonna be able ta walk fer a fuckin' month!"

"Though that sounds awfully temptin'… I don' think sex is a good thing ta use as reward," Shiro says uncertainly. "Won' that condition ya er somethin'? Like… won' ya 'xpect it from now on? I don' wanna hafta leave in the middle a dinner out just 'cause ya did somethin' good an' wanna fuck after."

"Not my problem," Gin shrugs off. "Ya shoulda thought a that 'fore ya both jumped me!"

"Shouldn' Ichi have ta thank ya, too?" the pale mimic asks flabbergasted.

"He will, just not like ya have ta."

"That ain't fair!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, his steps quickening to get away from the impending argument. They've been searching for an hour or so now, yet there hasn't been a single sign of non-animal life and he's getting anxious. All he can think of is that he may have been wrong, that his little cub is miles away from him with a delusional psychopath. Just as he's giving up hope, his entire body comes to an abrupt halt. Shiro runs into him and Gin almost trips on his heels, yet the orangette is undeterred. His nostrils flare again, trying to catch the scent that caught his attention, and a faint trace of Yasu's scent touches upon his senses. Rage strikes him, his being stiffening in preparation of an attack, and Shiro reacts accordingly… mimicking his twin's body language.

"I take it ya found somethin'," Gin remarks lazily. "Shall we barge in witout a plan, er do ya think it'd be best ta think up somethin' that don' involve us gettin' killed?"

Both males calm themselves at the comment, uncertainty passing through their eyes as they face the fox. With a wide smile that shows not even a glimpse of his teeth, eyes closed in crescent arcs, Gin claps his hands together and allows his mind to wander into the realm of feral.

Within a small cabin deep in the forest, Yasu watches the world through wary orbs that match her mother. Something isn't right and she knows this. Her brother is gone, her parents are missing, and she's been the object of unwanted affection from a woman that carries a vague remainder of her mother's scent. The dark haired woman strolls in, a bottle in one hand and a towel in the other.

*Momma's gonna kill you, * Yasu thinks with a scowl.

"Okay, Airi, time to eat," Lisa smiles. "Your daddy should be home any day now!"

*My daddy would gut you. *

"I can't wait to see him again! He's so mysterious and dangerous," she giggles. "Have I ever told you how we first met? How I fell in love with him?"

Her giggles have the hint of insanity etched within them, her eyes distant and unseeing of reality, and Yasu knows something is off about this woman. She's lifted from the makeshift crib, cradled within thin arms and given the bottle. She can't be too picky about who feeds her right now, her parents are gone and she's starving. Lisa sighs deeply in contentment as she feeds the baby, looking into the distance and recalling her story.

"I was young when we met," she informs wistfully. "Still just a child around two or three. My parents were good friends to his parents, so we had play dates a lot. I didn't like him at first; he was strange and always hanging around that orange haired twin of his."

*That sounds like momma, * Yasu realizes.

"When we got into high school, we started menial tasks for the Visoreds. That's the gang your grandfather is leader of," she smiles jovially. "I saw just how talented he was, so quick and agile… beautiful. I tried to get his attention, but that pathetic twin of his was always in the way! By the time they turned fifteen, I knew why… they were lovers. It was easy to tell, the way they held one another and I even saw them sleeping together numerous times! That little weak whore was taking away my love! So I got close to him, befriended him, and tried to steer him away from Shiro. Since that didn't work, there's only one logical solution… No Ichigo, no obstacle. I just have to kill him."

*Momma's gonna eat this loon for breakfast, * the cub mentally scoffs.

Lisa is about to continue, but a knock on the door stops her. She carefully tucks Yasu closer, walking to the door with an air of curiosity entwined with a much stronger feeling of expectance. When she opens the old cabin door, Shiro stands on the other side with a wide grin on his features.

"Hey, honey! I'm home," he states.

"Shiro!" Lisa grins. "I'm so happy you're finally here! Airi missed you terribly, as did I."

"Ai… Ah! Of course, my beautiful daughter," Shiro catches after a moment's hesitation.

"Come in, sweetheart, I've made us dinner," Lisa purrs seductively. "Just let me finish feeding Airi and I'll put her to bed. Then we can have some alone time."

"Sounds fun," he chuckles nervously. "But I got a better idea. It's such a nice night out… how 'bout a walk in the forest? Just us an' nature! I'm sure there's a pond 'round here close, we could go skinny dippin'!"

Her eyes light up and she nods eagerly, gently setting Airi down into her crib before following Shiro out the door. A manic glint swims within his eyes, yet he suppresses the urge to tear this woman apart and pulls her along with him. In all actuality, Gin's plan is something the twins wouldn't have thought of. They're far to use to jumping into the fray and winging it. Shiro is meant to be bait, playing along with Lisa's delusions to get her away from Yasu. Ichigo, after Yasu is alone, is to sneak in and take her back… which he's doing at this moment. While Ichigo slips in through the front door, Lisa's eyes seeing only Shiro beside her, Gin shadows the two with jealousy plain in his barely revealed blue eyes. Yasu gazes up at the sound of footsteps, purring happily when she makes out Ichigo's scent. She knew her momma would come for her, yet she's confused as to why her daddy isn't with him. Her daddy should be there to protect them from harm.

"Hey there, Yasu," he purrs. "Momma's here to take you home now, okay? We just have to stop over and pick up Uncle Shiro and Uncle Gin, and then we're going home to be with daddy."

She purrs louder, nuzzling into Ichigo's chest once she's sheltered within his arms. The orangette moves quickly, darting through the trees with the ease of a feline born there, and Yasu is amazed by her mother's agility and speed. The scent of fury and fear wrapped around confusion drifts from a clearing up ahead, the younger twin slowing his pace to circle the cloud of mounting tension. Gin and Shiro are standing with Lisa between them; enough room to move and fight if need be between them all.

"I don't understand, honey," Lisa says. "I thought…"

"I ain't yer honey," Shiro snaps. "Ya need medical help, Lisa. Yer brain ain't workin' right. Just come wit us an' we'll get ya ta a hospital where they can help ya."

"I don't need help, I just need you."

"It ain't happenin'. Yer like a sister ta me, Lisa, I can' like ya in the way ya want me ta."

"No! That's not true! We… we have a baby together!"

"Ya stole Ichi's baby."

"He doesn't deserve to be the mother of your children!" she howls in rage. "Don't think I don't know what happened! I heard them say he went through that genetic process! I heard he's capable of giving birth! Why, Shiro? Why let him have your baby and not me?"

"He didn' have my baby, Lisa, he had Grimmjow's baby… twins… the other looks just like Grimmjow," the pale replica attempts to reason.

"I don't believe that. You were all over him, you slept together!"

"Ya know we couldn' be apart, but it wasn' 'cause a that. Ichi an' I have been tagether since birth, we didn' know how to live witout the other. We were learnin'."

She shakes her head, fighting to clear away reality and keep hold of her misbelief. Shiro is hers, this is their baby, and Ichigo is an obstacle… It all seemed so perfect in her mind. With a snarl of anger she bears down on the older twin, her fingers curled into claws just in case she needs her nails to maim the other.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you two having sex!"

"Havin' sex? I been close ta Ichi my whole life an' where I may have thought 'bout it a couple times, that little prude would _never_ let me bang him!"

"Fucking pervert!" Ichigo hisses. "I never thought about you like that!"

"Sure ya didn'," Shiro waves off. "Look, Lisa, I ain't _never_ touched him like that."

"I saw it."

Gin snorts in reply to her outburst, remembering the time he had taken Shiro on his bed… the telltale feeling of eyes on his back accompanying his actions through the curtains. Lisa spares him a glance of distaste, the wide smile a touch more frigid than his usual joviality.

"Ya saw me in a hoodie," Gin points out. "I fucked him good, right there on his bed. The curtains were drawn; my hood was up 'til we closed 'em. Ya were 'crossed the way on a rooftop er fire escape, can' 'member which. Only thing ya saw were our silhouettes screwin' like bunnies."

"Right sex, wrong guy," Ichigo mutters.

Lisa stares in disbelief at the three, Gin moving over to wrap Shiro in his arms with a smug smirk her way. At her completely baffled expression, Shiro leans back and kisses Gin deeply just to get a reaction… she bursts into tears. All the frustrations built up over the years that twisted her mind into something so broken finally rushing out.

"Y-you were w-with Gin?" she sobs.

"Yep!" the silver haired man smiles. "I been bangin' him since Ichi started his mission as Grimm-kitty's maid! We been fuckin' all over the place! We even talked 'bout gettin' married."

"No! I won't let you have him!" she shrieks.

With her tears brushed aside, she leaps at Shiro and Gin quickly tosses him to the grass. Ichigo sits on a fallen tree with Yasu, just watching and waiting for the time he's needed to intervene. Shiro is pretty good at holding back his inner demon, but there's always those more than rare times he gives in… which would be over half the time. Lisa, however, is making him uneasy. He's never seen her this gone before, her eyes wild and unfocused to the point he's wondering if she's even there. Her movements are sloppy and uncoordinated, something she always prided herself on not falling prey to. With every moment that passes, the orangette grows a stronger conviction that ending her would be more merciful… that's not the Lisa he knew as a child anymore.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" she screams. "I tried too hard and gave up too much for you to walk away from me!"

"Too late," Gin snaps. "He's mine now!"

"Fuckin' awesome!" Shiro laughs in glee. "I never had people fightin' over me 'fore!"

"Shiro, you dumbass!" Ichigo yells. "This is no time to enjoy the idiocy of others!"

Having the decency to at least blush, Shiro looks away innocently as Lisa and Gin jump at one another. She takes a swipe with her nails, missing the chance to rake her red painted claws across his face by only inches. Gin dodges, darting beneath her hand and almost missing the blade she produces from her sleeve. In a heartbeat he's rolling away from the silver dagger, dropping to the tall grass of the meadow and vanishing from sight. Lisa stands in confusion for a moment, looking around and frowning as her brow twitches a bit in her mania. Ichigo can just make out Gin's lithe body streaking through the grass, circling around to get behind the dark haired woman before stopping. His position is crouched and appears as though he's a fox ready to pounce, yet he makes no further move. Shiro must've not given him the okay to kill quite yet.

"Lisa, please, let us get you some help," Ichigo sighs. "This is ridiculous. I don't know what you see in Shiro, but I can assure you he's not worth fighting over… he's _definitely_ not worth going crazy over."

"I heard that!" Shiro sulks. "I'm awesome I hope ya know!"

"Everyone thinks you're the great one," Lisa mutters. "Everyone thinks you're so perfect, that you're worth protecting because you're so much more talented than him… but they're wrong. You're holding him back. He could be exquisite if it weren't for you. I wanted to help him get there… but you refused to die."

"Uh, yeah. I was pregnant with Grimmjow's litter, there's no way in hell he'd let me go!" Ichigo snaps. "I thought about giving up and letting you kill me, but _he_ nearly killed me for _thinking_ of it!"

"You used to be so independent, Ichigo," Lisa sighs, a glimmer of her older self within the comment. "What have you let him do to you?"

Ichigo is dumbfounded at the comment, his jaw working to come up with a rebuttal though nothing comes out. He did use to be a force of nature none would go against, though that was before Grimmjow. After meeting the other, the fight was slowly drained from him and he became content allowing his alpha to deal with everything. He may have put up a fuss about the 'new enemy', but for the most part he held back because Grimmjow wanted him to. No more. He can't allow his skills to get rusty just because Grimmjow wants to be the domineering alpha he is. If something were to happen to the teal haired bastard, Ichigo wouldn't have the skills to survive on his own and protect his cubs. Unfortunately for Lisa, the number one thing he knows he has to work on… is taking out the threats, no matter who they happen to be.

"You're right, Lisa," Ichigo sighs. "I need to pull myself together. I need to remember who I am, what I'm capable of, and… who I can trust."

She flinches at that, stepping away warily as he sets Yasu in a nest of soft grass. She watches him curiously, cooing and reaching a hand out before the sound turns into a purr. Lisa is a formidable opponent, he remembers her taking on four of the Visoreds alone during training… but this isn't training and the twins can easily overpower even their parents without breaking a sweat. Shiro gets ready, Gin crouching lower in his hiding spot, and Ichigo drops into an offensive stance. Lisa steels herself, a second blade drawn as she realizes how much danger she's in. Shiro is first to move, always the brash and impatient one, and Lisa expects it. She drops low and turns, using the hilt of her dagger to knock the breath from his lungs. The pale replica staggers backward before collapsing, attempting to replenish his oxygen supply as Ichigo moves in. She's always had a harder time reading the orangette, as she's never had the opportunity to see him fight. He weaves between her attacks and dives out of the way when she slices at him, purposely leading her to notice a pattern. Once she's positive he'll react in a certain way, she lashes out with the blade and readies herself to stab at his dodging form with the other… he doesn't dodge. He pulls back, kicking up at the same time and landing a solid kick to her chin. With a gasp, she falls backward and blood drips between her lips from her teeth knocking together. For a moment, Ichigo's inner demon revels in the thought she may have bitten off her tongue. He shakes his head to keep the demon at bay, focusing on his opponent and noting that Gin is repositioning himself while Shiro recovers. Lisa gives a hard mule kick backward to strike the pale twin down once more, yet he catches her foot and knocks her off balance. Ichigo slams a good kick into her gut, Shiro bringing down a punch to her cheek, and Lisa screams in a mixture of frustration and pain. The fight is difficult, mostly because the twins are attempting to keep sane… yet soon the insanity wins out. Their blows are meant to maim, ripping flesh and breaking bone, and they're uncaring as to the damage they're causing their one time friend. Lisa has landed a few hits to them as well, cuts littering their bodies in a variety of depths. Blood oozes from a nasty gash at Ichigo's side, the wound healing at once as his manic grin turns into an insane laugh. Shiro is doing worse, his cuts and gouges losing too much blood although his mind doesn't realize it. He may be able to brush this abuse off for now, but he'll pay for that later. Lisa knocks them both back, running for the cabin with the last amount of energy she can muster. The twins languidly stalk behind her, enjoying the chase and the smell of her fear. Before she can reach the trees, however, Gin's forgotten form pounces from the brush and knocks her to the ground. He's not stupid; he knew someone had to keep their head about them. If he joined in the fight, Lisa would've used him to piss off Shiro. One good wound his body didn't deem good enough to blow his secret over and Shiro's focus would've been him, giving her time to hurt Ichigo further by locating Yasu… she would've won and he knows that's the opportunity she was looking for. As crazy as she is, her intellect wasn't completely obliterated.

"Game over, sweetheart," Gin smiles widely.

"Of course it is," Lisa smirks. "And I've still won."

A heavy thud turns their attention, Shiro's body hitting the ground along with their stomachs. He lifts a blade from the grass and sniffs at it, pulling back with a furious snarl before slamming it hilt deep within a cackling Lisa's chest… breaking her heart completely.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks in fear. "What happened?"

"She dipped her blades in poison," Gin mutters. "Yer body healed ya, but Shiro ain't like us."

"So… so make him like us!"

Ichigo is desperate and Gin can tell this is killing him as well. More effective than any bullet or poison, losing his twin would kill half his soul. All the vibrant life within the younger twin will leave with Shiro. Rustling in the bushes alerts them to company, Ichigo hurrying to lift Yasu into his arms once more as Grimmjow and company burst into the clearing.

"Ichigo! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Grimmjow snarls. "I'll get after Gin and Shiro later, but you…"

Before he can finish, the moment he's stepping up to the orangette, Ichigo's hand is drawn sharply across his face. Stunned, the dominant male can only blink at the other. He picks up on the fear and overwhelming sadness playing hell with his mate's mind he minute the anger has faded, looking around to locate the object of Ichigo's distress. Shiro is lying crumpled within the grass, Szayel and Nelliel standing over him as the others break into other groups. Shinji and Hiyori look over Lisa with Yorouchi and Kisuke, the other Espada trying to console Gin and getting nowhere. If he would've had the tail and ears of his animal side, they would've been permanently dragging the ground and drooping in loss. Szayel looks upon his friend uncertainly, eyeing Ichigo's fading brightness and realizing just how deeply this bond had went.

"He's not gone yet," he comments. "He'll last until we reach the lab… a few hours more, perhaps."

"You can save him?" Yorouchi asks hopefully.

"I can do what I've done to Ichigo… but it will be tricky. Shiro isn't a complete submissive, yet Gin manages to hold dominance over him almost indefinitely. He'll be pushed into submission should I do this, so I want to be perfectly clear… that won't affect his everyday attitude, it'll only affect his attitude toward Gin."

"Do it," Kisuke remarks. "Save my boys."

"Ichi's fine, though," Nelliel murmurs in confusion.

"His bond wit Shiro is too deep," Gin explains. "If Shiro dies, Ichigo will likely follow. He'll lose his will ta live."

"The poison is slow acting, but extremely painful," Szayel continues. "I need you to lift him up. Make sure you're careful with him though, we don't want to cause him more pain than necessary."

"I hope ya perfected yer fuckin' experiment, Szayel," Gin says icily. "'Cause if anythin' happens ta my mate, I'll kill ya."

He lets out a silent thank you for the advancements he made studying Ichigo. The ride back is quiet and trying, Ichigo fading just as slowly as Shiro. Grimmjow tries to pull him back, yet fails even with the added help of the cubs. It's as though he's going through the motions and nobody's home. The cars skid to a stop within the dirt parking lot of the reserve doubling as a lab, Gin gently carrying Shiro's sickly pale body through the doors as the others follow. Grimmjow has Akira and Ulquiorra is carrying Yasu, Ichigo pulled along by Rukia and Shinji. The wait is murder, everyone staring at Ichigo as though he holds the answers to Shiro's wellbeing… which he kind of does, as once Shiro is faring better he will as well.

"Leave him be," Grimmjow murmurs. "Come on, Kitten, let's put the cubs to bed."

Soundlessly, the orangette stands and drags his feet after Grimmjow. His head is bowed, his tan skin beaded in sweat and paling, and his amber eyes are as dull as the day he almost died. Pantera is lying on the bed when they arrive, her head shooting up immediately when she sees her 'cub'. Grimmjow shakes his head, motioning to the door, and she huffs before leaving. As she passes, however, she allows her tail to drape around him consolingly. Grimmjow carefully lays the cubs down and tucks them in, turning to undress his mate and get him ready for bed as well. Ichigo doesn't even bother with pajamas and plops down on the bed in just his boxers, lying down and waiting for the end. Mentally, Grimmjow pleads with every star in the sky that he wakes up next to his beautiful mate and not a corpse. He curls up behind Ichigo, wrapping in a hold tighter than he's ever used on him, and forces himself to go to sleep.

The morning has Grimmjow waking alone, the cubs having been commandeered by Yorouchi around eight and Ichigo having left him about fifteen minutes later. In a panic he throws on some clothes and hurries out of the room, searching for the missing orangette and vaguely happy he didn't wake to a dead body. Ichigo is standing outside Shiro's room, the one he was moved into after surgery, and Gin is sitting with him.

"You scared the shit outta me," Grimmjow breathes out.

"He got here 'fore I did," Gin mutters. "Hasn' said a word."

Ichigo's head lifts a moment, though he's not listening to them, and then he's bolting for the door to Shiro's room. It's almost ripped off its hinges at the force used to open it, the younger twin rushing over to his counterpart and leaping onto the bed enthusiastically. Shiro grunts in pain and perplexity, grumbling protests that are effectively ignored. Their parents are in the room with Szayel as soon as Gin hits the call button, his icy blue eyes on his pink haired pal with a question only he can read.

"Fox," he comments. "Just like you. Ichigo was given feline genetics to compliment Grimmjow, so I place fox genetics in Shiro to compliment you."

"Great," Yorouchi sighs. "They fought badly before, but now they'll be fighting like cats and dogs."

Everyone stares at her a moment, the twin grinning widely after their bout of depression and near death. Ichigo watches his friends and family for a long while, Shiro nestled against his side as he complains. So much has happened since his mission began, so much has gone wrong and led them astray, yet here they are. Overcoming all odds to stay together, forming a treaty to mold a future for more than just himself and Grimmjow, and taking down an enemy lost in their imagination. Ichigo lets his grin grow… he was 'maid' for this shit.

* * *

><p>Lol! I like the ending ;p Word play is fun =D Anyway, that's the end T^T I'll miss everyone trying to guess who did it, that was my favorite part! Now that this is over, I have a new fic and a sequel to work on! I'm thinking of taking the summer term off for a break, so i'll be working on my fics more =) Yeah for you! If you're interested, the name Lisa picked out means this:<p>

Airi: love affection with jasmine, pearl

Till next time! I luvs ya all! XD


End file.
